


La Jedi que yo amo

by bettytadeo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kylo Ren Redemption, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 56
Words: 93,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettytadeo/pseuds/bettytadeo
Summary: Un fan fic Reylo ⚠️ + 🔞Eventos ocurridos entre Star Wars VIII y IX Kylo Ren/Ben Solo sentía el llamado de la luz con más fuerza desde que Rey lo había dejado en medio del bosque helado luego de marcarle el rostro con furia asesina, el camino a la luz tenía un nombre, Rey.Nota: todos los personajes pertenecen a Lucasfilm y Disney, la historia es de mi autoría.Dato adicional: está historia se publicó por primera vez el 6/02/2020 ( en Wattpad ) empezando su edición seis meses después el 5/08/2020 y terminando la misma el 11/08/2020.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Una pequeña chispa

Por qué no podía olvidarla, claramente ella lo odiaba pero aún así no podía sacarla de sus pensamientos, soñaba con ella y eso aumentaba sus ganas de verla aunque recordando su último encuentro no creía que el próximo fuera amistoso, tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dió cuenta que el elevador había llegado a su destino. El supremo líder Snoke lo esperaba sentado en el trono, odiaba a ese ser decrépito que aún ahora seguía atormentandolo.

\- ¿Kylo Ren, cómo está tu cicatriz?

\- Bien, no fue nada.

Pero si lo había sido, muy dentro de si Ben Solo sabía que Kylo Ren había muerto en el mismo instante que aquella chica le había marcado el rostro y también el alma.

\- Vencido por una chica que no sabia usar un sable, quítate el casco.

De mala gana se desprendio del casco dejando ver la herida que iba desde la ceja hasta la mejilla y se perdía más allá del cuello.

\- Ahí está, esa compasión por tu padre.

\- ¡Han Solo está muerto, yo lo mate!

-Si, y eso quebranto tu alma hasta lo más profundo, esa debilidad tuya sigue ahi, no eres más que un niño con mascara.

\- Kylo no lo soporto más y al tratar de enfrentar al nefasto ser este lo lanzó atrás con una descarga de poder, al estar en el piso se hizo la promesa de acabar con el de una vez por todas, todavía no conocía lo suficiente a Kylo Ren y mucho menos a Ben Solo.


	2. Te encontré

Mientras tanto en Ahch-To tenía lugar un esperado encuentro, el tan largamente desaparecido Luke Skywalker estaba frente a la causante de las penurias de su antiguo Padawan.

Rey le ofrecía el sable al famoso Jedi con el corazón a punto de explotar, era emocionante estar frente a una leyenda pero de pronto el momento se arruinó al tomar este el sable y lanzarlo despectivamente hacia atrás para irse dejándola sola y con Miles de preguntas.

Cuando salió de su estupor fue tras el esperando que la misión que le había encargado la General Organa no fuera tan difícil como estaba empezando a sospechar que sería.

\- ¡Maestro Skywalker!

Rey iba tras el malhumorado Jedi tratando de alcanzarlo lo cual era casi imposible debido al cansancio que sentía por haber subido tantos escalones.

\- ¡No soy maestro de nadie!- respondió el huraño hombre preguntándose cómo es que habían dado con el después de tanto tiempo.

\- !Vine por usted la resistencia lo necesita, su hermana lo necesita!- la chica casi gritaba debido a lo rápido que caminaba Luke.

\- Estoy retirado niña no voy a volver.

Unos gruñidos familiares se escucharon detrás de Luke quien se giró bastante sorprendido hacia décadas que no veía al gigante peludo quien lo saludó con evidente alegría.

-Chewbacca viejo amigo- el Wookiee lo abrazo con afecto mientras le hablaba en su particular idioma.

\- ¿Donde está Han?

Rey y Chewie se miraron con tristeza y ella le contestó.

\- Murio, Kylo Ren lo mató.

Luke sintió sobre si la pesada loza de una culpa que seguía guardando para si mismo.

\- Por eso lo necesitamos maestro, la primera orden se fortalece cada día más, usted es la última esperanza.

-No puedo volver niña hice la promesa de quedarme aquí para siempre- respondió alejándose hacía la cabaña que usaba desde que había llegado a la isla.

-Bueno Chewie si el es terco yo lo soy mas, vamos haremos una fogata pronto va a anochecer además tengo hambre.

El Wookiee estuvo de acuerdo y fue con ella mientras le decía lo necio que podía llegar a ser Jedi.

-Si pero le daremos tiempo, Leia confío en nosotros.

Otro gruñido de parte del peludo le dió a la chica esperanza de tener éxito en la difícil tarea de convencer a Luke Skywalker de volver.

-Yo también lo espero, venga, necesitamos descansar.

Los días en la isla eran muy distintos a lo que Rey estaba acostumbrada, llovía y hacía frío muy lejos del calor y el polvo en el cual había crecido y que el necio maestro se negara a volver con ellos o a entrenarla no ayudaba en nada.

Lo siguió mientras extraía la extraña leche azul de las aún más extrañas criaturas que residían en la isla, también mientras iba de pesca.

Y también estaban los sueños que había empezado a tener con Kylo Ren aunque en esos sueños era Ben Solo el que le hablaba y le decía que estaban destinados a estar juntos mientras le tendía la mano.

\- ¡Creo que estoy enloqueciendo!- se dijo a si misma un día al darse cuenta que había empezado a hablar sola.

Una tarde cuando seguía a Luke en uno de sus paseos sintió un llamado hacía un lugar cubierto de niebla y mientras se acercaba la niebla se iba disipando poco a poco y el árbol de la fuerza se revelaba ante ella, se adentró entre las raíces y encontró unos libros que por su apariencia parecían muy antigüos, cuando los estaba hojeando escucho las voz de Luke.

\- Son los antiguos textos Jedi.

\- ¡Entonces si existen!- Rey no podía ocultar su sorpresa.

\- Si- le quitó el que tenía en las manos y lo devolvió a su sitio- ¿quien eres, por qué estás aquí?

\- Soy Rey de la resistencia, estoy aquí por qué su hermana me lo pidió.

\- ¡No! ¿por qué estas tu aquí?

\- Yo...- hay algo extraño en mi y tengo miedo de no saber controlarlo.

Luke la miró y se fue sin decir nada.

Esa noche cuando ya dormía sintió la presencia de Luke a su lado y despertó sobresaltada.

\- Mañana a primera hora- le dijo de manera escueta y se fue.

Después de eso las cuidadoras de la aldea le asignaron una cabaña y se marcharon dejandola pensativa y tratando de conciliar el sueño.

Un rayo de sol la hizo abrir los ojos y mientras se pasaba una mano por el rostro sintió una extraña sensación en el pecho y lo que vio la despertó por completo, frente a ella estaba el mismísimo Kylo Ren tan o más asombrado que ella.

Su primer impulso fue tomar el blaster y disparar pero solo le dio a la pared de piedras de la cabaña o eso creía ella por qué salió corriendo a buscarlo y de pronto ahí estaba otra vez.

Mientras tanto en la nave del supremo líder Snoke Kylo Ren había sentido la misma extraña sensación y la emoción de verla frente a el después de soñarla tanto lo habían dejado aturdido y solo reaccionó cuándo sintió el dolor del disparo como si hubiera sido real se levantó de dónde los robots médicos le atendían la herida del rostro y corrió buscando sentir otra vez la conexión y la encontró de nuevo. 

\- Trae a Luke Skywalker ante mi- le ordenó a la chica pero se dió cuenta de que algo extraño pasaba.

Y Rey estaba en las mismas, no sabía que era lo que pasaba solo podía mirarlo sorprendida.

\- No, tú no estás haciendo esto el esfuerzo te destruiría- le dijo Ben Rey que estaba empezando a reaccionar después de la sorpresa.

\- ¿Puedes ver mi entorno?- yo no veo el tuyo, solo a ti ¿dónde estás?

\- Maldito asesino pagarás por lo que hiciste- fue lo único que Rey pudo decirle antes de ser interrumpida.

\- ¿Rey, que fue eso?

\- ¿Luke?- Kylo Ren pudo escuchar la voz del Jedi pero no pudo verlo.

\- Limpiaba mi blaster y se disparó- respondió Rey confundida.

La conexión terminó y la chica no sabía que pensar era todo muy extraño verlo frente a ella después de los sueños que últimamente tenía la hizo sentir algo que nunca había sentido.

Mientras tanto Kylo Ren pensaba en el extraño encuentro no había visto el lugar donde estaba Rey pero había sentido la brisa marina, cerro los ojos y dejo fluir la fuerza pensando en ella y vio la misma isla que había visto en los recuerdos de la chica cuando la había secuestrado, entonces lo supo.

\- ¡Te encontré!- una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro- no vas a escapar tan fácilmente de mí.


	3. Encuentro secreto

Rey estaba sentada sobre el camastro donde dormía en la cabaña que le habían asignado cuándo se estableció la extraña conección que tenía con Kylo Ren.

\- ¿Podrias dejar de aparecer así y ponerte algo encima?- le reclamó molesta y nerviosa.

\- Sabes que yo no lo controlo- respondió el semidesnudo hombre volteando a verla con el ceño fruncido.

En los últimos días la fuerza los había conectado varias veces en los momentos menos oportunos y parecía que el lo disfrutaba pues le encantaba verla nerviosa como es ese momento.

\- ¿No tienes camisas?- la chica se levantó del camastro descalsa para tratar de salir pero el alto hombre le cerró el paso.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿te pongo nerviosa?- preguntó Ren arqueando una ceja.

\- ¡Claro que no!- respondió Rey acalorada.

Pero no podía evitar mirar el musculoso torso, sabía que era fuerte pero no pensó que tendría semejante cuerpo, el tipo parecía esculpido por los mismos dioses y se aprovechaba de eso paseándose frente a ella casi sin ropa-

\- ¿Estás segura?- tus mejillas están rojas- le dijo y le sonrió burlón- 

El corazón de Rey se saltó un latido, jamás lo había visto sonreír y era la sonrisa más bonita de la galaxia, por un momento pudo ver a Ben Solo el hijo de la General Organa y el contrabandista Han Solo y pensó que talvez, solo talvez había esperanza para el.

Se había quedado tan sorprendida que no se dió cuenta que el se había acercado peligrosamente a ella.

\- ¡No te acerques!- dió un paso atrás asustada.

\- Estoy más cerca de lo que creés Rey.

\- ¿Como?

\- La fuerza insiste en unirnos, entonces que así sea.

\- Espera ¿De que hablas?

\- Nos vemos pronto Rey- esto último solo lo escuchó como un eco pues ya se había cortado la conección.

\- ¿De que rayos hablaba? no, no, no, no puede ser, sabe dónde estoy, de alguna manera dió con la localización de la isla ¡demonios!

Se tapó la boca recordando lo sagrado de la isla y olvidando de nuevo un segundo después.

\- ¡No! El es el demonio ¿Y ahora que hago?- le preguntó a la nada.

\- ¿Rey estás hablando sola?

\- Maestro Skywalker- la chica miró hacia la puerta con la mano en el pecho, era el segundo sobresalto del día- no solo pensaba en voz alta.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Luke veía a los lados como buscando algo- sentí una perturbación en la fuerza.

\- Si maestro estoy bien ¿Que fue lo que sintió?

\- Por un momento sentí que todo estaba en equilibrio y después nada, fue muy extraño.

\- ¿Equilibrio?- preguntó la chica confundida.

\- Si, como si la luz y la oscuridad hubieran estado en armonía- un extraño brillo cruzó los ojos de Luke por un breve momento.

\- Aún me queda mucho por aprender.

\- Lo harás bien Rey ahora descansa mañana te espera un día duro además hace días que te noto nerviosa ¿Estás segura que no pasa nada?

\- De verdad, estoy bien, es solo todo esto lo que me tiene abrumada y no he podido comunicarme con la General Organa, no sé nada de mis amigos.

\- Está bien, descansa, hasta mañana- Luke se fue a su cabaña dejando a la chica sola.

\- Hasta mañana maestro- murmuró en voz baja.

Se quedó sola sintiéndose culpable, últimamente mentía como bellaca y todo era culpa de Kylo Ren o Ben Solo o cómo sea que se llamara.

Bajó la escalinata hasta donde estaba el Alcón Milenario a ver si Chewie se había podido comunicar con la base de la resistencia, quería saber si Finn ya se había recuperado, lo encontró peleando con las extrañas aves que habitaban la isla pues estas parecían encontrar a su amigo muy agradable ya que lo seguían a todos lados.

\- ¿Chewie pudiste hacer contacto?

El molesto rugido que recibió como respuesta la desanimó un poco.

\- Está bien, ve a descansar mañana sigues insistiendo, gracias Chewie.

Un nuevo y molesto rugido fue todo lo que escuchó.

\- Hasta mañana Chewie-

Ya en la cabaña que le habían asignado se preparaba para tratar de dormir cuando una voz muy conocida la sorprendió como siempre.

\- Eres muy confiada siempre tienes la guardia baja.

Kylo Ren estaba ahí otra vez con el hombro recargado sobre el dintel de la puerta.

\- Te acabas de ir ¿Que haces aquí otra vez?

\- ¿No te has dado cuenta verdad?

\- ¿De que?- pero al hacer la pregunta lo supo, no era la conexión, era el en persona-

\- Vamos descúbrelo- la retó con una sonrisa- tu puedes Rey.

¡No puede ser, no te sentí, no puedo sentirte! ¿Te desconectaste de la fuerza?

\- Si, es un viejo truco que tienes que aprender si no quieres que te sorprendan con la guardia baja como siempre sueles estar.

\- No seas presumido- le dijo la chica con una mirada de reproche.

\- Es la verdad eres muy distraída.

\- ¿Que estás haciendo aquí? y vestido, vaya eso es un gran cambio.

\- Si quieres me quito la ropa- ella solo lo miro de mala manera- está bien no te enojes, vine por ti.

\- No entiendo.

\- Si te soy sincero yo tampoco, no se que me pasa, te pienso a todas horas, sueño contigo, algo en ti me llama, me hace querer acercarme, tomarte en mis brazos y no soltarte nunca.

Mientras decía todo esto se acercaba lentamente a ella.

\- ¡Ben yo...!

¡No se que hiciste conmigo, no se que es esto que siento, no lo había sentido nunca! ¿tu sabes que es?

Ella negó con la cabeza y levantó la mano para evitar que siguiera avanzando pero el solo se quitó el guante y lentamente acercó sus dedos a los de la chica y los tocó como si de un cristal muy fino se tratara.

En el momento que se tocaron una riada de imágenes y recuerdos pasaron de uno a otro y pudieron ver gran parte de sus vidas, los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas por el chico solitario al cual su maestro había intentado matar, ahora sabía la verdad todos le habían fallado, Kylo Ren era el resultado de unos padres ausentes y un maestro lleno de miedos.

De igual manera el pudo ver a la niña abandonada por sus padres en ese árido planeta en el cual creció buscando chatarra en las olvidadas naves de la última guerra para vender y poder comer un poco, esa niña olvidada que aprendió a cuidarse sola y a desconfiar de todos y que ahora era una hermosa mujer a la cual el quería cuidar y darle todo lo que nunca tuvo.

\- Ven conmigo- le pidió el en voz baja tomando la pequeña mano entre las suyas- únete a mi, juntos gobernaremos la galaxia.

\- Por favor no me pidas eso, sabes que no puedo.

\- ¿Por que? se que sientes lo mismo que yo ¿Por qué me rechazas?

\- ¡No te estoy rechazando! entiende por favor que no me puedo ir así nadamás.

\- ¿Que es lo que te detiene Rey? ¿Tus amigos, la resistencia?

\- No puedo irme así nadamás, tengo, tenemos que pensar bien las cosas Ben.

\- Que distinto se escucha mi nombre en tus labios- se acercó a ella hasta juntar sus frentes- ¿Que es esto que siento Rey?

\- No se, yo tampoco lo había sentido, también es nuevo para mí, quiero estar contigo pero si nos vamos ahora seremos fugitivos y no estaremos tranquilos nunca y tú lo sabes.

\- ¿Entonces quieres renuncie a ti, que siga solo?- se separó de ella y se alejó unos pasos.

\- No Ben nunca más estarás solo, yo estaré contigo y podremos vernos a travez de esa extraña conección que tenemos.

\- ¿Me lo prometes?

\- Te lo prometo.

\- ¿Y no vas a volver a desaparecer?

\- ¡Claro que no! además no te costó mucho encontrarme.

\- Creeme no fue fácil, ya no sabía que hacer.

\- No voy a ir a ningún lado Ben y si así fuera tú serías el primero en saberlo.

\- Me encanta como dices mi nombre.

\- Y también te encanta sorprendeme cuando nos conectamos.

\- Te ves tan linda cuando estás nerviosa, tiemblas, te sonrojas y no sabes a dónde mirar.

\- Y tú te esfuerzas por verme así, ahora vete, no quiero que Luke te encuentre aquí.

\- ¿Temes por el?

\- Temo por ti.

\- ¡Oye!- le dijo indignado- no soy tan debil.

\- Lo se, ahora vete- lo empujó hacia la salida, algo difícil debido al gran tamaño del hombre que curiosamente se dejo arrastrar como un corderito al ver que estaba decidida a sacarlo de allí.

\- Puedo venir a dormir contigo- le pidió tomando su mano y con esa sonrisa de niño que a ella le estaba empezando a gustar.

\- No tientes a tu suerte galan.

\- Te veo pronto Rey.

-Si- respondió ella suavemente.

El sonrió y la soltó para perderse en la oscuridad de la isla como ladrón que huye con un valioso botín y si llevaba con el algo muy valioso, el corazón de la última Jedi, aquel que dijo que del amor al odio solo había un paso no sabía cuánta razón tenia.


	4. Si tú quisieras

\- ¡Ben! 

El grito lo saco del más profundo sueño, no sabía si era solo eso, un sueño o ella en verdad estaba en peligro, trato de establecer la conección y cuando logro hacerlo supo que era ella la que tenía pesadillas.

Se acercó lentamente al pequeño camastro dónde dormía y coloco su mano sobre la frente de la chica para ver qué era lo que perturbaba sus sueños, ella soñaba con el, en su seño revivía la noche en que su tío trato de matarlo, eso era lo que la atormentaba, muy suavemente tocó su mejilla tratando de despertarla.

\- ¡Rey, Rey! ¡Despierta Rey!- ella abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz que en medio del sueño la llamaba.

\- Soy yo Rey, estoy aquí contigo, es solo un mal sueño.

\- ¡Ben! 

Sin pensarlo se lanzó a sus brazos y enterró la cara en el pecho del hombre que la acunó tiernamente en su pecho, se sentía tan suave y cálida, era la primera vez que ella lo tocaba por voluntad propia.

\- Tranquila, todo está bien- le dijo sentandose junto a ella.

\- Soñé que tú tío te...- el le puso un dedo en los labios para silenciarla.

\- Fue solo eso, un sueño, estoy bien y estoy aquí contigo- le tomo la cara con ambas manos y la miro a los ojos- No pensé que te preocuparas así por mi ¿En verdad te importo?

\- ¡Si! me importas mucho Ben, tanto que no se que haría si algo te pasara.

\- No me va a pasar nada- le dijo abrazándola de nuevo.

\- ¿Como es que estás aquí?- preguntó la chica abrazándose más a él 

\- Me llamaste.

\- ¿Qué?

\- En tu sueño, me llamaste, pensé que estabas en peligro, no sabía si podía hacer la conección pero lo logré y cuando llegué contigo ví que solo era una pesadilla, sabes, no recuerdo que alguien se haya preocupado así por mi.

\- Tu también te preocupaste por mi.

\- Ya no puedo negar lo que siento por ti Rey, no puedo estar lejos de ti mucho tiempo, pienso en ti la mayor parte de día, yo también sueño contigo, aunque mis sueños son más placenteros, le dijo con una sonrisa picara.

Al verlo sonreír ella solo pudo sonrojarse, el pillo sabia que no podía resistirse a él y menos así como estaban abrazados con ganas de lo soltarse nunca.

\- ¿Rey?- ella levantó la cara y se quedaron mirando uno al otro como si se estuvieran leyendo el pensamiento.

\- ¿Si?

Sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente cuando los interrumpieron de la manera más abrupta, se habían olvidado de Luke Skywalker 

\- !Nooo!-

Se separaron justo cuando la cabaña se derrumbó alrededor de ellos y la conección se rompía.

\- ¿Que está pasando aquí? ¿Que crees que estás haciendo Rey? ¿Te das cuanta que estás traicionando a la resistencia?

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! - gritó la chica enfadada.

\- ¡El es el enemigo!

\- ¡No! Usted trato de matarlo, usted creo a Kylo Ren, usted le falló, sus padres le fallaron y yo no lo haré.

\- ¡Ya es demasiado tarde Rey¡- le dijo Luke tratando de detenerla.

\- ¡ No¡ No lo es, iré con el y haré hasta lo imposible para traerlo a la luz de nuevo, Ben Solo sigue ahí y no lo voy a abandonar.

Fue donde Chewbacca y le contó su plan y aunque el Wookiee no estuvo de acuerdo en un principio acepto ir con ella, el plan consistía en llegar donde la primera orden y dejarla caer en una pequeña cápsula e irse rápidamente a velocidad luz, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.


	5. Te esperaba

Mientras tanto en la resistencia un Fin ya recuperado y Rose en complicidad con kydel y Poe iban en busca de quien los ayudaría a infiltrarse en la primera orden y así desactivar el rastreador para que las naves de la resistencia pudieran huir pero todo salió terriblemente mal al ser traicionados y entregados al general Hux.

Por otro lado Rey estaba cada vez más cerca sin saber que sus amigos estaban en peligro.

\- Preparate Chewie, cuando lleguemos sueltas la cápsula y te vas, si ves a fin le dices que...

El enorme peludo no estaba de acuerdo con su decisión pero le contestó con un par de rugidos mientras le ayudaba a entrar en la cápsula.

\- Si, eso.

El Wookiee rugió un par de veces más en señal de desacuerdo y de reproche.

\- Yo voy a estar bien, eso espero- dijo mientras se introducía en la pequeña cápsula que la llevaría hasta Ben Solo.

Sentía un nudo en el estómago solo de pensar que lo vería otra vez, en el momento que Chewie dejo caer la cápsula dos Cazas TIE la interceptaron y la escoltaron hasta el Supremacía.

Cuando Kylo Ren sintió la presencia de Rey cerca casi le da un infarto y se dirigió apresurado al hangar antes de que Hux interfiriera y las cosas se complicarán más.

Llegó al hangar justo cuando la cápsula se abría, junto con el sentimiento de alegría y las ganas de abrazarla que sintió al verla también quería apretarle el cuello, como se atrevía a ir hasta ahí sabiendo el peligro que eso suponía.

Afortunadamente tantos años de entrenamiento le sirvieron para disimular lo que sentía, solo la miró y le dió la espalda dejando que los stormtroopers la esposaran, estuvo a punto de volver al sentir la tristeza que la embargo por el frío recibimiento pero debía ser fuerte hasta que estuvieran a solas.

\- Llevenla a la sala de interrogación- le ordenó al stormtooper sin voltear a verla por qué estaba seguro de que perdería el control.

\- Si señor.

\- ¡No la toquen! solo esposenla.

Tenía que calmarse antes de verla, no quería exponerla ante Snoke pero tenía que hacerlo si no quería que este sospechara, la luz lo reclamaba con más fuerza que antes y más estando ella tan cerca, la decisión estaba tomada solo esperaba que ella cooperara, pero conociendola como estaba empezando a hacerlo sabía que sería difícil convencerla.

Al llegar donde ella estaba había dos guardias custodiando la puerta.

\- Pueden retirarse.

\- Si señor.

Esperó a que la puerta se cerrara para explotar.

\- ¿Me puedes decir en que rayos estabas pensando?- la tomó de los hombros y le gritó perdiendo el control de sus emociones.

\- Solo quería llegar contigo Ben, no pensé en otra cosa.

El no se resistió más y la abrazó y ella al sentirlo se aferró a él también, estar en sus brazos calmaba sus miedos, se agarró fuerte a su cintura mientras el le tomaba la cara con las manos y le acariciaba los labios con los pulgares.

\- Ya no puedo más Rey, Snoke sabe que estás aqui, tengo que llevarte con el y me aterra lo que pueda pasarte, no quiero perderte- juntó sus frentes mientras ella subía sus manos por su pecho hacía el cuello.

\- No me vas a perder- susurró antes de juntar sus labios con los de el en un tímido y tierno beso que los tomo por sorpresa a ambos.

Se separaron lentamente solo para volver a besarse está vez con más ansias, con más pasión, Ben mordió el labio inferior de Rey haciéndola gemir y lo siguió haciendo hasta que ella separó los labios momento que el aprovecho para introducir la lengua y probar la dulzura de la chica, ella sentía que las piernas no la sostenían por lo que se agarró más fuerte a su cuello, el la abrazó de la cintura y la levantó dejando sus pies en el aire mientras la besaba con más ímpetu pero en medio de toda esa pasión sabía que debía parar, le costó mucho esfuerzo separarse de ella y volver a dejarla el en suelo aunque sin soltarla del todo, volvió a besarla suavemente mientras le susurraba al oído.

\- Te amo Rey.

\- Y yo a ti- le contestó la chica tímidamente- no pensé que los besos fueran así, es como si dejará de ser yo para convertirme en otra mujer.

\- ¿Fue tu primer beso?- preguntó sorprendido.

\- Si- respondió la chica con las mejillas encendidas.

\- También el mio, nunca sentí el deseo hasta que te conocí, creo que sin saberlo te esperaba, a ti, solo a ti.


	6. Hux?

En el Supremacía la nave crucero de Snoke Kylo Ren o Ben Solo y la última Jedi de la galaxia confesaban los sentimientos que ya no podían callar.

\- Creo que yo también te esperaba Ben, siempre estuve sola hasta que llegó BB-8, después Finn y por último tu padre.

\- ¡Mi padre!- exclamó el con angustia separándose de Rey y cubriendo su rostro con las manos.

\- ¡Ben!- la chica de acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda- no te atormentes estoy segura que Han te perdonó.

\- ¿Tu creés? He hecho muchas cosas malas Rey pero eso es de lo que más me arrepiento.

\- Tal vez el sabía que era necesario hacer algo drástico para hacerte reaccionar.

\- ¿Pero tan drástico?- se dió la vuelta para quedar frente a ella- Rey el no tenía que morir para hacerme reaccionar.

\- No se que decirte Ben a mí me abrieron los ojos de otra manera.

\- ¿De que hablas?

\- Estuve años esperando en Jakku por alguien que no iba a volver.

\- ¿Tus padres?- le preguntó acariciando su mejilla.

\- Si, hasta que llegaron BB-8 y Finn yo me negaba a salir de Jakku, ahora que lo pienso ellos me guiaron a ti, sin ellos tu y yo no nos habríamos conocido.

\- Tu y yo estábamos destinados a encontrarnos Rey de una u otra manera no lo dudes.

\- Tienes razón pero si hubiera sido de otra manera no me habrías secuestrado ese día en el bosque de Takodana, en verdad me asustaste, te veías imponente todo vestido de negro, te gusta impresionar a las chicas verdad Ben Solo?-

\- Solo a las que me disparan ¿En serio querías matarme?

\- ¡Oye tenía miedo! que un tipo de 1,90 vestido de negro y encima con máscara te persiga no es divertido y aparte de que me inmovilizaste con la fuerza no recuerdo nada más ¿Que me hiciste?

\- Te desmayé, te lleve en mis brazos hasta mi nave y te traje aqui, ya aún entonces me intrigaba saber quién eras.

\- ¡Espera un momento! ¿Me llevaste en tus brazos?

\- Si, justo asi- le dijo levantandola como ese día, ella sorprendida solo pudo abrazarlo y esconder la cara en su cuello.

-Eres un descarado.

\- Pero así te gusto, Rey eres la única mujer que he tocado así, nunca sentí el deseo hasta que llegaste y pusiste mi ordenada vida patas arriba, te amo.

\- Y yo a ti- se miraron a los ojos y volvieron a besarse, un beso lento, dulce, lleno de amor y confianza, Rey tocó el rostro de Ben, el cabello, paso sus dedos por la cicatriz y se separó un poco de el para verlo a los ojos.

\- Perdóname- pidió la chica con los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas-

\- No llores pequeña, me lo merecía, era un ciego arrogante, perdido en las mentiras de Snoke.

\- ¡Snoke!- murmuró Rey con desagrado.

\- Si, tengo que llevarte ante el- le dijo mientras la bajaba y le secaba las lágrimas- ¿Confías en mí?

\- ¡Ben Solo! si no confiara en ti no estaría aquí.

\- Bien, entonces escucha lo que haremos, voy a ir donde Snoke a hablar con el y vuelvo por ti.

\- Voy contigo.

\- ¡No! Quiero averiguar cuáles son sus intenciones, debo estar preparado ¡No quiero que te lastime!

\- ¡Ben!

\- Por favor pequeña, espérame aquí ¡Por favor!

La volvió a besar, era un beso apasionado, desesperado, la abrazó fuertemente, con una mano le sostuvo la cabeza mientras que con la otra le acariciaba la espalda, tan perdidos estaban el uno en el otro que no escucharon cuando la puerta se abrió, solo se dieron cuenta de que ya no estaban solos cuando escucharon un sorprendido...

\- ¿Ren?

\- ¿Rey?

Ben dejó de besar a Rey pero se negó a soltarla y ella solo pudo voltear a mirar a los chicos de la resistencia que la veían claramente sorprendidos.

\- ¿Finn? ¿Rose? ¿Que hacen aquí?- preguntó muy sonrojada.

\- ¿Que haces tu aquí?-pregunto Rose.

\- ¿Y besando a Ren?- pregunto Finn.

\- Dejen la preguntas tontas para después es obvio lo que están haciendo- dijo el soldado que entró tras Finn y Rose quitándose el casco de stormtrooper.

\- ¿Hux?- Exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.


	7. El espía

Después de la sorpresa momentánea de ver a Hux todos se pusieron a hablar al mismo tiempo provocando que Ben perdiera la poca paciencia que tenia.

\- ¿Que rayos está pasando aquí?- preguntó Finn.

\- ¿Que no ves? nos engaño para poder terminar con nosotros el mismo- contestó Rose.

\- ¡No es verdad! yo soy el espía de la resistencia- se defendía Hux.

Rey solo los veía y escuchaba todavía sorprendida y tratando de soltarse de Ben pero sin mucho éxito ya que este se resistía a dejarla ir.

\- ¡Silencio!- gritó Ben harto de la situación tan rocambolezca y el grito tuvo el efecto deseado ya que todos se quedaron mudos y voltearon a ver a la pareja que seguía estrechamente abrazada.

\- Ahora si por partes por favor- pidió Ben- ¿Hux? Tu primero.

\- Snoke está planeando matarnos, a ti y a mi, una especie de sacrificio o algo así no llegue a escuchar todo por qué salí de allí antes de que me descubriera.

\- ¿De que rayos estás hablando Hux?

\- Es verdad Ren, y como sabía que no me creerías grabé algo, no es mucho pero si lo suficiente, por eso decidí aliarme con la resistencia, admito que no eres mi persona favorita pero tú y yo tenemos el mismo enemigo, además no quiero morir tan pronto y menos ser el sacrificio del un loco.

\- ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?- preguntó Ben a los chicos de la resistencia.

Finn y Rose seguían sin poder creer lo que veían, Kylo Ren abrazando a Rey como si su vida dependiera de ello.

\- ¿Más bien que hacen ustedes así?- pregunto Finn señalandolos- según recuerdo ustedes se odiaban.

\- Bueno yo...- Rey no sabía que decir hasta que Ben hablo por ella.

\- Tranquila mi amor, yo les explicaré todo, pero no ahora- les dijo las tres personas que casi se atragantan al escuchar la cariñosa palabra.

\- ¿Que es lo que vas a explicar Ren?- lo increpó Finn con los brazos cruzados.

\- Dije que después lo explicaré lo único que tienen que saber es que Rey y yo estamos juntos, nadamás, ahora respondan ¿Que hacen aquí?

\- Venimos a desactivar el rastreador para que el crucero de la resistencia pueda escapar- respondió Rose.

\- Pero el maldito que nos ayudó a infiltrarnos nos traicionó y la capitán Pashma casi nos ejecuta si no es por el- dijo Finn señalando a Hux- ahora estariamos muertos.

\- Todavía no puedo creer que sea el espía- murmuró Rose.

\- ¿Que vamos a hacer Ben?- le preguntó Rey al enorme hombre que la sujetaba de la cintura.

\- Confía en mi, por favor- ella solo asintió con la cabeza y el le dió un tierno beso en los labios provocando gestos en los otros tres que estaban en la habitación.

\- ¡Por favor! dejen eso para después ahora tenemos que pensar en cómo salvar el pellejo- les dijo Hux un poco incómodo con esa muestra de cariño entre el caballero de Ren y la Jedi.

\- A la General Organa le va a dar algo cuando sepa esto- dijo Finn.

\- Más bien creo que estará encantada- opinó Rose.

\- ¡Cállense y escuchen!- ordenó Ben bastante molesto ya.

\- Eres tu el que se distrae en otras cosas Ren- le dijo Finn.

\- ¡Ya basta!- explotó Rey- tenemos que salir de aquí lo más pronto posible así que silencio todos.

\- ¡Tu no irás a ningún lado sin mí!- le dijo Ben a la chica al escucharla hablar acerca de irse.

\- ¡Dejen sus problemas maritales para después!- exclamó Finn al ver el despliegue de posesividad de su antiguo jefe- hay cosas más importantes que resolver ahora.

\- Hux ve con ellos dos- ordenó Ben señalando a Finn y a Rose- tomen una nave, vayan con la resistencia y por favor dale la grabación a mi madre.

\- ¿Y ustedes que haran?- preguntó el pelirrojo antes de ponerse el casco de stormtrooper otra vez.

\- Iremos con Snoke a terminar con esto, no pienso dejar que ese monstruo me siga robando mi vida, ahora que tengo algo por lo que vale la pena luchar- dijo apretando la cintura de Rey.

\- Por favor díganle a la General que estoy bien- le pidió Rey a los chicos antes de que salieran.

\- ¿Solo éso?- preguntó Rose acercándose a abrazarla mientras Ben reacio la soltaba solo un poco.

\- Solo eso- dijo la chica con una sonrisa tímida.

\- Está bien, cuídate mucho.

Finn también se acercó a Rey pero el solo la abrazó y le sonrió.

\- Cuidense mucho- le dijo ella al chico moreno que la soltó rápido al sentir sobre el la mirada de molestia de Ben Solo.

\- Bien andando- dijo Hux.

Los tres salieron en tropel de la pequeña habitación dejando a Ben y a Rey solos.

\- ¿Lista?- le preguntó Ben tomandole la mano.

\- Si es contigo siempre Ben Solo- respondió con una sonrisa y se acercó a el.

\- De ahora en adelante siempre iremos juntos y recuerda que te amo.

\- Si- contestó Rey mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Bien, vamos el final empieza a ahora.

Pero para ellos era solo el principio...


	8. Anakin

Después que que Rose, Finn y Hux salieran Ben y Rey fueron hacia la sala de Snoke, en realidad Ben no quería que Rey fuera con el, pero sabía que no podría convencerla así que la tomo de la mano y la pegó a el, el miedo a perderla era cada vez más fuerte, solo esperaba tener la fuerza necesaria para protegerla del nefasto ser.

\- La tendrás hijo.

Ambos detuvieron su andar abruptamente al escuchar la voz desconocida.

Decir que estaban sorprendidos era poco, frente a ellos se encontraba el fantasma de un hombre alto, rubio y de ojos azules que tenía un cicatriz en el rostro extrañamente familiar.

\- La luz se ha hecho presente en ti Ben Solo.

\- ¿Abuelo?- preguntó el dudoso al sentir en el fantasma una energía conocida- ¿En verdad eres tú?

\- Si Ben soy yo- respondío el fantasma con una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

\- ¿Que haces aquí?- ¿por qué ahora y no cuando te hablaba?

\- Ben, tu le hablabas a Darth Vader y yo dejé de ser el antes de hacerme uno con la fuerza.

\- No entiendo ¿ Como es eso de que no eras Darth Vader cuando cuando moriste?

\- Yo dejé esta vida como Anakin Skywalker por eso no atendí tu llamado hijo, hubiera querido hacerlo pero no estabas listo para abrazar la luz.

\- ¿Y ahora sí lo estoy?

\- Será mejor que hablemos en otra parte las cosas están apunto de ponerse interesantes.

\- ¿A que se refiere con interesantes maestro Skywalker?- preguntó Rey que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio.

\- Vamos, debemos seguir sin levantar sospechas- le dijo Ben echando a andar sin soltarle la mano.

\- Bueno hijo si llevas a una prisionera ante el líder supremo tendría que ir esposada y no de tu mano como si fuera tu novia- dijo el fantasma de Anakin mirando sus manos unidas con una sonrisa socarrona.

\- Llegas tarde para las charlas abuelo-nieto así que ahórrate el discurso y dime ¿Que haces aquí?

Habían conseguido llegar al ascensor sin ningún contratiempo lo cual era bastante extraño.

\- Todo esta muy calmado, es muy extraño- le dijo Ben a Rey.

\- Es verdad- murmuró la chica- ¿Lograrían salir Finn y los demás?

\- Es la calma que precede a la tempestad- comentó Anakin- y tus amigos están bien niña no te preocupes lograrán salir de aquí, los que me preocupan son ustedes.

\- ¿Por que abuelo?

\- Snoke no es tonto Ben la luz es cada vez más intensa en ti, en tus ojos ya no hay resentimiento ni odio, ahora hay amor y ya no piensas solo en ti, tu principal pensamiento es ella- le dijo señalando a Rey con la cabeza.

\- Debemos terminar con esto abuelo y lo sabes.

\- ¡Claro que lo se! por eso es que estoy aquí, deberán confiar uno en el otro de manera incondicional si no quieren que la difícil prueba que están a punto de pasar los separe.

\- Tengo miedo abuelo, es verdad que la luz es cada vez más intensa en mi pero también hay oscuridad.

\- No hay luz sin oscuridad Ben- explicó Anakin a su nieto- ahora hay equilibrio dentro de ti ¿Y sabes que te da ese equilibrio?

\- ¡Rey!- dijo Ben sorprendido.

\- Así es, tu y ella son una Diada.

\- ¿Que? ¿De que hablas abuelo? explícate.

\- Una Diada en la fuerza, dos que son uno, almas gemelas destinados a estar juntos, es algo que no se había visto en siglos y aquí están ustedes luz y oscuridad en perfecto equilibrio.

\- ¿Entonces esa extraña conección que tenemos...?

\- Es por eso Ben y también es por eso que les digo que confíen el uno en el otro y no se dejen engañar, les esperan pruebas difíciles.

\- Gracias maestro Skywalker- le dijo Rey al fantasma- ahora se por qué no podía estar lejos de el.

\- Ni el de ti por lo que veo, cuidense y Ben, no cometas el mismo error que yo cometí, confía en tu corazón, sean valientes y que la fuerza los acompañe- dijo desvaneciéndose en el aire.

\- ¿Ben? ¿Que pasa? te quedaste muy pensativo.

\- Nada pequeña solo pensaba en lo que dijo mi abuelo.

\- ¿Que somos almas gemelas?- preguntó con una sonrisa radiante.

\- No- le sonrió el también- eso ya lo sabía, pensaba en lo que dijo de superar una prueba, tengo miedo de perderte justo ahora que acabo de encontrarte- le rodeo la cintura y enterrando la cara en su cuello.

\- ¡Ben!- le dijo ella abrazándolo fuerte también- no pienses eso, yo te amo y confío en ti.

El se acercó lentamente a ella y saboreo la dulzura de sus labios en un beso que pronto se volvió demandante, con la lengua se abrió paso en su boca y ella subió sus manos para acariciar el negro cabello de el.

Las manos de Ben dejaron su cintura para acariciar sus caderas pegandola más a él para que sintiera su exitación, Rey gimió y el la levanto para que enredara las piernas en su cintura.

Caminó con ella hasta tocar la pared del ascensor donde la recargó, estaba perdiendo el control, el deseo lo estaba dominando y si no se contenía la haría suya allí mismo.

\- ¡Rey! debemos parar- el deseo controlaba su voz haciéndola más ronca y mandando descargas eléctricas a la espalda de la chica que seguía con las piernas enredadas en su cintura.

Le dió un último beso y la miró a los ojos que estaban nublados por el momento de pasión que habían compartido.

\- No es el momento, ni el lugar- se separó de ella lentamente dejando que se deslizara sobre su cuerpo reacio a romper el contacto. 

\- ¡Ben!- la voz le salió baja y ronca debido al deseo insatisfecho.

Sonrojada y con los labios húmedos e inflamados por los besos Rey siguió rodeando el cuello del hombre que la mantenia prisionera en sus brazos.

\- Lo siento perdí el control pero es que te deseo tanto.

\- Y yo a ti Ben, mira como me tienes- las piernas le temblaban y su respiración era agitada igual que la de el.

\- Pronto- le dijo mirándola a los ojos- ahora tenemos que entrar allí y ser fuertes por favor confia en mi, no estás sola yo estaré contigo.

\- Y yo contigo, yo te ayudaré, tu tampoco estás solo Ben.

No sabían lo que allí les esperaba pero estaban juntos y era lo que importaba.


	9. Toma mi mano

Mientras tanto en otra parte del Supremacía Hux junto con Finn y Rose llegaban al hangar, tenían que "tomar prestada" una nave para poder escapar y aunque los dos chicos de la resistencia no confiaban por completo en el serio hombre pelirrojo no tenían más opcion.

\- Ocultense aquí voy a ver qué no haya nadie cerca- los hizo entrar en un pequeño compartimento para cascos y herramientas.

\- ¡Espera Hux!- exclamó Finn al ver que iba a salir.

-Deben huir de aquí yo voy a volver con Ren y su novia.

\- ¿Que? oye Rey no es novia de Ren ¿O si?- hizo la pregunta viendo a Rose que solo levantó los hombros.

\- Pues mira Finn así como estaban cuando los encontramos es posible que sea algo más que su novia.

\- ¡Eeewww Rose! esto es peor de lo que creí.

\- Bueno como sea tengo que volver- interrumpió Hux- si Pashma empieza a sospechar esto será un desastre.

\- ¿Y que piensas hacer?- le preguntó Finn viendo como asomaba la pelirroja cabeza por la puerta entre abierta.

\- Hay que dar tiempo a Ren de que haga lo que sea que tenga planeado, solo espero que no le pase nada a la Jedi por qué es capaz de destruir la galaxia.

\- ¿Tu crees?- pregunto Finn que todavía no podía digerir el haber visto a Rey besando tan apasionadamente a Kylo Ren y al mismo Kylo Ren tratando a Rey con tanto amor, reprimió un escalofrío, al parecer también los monstruos tenían sentimientos.

\- No solo lo creo, estoy seguro- respondió Hux- y tú deberías saberlo también, trabajaste con el lo conoces esperen aquí.

Cerró la puerta y Finn y Rose solo escucharon el barbullo antes de que entrara nuevamente arrastrando un stormtrooper inconsciente.

\- ¿Un reen?- preguntó Rose mientras Hux le pedía ayuda a Finn para quitarle el traje al soldado desmayado.

\- No, el traje es para el- dijo señalando a Finn.

\- ¿Para Finn?- Rose miró de uno a otro confundida, no entendía el plan.

\- Sera más fácil salir de aquí, tú serás la reen y el y yo te llevaremos a otra nave, eso es lo que diremos si nos encontramos a la capitana Pashma.

\- Tienes buenas ideas pelirrojo- dijo Rose con una sonrisa haciendo que Hux se sonrrojara hasta la raíz del cabello.

\- Dejemos los cumplidos para después- le dijo a la chica todavía sonrojado- tenemos que salir de aquí vamos, lo siento pero tendrás que llevar esto- le puso las esposas y la tomó del brazo.

Caminaron por los pasillos con ella esposada y Finn custodiando como un stormtrooper normal hasta que llegaron a los hangares.

\- Tomen un caza Tie y vayanse de aqui, entre tantos que hay allí afuera se confundirán.

\- Gracias Hux- dijo Rose tocándole el brazo, lo cual incómodo aún más al pelirrojo.

\- No me las den todavía si salgo vivo de aquí y nos volvemos a ver entonces háganlo.

\- Está bien, ten cuidado y que la fuerza te acompañe.

Mientras tanto con Ben y Rey las cosas estaban color de lo peor pues Snoke estaba torturando a Rey y Ben tenía que tragarse las ganas de defenderla hasta estar seguro de que era lo que este tramaba.

Muy pronto lo entendio cuando la inmovilizo de rodillas frente a el, Snoke quería que la matara, tomo su sable del piso donde había quedado en un intento de Rey por defenderse y se puso de pie frente a ella.

\- Se lo que debo hacer- por medio de sus pensamientos se comunicó con ella haciendo un esfuerzo por qué el repugnante ser frente a ellos no se diera cuenta.

"Confía en mi Rey por favor"

Rey escuchó la voz de Ben en su cabeza y entendió lo que este quería hacer.

\- ¿Ben?

"Confío en tí Ben"

-Crees que podrás cambiarlo niña tonta?

Se burló Snoke seguro de su triunfo y ese fue su peor error subestimar el poder del amor y de la luz pues lo último que vio antes de ser partido por la mitad fue la mirada entre la Jedi y su discípulo, una mirada de amor, lo que al fin traería el balance en la fuerza, luz y oscuridad en perfecta armonía, el fin de la primera orden estaba cerca y los problemas para Ben y Rey apenas empezaban.

Después de la muerte de Snoke lucharon contra la guardia pretoriana juntos espalda con espalda, protegiéndose uno al otro, Ben casi sufre un ataque cuando Rey fue herida en un brazo Y Rey ayudo a Ben cuando esté estaba desarmado terminando asi con todos los guardias.

\- ¡Ben! Tienes que parar el ataque a la resistencia.

\- ¡Estas herida!- la tomó del brazo para ver la herida.

\- No es nada ¡Por favor Ben!

\- Está bien no te preocupes.

\- ¿Ren, que pasó?

\- ¿Hux que haces aquí? ¡te dije que te fueras!

\- Pensé que sería sospechoso que yo desapareciera también y creo que necesitas ayuda.

\- Si, deten el ataque a la resistencia.

\- ¿Bajo que excusa?

\- ¡Lo que se te ocurra, pero házlo ya!

\- Enseguida, sabes que te debo una verdad- le dijo a Ben señalando el cadáver de Snoke.

\- ¡Hux!- exclamó Rey perdiendo la paciencia.

\- Está bien ya voy ¿Capitana Pashma?

\- ¿Si General Hux?

\- Detenga el ataque y reagrupe las tropas Kylo Ren tiene algo importante que comunicarles.

\- Como ordene General.

\- Gracias Hux- le dijo Rey mientras Ben la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la frente.

\- Es un poco incómodo para mi ver esto Ren- le reprochó Hux.

Ben sonrió y abrazó más a Rey.

\- Debemos deshacernos de las grabaciones de esta sala antes de que Pashma o alguien más las vea.

\- Yo me encargo de eso Ren- dijo Hux mientras se dirigía a los controles de la sala.

\- Debe dolerte- le dijo Ben a Rey tocando con cuidado su brazo herido.

\- Un poco, tuve tanto miedo Ben- confesó la chica en voz baja.

\- Yo también, perdóname por no actuar antes, no sabes la angustia que pase viendo como ese monstruo te torturaba.

\- Ya paso, acabaste con el, la resistencia está a salvó y tú y tu estamos juntos.

Estaban a punto de besarse cuando Hux los interrumpió.

\- ¡Hey tortolos abajo!

El grito de Hux llegó al mismo tiempo que el estruendo de una nave estrellándose en el Supremacía exactamente dónde ellos estaban.

Cuando el humo se disipó un poco vieron salir de la nave a quien menos esperaban, el mismísimo Luke Skywalker en persona estába ante ellos y bastante molesto a juzgar por su expresión.

\- ¿Maestro Skywalker que hace aquí?

\- Dijiste que venías a salvar a Ben Solo no a unirte a el, sabes que los Jedi no deben tener apegos sentimentales, fallaste Rey.

\- No diga eso maestro, no debe ser malo amar si fue ese amor el que trajo a Ben a la luz.

Rey estaba tratando de detener las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos, le dolía que su maestro fueran tan duro con ella y antes de que Ben pudiera reaccionar Luke extendió la mano y llamo al sable que todavía tenía en su poder, de inmediato protegió a Rey con su cuerpo.

\- ¡No la tocaras!- sentía que la furia invadía cada célula de su cuerpo y no dudo en activar su sable también.

\- ¡No Ben! maestro Skywalker por favor entienda, nosotros debemos estar juntos, la fuerza asi lo decidió.

\- ¡No es verdad! ustedes no deben estar juntos Rey, si quieres ser un Jedi debes alejarte de el, ven conmigo a Ahch-To haz lo correcto.

\- ¡No! ella se queda conmigo- Ben estaba apunto de atacar a Luke cuando Rey se interpuso entre los dos- hazte a un lado Rey no voy a permitir que nos separe.

\- ¡No! ¡Ya basta! ¿por qué tiene que ser así?

\- ¡Es el código Jedi y tenemos que cumplirlo! vamos Rey.

\- Recuerda lo que nos dijeron Rey debemos estar juntos- le dijo Ben quien se quitó los guantes que usaba y le tendió la mano.

\- ¿Quien les dijo esa mentira?- gritó un Luke bastante molesto ya.

\- ¡No es mentira Skywalker!

\- ¿Ben?- rey ya no reprimía las lágrimas y estas corrían por sus mejillas mojando su rostro.

\- Toma mi mano Rey, por favor.

Y sin dudarlo ni un segundo Rey puso su mano en la de Ben tomando así la decisión más importante de su vida.


	10. Nos pertenecemos

Rey tomó la mano de Ben sellando así sus destinos, simplemente no podía ni pensar abandonarlo era tan necesario para ella tenerlo cerca como respirar y el se sentía igual ya que cuando la chica puso su mano en la de el la acercó a su cuerpo y la envolvió en un estrecho abrazo y solo le dijo muy bajito al oído un sentido...

\- Gracias mi amor- mientras una solitaria lágrima bajaba por su mejilla

\- No puedo dejarte Ben, te amo, lo siento maestro- dijo Rey viendo a Luke que no podía créer que su alumna estuviera dispuesta a dejarlo todo por alguien que había estado sumido en la oscuridad.

\- ¡Estás cometiendo un error Rey!- le dijo Luke y en sus ojos se podía ver la decepción que sentía.

\- ¡No! el error lo cometió usted cuando tratado de matarlo, siento decepcionarlo pero no lo voy a abandonar, no ahora.

\- Vamos Rey, dijo Ben caminando al elevador- ¿Hux estás bien?

\- Gracias por acordarte Ren, estoy bien- si no hubiera sido por la situación el gesto huraño de Hux habría hecho sonreír a Ben.

\- Debemos salir de aquí y destruir la nave, que no quede rastro de ella encárgate Hux.

\- Bien pero antes tienes que hablar con todos ¿O ya se te olvidó?

Ben miro a Rey que se aferraba a su mano con fuerza, el vacío que siempre había sentido se llenó en el momento que ella tomo su mano sin dudarlo y se hizo la promesa de siempre protegerla aún a costa de su propia vida.

\- No lo he olvidado pero antes debo hacer algo importante, ve que todos estén reunidos, yo iré en unos minutos.

Bajó del ascensor en el nivel donde estaban sus aposentos llevando a Rey con el y dejando a Hux con la boca abierta.

Mientras tanto Luke salía de allí para ir con la resistencia e ideando un plan para separar a Rey de Ben pues segun el ellos no deberían estar juntos, no sabía cuan difícil sería eso.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?- Rey estaba igual de confundida que Hux.

\- A mi habitación- respondió Ben- quiero que te quedes allí mientras yo doy la noticia de que Snoke murió.

\- ¿Por que no puedo ir contigo?

\- Por que al verte pensaran que fuiste tú quién lo mató y no quiero exponerte a más peligros, dejemos pasar unos días y entonces les diremos que estamos juntos.

\- En algún momento alguien me va a ver y no podrás evitarlo- le dijo Rey a Ben.

\- Lo sé y también tenemos que arreglar el desastre que la primera orden ha dejado en la galaxia y te necesito junto a mi, no puedo hacerlo sin ti y si lo que mi abuelo dijo es verdad nos esperan momentos difíciles.

\- Tienes razón, pero no quiero separarme de tí Ben, tal vez suene tonto pero me pone nerviosa el no tenerte cerca.

\- No es tonto a mí me pasa lo mismo, pero solo serán unos minutos como mucho, volveré lo más rápido posible.

Caminaron por el largo pasillo hasta llegar casi al final donde marcó un código para poder entrar, Rey miro a su alrededor, la habitación era como el, todo limpio y ordenado, los pocos muebles que había también eran negros, como si fuera una regla dentro de la primera orden que todo fuera de ese color.

\- ¿No te gusta?- preguntó Ben al ver su cara, era tan expresiva ella solo encogió los hombros en un gesto muy elocuente.

-Mientras estés aquí conmigo no me importa el color, aunque podría cambiar una o dos cosas .

\- No estaremos aquí lo suficiente pero puedes cambiar lo que quieras allí donde vamos pues será tu hogar durante un tiempo

\- Gracias pero mi hogar está en tus brazos y en tu corazón, mientras haya lugar en ellos para mí seré feliz-

Ben que no se esperaba tal respuesta no se resistió y en dos zancadas llegó a ella y la abrazó con todo el amor que tenía guardado en su corazón, con una de sus manos le acarició el rostro, pasó el pulgar por los labios y la besó.

Un beso que empezó lento, saboreó la dulzura, la entrega, los suaves gemidos de Rey le estaban haciendo perder el control, siempre lo hacía, hizo el beso más profundo y ella le correspondió de la misma manera, enredando su lengua con la de el, igualando su pasión.

Las manos de Rey que se enredaban en su cabello bajaron para acariciar los hombros, el pecho tratando de bajar el ziper de su chaqueta encendiendo aún más el deseo en Ben que no aguantó y la levantó en brazos para llevarla al lecho y posicionarse encima de ella que enseguida lo aprisionó rodeandole la cintura con las piernas, se devoraron a besos, las caricias eran cada vez más atrevidas.

Se separó de ella solo para quitarse la chaqueta y la camisa que llevaba debajo para dejar su torso desnudo lo cual Rey aprovechó para acariciarlo provocando que Ben se estremeciera, separaron sus labios y en sus ojos se podía ver el deseo de ir más allá, Rey paso sus manos por la ancha espalda y estaban a punto de besarse otra vez cuando escucharon la voz de Hux por el intercomunicador-

\- Ren?, Ya está todo listo, te estamos esperando.

\- En un momento voy.

Ben tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por qué su voz sonara normal aún cuando su respiración era errática y el corazón se le quería salir del pecho, se levantó de la cama para arreglarse la ropa mientras veía con alegría que no era el único, que Rey también tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos nublados por la pasión que acababan de compartir, se acercó a ella y le dió un beso en la frente.

\- Se que si te beso en los labios no saldré de aquí y me están esperando- le dijo pasando los dedos por la suave mejilla- al fin eres mia, mi Jedi de Jakku.

\- Y tu mío, Caballero de Ren.

\- Si, nos pertenecemos, para siempre, recuerdalo- tocó suavemente sus labios para después salir apresurado antes de ceder a la tentación de quedarse con ella, eso tendría que esperar.


	11. Decisiones

Después de dejar a Rey segura en sus aposentos, Ben se dirigió a la sala de mando para comunicar la decisión que acababa de tomar.

Sabía que sería difícil convencer a todos de que la guerra había terminado y que habría uno o dos que tal vez quisieran continuar con el legado de terror y muerte de Snoke pero con tal de mantener a Rey segura y vivir feliz y tranquilo a su lado era capaz de enfrentar a la misma muerte.

No pensaba permitir que lo separaran de ella, ni la primera orden, ni la resistencia y mucho menos Luke Skywalker antes tendrían que matarlo.

Al llegar a la sala de mandos ya estaban reunidos todos los subordinados de Snoke se sentía la tensión que reinaba en el ambiente, no todos estaban felices, en especial uno de ellos,el General Pryde que aunque trataba de controlar su ira podía sentirla, tendría que vigilarlo de cerca.

\- Señores, señoras, por sus caras veo que Hux ya les dió la noticia, Snoke ha muerto y es hora de tomar algunas decisiones que cambiarán el destino de la primera orden y de la galaxia-

\- ¿Que tipo de decisiones señor?- pregunto la Capitana Pashma que sentía algo de temor pues toda su vida la había pasado en la primera orden no conocía otra forma de vivir.

\- El destino de la primera orden- respondió Ben mirándolos a todos- estoy cansado de todo este sin sentido, de esta guerra que no tiene una razón lógica solo que ellos piensan diferente a nosotros.

\- Eso va a ser difícil señor- dijo uno de los oficiales.

\- Lo se y se también qué algunos no estarán de acuerdo pero al no estar el líder supremo el mando pasa automáticamente a mi.

La tensión que se sentía entre los presentes se podía cortar con un sable.

\- Están en su derecho de dudar y de expresar su opinión- Ben volvió a hablar con voz serena- también se que la mayoría de usted6 han pasado la mayor parte de sus vidas aquí y será difícil aceptar el cambio, los que quieran quedarse conmigo serán bienvenidos pues tendremos mucho trabajo por delante.

\- ¿Podemos pensarlo, líder supremo?- preguntó uno de los presentes.

\- Por supuesto, cualquier decisión que tomen será respetada, cualquier duda que tengan Hux los ayudará y también me mantendrá informado ya que desde ahora será el segundo a mando.

\- ¿Yo?- preguntó Hux con expresión de no estar de acuerdo con la encomienda.

\- Si, encárgate por favor y cuando termines aquí contacta a los caballeros de Ren, los quiero a todos reunidos en Mustafar.

Ben se dirigió a la puerta seguido de un Hux bastante molesto.

\- ¿Que?- pero líder supremo yo no soy el indicado para esta tarea.

\- No te preocupes lo harás bien, y no me digas líder supremo- le dijo bajito para que nadie más lo escuchara.

\- ¡Demonios Ren me van a linchar por tu culpa!- le reclamó Hux en voz baja también.

\- No lo harán, pero cuídate de Pryde, permiso señores.

\- ¿Hux, usted sabe que está planeando Kylo Ren?- preguntó Pryde cuando Ben se fué.

\- No General Pryde, no me ha dicho nada en concreto, solo que va a hacer algunos cambios como ya escuchó.

\- Espero que no esté planeando disolver la primera orden y unirse a la asquerosa resistencia- Pryde estaba literalmente temblando de la ira.

\- Bueno el es ahora el lider supremo y puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana, pero si usted no está de acuerdo con eso debería decírselo, me retiro tengo otras tareas que cumplir, capitana Pashma por favor que las tropas se preparen para evacuar el Supremacía a la brevedad.

\- Enseguida señor.

\- Y por favor háganme saber lo antes posible lo que decidan- y con una breve inclinación salió de la sala de mando a cumplir las órdenes del nuevo líder supremo.

Mientras tanto Rey recibía una visita que le hizo recordar sus conecciones con Ben.

-¿Ya te estás arrepintiendo de haberte quedado con mi nieto?

Afortunadamente estaba sobre la cama cuando empezó a meditar si no se hubiera llevado un buen golpe debido al sobresalto pues perdió la concentración y cayó.

Tal parecía que el antaño temido Darth Vader era bastante entrometido ahora que era un fantasma de la fuerza.

\- ¡No haga eso maestro Skywalker!- le dijo Rey bajandose de la cama- ahora se a quien se parece Ben a el también le gusta sorprenderme.

\- ¿Siempre tienes la guardia baja?

\- Si, siempre está distraída- dijo Ben entrando a la habitación.

\- ¡No es verdad!- dijo Rey enfurruñada-

\- Admitelo pequeña- le dijo Ben abrazándola- eres muy confiada- ¿Que haces aquí abuelo, olvidaste decirnos algo?

\- No, solo quería decirles que no hagan caso de las necedades de Luke muy pronto entenderá que no se puede ir en contra de los designios de la fuerza, cuidense y que la fuerza los acompañe-

\- ¡Al fin se fue!- dijo Ben estrechando más a Rey- me muero por besarte.

\- No sé por qué tengo la sospecha de que está por allí agazapado espiando.

\- ¿Tu crees?- preguntó el con la ceja arqueada y ella solo asintió con la cabeza- entonces démosle un espectáculo.

Y con una sonrisa picara la levantó en brazos y la llevo a la cama para enseguida empezar a besarla con una pasión que fue igualada al momento por la respuesta de Rey, se devoraron mutuamente, se acariciaron, Ben dejaba pequeños mordiscos en los labios de Rey que tenía la respiración tan agitada como el.

\- Amor debemos salir de aqui- le decía Ben a la chica entre beso y beso.

\- ¿Por que? ¿Adónde vamos?- a Rey también le costaba hablar debido a lo que le provocaban las caricias del hombre.

\- A otra nave, vamos a destruir esta- el detuvo sus avances y la miro a los ojos.

\- ¿Por que?

\- No quiero conservar nada que me recuerde a Snoke, vamos- y levantándose de la cama le volvió a tender la mano y cuando ella la tomo la jaló hacia el con una sonrisa de felicidad- me encanta sentir tu mano en la mía, me da la fuerza que necesito para seguir adelante.

Rey solo sonrió con los ojos húmedos, cuánta soledad tuvo que soportar el igual que ella.

\- Siempre voy a estar contigo Ben y tomaré tu mano las veces que sea necesario ¿Vamos?

\- Vamos.


	12. Lo mejor de mi

Después de abandonar el Supremacía Finn y Rose habían llegado con la resistencia provocando un gran alboroto pues nadie les podía creer que Hux fuera el espía y que Rey estuviera con Kylo Ren.

Aunque eso último aún no estaba muy claro pues no explicaban a que se referían exactamente con eso de que "estaba" con el.

Aunque al parecer la General Organa era la única que sabía algo pues tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y no parecía estár preocupada, cuando todos volvieron a sus labores Finn y Rose se acercaron a Leia y le mostraron la grabación que les había dado Hux.

\- ¿Entonces Hux es el espía?- preguntó Leia sorprendida.

\- Si- dijo Rose- aunque todavía no me lo puedo creer.

\- ¿Y que me dices de lo de Rey con Kylo Ren?- Finn todavía sentía escalofríos al recordar a esos dos besandose apasionadamente.

\- Su nombre es Ben, Ben Solo.

Las caras de Finn y Rose eran un poema.

\- Yo soy la culpable en gran parte de que mi hijo haya caído al lado oscuro pero no pierdo la esperanza de que vuelva, no lo sé, tal vez Rey pueda traerlo a la luz.

El anhelo reflejado en la voz de Leia les llegó al alma a los dos chicos.

\- Creo que ya lo hizo General, debería haberlos visto, se besaban con tanto amor- el suspiro que lanzó Rose después de hablar hizo sonreír a Leia.

\- ¡Rose por favor!- se quejó Finn- no es agradable recordar éso.

Pero la chica continúo sin hacerle caso.

\- Y después de que los sorprendimos no la quiso soltar, la estuvo abrazando todo el rato que estuvimos ahí- la mirada de Rose era soñadora mientras le contaba a Leia lo que habían visto- creo que en verdad la ama.

\- Jamás imaginé a alguien como Kylo Ren enamorado trabajé mucho tiempo con el y creía conocerlo pero es verdad la manera en cómo mira a Rey es auténtica y aunque odio admitirlo ella está igual de embobada que el- el escalofrío recorrió a fin de pies a cabeza provocando la risa de ambas mujeres.

\- Dime Finn ¿Tu estás enamorado de Rey?

\- ¡Claro que no Rose!- respondió Finn sorprendido por la pregunta- ella es como mi hermana, por eso me cuesta mucho verla con un novio tan inconveniente.

\- ¡Finn!- exclamó Leia defendiendo a su retoño.

\- Lo siento General y no se preocupe por el Rey ya lo trajo a la luz, muy pronto lo tendrá con usted, me voy estoy seguro que Poe querrá saber todo y hay muchas cosas que hacer- y salió de allí haciendo la parodia de otro escalofrío.

\- Ahora Rose quiero que me cuentes todo con lujo de detalles.

\- Los hubiera visto General, aunque no lo parece su hijo tiene un lado muy tierno, es lindo.

Leia levantó una ceja ante el comentario de la chica.

\- Quiero decir cuando no está en modo Kylo Ren con la máscara y la capa- explicó la chica.

\- Es verdad aunque el solía ser un chico muy tímido y muy inseguro de su aspecto físico.

\- ¡Pero que dice General! si es un hombre muy atractivo.

\- ¿Tu creés? por qué el no se sentía asi.

\- Si lo creo y Rey también- dijo Rose con una sonrisa ladina y las dos soltaron risitas complices 

\- Vamos- dijo la General levantándose- hay mucho que hacer antes de que se pongan en contacto con nosotros.

Por otro lado Ben y Rey abordaban el Tie Silencer pues la evacuación del Supremacía estaba casi completa.

\- Lo siento, iremos un poco apretados, pero no confío en que vayas segura en otra nave.

Ben miró de soslayo a la chica que iba junto a el en el reducido espacio sin poner ninguna queja.

\- Está bien, no te preocupes.

\- ¿Hux? 

\- Sigo vivo Ren y no gracias a ti- fue la respuesta sarcástica del pelirrojo- ¿Dónde estás?

\- En el Tie Silencer, ve en la Lanzadera de mando y aborden el Fulminatrix, nos vemos en Mustafar.

\- ¿Estás seguro de querer ir allá Ren?- ya sabes por qué lo digo.

\- Lo se, pero debo reunirme con los caballeros de Ren.

\- Como usted diga líder supremo- respondió Hux y Ben cortó la comunicación sin decir nada.

\- ¿Por que te dice líder supremo?- preguntó Rey extrañada.

Ella estaba detrás de el que manipulaba los mandos del Tie Silencer, le acariciaba el cabello tomando los mechones entre sus dedos, para ser hombre lo tenía muy suave.

\- Por qué le gusta molestar- respondió Ben con un gesto raro- aunque tiene razón en una cosa es peligroso que te lleve Mustafar, pero no tengo opción, no pienso perderte de vista.

\- ¿Que hay en Mustafar que preocupa tanto a Hux?

\- El castillo de Darth Vader.

\- ¿Tan malo es?- Rey no entendía.

\- Si, es un lugar donde reina el lado oscuro.

\- Tu abuelo resultó ser un dolor de cabeza.

\- Yo también mi amor, he sido un dolor de cabeza hasta para ti, solo por qué no quería admitir mis sentimientos, me daba miedo tu rechazo, que tonto fuí, solo tenía que decir te amo.

\- ¿Miedo tu? pero si te aparecías en los momentos menos oportunos Ben.

\- Eso no era culpa mía, sostente fuerte saldremos de aquí.

Aprovechando que no había mucho de dónde agarrarse, se abrazo a el en el momento que ponía la nave en marcha.

Unos segundos después explotaba el Supremacía, solo dos naves se quedaron para asegurse que no quedara nada de ella, el Tie Silencer y la Lanzadera de mando, cuando se aseguraron de que solo quedaban escombros Ben y Hux respiraron aliviados, un problema menos.

\- Vámonos de aquí Hux- le ordenó Ben al pelirrojo.

\- Si señor.

\- Ahora si mi Jedi soy todo tuyo- le dijo a la chica que iba abrazada a él.

\- Pensé que ya lo eras.

\- Bueno de acuerdo a lo que dijo mi abuelo soy tuyo desde que nací y tú mía.

Puso el piloto automático y la atrajo para sentarla en sus piernas puso una mano en su mejilla y la miro como si quisiera memorizar el rostro que tanto lo había atormentado.

\- Te amo Rey.

\- Y yo a ti Ben Solo- ella también le acariciaba la mejilla- quien iba a decir que detrás de esa máscara y de esa imagen que causaba terror estabas tú.

\- Tu me trajiste de vuelta a la luz Rey y no sabes cuánto te agradezco que no te hayas rendido, supiste ver lo que nadie más vio.

\- ¿Que?

\- Lo mejor de mi.

Y se besaron mientras luces azules destellaban alrededor.


	13. Mustafar

Al llegar a Mustafar Rey empezó a sentir la energía negativa que emanaba del oscuro planeta, el solo verlo le causaba desasosiego y temor, temor de que Ben volviera a sucumbir al llamado de la oscuridad, también sentía que algo allí la estaba esperando y por un momento escuchó unos susurros extraños, se llevó las manos a la cabeza tratando de bloquearlos Ben al darse cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

\- Tranquila mi amor.

\- Ben, algo allí me llama, tengo miedo.

\- Yo estoy aquí contigo, no voy a permitir que te pase algo y no vamos a bajar al castillo los caballeros de Ren vendran al cruceroo estelar.

Rey se abrazó a elmttatando de bloquear la voces que escuchaba sin conseguirlo del todo.

\- Vamos tenemos que reunirnos con Hux ¿Ahora entiendes su preocupación?

\- Si- respondió Rey algo mareada- la energía negativa que se siente es abrumadora ¿Vamos a estar mucho tiempo aquí?

\- Solo lo necesario para hablar con los Caballeros de Ren y saber que piensan de todo esto.

\- ¿Crees que causen algún problema?

\- No sabría decirte, se que me respetan por qué fui su maestro pero que decisión vayan a tomar no lo sé, no te preocupes pequeña vamos a estar bien.

\- Lo se Ben.

\- Tendrás que usar esto.

Le entregó a la chica su capa con capucha para que se cubriera el rostro no quería exponerla antes de asegurarse que la primera orden aceptaba el cambio.

\- ¿Te avergüenzas de mi, líder supremo?- Rey se puso la capa y casi desaparecio en ella- además con esto me puedo hacer varias tunicas, está enorme.

\- No seas quisquillosa no está tan grande- pero al ver que se la ponía y casi desaparecía en ella no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada.

\- !No te rías!

\- Perdóname- le dijo entre risas- pero es que te ves graciosa, eres muy pequeña.

\- ¡No es verdad! es que tú eres un gigante.

\- Pero así me quieres- la abrazó aún sonriendo y la besó en la frente- vamos deben estar esperándome y tu presencia será una sorpresa ya que siempre estoy solo, algunos querrán saber quién eres así qu quédate junto a mí-

Al bajar del Tie Silencer Hux estaba esperandolos, al parecer las cosas estaban bastante moviditas.

\- ¿Hux que está pasando?

\- Después de tu anuncio muchos decidieron que irían a buscar a sus familias y también quieren saber si pueden volver, les dije que si no sé si estuvo bien.

\- Hiciste bien, dales las naves y los recursos necesarios.

\- También tenemos que hablar muy seriamente de Pryde estoy seguro que causará problemas.

\- ¿Quien es Pryde?- la voz sonó ahogada y después una figura menuda y envuelta en algo negro salió detrás de Ben y Hux tuvo la misma reacción, no pudo evitar reír.

\- ¡Oh por favor! cállate Hux Ben ya se divirtió lo suficiente.

\- Lo siento es que te ves graciosa caminando con toda esa tela negra encima, no pasas muy desapercibida que digamos, digo si esa era la intención.

\- Solo hasta que lleguemos a mis aposentos, di a los Caballeros de Ren que en un momento estoy con ellos y busca a Pryde también, dile que quiero hablar con el hay que mantenerlo vigilado.

\- A la orden ...

\- ¡No me digas líder supremo!- lo amenazó con el dedo enguantado.

\- Como quieras Ren- respondío Hux- pero me temo que delante de los demás tendré que hacerlo, hay que guardar las apariencias.

\- Si tú dices, dejo a Rey segura y me reúno contigo.

Al llegar a la habitación había en una pequeña mesa bandejas con comida y bebidas y solo entonces Rey se dió cuenta cuánta hambre tenia.

\- Debes tener hambre, come lo que quieras yo vuelvo en un rato y no te preocupes nadie te molestara, esto es para asegurar la habitación por dentro- le puso un pequeño chip en la mano.

\- Gracias Ben.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Por todo ésto- señaló la mesa con comida.

\- ¿Que clase de hombre sería si no me preocupo por la mujer que amo? no me tardo, asegura la habitación cuando salga- se despidió con un pequeño beso y salió.

Mientras Rey aseguraba la habitación se dió cuenta que todavía tenía puesta la capa y se acordó de las risas de Ben y Hux y con un sonido de disgusto se la quito y la lanzó a la enorme cama que estaba cerca, solo entonces se sentó a comer.

Paseó la vista por toda la estancia y pensó que era muy parecida a la otra, todo en negro, tendría que hacer algunos cambios, cuando terminó busco el cuarto de baño, necesitaba refrescarse.

De repente todas la emociones del día o noche o lo que fuera le estaban pasando factura pues de pronto se sentía muy cansada y cuando salió del cuarto baño se recostó en la cama que aún guardaba el aroma de Ben, se abrigó con la capa y abrazada a la almohada se durmió pensando en el, la primera orden, la resistencia y todo lo demás tendría que esperar.


	14. Caballeros de Ren

Después de dejar a Rey es sus aposentos nuevamente, algo que le causaba molestia ya que no le agradaba la idea de esconderla Ben fue a reunirse con los Caballeros de Ren.

Esperaba que dicha reunión fuera tranquila ya que no quería recurrir a la violencia, contaba con que al menos uno o dos de ellos quisieran unirse a el en lo que estaba planeado para en futuro de la primera orden y para mantener a Pryde vigilado por qué estaba seguro que si se confiaba le daría muchos problemas y con Rey tan cerca no podía ser descuidado.

Al llegar a la sala de reunión ya estaban allí los seis Caballeros, Hux y oh sorpresa el General Pryde, con una sonrisa presuntuosa, como si supiera algo que el no.

\- Caballeros- saludo con un movimiento de cabeza a las seis figuras vestidas de negro frente a el los cuales respondieron de igual manera.

\- Maestro ¿O debemos decirle líder supremo?

\- Veo que ya les dieron la noticia- comentó Ben con la ceja arqueada.

\- Bueno como Hux me dijo que quería hablar conmigo vine lo más rápido- hablo el General Pryde- y como los Caballeros ya estaban aquí me tomé el atrevimiento de informarles lo sucedido.

\- Creo General que se está atribuyendo obligaciones que no le corresponden, será mejor que se retire hasta que yo lo llame y recuerde cuál es su lugar aquí ¿He sido claro?

El destello de odio en los ojos del General fue visto claramente por Hux y por todos los Caballeros de Ren que de manera imperceptible se pusieron en guardia esperando la reacción de su maestro ante la impertinencia de su subordinado.

¿General?- Ben veía fijamente al Pryde quien claramente no aguantó el peso de esa mirada.

\- Si líder supremo, esperaré a que usted me llame- respondió y salió de allí muy digno y con la cabeza en alto.

\- ¡Maldito sea! estampó un puño en una mesa cercana destrozandola en el acto- Hux no lo pierdas de vista, y que no se acerque ya sabes a dónde, estoy seguro que atentará en contra mia, siento una perturbación en la fuerza, apresar de que Snoke ya no está hay algo, tenemos que estar alertas ¡Ve!

Al salir Hux de allí se volvió para enfrentar a los Caballeros que esperaban con la vista fija en el, los seis eran casi tan altos y fornidos como el.

\- Pueden quitarse los cascos, aquí no son necesarios.

\- ¿Que está pasando maestro?- preguntó Vicrul Ren un tipo de cabello rizado y ojos negros.

Ben sintió la mirada de seis pares de ojos cuando todos estuvieron libres de las máscaras, la única mujer que había entre ellos le dedicó una mirada pensativa su maestro, ya no era el mismo, algo en el había cambiado.

\- Bueno como ya les dijo Pryde Snoke murió y yo quedé a cargo lo que es obvio que a Pryde no le gusta nada.

\- Es más que eso, si pudiera te atravesaría con tu propio sable- Ushar Ren tenía el cabello algo largo de color castaño y los ojos azules y era muy leal a Kylo Ren, talvez fuera iguál con Ben Solo.

\- Lo se y es en parte por eso que están aquí, necesito saber si me apoyan en lo que he decidido para el futuro de la primera orden, si deciden irse por su cuenta lo comprenderé.

\- Y que planes tienes maestro por qué lo que dijo Pryde es que te vas a unir a la resistencia- Cardo Ren era muy parecido a Vicrul Ren ya que eran hermanos- creí que le iba a dar un infarto.

\- Eso me hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas y no, no me voy a unir a la resistencia, les voy a comunicar los planes que tengo y ellos sabrán si los aceptan o no, pienso desmantelar la primera orden y a formar una patrulla galáctica pero para eso necesito ayuda.

\- Puedes contar conmigo entonces maestro.

\- Y conmigo- Kuruk Ren y Ap'Lek Ren se unieron a sus compañeros, solo quedaba la única mujer del grupo que había permanecido sin decir nada.

\- ¿Trudy?- Vicrul no entendía el mutismo de su compañera ya que solía ser bastante parlanchína.  
\- Solo tengo una pregunta maestro.

\- ¿Cuál pregunta Trudy Ren?- a Ben no le extrañó el comportamiento de su alumna siempre había sido muy curiosa.

\- ¿Por que?

Ben ni siquiera pretendió no entender la pregunta y contestó con la sinceridad de siempre.

-Por amor- Trudy sonrió y se acercó a sus compañeros.

\- Entonces cuenta conmigo también maestro.

\- Gracias.

\- No tienes que darlas. ¿Por dónde empezamos?

\- Pryde, antes de que causen alguna revuelta.

\- Trudy y yo no encargaremos de vigilarlo.

-No Ushar necesito que Trudy me ayude en otra cosa lleva a Kuruk contigo ¿Todavía eres bueno para poner nerviosa a la gente?

\- Claro que si líder supremo y se exactamente como hacerlo, antes de que llegarás trato de convencernos de que nos unieramos a el para quitarte el mando.

\- Lo supuse, bueno a trabajar, Trudy ven conmigo.

\- ¿Me la vas a presentar maestro?  
\- Si, necesito que le consigas ropa.

\- Con gusto espero que podamos ser amigas.

-Pues si se enamoró de mí, supongo que hay esperanzas de que le simpatizes.

\- ¿Es celosa?.

\- Creeme, no quiero averiguarlo.

\- ¿Por que maestro?

\- Es una Jedi.

\- ¡Rayos!

\- Exactamente.


	15. Una nueva amiga

De camino a sus aposentos con Trudy Ben estableció la conexión con Rey y la encontró profundamente dormida y arropada con su capa, tenía una expresión tan pacífica que le daba pena despertarla, le acarició la mejilla mientras le daba un beso.

\- ¡Amor, amor, despierta!

\- ¿Ben? aún medio dormida le puso la mano en la mejilla ¿Dónde estás?

\- Cerca, abre la puerta por favor quiero que conozcas a alguien- esa frase termino por despertarla y se levantó corriendo a abrir cuando el iba llegando acompañado de una joven mujer.

\- ¿Me extrañaste?- le preguntó Ben abrazándola con fuerza y besándola delante de la chica que solo sonrió ya que nunca imaginó ver a su maestro así tan humano y mostrando sus sentimientos, en verdad estaba enamorado y se alegraba por el

Al ver que no daban muestras de querer separarse Trudy carraspeó y cerró la puerta haciendo un poco de ruido.

Ben reacio soltó a Rey y sonrió al ver el sonrojo de sus mejillas, amaba verla así, con un brazo en sus hombros volteó a ver a su alumna.

\- ¿Maestro? ¿No nos va a presentar?

\- Si, claro, Rey ella es Trudy mi alumna, Trudy ella es Rey, la mujer que amo.

\- Hola, Rey le dió la mano a Trudy, era casi de su misma estatura de piel clara y cabello tan rubio que parecía blanco pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue la viveza de sus ojos color dorado y la sonrisa tan sincera que tenia, cuando ella tomó su mano tuvo una visión, aunque no sabía si era del pasado o del futuro.

\- Hola Rey, ahora entiendo por qué el maestro se enamoró de ti, esa bondad que hay en tus ojos muy pocos la tienen además de que eres muy bonita.

Si la mejillas de Rey ya estaban rojas a causa del beso ahora sentía la cara encendida y se cubrió con ambas manos provocando la risa de Ben.

\- Perdón no quise avergonzarte.

\- Es muy tímida- le dijo Ben a Trudy

\- El maestro quiere que te busque algo de ropa, dime ¿Qué es lo que más te agrada?.

\- ¿Ropa?- Rey miró a Ben confundida.

\- Si amor, vamos a estar aquí un tiempo y la vas a necesitar y algunas otras cosas también, ella te va a ayudar, lamento que tengas que estar encerrada pero por ahora es mejor así hay problemas con un General y no quiero arriesgarme a qué te haga daño.

\- Pero no necesito ropa.

\- Claro que si, la chicas siempre necesitamos mucha ropa- mmm con un dedo en los labios Trudy la miro de arriba abajo y sonrió- ya se, te traeré algunas cosas y tú eliges lo que te guste.

\- Espera, me olvidaba, necesitas creditos- Ben se acercó al mueble que estaba junto a la cama.

\- Tengo suficientes maestro no te preocupes.

\- Trae todo lo que creas que es necesario Trudy.

\- ¡Ben no¡ no necesito mucho.

\- Por favor acéptalo yo voy a estar muy ocupado, tengo que neutralizar cualquier peligro antes de hacer público lo nuestro y estarás algunas horas sola, quiero que estés cómoda y que no te arrepientas de haberte quedado conmigo

\- Jamás me voy a arrepentir de haber tomado tu mano Ben.

\- Yo te haré compañía mientras él trabaja para que no te aburras- le dijo Trudy a Rey- pero antes iré por lo que necesitas, pido permiso para ausentarme durante unas horas maestro.

\- Ve, pero lleva a algunos stormtrooper contigo y avísale a Hux.

\- Si señor- y con una gran sonrisa se fue dejándolos solos.

\- ¡Al fin se fué!- exclamó Ben después de asegurar la puerta.

\- ¿Quien es?- preguntó la chica.

\- Es un Caballero de Ren- 

\- ¿Una mujer?

\- Si ¿Que tiene de malo?

\- No nada es que es un poco raro, es muy linda y simpática.

\- Dejemos de hablar de ella, ahora quiero abrazarte, besarte- mientras lo decía caminaba con ella de espaldas a la cama- acariciarte, tenerte en mis brazos y demostrarte lo mucho que te amo, que te voy a amar todo lo que me quede de vida.

De pronto cayeron en la cama, el encima de ella perdidos en un beso como no se habían dado antes, un beso que decía más que mil palabras, sus lenguas hacían una danza sensual que mandaba descargas eléctricas a los cuerpos que encajaban exactamente uno con el otro.

Por unos minutos solo se escucharon las respiraciones agitadas y los gemidos, solo se separaron hasta que necesitaron respirar pero no del todo por qué Ben siguió dejando pequeños besos en los labios y mejillas para bajar al cuello dónde siguió con su seducción implacable.

Daba pequeños mordiscos en la sencible piel de Rey para después pasar la lengua probando el sabor, lamía la vena que latía apresurada, mordio el lubulo de la oreja que arrancó un gemido de placer a la mujer que yacía entregada en sus brazos, se detuvo solo para contemplar su rostro, sus ojos nublados por el placer y estuvo a punto de perder el control al ver el amor que ella no ocultaba en cada gesto, en la mirada, en sus labios inflamados por sus besos, y en la voz que pronunciaba su nombre.

\- Te amo Ben.

\- Te amo Rey.

No hacían falta más palabras, esas sobraban cuando el corazón hablaba.


	16. Eres parte de mi

Advertencia ⚠️ sexo explícito +🔞

Ben y Rey seguían mirándose, sentían el latir de sus corazones, el calor de sus cuerpos y Ben sabía qué si volvía a besarla no habría marcha atrás, el deseo lo estaba consumiendo pero hizo un esfuerzo por controlarse amaba demasiado a Rey como para que su primera vez fuera así, tan apresurada y fuera de control, tendría que detenerse antes de hacer algo por lo cuál se arrepentiria después, juntó su frente con la de ella y le dió un último y tierno beso.

\- Rey tenemos que parar o no seré responsable de mis actos.

\- Pero yo no quiero parar.

\- Yo tampoco amor pero no quiero que nuestra primera vez sea asi, quiero que sea especial para ti, por favor no me lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró pues debajo de el Rey movía las caderas incitante y gimiendo cuando sintió la dureza del miembro viril encajar perfectamente en el valle entre sus piernas.

\- Por favor amor detente, ayúdame no puedo más.

Pero Rey también se sentía fuera de control, el aroma de Ben era como un afrodisíaco que le hacía hervir la sangre y desear más, con las manos temblando trato de quitar el cinturón que sostenía el sable láser y cuando lo consiguió bajo el ziper de la chaqueta para deslisarla por los anchos hombros mientras lo besaba haciéndole perder el poco control que le quedaba.

Ben se separó de ella solo para terminar de quitarse la chaqueta y la camisa que llevaba debajo y volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos, la besó mientras empezaba a desnudarla le quitó el cinto también para después deshacerse de la tela que siempre usaba cruzada en el pecho pero con la blusa perdió la paciencia y la rasgó por el frente para dejar al descubierto los pequeños pero firmes senos coronados por unos pequeños botones de color rosa que al contacto con sus dedos se pusieron duros invitándolo a probarlos

\- Perdóname amor- y sin más se lanzó a probar la dulzura del cuerpo de la mujer que tenía entregada en sus brazos, el gemido que salió de la garganta de Rey le confirmó lo que el ya sabía, ella era suya, con la lengua rodeó el pequeño botón saboreandolo para luego succionar con suavidad, sintió las manos de Rey en su cabello apretando su cabeza contra su pecho en un ruego silencioso, le dedicó la misma atención al otro pecho probando, saboreando, succionando.

\- ¡Ben! ¡Ben por favor hazme tuya!

\- Ya eres mía Rey y yo soy tuyo- subió nuevamente a sus labios y mientras la besaba imitaba con sus caderas el acto del amor haciéndole sentir cuánto la deseaba el también. 

-¿No lo sientes? tu cuerpo fue hecho para el mío, mira- y con sus manos Ben se apoyo en el colchón para que ella viera sus sus piernas enredadas con las de el, sus partes íntimas tan unidas apesar de la barrera de la ropa.

\- ¡Ben!- volvió a rogarle mientras la besaba otra vez- ¡hazme el amor!

\- Te estoy haciendo el amor.

\- Así no, quiero sentirte.

Ben sonrió y beso sus senos con ternura antes de abrazarla.

\- Sienteme, estoy aquí contigo Rey, pero no podemos llegar más lejos.

\- ¿Por que?

\- No por qué no quiera, te deseo demasiado, pero si seguimos con esto podrías quedar embarazada y justo ahora no es un buen momento, créeme nada me gustaría más que ver tu vientre hinchado con mi hijo dentro.

Le tomó la cara para verla a los ojos y luego bajo la mano hasta ponerla en el vientre de ella.

\- Rey el fruto de nuestro amor no merece nacer en medio de la guerra y hay muchas maneras en las que podemos amarnos, poco a poco te las iré enseñando ¿Si?

Ella solo asintió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas pues lo que le había dicho le llegó al alma.

\- ¡No llores! no quise ponerte triste.

\- No lloro de tristeza Ben, estoy feliz, feliz de estár aquí contigo- le acarició suavemente el pecho.

-Yo también estoy feliz de tenerte en mis brazos- le tomo la mano y le dió un beso en la palma- pero ahora debes vestirte seductora- se levantó y le dió las manos para ayudarla a levantarse también

\- ¿Solo yo, que me dices de ti? además no fui yo quién rompió mi blusa.

\- Lo siento pequeña- le dijo Ben riendo- te daré una de mis camisas mientras Trudy vuelve

\- Gracias- le echó los brazos al cuello estirándose debido a la altura de el que la abrazó de la cintura levantandola.

\- Gracias a ti, por ser parte de mi.


	17. Quien eres?

\- ¡Fin! ¿Estás evitandome?

Poe interceptó a Finn que temía el encuentro ya que lo que menos le apetecía era volver a contar lo que sucedía entre Rey y Kylo Ren.

\- No ¿Por qué piensas eso?

\- Por que tiene rato que te busco y cuando me vez te vas por otro lado- fue el reclamo de Poe.

\- Hay muchas cosa que hacer- dijo Finn buscando la manera de escapar pero no pudo.

\- Si claro ¿No será que no quieres decirme que está pasando con rey y Kylo Ren? se supone que había ido a buscar a Luke Skywalker.

\- No hay nada que decir Poe solo que están juntos.

\- ¿Juntos?

\- Sip.

\- Define juntos- exigió Poe que parecía sabueso tras la presa.

\- Juntos- respondió Finn haciendo señas con las manos.

\- ¿Ella...con el?

\- Si Poe.

\- No lo puedo creer-

\- Yo tampoco lo podía creer cuando los ví besandose- Finn de estremeció otra vez al recordar.

\- ¿Y la General que dijo?

\- Que va a decir, está feliz.

\- Si, lo imagino- Poe se pasó las manos por el pelo- ¿Y que es lo que piensan hacer?

\- Aún no sabemos, ellos se pondrán en contacto con nosotros.

\- ¿Me pregunto que va a pasar con la primera orden y con la resistencia?

Finn ya no pudo contestar por qué la General Organa se acercó a ellos.

\- Menos plática y más acción muchachos.

\- Perdón General Finn me estaba poniendo al día con las últimas noticias.

\- Ah ¿Te refieres a...?

\- Rey y su hijo- respondió Poe.

Leia le iba a contestar cuando la llegada de una nave que no había visto en mucho tiempo causo un revuelo en la base, Luke Skywalker había llegado.

\- Bueno al parecer ser Rey si cumple lo que promete- Leia se acercó a la nave seguida de Finn y Poe.

El hombre que descendió de la nave era desconocido por muchos pero Leia sabía perfectamente quien era.

\- ¡Luke hermano viniste! pensé que no harías caso a mis ruegos.

\- ¿Tus ruegos?- mandaste a una niña a buscarme y lo peor es que a ella también la corrompió tu hijo.

\- ¿La corrompió? de que hablas Luke, ellos están enamorados.

\- ¿Enamorados? ellos no pueden estar juntos.

\- Parece muy molesto- le dijo Poe a Finn.

\- Ustedes dos- Leia tomó ambos hombres de los brazos y los llevo a un lado- busquen a Chewie y vayan por provisiones pero no vuelvan aqui, nos iremos a Endor.

\- Si General- respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

\- Tu y yo tenemos que hablar- Leia se enfrentó a su hermano con los brazos en jarras.

Finn y Poe fueron en busca de Chewie que hacía arreglos al Alcón Milenario como siempre.

\- Chewie la General ordenó que vayamos por provisiones- el enorme peludo solo asintió con la cabeza, parecía pensativo.

\- ¿Que pasa Chewie?- le preguntó Poe al peludo- te noto preocupado.

Con su singular rugido les dijo que no sabía nada de Rey.

\- No te preocupes por ella está mejor que nosotros- Poe le dió un par de golpecitos en la peluda mano.

Pero el Wookiee no se quedó conforme con eso.

\- Es verdad- le confirmo Finn- yo la vi, pronto tendremos noticias de ella.

\- Vamos Finn hay que darnos prisa o la General vendrá a ver por qué no nos hemos ido.

\- ¿Y a dónde vamos Poe?

\- A algún planeta del borde exterior yo que se, solo despega.

\- General Hux necesito una nave y compañía.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar para que Trudy Ren?

\- Voy a un planeta del borde exterior.

\- Capitana Pashma hágase cargo.

\- Si señor, sígame- la chica iba siguiendo a Phasma cuando Hux le habló.

\- Trudy Ren ¿Dónde está el líder supremo?

\- En sus aposentos ¿Por qué?

\- Necesito hablar con el.

\- Yo no te aconsejo que lo interrumpas ahorita Hux, digo si quieres seguir vivo.

\- ¿Por que lo dices?

\- ¿Es en serio?- Trudy vio a sus compañeros que sonreían por lo bajo y le palmeaban la espalda a Hux.

\- Yo le explico Trudy tu ve ha hacer lo que te mandó el maestro.

\- ¿Que me vas a explicar Ushar Ren?

\- ¿No sabes lo que hacen un hombre y una mujer cuando están solos?

\- ¡Ah! ya entendí- dijo Hux todo sonrojado.

\- Bien ahora veamos que vamos a hacer con la rata de Pryde- preguntó Vicrul a sus compañeros.

\- Tu, Kuruk y Ap'Lek se encargarán de vigilarlo- respondió Ushar- Cardo tú ayuda a Hux, yo me voy a quedar con Trudy, no podemos confiarnos, lo que dijo el maestro es verdad hay algo extraño en la fuerza y estoy seguro que Pryde sabe que es.

Mientras tanto en la resistencia Leia estaba a punto de ahorcar a su hermano por necio, pues se negaba a aceptar la relación entre Ben y Rey.

\- ¿Porque no pueden estar juntos según tu?

\- Son la reglas Jedi- Luke veía a su hermana con enojo.

\- ¡Ay por favor Luke! si nuestro padre no se hubiera saltado esa estúpida regla tu y yo no estaríamos aquí.

\- No es lo mismo Leia.

\- Claro que no es lo mismo, ellos no se están escondiendo, Ben aceptó que la ama y se qué la va a proteger de Snoke y de quién sea que quiera hacerle daño.

\- En cuanto a eso, acabaron con Snoke, no se quién de los dos fue, pero Snoke ya no existe, aún así hay algo que perturba la fuerza.

\- ¿Y sabiendo eso te pones en ese plan?

Luke no contesto, solo se quedó mirando al vacío.

\- Se que no te gusta hablar de eso pero aún no me has dicho que sucedió el día que Ben se fue a la primera orden ¿Que fue lo que pasó?

\- Un error hermana, un desafortunado error, tal vez algún día te lo pueda contar.

\- Esta bien ¿Te quedas con nosotros?

\- Si, quiero ayudar en lo que pueda.

\- Gracias y por favor piensa lo que te dije- Luke solo asintió con la cabeza- vamos, tendrás hambre, no tenemos mucho pero lo podemos compartir.

Por otro lado en un planeta del borde exterior dos naves aterrizaban casi al mismo tiempo y faltó poco para que se armara una revuelta pues tantos años de enemistad habían pasado factura y era difícil dejar a un lado las viejas costumbres-

\- ¡Bajen las armas rebeldes!

\- ¡Bajenlas ustedes primero!

Los comerciantes y habitantes del planeta ya habían empezado a resguardarse cuando por encima del barbullo se escuchó una voz femenina bastante molesta.

\- ¡Bajen las armas todos, parecen niños peleando!

Cuando Finn y Poe vieron a la dueña de esa voz se quedaron con la boca abierta.

\- Ustedes, solo usarán los blasters si hay peligro y ellos- señaló con la cabeza- no son peligrosos.

\- Si señora.

\- ¿Son de la resistencia?- preguntó la chica al par de hombres que la miraban con la boca abierta.

\- Si- respondió Poe- ¿Tú quién eres?

\- Trudy Ren

\- ¿De los Caballeros de Ren?- decir que Poe estaba sorprendido era poco 

\- Si ¿Algún problema?

\- No, ninguno, pensé que los Caballeros de Ren eran solo hombres.

\- Pues ya vez que no- la suave voz de la chica deslumbró aun más al piloto.

\- Si eso veo, el es Finn y yo soy Poe, mucho gusto- Y al darle la mano sintió una sensación extraña subir por el brazo y pasar a todo el cuerpo.

\- El gusto es mío- una sonrisa adornó el rostro de la chica y por una vez Poe entendió a Rey, la fuerza tenía caminos muy extraños.


	18. Visitas

\- ¿Y bien, que hacen aquí chicos?- preguntó Trudy a Finn y Poe que seguían callados.

\- Creo que lo mismo que tú, venimos por provisiones- Finn le dió un codazo a Poe para que reaccionara.

\- Bueno, yo...- un disparo que pasó a centímetros de su cabeza y gritos interrumpieron a Trudy.

\- ¿Que pasa?- Poe y Finn se resguardaron con Trudy tras ellos.

\- Son caza recompensas señora- respondió uno de los stormtroopers que repelian el ataque indiscriminado ya que los intrusos disparaban a cualquier parte.

\- ¿Que hacen aquí?- este planeta no tiene nada que ver con la resistencia ni con la primera orden.

\- Es lo que vamos a averiguar, vamos Finn, tu quédate aquí- le dijo Poe a Trudy.

\- ¡Claro que no galán se defenderme sola!- dijo la chica indignada y salió del escondite con su sable láser en la mano y dando órdenes a los soldados- ¡los quiero vivos!

Pero cuando vio que varios caían gracias a la puntería de Finn y Poe volteó a verlos de mala manera y les gritó.

\- ¡Dije vivos! ¿Si entienden lo que significa eso? ¡Que caminan y respiran!

\- Quedan muchos no seas gruñona- murmuró Poe.

\- ¡Dejen de discutir, ese debe de el jefe!- Finn señaló al que iba al frente disparando a todas direcciones.

\- Señora algunos están tratando de escapar- el soldado señaló la nave que iba despegando.

\- ¡Rayos!- Trudy apagó su sable y tomó el blaster- ¡Derriben esa nave, que no salga del planeta!

\- ¿Oye que pasó con lo de no matarlos?

\- ¡Oh cállate Poe! y atrapen al menos a uno vivo tenemos que saber quién los envió y...- el estruendo de una explosión la interrumpió y corrió hacia donde iba cayendo la nave- ¡Voy a ver si hay sobrevivientes!

Poe se quedó viendo como embobado a Trudy que iba corriendo y dando órdenes a diestro y siniestro hasta que fin le dió zape* y lo saco de su ensoñación.

\- ¿También tu? ¡primero atrapa al malo que está huyendo y luego te enamoras!

\- Yo no...

\- ¡Oh si mi amigo, desde que la viste estás como en las nubes, muévete!

Corrieron tras el jefe de los maleantes que trataba de huir aprovechando la confusión que había provocado la explosión de la nave pero no llego muy lejos pues un pequeño pie le cortó el paso y cayó cuán largo era.

\- ¿Te ibas sin despedirte? que mal, tenemos mucho que platicar.

La chica tenía el pie sobre el cuello del maleante cuándo fin y Poe llegaron dónde ella.

\- ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- Poe se agachó a quitarle el casco al sujeto que hacía un visible esfuerzo por respirar.

\- A un caza recompensas muy mal educado- Trudy le apretaba cada vez más el cuello.

\- Ya déjalo- la chica miró a Poe con molestia pero quitó el pie- hiciste enojar a la señorita mi amigo.

\- Así es- afirmó Trudy- esto te va salir caro ¿No te enseñaron que nunca debes interrumpir las compras de una chica? y mis amigos tienen unas cuantas preguntas que hacerte ¿Verdad muchachos?

\- Si- estuvo de acuerdo Poe- levántate vamos a dar un paseo mientras la dama hace sus compras, Finn y yo lo vamos a interrogar en el Alcón Milenario y luego te lo entregamos.

Trudy asintió mientras se dirigía al mercadillo.

\- En un momento estoy con ustedes, en verdad necesito hacer esas compras, muchachos vayan con ellos.

\- ¿Y que hacemos con los otros señora?

\- Atenlos y llevenlos a la nave, el líder supremo dirá que hacer con ellos.

\- ¿Espera, el líder supremo?- el jefe de los maleantes estaba prácticamente temblando- ¡El fue el que nos pagó por hacer esto!

\- ¿El líder supremo?- Trudy volvió donde el maleante con cara de querer ahorcar a alguien.

\- !Si!

\- ¿Estás seguro?

-¡Si, si!- el maleante estaba cada vez más desesperado.

\- Vamos a preguntarle, sabes conozco al líder supremo desde que era un niño y el nunca miente.

\- Está bien, esta bien, fue un General Pryde, si eso es Pryde- terminó por confesar el malhechor- nos dijo que causaramos un conflicto en cualquier planeta y que nos pagaría bien y que dijéramos que nos había mandado el líder supremo.

\- ¡Rayos!- comunícame con Hux ahora.

\- Si señora.

\- Ustedes esperen aquí- la chica señaló a Finn y a Poe.

\- ¿Insistes con lo de tus compras?- Poe no entendía esa obsesión por comprar.

\- Es muy importante, además no es para mí, es para la mujer de mi maestro ella necesita ropa.

\- ¿Que?

Pero Trudy ya no le contestó, entro apresurada a una especie de local y hablo con una anciana que le mostró varias cosas antes de que ella eligiera la mayoría y saliera con los brazos llenos de paquetes.

\- Vámonos, tengo la sospecha que lo que pasó aquí va a pasar en otros planetas, deberían avisar a su General.

\- Tiene razón Poe yo me comunico con la General Organa vamos.

\- ¿Y las provisiones?

\- Yo me encargo de eso no se preocupen- la chica era rápida a pesar de todo lo que llevaba en los brazos.

\- No podemos aceptar.

\- No seas quisquilloso Poe además las cosas en la primera orden han cambiado mucho el nuevo líder supremo es más amable.

\- ¿Nuevo?- preguntó fin temiendo la respuesta.

\- Si- dijo Trudy sonriendo- Snoke murió y hay un nuevo líder supremo.

\- Por favor no me digas que es...

\- ¿Kylo Ren? si, es el y esto- dijo viendo los paquetes en sus brazos- es para su mujer.

\- Esto va empeorado por momentos- Poe se pasó las manos por la cara.

\- Oye que no es tan malo como creen además ahora que está enamorado es más humano.

\- ¿Tu qué dices Finn?

\- ¡Que más da! te seguimos, de paso vemos a Rey.

\- ¿Conocen a Rey?

\- Es nuestra amiga

-¡Señora! es Hux.

\- Les envío las coordenadas y los veo allá- les dijo Trudy.

Finn y Poe se quedaron viendo como subía a la nave de la primera orden cargada de paquetes como si ir de compras y arrestar maleantes fuera cosa de todos los días.

\- Que mujer tan mandona- dijo el caza recompensas-

\- Cierra la boca y camina- Poe lo jaló del brazo y lo llevó con el 

Al llegar al Alcón Milenario Chewie los estaba esperando con muchas preguntas.

\- Lo de siempre Chewie- empezó a relatar Finn lo que había pasado- Poe se enamoró, nos dispararon y atrapamos a los malos, ah y ahora vamos con la primera orden a visitar a Rey.

El pobre Chewie más confundido que nunca volteó a ver a Poe que solo se pasó la mano por la cara sin saber que contestar y se fue a la cabina para encender la nave.

\- No le hagas caso Chewie- fin dejo caer maleante y se sentó- tuvo un mal día, pero si, vamos con la primera orden, ingresa las coordenadas que van a llegar por favor y vámonos de aquí.

Mientras tanto con Trudy.

\- ¡Hux!

\- Ya estamos enterados, Cardo Ren fue a buscar al líder supremo y los otros fueron tras Pryde, al parecer trato de escapar.

\- Gracias Hux, dile al maestro que llevo visitas.

\- ¿Visitas? pero...

\- Sip, amigos de Rey, adiós Hux.


	19. No me dejes nunca

\- ¿Cuántos años tenías?

Rey sentada en las piernas de Ben le platicaba su vida en Jakku desde el día que sus padres la habían abandonado en el árido planeta.

\- Creo que siete, no lo recuerdo bien.

-Es un milagro que hayas sobrevivido siendo tan pequeña.

\- Los primeros meses fueron los más difíciles tuve que aprender rápido que piezas eran las que me servían para cambiar por raciones, hubo días en los que no comía nada.

\- Lo siento mi vida yo en cambio siempre tuve todo y no supe apreciarlo hasta ahora, ojalá te hubiera conocido entonces.

\- No me habrías ni mirado Ben, era una chiquilla esquelética y sin gracia, bueno la verdad es que sigo igual y tú debías ser ya un adolescente bastante atractivo.

\- No es verdad, yo te vi cuando nuestras manos se tocaron por primera vez y eras una niña muy linda que se convirtió en la hermosa mujer que ahora tengo en mis brazos- la besó con ternura y después recorrió su rostro con una suave caricia- te amo.

\- Y yo a ti, todavía me parece un sueño, no entiendo cómo es que tú te enamoraste de mi, una simple chatarrera.

\- Podrás ser muchas cosas mi amor pero creeme simple no es una de ellas.

Una voz en el intercomunicador interrumpió lo que Rey iba a responder.

\- ¿Líder supremo?

\- ¿Que pasa Cardo?

\- Problemas, una banda de caza recompensas atacaron el planeta donde estaba Trudy, atraparon a varios viene con ellos y también vienen dos pilotos de la resistencia que estaban ahí.

\- ¿Que?- Rey se puso de pie tan rápido que casi se cae y Ben tuvo que agarrarla de la cintura.

\- Tranquila mi amor ¿Que pasa?

\- Deben ser Finn y Poe, vienen por mi, querrán que vuelva con ellos.

\- No lo creo, si estaban ahí a la hora del disturbio, tal vez vengan por qué Trudy se los pidió ademas tu amigo Finn, todavía no me acostumbro a llamarlo así, sabe que eres mi mujer-

\- ¿Tu mujer? ¿En serio? ¿No era primero el noviazgo?

\- Mi amor la palabra novios no se puede aplicar a nosotros y lo sabes- bajó las manos de la cintura a las caderas de la chica para volver a sentarla en sus piernas por lo volvieron a interrumpir.

\- ¿Líder supremo sigue ahí?

\- Si, los veo en el hangar- se levantó y le dió un beso a Rey en la frente- ya no me distraigas.

Ella solo sonrió y levantó los hombros de manera inocente mandándole un beso en el aire.

\- No me tardo.

Salió apresurado, los problemas habían empezado antes de lo previsto, tenía que pensar la manera de reunirse pronto con su madre, y era una de las cosas que más temía ya que sabía que tenía mucho por lo que pedir perdón.

Pero primero tenía que arreglar las cosas en la primera orden y encargarse de Pryde, se le había olvidado que quería hablar con el, sonrió irónicamente, junto a Rey se olvidaba de todo.

Se apresuró a llegar al hangar quería hablar con los dos pilotos antes de que vieran a Rey, no pensaba impedirlo pero tenía miedo de que la convencieran de volver a la resistencia y eso no podría soportarlo.

Sabía que ella lo amaba, estaba seguro de eso pero también sabía que consideraba a la resistencia su familia y si tenía que rogarle de rodillas que no lo dejara lo haría sin dudarlo.

\- ¿Hux? 

\- Ren, están por llegar ¿Que te paso en el cabello?

\- ¿Que?- Ben se pasó las manos por la cabeza sin comprender.

\- Lo tienes todo desordenado- lo señaló el pelirrojo con el dedo.

\- Nada- respondió Ben cayendo en la cuenta- dime qué es lo que está pasando.

\- Pryde, eso es lo que está pasando, contrató a una banda de caza recompensas para que provocaran disturbios en los planetas de borde exterior que están libres de la influencia de la primera orden.

\- ¿Y dónde está?

\- Los Caballeros de Ren lo detuvieron antes de que huyera.

\- ¡Demonios Hux! sabía que traería problemas.

\- ¿Si sabes que intentó convencerlos de unirse a el?

\- Si, ellos me lo dijeron, pero hay algo raro aquí, no se por que pero sospecho que el sabe algo que nosostros no.

\- Mira aquí llegan- Hux le señaló las naves que iban llegando.

Primero arribó al hangar la nave de Trudy y después vio con temor y dolor como llegaba el Alcón Milenario ojalá su padre dónde estuviera pudiera algún día perdonarlo.

\- Maestro- Trudy fue la primera en descender de su nave- espero que no te moleste que haya traído visitas pero ellos estaban ahí cuando empezaron los disparos.

\- No te preocupes Trudy hiciste bien.

\- También te traje un par de obsequios- los soldados bajaron a los maleantes y los dejaron frente a el- ¿Que te parecen? ¿Verdad que son lindos?- le dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

\- Mucho- respondió Ben impasible- llevenselos.

\- Otra cosa les prometí a Finn y Poe que les daría provisiones ya que con la revuelta que se armó no pudieron abastecerse.

\- ¿Y ellos aceptaron así sin más?- le preguntó escéptico.

\- Bueno casi tuve que obligarlos.

\- Lo imagino- Ben hizo el amago de una sonrisa- dales todo lo que necesiten.

\- Traje varias cosas para Rey maestro espero que le gusten.

\- Te lo agradezco ¿Puedes llevarselas? yo quiero hablar con ellos- hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el Alcón Milenario de donde iban bajando Finn, Poe y Chewbacca que lo veían con recelo y desconfianza.

\- ¿Ren?

\- ¿Dameron?

\- ¿Ahora eres el líder supremo?

Ben solo asintió, estaba seguro que querrían saber todo pero eso sería para después.

\- No sé si eso es mejor o peor.

\- Ya se verá más a delante Dameron.

\- ¿Y Rey como está?

Preguntó Finn para interrumpir el "amistoso" intercambio de palabras ya que era obvio que Poe llevaba las de perder.

\- Bien.

\- ¿Podemos verla?

\- Claro, no está prisionera, Chewbacca- se volvió hacía el enorme peludo- yo...

Chewie solo lo abrazó ya habría tiempo para las explicaciones.

\- Gracias Chewie por todo, pero sobre todo por traer a Rey conmigo.

El Wookiee le respondió con un rugido que le debía una lo cual hizo sonreír a Ben.

\- Vamos podrán ver a Rey pero primero quiero que me digan lo que dijeron esos maleantes.

\- Dijeron que tu los habías enviado- comentó Poe- pero cuando Trudy les dijo que los traería contigo se retractaron y mencionaron a Pryde.

\- Si, me ha estado causando algunos problemas, pero no es solo eso, siento que hay algo más, una perturbación en la fuerza que no me gusta nada.

\- ¿Quieres decir que lo peor está por venir?

Finn detuvo su andar provocando que los otros se detuvieran también.

\- Si, por eso es preciso que me reuna con mi madre pronto, aunque no estoy muy seguro de que quiera verme después de todo lo que ha pasado.

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices... Finn?

\- Por que se puso feliz cundo supo que tú y Rey estaban juntos.

\- ¿Estás seguro?- Ben no creía lo que estaba escuchando.

\- Muy seguro, yo estaba ahí cuando le pidió a Rose que le contará todo con lujo de detalles.

Llegaron a una especie de sala de reunión cuando se encontraron con Cardo Ren que iba en busca de Ben.

\- Maestro ya los tenemos a todos juntos.

\- Bien en un momento voy, ellos son Finn y Poe de la resistencia también estarán en el interrogatorio.

Cardo solo asintió con la cabeza y se fue.

\- Esperen aquí iré por Rey.

Rey estaba atónita por todo lo que le había llevado Trudy, pantalones y blusas blancas y un par de tunicas negras y botas también, ropa interior, algunas lociones y perfumes que la chica se había dado el tiempo de elegir.

\- Gracias por todo pero es demasiado- dijo Rey atónita.

\- Claro que no, una chica nunca puede tener demasiado, además debes estar más linda para el maestro.

\- ¿Por que siempre le dices maestro?- le preguntó Rey a la chica mientras veía la ropa.

\- No lo sé, supongo que por costumbre, el me entrenó junto con los otros cinco chicos y siempre le hemos dicho así.

\- No lo imagino como maestro de nadie- dijo con una risita provocando que Trudy también empezara a reír y así estaban cuando el objeto de su diversión llegó.

\- ¿De que se ríen?

\- De nada mi amor- respondió Rey aún sonriendo- mira todo lo que me trajo Trudy.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Mucho, gracias- se acercó a él y le dió un beso- pero no era necesario tanto.

\- No quiero que te falte nada Rey, de aquí en adelante puedes pedirme lo que sea y lo sabes.

\- Solo te quiero a ti.

\- ¿Trudy?

\- ¿Si maestro?

\- Finn y Poe están en la otra sala ¿Puedes ir y hacerles compañía? nosotros vamos en un momento.

\- Claro, con gusto.

\- ¿Quieres ponerte algo de esto para ver a tus amigos?- Ben observaba como tocaba Rey la ropa causandole una gran ternura.

\- ¿Puedo?

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó, no se cansaba de abrazarla, si pudiera lo haría eternamente.

\- ¡Claro que si! todo es tuyo, pero antes quiero pedirte algo.

\- ¿Que?

\- Por favor no me dejes nunca, no podría vivir sin ti.

\- ¡Ben!- ella solo se abrazó más fuerte a el con la nariz enterrada en su pecho respirando su aroma- eso no tienes que pedírmelo, siempre voy a estar contigo.


	20. Un nuevo enemigo

Después de cambiarse de ropa con Ben viendola por qué se negó a salir de la habitación lo cual le provocó vergüenza y uno que otro sonrojo salieron juntos a encontrarse con Finn y Poe.

\- ¿Estás enojada?- preguntó Ben sonriendo.

\- No, solo que aún no me acostumbro a... ya sabés... que me veas...- el sonrojo se hizo presente de nuevo.

\- ¿Desnuda?- la sonrisa picara lo hacía parecer más joven de lo que era- tendrás que acostumbrarte porque pienso dormir contigo todas las noches sin nada entre nosotros.

\- ¡Ben!

\- ¿Que? ¿No quieres que duerma contigo?

\- ¡Por supuesto que quiero que durmamos juntos!- Rey estaba acalorada y más sonrojada aún- ¿Pero estás seguro que me quieres eemm... desnuda tan cerca de ti?

Unas voces le impidieron responder así que solo la tomo de la mano y entraron dónde estaban los amigos de Rey que tenían una acalorada discusión con Trudy mientras Vicrul y Cardo solo observaban.

\- ¿Que está pasando aquí?

\- Diferencia de opiniones líder supremo, preferimos no intervenir.

Cardo se escudó tras Ben y Rey cuándo Trudy le lanzó el primer objeto que se encontró a la mano y que resultó ser el blaster de Poe.

\- ¡Te cuidado con eso puede ser peligroso!- reclamó Cardo detrás de Ben.

\- ¡No es una diferencia de opiniones! ¡Ellos!- dijo Trudy señalando a Finn y a Poe- ¡No quieren respetar el trato que hicimos!

\- ¿De que trato estás hablando?- Rey se acercó a abrazar a sus amigos mientras veía el rostro acalorado de Trudy, en verdad estaba molesta.

\- Por causa de los disturbios que hubo en el planeta donde fui de compras ellos no pudieron abastecerse y como teníamos que traer a los prisioneros yo me ofrecí a darles las provisiones, allá lo habían aceptado y ahora no las quieren.

\- ¿Por que?- preguntó Ben a los dos hombres que todavía veían con temor a Trudy.

\- ¿Si, por qué?- Rey hizo la misma pregunta poniéndose al lado de Trudy y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

\- Por que no es correcto- ahora era Poe quién se escudaba tras Finn.

\- ¡Al demonio con lo correcto! aquí hay provisiones suficientes para alimentar a un planeta entero durante un año y el ni se daría cuenta si faltaran- señaló a Ben que solo los veía con las cejas levantadas, nunca había visto a su alumna tan enojada.

\- ¿Eso es verdad?- le pregunto Rey a Ben que solo asintió- vamos Trudy tu y yo llevaremos las provisiones a... ¿En que vinieron?- preguntó a sus amigos.

\- En en el Alcón Milenario- contestó Finn ya que era obvio que iban a perder esa discusión.

\- ¿Y Chewie?

\- No quiso alejarse mucho de el así que se quedó en el hangar.

\- Vamos Trudy tendrás que mostrarme el camino yo no sé ni dónde estoy.

\- Rey no creo que sea conveniente que andes por la nave sin protección- a Ben no le agradó la idea de que ella se alejara de el.

\- Yo voy a estar con ella maestro, no permitiré que le pase algo malo- Trudy lo miró con el seño fruncido- además no la puedes tener encerrada siempre.

\- Llevo mi sable láser Ben- Rey se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla para después tomar a Trudy del brazo para irse con ella platicando animada.

\- ¿Me voy a arrepentir de ésto verdad?- preguntó Ben en general.

\- ¡Ya lo creo que si!- contesto Poe pasándose la mano por el cabello-

\- ¿Cardo podrías...?

\- Yo voy maestro- se ofreció Vicrul- Trudy tenía ganas de ahorcar a alguien y los comentarios de Cardo no ayudaron mucho que digamos, es capaz de apretarle el cuello y dejarlo por allí escondido, tardaríamos días en encontrarlo.

\- ¡Oye! yo solo le dije que no fuera tan mandona.

\- ¿Te parece poco?

\- ¡Ya es suficiente!- exclamó Ben- Cardo busca a Hux y que nos vea en la sala de interrogatorios.

\- Si maestro-

\- Ustedes vengan conmigo, tengo que saber que es lo que pretendía Pryde por qué no creo que solo haya querido causar disturbios.

\- Dices que hay una perturbación en la fuerza- le recordó Poe- ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Luke Skywalker? después de todo es tu tío.

Pero el piloto se arrepintió al momento de hacer la sugerencia al ver la mirada turbulenta de Ben.

\- ¡Cuando los Hutts críen pelo! no lo quiero cerca de mi ni de Rey, trató de llevársela, aún cuando ella le dijo que se quería quedar conmigo.

\- Ahora entiendo por qué llegó tan molesto al campamento de la resistencia.

\- ¿Que?- Ben detuvo sus pasos y se volvió a ver a Poe que solo levantó las manos en señal de paz.

\- Oye no mates al mensajero, ni siquiera sabemos de qué hablo con tu madre ya que ella prácticamente nos echó de ahí en cuanto el llegó, el resto ya lo sabes.

\- Terminemos con esto de una vez, quiero volver lo más pronto posible con Rey, no me gusta que ande por la nave sin mi, las cosas aún están muy tensas. 

\- No creo que le pase algo Ren ella sabe defenderse sola además si yo fuera uno de tus soldados difícilmente me enfrentaría a esa fiera que la acompaña ¡que carácter! esa cara de dulzura e inocencia es solo una fachada.

\- Por lo que veo mi alumna te impresionó Dameron.

\- ¡Claro que no!

\- No lo niegues Poe te quedaste embobado la primera vez que la vimos.

\- ¡Cállate Finn eso no es verdad!

\- Tengo la impresión de que estoy en una escuela llena de adolecentes- murmuró Ben- ¡Andando!

Rápidamente llegarón a la sala de interrogación dónde ya estaban el resto de los Caballeros de Ren y Hux.

\- General Pryde- Ben se situo frente al hombre que lo veía con odio- tengo entendido que ha dado ciertas órdenes a mis espaldas ¿Es cierto eso?

Se acercó lentamente como un cazador a su presa y a pesar del miedo que también se podía ver en los ojos del General este no perdió el aire de arrogancia que lo caracterizaba.

\- ¡Eres un traidor Ren no te mereces el título de líder supremo!

\- Ni yo lo quiero Pryde pero antes muerto a que alguien como tú quede al mando de la primera orden, pienso dar fin a la guerra sin importar quién se niegue a aceptarlo-

\- Snoke no era quien estaba al mando Ren, hay alguien más y es más poderoso también.

\- No soy tan tonto Pryde ya lo sabía, lo que no pensé es tú me lo confirmaras tan fácilmente.

\- El Emperador Palpatine no permitirá que te salgas con la tuya.

\- ¿Palpatine? así que siempre fue el.

\- Si y ahora que tienes algo que el siempre ha querido, no parara hasta acabar contigo y conseguirlo.

\- ¿Que es lo que...?

Pryde sonrió con maligna satisfacción.

\- ¡Rey!- Ben salió corriendo de la sala dejando a los demás confundidos hasta que Cardo les gritó.

\- ¿Que esperan? ¡Vayan con el! Hux comunícate con la resistencia ¡Hey¡ Cardo le lanzó un blaster a Poe que lo tomo en el aire- vas a necesitar ésto.

Finn, Hux y Poe corrieron tras Ben que ya les llevaba una considerable ventaja, le estaban dando alcance cuando se escucharon las primeras detonaciones.

¡Ben nos están atacando!

¡Ya estoy cerca!

Ben estaba cada vez más preocupado Rey nunca había establecido la conección hasta ahora, cuando llegó a dónde estaba ella no podía creer lo que veía, Rey y Trudy luchando con... ¿El?

\- ¿Pero que demonios significa esto Ren?


	21. Clones

Ben, Finn y Poe no podían creer lo que veían, el hombre que atacaba a Rey era Ben o alguien muy parecido a el.

\- ¿Que demonios está pasando aquí Ren?

\- ¡Se lo mismo que tú Dameron!

\- ¡Dejen de discutir debemos ayudar a Rey! 

Finn paso corriendo entre los dos hombres disparando a los stormtroopers que acompañaban al doble de Kylo Ren que eran fácilmente reconocibles ya que iban todos con armaduras negras y las naves en las que habían llegado también eran negras casi imposibles de ver en la oscuridad del espacio exterior, talvez hasta contaran con algún dispositivo anti rastreo y por eso no las habían detectado con los radares.

Cuando el otro Kylo se dió cuenta que Ben había llegado dejo de atacar a Rey y la lanzó lejos con la fuerza para atacarlo directamente a el.

\- ¡Rey! 

Ben corrió dónde ella pero el doble se interpuso en su camino atacandolo con un sable láser muy parecido al suyo y sus movimientos eran casi iguales pero había algo más, ese ser era pura energía oscura, los ojos eran dorados como los de un Sith y lo atacaba con claras intenciones de matarlo.

Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para poder llegar a donde estaba Rey mientras se defendía de los ataques, vio que Trudy la ayudaba a levantarse pero la mano que tenía en su costado tenía sangre, de pronto vio todo rojo y más cuando escuchó el grito de Trudy.

\- ¡Maestro Rey está herida!

Por medio de la fuerza sujetó a su oponente y lo atrajo hasta el para leer su mente y lo que vio lo dejo anonadado de todo lo que había podido imaginar eso era lo peor pero antes de que siguiera indagando un stormtrooper de los qué lo acompañaban le disparó con un blaster hiriendolo de muerte.

Finn y Poe repelieron los disparos mientras Ben veía asombrado como su doble desaparecía mientras le decía con voz cavernosa...

\- Hay otros como yo Ben Solo, esto es solo el principio.

\- ¿Ben que está pasando? ¿Que fue éso?

El se acercó a Rey que se sostenía de Trudy.

\- Estás herida- le retiro la túnica para ver la mancha en la ropa blanca a la altura de las costillas.

\- Es solo un rozon pero duele mucho.

\- Lo se pequeña, las heridas de sable láser duelen mucho voy a llevarte a la sala médica.

\- Yo puedo acompañarla maestro- Trudy veía a Ben con expresión culpable.

\- No es tu culpa Trudy pero no voy a dejarla sola de nuevo.

\- !Ben! no sabíamos que esto iba a pasar- Rey le puso una mano en la mejilla tratando de apaciguarlo.

\- Yo voy con ellas Ren- Finn tomo a Rey del brazo- tú tienes que arreglar este desastre.

\- Esta bien pero si le llega a pasar algo te mato.

\- ¡Ben!

El solo se acercó a darle un corto beso en los labios.

\- Te amo Rey.

\- Luego la besas maestro ahora hay que curar su herida.

Finn sostuvo a Rey y se llevó a Trudy casi a rastras de ahí.

\- ¿Estás loca? ¿Como se te ocurre decirle esas cosas? ¿Acaso no le tienes miedo?

\- ¿Al maestro? ¡Claro que no!- le respondió Trudy a Finn indignada- ¡El jamás me haría daño!

\- Tu y Rey deben ser las únicas en toda la galaxia que no le temen.

\- El no es tan malo Finn.

\- Tu estás enamorada de él Rey, tu opinión no cuenta.

\- ¡Finn!

\- ¿Qué? es la verdad, como me dijo Hux en su momento, yo trabajé para el y creeme lo ví destruir habitaciones enteras por nada, tiene un temperamento muy volátil.

\- Tal vez antes- Trudy estuvo de acuerdo con Finn- por qué ahora que está con Rey ha cambiado mucho, está más controlado.

\- ¿Quieren dejar de hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí?- se quejó Rey molesta.

Finn solo levantó los hombros, ya habían llegado a la sala médica dónde unos droides se hicieron cargo de ella y el y Trudy se quedaron fuera de la habitación, estaban esperando cuando llegó Hux acompañado de Ap'lek y Kuruk.

\- ¿Trudy, quién está herido?

\- Rey, pero es una herida superficial Hux.

\- ¿Quien es Rey?- preguntó Ap'lek ya que ellos aún no la conocían.

\- La mujer de Ren- contestó Hux- quédate aquí con ellos, Kuruk ven conmigo.

Se fueron apresurados a dónde estaban Ben y Poe con Chewie, habían interceptado una de las naves y estaban tratando de averiguar por qué no las habían detectado con los radares-

\- ¡Ren!

\- Hux, Kuruk, encarguénse de esto, yo voy a ver cómo está Rey.

\- Venimos de ahí, ya la están atendiendo no te preocupes Ap'lek se quedó con ellos, lo mejor ahora es que te encargues de Pryde, si quieres saber por qué Palpatine la busca tienes que estar preparado.

\- Eso es verdad Ren- Poe le dió la razón a Hux- yo me voy a comunicar con la General Organa, es posible que también los ataquen a ellos, es más creo que Finn y yo debemos volver ya llevamos mucho tiempo fuera, se estará preguntando que nos pasó.

Mientras tanto en la sala médica Trudy se paseaba de un lado a otro bastante nerviosa.

\- ¿Que rayos está pasando Ap'lek?

\- Si supiera te lo diría, lo único que se es que el maestro le habló a Hux y se escuchaba furioso, los otros se quedaron tratando de sacarle información a Pryde, al parecer el emperador Palpatine está detrás de ella bueno si es que era ella de quién hablaban- señaló con la cabeza hacia donde atendían a Rey.

\- Si es ella- respondío Finn- lo que no entiendo es quién es Palpatine y por qué la busca.

Ap'lek levantó las manos en señal de no saber nada.

¿Tu eres de la resistencia?

\- Si, creo que debería avisarle a la General Organa lo que está pasando.

Los dos Caballeros de Ren se sorprendieron al escuchar el nombre.

\- ¿Que? ¿Por qué me ven así?

\- ¿Que esperas? ¡Comunícate con ella de inmediato!

\- ¿Por qué?- Finn estaba cada vez más confundido.

\- ¿Hace cuánto que no ve a su hijo?- le pregunto Trudy- ¿Que crees que pasará si uno como el que vino aquí hoy se presenta dónde ella está?

\- ¡No!

\- ¡Corre, nosostros cuidamos de ella!- Ap'lek señaló a dónde estaba Rey y volteó a ver a Trudy que se masajeaba las sienes- ¿Supongo que sí algo le pasa el maestro nos mata, verdad?

\- Eso fue exacto lo que le dijo a Finn.

\- Bueno es preferible tomar el lugar del chico a estar cerca de el en este momento, nunca lo había oído así, está furioso.

\- Está enamorado.

El droide médico que atendía a Rey salió en ese momento.

\- La paciente está bien solo necesita reposo y venir a qué le cambié las vendas mañana.

Trudy entró en la habitación seguida de Ap'lek.

\- Mi lady- saludó el Caballero de Ren inclinándose

Rey se sorprendió al verlo, era casi tan alto como Ben y también bastante musculoso.

\- No te asustes Rey, no muerde- Trudy señaló al hombre que le acompañaba- el es Ap'lek, se va a quedar con nosotras mientras el maestro está ocupado, tu amigo se tuvo que ir corriendo, es posible que la General de la resistencia esté en peligro.

\- Hola ¿Ben ya lo sabe?

\- Tal vez se esté enterando en este momento, vamos- Trudy se acercó para ayudarla a ponerse de pie- el droide médico dijo que solo necesitas reposo te acompaño a tu habitación me voy a quedar contigo hasta que el maestro vuelva.

\- Gracias a los dos me da pena causar tantos problemas.

\- No sé preocupe mi señora, nunca cae mal un poco de diversión ya nos estábamos aburriendo de no hacer nada- se hizo a un lado para dejarlas pasar- después de ustedes.

De camino al hangar Finn se encontró con Ben.

\- Dameron te está esperando, tienen que ir lo más pronto posible con mi madre.

\- Si, Trudy dice que es posible que pase lo mismo que aquí.

\- ¿Finn? por favor, cuidenla.

\- No tienes ni que pedirlo.

\- Gracias.

Fin asintió con la cabeza y se fué, Ben Solo amable le daba más miedo que Kylo Ren furioso. 

Ben sonrió al parecer el ex stormtrooper no sabía que podía leer mentes, pero al menos sabía que podía confiar en el en lo referente a Rey y su madre por qué ahora su prioridad era mantenerlas a salvó a ambas.

Al llegar a la sala médica vio que Rey iba saliendo apoyada en Trudy y custodiada por Ap'lek y la sonrisa que le dedicó cuando lo vio calmó un poco el temor de su alma, se acercó a ella y la tomó en sus brazos.

\- ¡Ben!

\- No protestes pequeña, solo déjame llevarte en mis brazos, por favor.

Rey le pasó los brazos por el cuello, le dió un beso en la mejilla y se dejo llevar.

Ap'lek se quedó sorprendido.

\- ¡Vaya!

\- Te lo dije, esta enamorado- le dijo Trudy muy bajito.

\- Esto se pone interesante.

Ap'lek no sabía cuánta razón tenía.


	22. Amor de madre

\- ¿Que está pasando Ben? ¿Quien era...?

\- Son clones Rey.

\- ¿Clones?

\- Si, pero ya no pude seguir indagando más uno de los stormtrooper que venían con el lo mató, solo se que hay muchos, están creando un ejército.

\- ¿Dónde maestro?- fue Ap'lek quién preguntó.

\- No sé, pero si se quién puede saberlo.

\- ¿Pryde?

\- Voy a interrogarlo de nuevo- iban llegando ya a sus aposentos cuando Ben se detuvo.

\- ¿Pasa algo?- Trudy se puso alerta con la mano en su sable.

\- Busquen por favor dispositivos de vigilancia, nos han estado espiando todo este tiempo- la furia en la voz de Ben era palpable.

Rey al recordar lo que había pasado en esa habitación se sonrojó y escondió la cara en el cuello de Ben mientras el entraba con ella en los brazos todavía.

\- Perdóname por ser tan descuidado mi amor.

\- No es tu culpa.

\- Quédate aquí, enseguida vuelvo, tenemos que ir a ver a mi madre.

La dejó sobre la cama y se fue rápido antes de que ella pudiera preguntar algo.

\- Voy a pedir que traigan comida.

Trudy se acercó al intercomunicador mientras Ap'lek buscaba disimuladamente los dispositivos ocultos, encontró dos, uno sobre la cama y el otro en la entrada, se deshizo de ellos rápidamente y llamo a Ushar para decirle que tenían que revisar toda la nave.

Mientras tanto Ben que iba a la sala de interrogación se encontró con Vicrul que llevaba prisionera a una chica.

\- ¿Vicrul dónde estabas?- se supone que ibas con Trudy y Rey al hangar.

\- Maestro perdón por dejar a Trudy sola protegiendo a tu mujer pero cuando íbamos a los hangares creí ver algo sospechoso, imagínate mi sorpresa cuando me encuentro a un soldado mandando nuestras coordenadas al enemigo.

\- ¿Tu?- Ben había reconocido a la chica ya que era la que solía llevarle los alimentos a su habitación.

\- ¡Esa maldita chatarrera no vivirá mucho líder supremo!- la chica sabía que estaba perdida y sonrió irónicamente- ya me encargue de eso.

Ben leyó la mente de la traidora, tenía razón en sus sospechas, había dispositivos de vigilancia en su habitación y habían envenenado la comida de Rey.

\- Llévala a una celda Vicrul y alcanzame en la sala de interrogación, debo volver con Rey.

\- Como ordenes, camina- se llevó a la chica a una de las celdas y dió órdenes de vigilarla.

\- ¡Ella no se salvará, ya es tarde y el también caerá pronto!

\- No lo creo- el Caballero de Ren miro a la chica con desprecio- tiene a muchos de su lado.

\- ¡No debió enamorarse de esa chatarrera aquí lo tenía todo y lo cambió por ella!

\- Así que fue por celos, por eso lo traicionaste, estás enamorada de él- la traidora había dejado sus sentimientos al descubierto.

\- ¡Siempre le serví! y el nunca me dedicó ni siquiera una mirada, pero a ella la siguió por toda la galaxia, hasta fue capaz de matar al líder supremo por protegerla ¡Nunca podrán estar juntos!

\- Me temo que eso no puedes evitarlo, amordazenla- le ordenó a los guardias- y mantenganla vigilada.

\- Si señor.

\- ¿Kuruk dónde estás?

\- En la cabina de mando, Hux está ocupado en otra parte.

\- Mantén los ojos bien abiertos no sea que aparezca por allí tu malvado hermano gemelo.

\- ¿Entonces es cierto?

\- Si, yo voy a reunirme con el maestro y los demás.

\- ¡Rayos Vicrul¡ y yo aquí perdiendome la diversión.

\- No te quejes, ya llegará tu momento.

\- Si claro, búrlate.

Ben había llegado a sus aposentos justo a tiempo para evitar que Rey comiera lo que le habían llevado.

\- ¡No comas eso!

Ap'lek y Trudy se sorprendieron tanto o más que Rey.

\- ¿Por que?

\- Solo déjalo si.

\- Está bien- Rey soltó el bocadillo que tenía en la mano y se acercó a el- ¿Que pasa Ben? estás muy nervioso.

El solo la abrazó y la besó en la cabeza.

\- Vamos a ir a reunirnos con mi madre.

\- ¿Que?- Rey sorprendida se separó de él para verlo a los ojos.

\- Mi amor estás en peligro y mi madre también, debemos planear una estrategia juntos, este nuevo enemigo es muy poderoso y tenemos espías aquí.

\- ¿Y que pasa con la comida?

\- Está envenada.

\- ¿Envenenada?

\- Maestro la chica que la trajo insistió mucho en que se la terminara- Ap'lek detuvo a Trudy antes de que saliera de la habitación- yo voy por ella, si vas tú eres capaz de matarla.

\- ¿Pero que les pasa? ¿Que tienen en contra de Rey?

\- No lo sé Trudy pero lo voy a averiguar, gracias por cuidar de ella.

\- Para lo bien que lo he hecho, si casi la matan hace rato y ahora quisieron envenenarla frente a mí-

Rey se separó de Ben para ir a abrazar a Trudy.

\- No te culpes.

\- Gracias Rey, eres la única amiga que he tenido, me dolería mucho si algo te pasara.

\- No me va a pasar nada...

Un alboroto fuera de la habitación los interrumpio, Ap'lek llevaba a la chica gritando y pataleando.

\- ¡No les voy a decir nada!

\- No es necesario.

La chica se retorcía furiosa en los brazos del Caballero de Ren mientras Ben de acercaba para leer su mente, algo que obviamente no sabían que podía hacer, ya que cuando lo tuvo cerca se congelo de miedo.

\- Llévatela y que la encierren junto con la otra, ya sé quiénes están metidos en esto.

\- Si maestro.

\- Y dile a los otros que se preparen nos vamos a Tatooine, espera- Ben se acercó a la chica para borrar de su memoria a dónde iban.

Ap'lek se llevó de ahí a la prisionera mientras Ben se comunicaba con Hux.

\- ¿Hux dónde estás?

\- Llegando a la cabina de mando ¿Por qué?

\- Fija curso a Tatooine y comunícate con la resistencia, di que los veremos ahí.

\- Enseguida líder supremo.

\- Ahora tú te vienes conmigo, no voy a perderte de vista.

\- ¡Pero Ben!

\- ¡Ningún pero, ya no estás segura en esta nave!

\- Pero Trudy está conmigo.

\- Y ella también está en riesgo por el hecho de estar contigo, las dos van a permanecer cerca de mi.

\- Está bien pero tengo que cambiarme está ropa, no puedo llegar así con tu mamá- señaló su ropa manchada de sangre.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude?- le preguntó con una sonrisa picara.

\- ¡Maestro! no es momento de pensar en esas cosas- Trudy hizo a Ben a un lado y se llevó a Rey del brazo- vamos Rey yo te ayudo.

\- ¿Si sabes que soy yo quien manda verdad Trudy?

\- Si, pero no me vas a hechar de la nave por qué te caigo bien- le contesto con una sonrisa.

Ben se quedó solo pensando en el encuentro con su madre, la verdad era que lo temía, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.

Pero el que no reaccionó nada bien fue Luke Skywalker.

\- ¡No puedes confiar en el Leia!

\- ¡Es mi hijo Luke y si el pide verme por supuesto que iré!

\- General- Poe intervino en la discusión- hay un enemigo peor que la primera orden, creo que debería escuchar lo que su hijo le quiere proponer, nosostros estuvimos ahí cuando ese "clon" atacó, era exactamente igual a el pero al mismo tiempo diferente, como si hubieran separado a Kylo Ren de Ben Solo.

\- Iremos Poe, que preparen todo.

\- Si General.

\- ¿Poe?

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Vieron a Rey?

\- Si, ella está bien, se ve... felíz y su hijo también.

\- Cometes un error hermana.

\- Luke, por mi hijo soy capaz de ir al mismo lado oscuro y hacer alianzas con las fuerzas del mal de ser necesario y no trates de impedir que él y Rey estén juntos por qué no lo voy a permitir mi amor de madre es más grande que mi amor de hermana recuérdalo.

Se fue siguiendo a Poe y por el camino se encontró a BB-8 que en su lenguaje binario le reclamó que lo estaban dejando fuera de la acción.

\- Tranquilo amiguito pronto estaremos allá arriba y tendrás toda la acción que quieras y también podrás ver a Rey.

El droide rodó feliz alrededor de Leia dándole las gracias.

\- De nada, anda vamos con tu dueño- se quedó mirando al cielo dando gracias a la fuerza- al fin podré verte hijo.

\- ¿Exegol?

Ben estaba interrogando de nuevo a Pryde, al parecer el emperador Palpatine estaba oculto en el remoto planeta y era difícil llegar ahí.

\- ¿Que es Exegol maestro?- los Caballeros de Ren estaban confundidos.

\- Es el planeta de los Sith, está en la región desconocida, solo se puede llegar con un orientador, y ya se donde hay uno, encierrenlo- le dijo a los stormtroopers que custodiaban la puerta- y mantenganlo vigilado.

\- Si señor.

\- Ustedes vengan conmigo tenemos que arrestar a otros tres traidores.

Salieron todos de ahí dejando a Pryde en manos de los soldados pero Ben se detuvo en una sala dos puertas más adelante y solo le tendió la mano a Rey que la tomo de inmediato.

\- Vicrul lleva a Cardo contigo y vayan a Mustafar, ahí encontrarán un orientador te enviaré a las coordenadas.

\- Enseguida maestro, pero si no te importa me llevaré a Kuruk, se estaba quejando de que se había perdido la acción.

\- Como quieras, pero tengan cuidado debe estar bien custodiado, los espero en Tatooine.

\- Señora, señorita- hizo una reverencia para despedirse de Rey y de Trudy y se fue silbando.

\- ¿Por qué me dicen señora Ben?- Rey estaba confundida.

\- Por que eres mi mujer- le contesto Ben con una sonrisa- vamos llegó el momento de enfrentar a mi madre y te necesito a mi lado.

\- Todo va a salir bien ya verás.

\- Eso espero pequeña, eso espero.


	23. Reencuentro

Ben estaba con Rey en sus aposentos ahora sí libre de dispositivos de vigilancia, ella estaba sentada en sus piernas y el la abrazaba, tenerla en sus brazos calmaba el miedo que sentía por la pronta reunión que tendría con su madre y ella también sentía el conflicto en el.

\- Ben todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes.

\- Temo el encuentro con mi madre Rey, he hecho mucho daño, no es fácil perdonar todo lo malo que hice.

\- Yo te perdone.

\- Y aún no entiendo por qué, pero no importa mientras estés conmigo, no sabría que hacer sin ti.

\- Ni yo sin ti Ben- 

\- ¿No deberían estar preparándose para la reunión con mi hija?

Ben ya había sentido la presencia de su abuelo pero Rey no y del susto casi se cae solo los reflejos de Ben lo evitaron.

\- ¡Maestro Skywalker, no haga eso!

\- ¿No sentiste mi presencia niña? mi nieto si.

\- ¡Yo todavía no estoy acostumbrada a su presencia!- el mohin de disgusto en el lindo rostro provocó que Ben soltará la carcajada que estaba tratando de disimular.

\- ¡Ben!

\- Perdón amor es que te vez linda cuando te enfurruñas.

\- ¡Yo no me enfurruño!

\- Claro que si- y le dió un beso en los labios fruncidos antes de levantarse y dejarla de pie junto a el.

\- Se ven bien juntos- dijo el fantasma de Anakin.

\- ¿Quieres decirnos algo abuelo?

\- Si, Luke está con tu madre.

\- Ya lo sabía abuelo.

\- ¿Y también sabías que piensa ir a la reunión?-

\- ¿Por qué? ¡El no tiene nada que ver en ésto!

\- El piensa que sí, además cree que aún puede convencer a Rey de alejarse de tí.

\- ¡Rayos!

Rey se acercó a Ben y le puso la mano en la mejilla.

\- Ben tranquilo, no te voy a dejar ya te lo dije.

El le agarró la mano y le dió un beso en la palma.

\- ¿Por que esa necedad abuelo, por que me odia tanto?

\- No te odia hijo, es miedo lo que siente pero no te preocupes en su momento hablaré con el.

\- Gracias abuelo- Anakin sonrió en respuesta.

\- Y tu niña debes estár más alerta- le dijo a Rey antes de desaparecer.

\- ¿Por qué siempre me hace lo mismo?

Ben hizo un gesto con los hombros y sonrió.

\- Le caes bien.

\- Si claro- de pronto se dió cuenta de que Trudy no estaba- ¿Y Trudy?

\- ¡Ya vez que si eres distraída?-

\- ¡Ben!

\- Fue a su habitación a descansar un poco y tú deberías hacer lo mismo- la tomó de los hombros y la guío a la enorme cama.

\- ¿Y tu?

\- ¿Quieres que me quede contigo?

\- Sabes lo que pasa cuando estamos juntos en una cama.

\- Si pero estás herida, solo quiero abrazarte ¿Puedo?

\- ¿Por qué no puedo negarte nada?

\- Porque me amas- la dejó entre las sábanas y se acostó junto a ella para abrazarla- anda duerme un poco.

Rey se acomodó en los poderosos brazos y puso su mano sobre el corazón de el y así sintiendo sus latidos se durmió.

Ben no pudo dormir pero se quedó abrazandola todo el tiempo que ella lo hizo, estaba bastante nervioso, no sabía que le diría a su madre, solo esperaba que pudiera perdonarlo.

También estaba el asunto Luke, el también tenía mucho por lo que responder pero eso ya sería después ahora lo importante era mantener a Rey y a su madre a salvo, estaba pensando en todo eso cuándo la voz de Hux lo puso alerta.

\- ¿Ren?

\- ¿Que pasa Hux?

\- Ya estamos llegando.

\- Enseguida estoy contigo- abrazó más fuerte a Rey antes de despertarla- te amo mi Jedi de Jakku, te amo más que a mí vida.

Rey abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de Ben.

\- ¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó la chica adormecida.

\- Que te amo y que ya estamos llegando- le dió un beso en la frente y se levantó de la cama- vamos.

\- Me voy a peinar, tengo el cabello todo enredando

Ben se acercó a quitar las ligas que lo sujetaban y lo peino con los dedos.

\- Déjalo así por favor.

\- Bueno vamos, tu mamá debe estar igual que tú.

\- ¿Tu creés?

\- Claro que si, no te preocupes va a salir bien.

Iban saliendo cuando se encontraron con Trudy y fueron los tres juntos a la cabina de mando dónde los esperaba Hux.

\- Ya llegamos- les dijo al verlos entrar.

\- ¡Vaya!- Rey sintió un escalofrío al recordar el planeta donde ella había crecido-Es muy parecido a Jakku.

\- Había olvidado que vienes de un desierto- le dijo Hux a Rey.

\- ¿Ya llegaron los de la resistencia?

\- Van a tardar un poco, ellos estaban más lejos que nosotros-

Hux se volvió a ver a Ben que estaba callado viendo con preocupación hacía el planeta.

\- ¿Ren estás bien?

\- Si, es solo que hace mucho que no veo a mi madre.

\- Yo...espero que todo salga bien.

\- Gracias Hux, vamos Rey, bajemos de una vez.

\- ¿Quieres que los acompañe maestro?

\- Lleva un escuadrón de stormtroopers contigo.

\- Si maestro.

\- Hux deja a alguien más a cargo y ven tú también

\- ¿Yo?

\- Eras el espía Hux, debes estar ahí.

\- Sabía que algún día te la ibas a cobrar Ren.

Ben se fue junto con Rey a su Tie Silencer y abordó sin decir nada y antes que se sentara a pilotar Rey lo detuvo.

\- ¿Ben?

\- Lo siento mi amor, no puedo evitarlo.

Ella se acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda.

\- Yo voy a estar contigo Ben no estás solo, ya no y diga lo que diga el maestro Luke no te voy a dejar, nunca.

\- Lo se, gracias.

\- Entonces vamos allá Ben Solo.

\- Si, acabemos con esto de una vez.

La General Organa por otro lado estaba igual o más nerviosa que su hijo, sabía que ella tenía en parte mucha culpa de que su hijo hubiera elegido el lado oscuro de la fuerza, nunca terminaría de arrepentirse por haberlo mandado con su hermano, fue ahí donde lo perdió, esperaba que algún día pudiera perdonarla, y que fuera feliz con Rey, a ella también tenía mucho que agradecerle por haberlo traído de vuelta a la luz.

\- ¿General Organa?

La voz de Poe la hizo volver a la realidad.

\- Disculpe no la quise asustar, ya estamos llegando.

\- Gracias Poe.

\- ¿Está bien General?

\- Si Poe, solo que hace mucho que no veo a mi hijo y me pregunto si algún día me perdonará por abandonarlo cuando más me necesitó.

\- Le puedo asegurar que el está igual de nervioso que usted General.

\- ¿Tu creés Poe?

\- Si, vamos quite esa cara, su hijo va a pensar que no se alegra de verlo.

\- Tienes razón Poe, solo espero que no me rechaze.

Poe se quedó pensando que siempre había juzgado a Ben Solo sin pararse a pensar en lo que lo había llevado a tomar el camino de la oscuridad, con dos padres ausentes dándole más importancia a otras cosas que a su propio hijo además de que siempre fue un chico muy solitario, movió la cabeza, solo esperaba que las cosas salieran bien y no se complicarán más de lo que ya estaban.

Ben hizo descender su Tie Silencer cerca de una vivienda abandonada.

\- ¿Dónde estamos Ben?

\- Aquí vivió Luke.

\- Está abandonado.

\- Hace años que no vive nadie aquí.

\- Mira- Rey le señaló una nave de la resistencia estaba descendiendo cerca de donde estaban ellos.

\- Supongo que tenemos que bajar- dijo con un suspiro.

\- ¿Estás listo?

\- No y creo que nunca lo estaré.

Rey dió dos pasos y le tendió la mano a Ben en un gesto simbólico y el no dudo en tomarla y así salieron a enfrentar a la General Organa.

La primera orden y la resistencia al fin frente a frente.

Leia se quedó observando como Rey se acercaba con su hijo tomados de la mano y no pudo evitar las lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos, se acercó a ellos y pudo ver en los ojos de Ben todos los años de abandono a los que ella lo había condenado solo por qué no supo ser una buena madre y poner antes que nada el bienestar de su hijo.

Ambos madre e hijo se miraron sin decir nada durante unos segundos hasta que Leia tuvo el valor de hablar.

\- Ben lo siento tanto hijo yo... espero que algún día puedas perdonarme el que te haya abandonado.

Ben no sabía que decir, tenía un nudo en la garganta.

\- ¿Puedo abrazarte? ¿Por favor?- Leia se acercó con temor a ser rechazada.

Sin decir nada Ben abrió los brazos y recibió en ellos a su madre y esa última pieza que faltaba en el complicado rompecabezas de su vida encajó en su sitio, al fin estaba completo.


	24. Estrategias

Leia no quería soltar a su hijo lo sentía entre sus brazos como cuándo era un niño a pesar de que ahora era más alto que ella por lo cuál sentía en su mejilla el latido apresurado de su corazón ese latido que le confirmaba que era Ben Solo y no Kylo Ren quien la abrazaba.

No podía evitar llorar su hijo había vuelto y sus lágrimas mojaban la chaqueta de Ben que también tenía los ojos húmedos, se había dado cuenta que extrañaba los abrazos de su madre.

Después un poco calmadas las emociones Leia se separó de su hijo y le acarició la mejilla.

\- Perdóname madre.

\- No tengo nada que perdonarte hijo- la voz de Leia delataba la emoción que sentía.

\- Mi padre...

\- Tu padre estaba consiente de lo que podía pasar Ben, el estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de recuperarte y lo logró abrió una grieta en esa armadura de odio con la que te cubrias

\- Si, una grieta por dónde Rey pudo colarse.

\- Tengo mucho que agradecerle a ella también, te pareces tanto a tu abuelo, pero doy gracias a la fuerza que tú destino sea diferente.

Ben desvio la mirada a dónde Rey estaba, se había mantenido apartada pero el que el se hubiera reunido al fin con su madre era en gran parte gracias a ella y no podía excluirla.

-Ven- Rey se acercó y Ben y Leia la incluyeron en el abrazo besando ambos sus mejillas.

Tan emocionados estaban que no se dieran cuenta que a lo lejos alguien los estaba observando, Luke Skywalker.

\- Hija no sabes cuánto te agradezco que hayas traído a mi niño de vuelta.

\- ¡Madre!

\- Yo no hice nada Leia él solo tomo la decisión.

\- Tenía un buen incentivo Rey.

\- ¿Que?

\- Tú.

Leia se separó del abrazo y Ben pegó a Rey a su costado.

\- Debemos hablar madre.

\- Lo se hijo Poe ya me puso al tanto pero ¿Que podemos hacer ante un enemigo así hijo? no sabemos casi nada.

\- Es verdad lo poco que pude obtener de Pryde no es suficiente y es complicado llegar a Exegol, espero que los Caballeros de Ren que envíe a Mustafar encuentren el orientador para poder ir

\- ¿Ir a Exegol?- Ben eso es peligroso- madre e hijo intercambiaron una mirada de la que Rey no se dió cuenta.

\- Creo que es mejor que hablemos en otro lugar, Rey contacta a Trudy y dile que se encargue de asegurar un perímetro y que Hux se de prisa.

\- Creo que no es necesario, mira.

Ben dirigió la vista a dónde Rey señalaba y vio la nave de Trudy acercarse rápidamente.

\- Espero no tener que viajar con ella nunca- dijo Poe acercándose a dónde estaban Ben y Rey esperando a que Trudy descendiera de la nave.

Cuando lo hizo seguida de Hux Poe se fue apresurado.

\- ¿Que le pasa?- le preguntó Leia a Ben.

\- No se madre solo se han visto dos veces y la segunda no quedaron en términos amistosos.

\- Creo que le gusta- Rey fue al encuentro de Trudy con Ben tras ella.

\- ¿Por que dices eso?

\- Actúa igual que tú cuando nos conocimos Ben.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Me buscabas pero también te alejabas, era muy extraño.

\- Y aún así aquí estamos Rey.

\- Si Ben, aquí estamos.

\- ¡Ren!

\- Vamos Hux mi madre nos está esperando hay mucho que hablar- caminaron hacía dónde la General Organa esperaba paciente y Rey se quedó con Trudy quién que curiosa como siempre le preguntó.

\- ¿Como fue el encuentro?

\- Emotivo, aun tienen muchas cosas que solucionar pero creo que van por buen camino.

\- Me alegro ¿Querías decirme algo?

\- ¿Como...?

\- ¿Lo se? por qué el maestro te dejo aquí conmigo y no te llevó prácticamente arrastrando tras el.

\- Si, tiene esa manía de no querer dejarme sola- Rey hizo un gesto de no saber que hacer.

\- La verdad es que resulta extraño, el siempre prefirió estar solo apesar de todas esas mujeres que le coqueteaban.

\- ¿ Que mujeres Trudy?- al ver la mirada de enojo de Rey la chica se apresuró a explicarle.

Tranquila nunca les dedicó ni siquiera una mirada, en cambio contigo es distinto no puede dejar de tocarte y cuando está separado de tí actúa como si le faltara algo.

\- Lo mismo me pasa a mi Trudy no puedo estar mucho tiempo separada de el.

\- ¡Rey!- la voz de Finn acercándose las interrumpió.

\- Hola Finn ¿Que pasa?

\- Ben quiere que acompañe a Trudy a revisar lo del perímetro.

\- Lo siento Trudy eso era lo que quería decirte y lo olvidé.

\- No importa y Poe- preguntó mirándo tras Finn.

\- Eeeemm...lo necesitan aquí.

Rey soltó una risita ante la incomodidad de Finn y la sonrisa maligna de Trudy.

\- Así que lo necesitan aquí, bueno vamos guapo tu y yo tenemos mucho que platicar.

Rey no pudo más y se rió con ganas al ver a su amiga tomar a Finn del brazo y prácticamente arrastrarlo con ella, estaba a punto de dar la vuelta para volver con Ben cuándo la profunda voz de este sonó en su cabeza.

\- ¿Mi amor?

Dió la vuelta y lo miró a los ojos sonriendo.

\- ¡Te necesito!

Fue hasta donde el estaba y le tomó la mano sin hacer caso de las miradas sorprendidas de los miembros de la resistencia que se encontraban reunidos ahí también, solo Leia y Poe no le dieron importancia y siguieron planeando la estrategia para el ataque a Exegol.

\- Es muy arriesgado hijo y si como dices Palpatine está tras Rey no es conveniente que ella vaya ahí.

\- Esperen un momento ¿Quien es Palpatine y por qué me busca? Rey veía de Ben a Leia esperando una respuesta.

\- ¿No le has dicho nada hijo? 

\- No hubo tiempo madre.

\- ¿Ben, quien es Palpatine?

\- Fue el causante de que mi abuelo cayera al lado oscuro Rey y... sintió la mirada de su madre y entendió que no era el momento adecuado para decirle el resto- y no sé por qué te busca.

\- Cuando estemos solos te lo dire- 

Rey se sorprendió al escuchar a Ben en su cabeza debía ser algo muy delicado si no se lo podía decir ante todos los que estaban ahí reunidos.

\- Voy a contactar a Lando todos los demás prepárense parece que llegó el momento de poner fin a la guerra, Poe tu y Hux vean la manera en cómo organizar las tropas, Ben hijo nosotros no contamos con muchos recursos.

\- No te preocupes por eso madre, creo que llegó el momento de usar los recursos de la primera orden para algo bueno.

\- ¿Estás seguro hijo?

\- Muy seguro.

\- ¿Entonces que esperan?- les dijo Leia a los que estaban ahí- todos a trabajar.

\- ¡Si General Organa!- contestaron varios a la vez y se alejaron apresurados, la mayoría veían a Ben con temor.

\- ¿Vienes conmigo hijo?.

\- No creo que sea conveniente imponer mi presencia madre y tengo que hablar con Rey.

Está bien nos reuniremos más tarde- Leia se fue con Poe y Hux mientras Ben y Rey se dirigían al Tie Silencer para tener más privacidad.

\- ¿Me vas a decir que está pasando Ben Solo?

\- Si, siento no habertelo dicho antes pequeña pero lo descubrí hace unas horas apenas y con todo lo que ha pasado no hubo tiempo.

\- ?Que fue lo que descubriste?

\- Palpatine te busca por qué eres su nieta.

\- ¿Que?

De la impresión Rey casi se desmaya y Ben tuvo que sujetarla, le ayudó a sentarse y se arrodilló a su lado tomándola de las manos.

\- Rey, Rey mírame- gruesas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas- no llores amor, por favor no llores.

\- ¿Cómo puedes amarme sabiendo ésto?

\- Te amo por lo que eres tú no por tú familia.

\- ¡Leia me va a odiar Ben!

\- Rey, mi madre lo sabe desde que llegaste con ella- le secó con ternura las lágrimas y la abrazó.

\- ¿Y aún así me aceptó? ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?

\- Ya te lo dije lo que importa es quién eres tú, no tú familia.

\- Tal vez fue por eso que mis padres me abandonaron.

\- Tal vez se vieron obligados a hacerlo.

\- ¿Tu creés?

\- Estoy seguro mi amor, voy a investigar que fue lo que pasó con ellos, tranquila ya no llores, solo piensa que ahora tu familia soy yo.

Se levantó y la tomó de las manos para levantarla a ella también, le secó de nuevo las lágrimas y le dió un tierno beso que la hizo sonrojar pues Leia iba llegando.

\- Dejen eso para después niños, hay cosas que hacer.

Rey escondió la cara en el cuello de Ben que sonrió ante la incomodidad de ella.

\- ¿Todo bien hijo?

\- Si madre solo un par de dudas que ya se aclararon.

\- Leia yo...

\- No pasa nada Rey, lo que importa es quién eres aquí- le puso la mano en el pecho sobre el corazón- no puedes ser mala si me has traído a mi hijo de vuelta ya no te atormentes.

\- Gracias Leia.

\- Yo soy quien tiene que darte las gracias, ahora necesitamos hablar sobre lo que vamos a hacer

\- ¿Pudiste contactar a Lando?

\- Si, me dijo que va a buscar aliados.

\- ¿Pero?

\- No creé que muchos quieran luchar con nosostros, tienen miedo Ben y los entiendo

\- Yo también tengo miedo madre.

\- Lo se hijo, ahora solo queda esperar a que tus hombres vuelvan con el orientador.

\- Si, mientras tanto Rey y yo volveremos a la nave.

\- ¿Por que no se quedan aquí conmigo?

\- Madre se que Luke está aquí y no quiero verlo.

\- ¿Por qué hijo, que fue lo que pasó?- le pregunté a él y no quiso decirmelo.

\- Si el no tiene el valor de decirte lo que pasó tal vez algún día yo lo haga pero no ahora madre.

\- Está bien hijo no voy a insistir pero no te alejes mucho.

\- Estaremos ahí arriba madre y si pasa algo solo tienes que decirle a Trudy que me llame y no dejes que discuta con Poe saltan chispas cuando están juntos.

\- Ya te lo dije Ben igual que tú yo- le recordó Rey.

Ben suspiró y se despidió de su madre.

\- Te veo más tarde.

Leia se quedó viendo como se alejaba la nave y después fue en busca de su hermano, no iba a parar hasta descubrir que había pasado entre el y Ben por qué no estaba dispuesta a estar lejos de su hijo, no ahora que lo estaba recuperando.


	25. Te necesito

Advertencia ⚠️ sexo explícito +🔞

Nota: Espero que no les resulte vulgar y de mal gusto

Ben y Rey llegaron al Fulminatrix dónde los esperaba Cardo con noticias.

\- ¿Ya volvieron?

\- No maestro pero Vicrul hizo contacto y lo que me dijo no es muy agradable.

\- ¿Sucedió algo?

\- Descubrieron un laboratorio debajo del Castillo

\- ¿Como dices?

\- Ya deben estar por llegar, ellos te explicarán mejor.

\- ¡Demonios!- Ben tenía deseos de destrozar algo solo la presencia silenciosa de Rey a su lado lo frenó.

\- ¿Ben? estamos contigo hasta el final ¿Lo sabes verdad?-

Ninguno de sus hombres ni siquiera Trudy que solía ser tan deslenguada lo habían llamado nunca por su nombre y que lo hiciera Cardo en un momento así le confirmaba la lealtad que le tenían.

\- Gracias Cardo.

\- Otra cosa tuvimos que sedar a Pryde ya me tenia mareado con sus gritos.

\- Está bien yo habría hecho lo mismo, pero no bajes la guardia.

\- Tienes razón ¿Dónde están Hux y Trudy?

\- Se quedaron con mi madre.

\- ¿Dejaste a Trudy cerca del piloto?

\- Si, bueno esperemos que no lo torture mucho.

\- ¿Que vamos a hacer maestro?

\- No lo sé Cardo, no lo sé, pero no podemos rendirnos ahora.

\- Deberías descansar tienes muchas horas sin dormir, nosostros nos haremos cargo Ushar y Ap'lek también fueron a descansar un poco para relevarme más tarde.

\- Tiene razón Ben debes dormir un poco todos nosotros te necesitamos descansado y alerta.

\- ¿No me van a dejar en paz verdad?

Cardo y Rey negaron con la cabeza.

\- Está bien pero sólo un par de horas cualquier cosa...-

\- Cualquier cosa que suceda yo te aviso maestro.

\- Vamos Ben tu me hiciste descansar ahora te toca a ti.

Rey lo tomó de la mano y lo llevo con ella rumbo a sus aposentos.

\- Está bien pero con una condición.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Que te quedes conmigo.

\- Es no tienes que pedirlo Ben.

Cuando llegaron Ben se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta y se quitó la pesada capa y el cinto con el sable láser el cual dejo en el mueble junto a la cama también se quitó la chaqueta y se sentó para quitarse las botas.

\- ¿Me voy a dar un baño antes de acostarme vienes conmigo?

\- Ben yo...

\- Solo nos bañaremos nada más.

\- Pero no me puedo mojar la herida.

\- Yo te ayudo.

\- ¿Estás seguro que solo nos vamos a bañar?

\- ¿No confías en mí?

\- ¿En este tema?- no mucho la verdad y en mi misma tampoco.

Sin contestar nada Ben la llevo al cuarto de baño y le fue quitando la ropa lentamente con cuidado de no lastimar la herida y aunque el ya la había visto medio desnuda ella aún se sentía avergonzada y más cuando le quitó la blusa y se topó con la barrera del sostén.

\- No vuelvas a ponerte estas cosas- le pidió con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Por qué no?- es bonito.

\- No lo necesitas, tus senos son perfectos así, sin nada que los aprisione.

\- ¡Ben no digas esas cosas!

La hizo sentarse en un taburete y se arrodilló frente a ella para quitarle las botas y las calcetas.

\- Por que para mí eres perfecta así- se acercó a ella y le beso el cuello para después ir bajando lentamente hasta los pequeños senos los cuales acarició hasta que los pezones estuvieron duros solo entonces los tomos entre sus labios para succionarlos mientras Rey enredaba sus dedos en los negros cabellos.

\- ¡Ben!

\- ¿Mmmmm?

\- Dijiste que solo nos íbamos a dar un baño.

\- Te mentí- le dijo dejando pequeños besos en los senos antes de levantar la cabeza y mirarla a los ojos, se puso de pie y la levantó a ella para terminar de desnudarla por completo antes de desnudarse el también dejando caer la ropa en cualquier lado.

Cuando estuvieron los dos completamente desnudos la tomo en sus brazos y entró en la ducha ella trataba de mirar a todos lados menos a el y lo poco que alcanzó a ver casi le provoca un desmayo, tenía un cuerpo increíble y era obvio que estaba exitado, el al ver su expresión sonrió sin ninguna vergüenza y ajustó la temperatura del agua.

\- Esto es lo que me provocas- señaló su miembro exitado.

\- Tramposo, te aprovechas por qué sabes que no puedo negarte nada

\- Te amo Rey y estuve mucho tiempo sin saber de tí así que voy a aprovechar cada oportunidad que tenga para acariciarte.

Le pasó la esponja con espuma por el cuerpo especialmente por los senos, le encantaba tocarlos.

\- ¡Ben!

\- ¿Que? me encanta sentirlos en mis manos ¿Te vas a lavar el cabello?

\- No me cambies el tema, pero si, me voy a lavar el cabello y tú deberías hacer lo mismo en lugar de estar de mano larga.

Se lavó rápidamente el cabello y salió para secarse antes de ceder a la tentación de tocarlo, se cubrió con una toalla y fue a buscar entre la ropa nueva algo para dormir y encontró un camisón transparente bastante atrevido ella nunca había tenido ese tipo de ropa y estaba pensando si ponérselo o no cuando sintió a Ben detrás de ella.

\- Tienes que quitarte la venda, se mojó y vas a estar incomoda ven.

La llevo a la cama y le retiro la toalla dejándola desnuda a excepción de la venda.

\- ¿Te duele?

\- Dejo de doler cuando fuimos dónde tu madre.

Le retiró la venda para encontrase solo con una línea de color rosa, la herida ya había sanado.

\- ¡Que extraño, cicatrizó muy rápido!

\- Los usuarios de la fuerza sanan más rápido- le pasaba los dedos por las costillas subiendo lentamente a sus senos para tocar primero un pezón y después el otro hasta ponerlos duros otra vez

\- ¡Ben!- la respiración se le aceleró y sentía un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo.

\- ¡Déjame amarte por favor! quiero saborearte toda- se quitó la toalla que lo cubría quedando tan desnudo como ella, se subió a la cama quedando sobre el tembloroso cuerpo de la chica que instintivamente abrió las piernas dándole la bienvenida.

Se besaron con pasión Rey abrió la boca a la lengua invasora de Ben que se enredó con la suya en un baile de seducción el siguió acariciando los senos y dejo sus labios para bajar dejando leves besos por el cuello hasta volver a tomar los pezones con sus labios, tan perdida estaba en sus caricias que no se dió cuenta que había bajado una mano hasta que la sintió en su parte más íntima, el profundo gemido que escapó de su graganta se perdió en los labios de Ben. 

\- ¡No temas! solo quiero acariciarte.

\- ¡Ben!

\- Lo se mi amor yo también siento lo mismo- la empezó a acariciar poco a poco para darle tiempo a aceptarlo sabía que todo eso era tan nuevo para ella como para el.

Con sus dedos fue abriendo el regalo de su intimidad y mientras la besaba introdujo uno de sus dedos lentamente en ella que sintió tal placer que el cuerpo se le tensó y se separó de sus labios para soltar un gemido que ella misma acalló mordiendo uno de sus hombros lo cual casi le provoca a el mismo terminar en ese momento también.

\- ¡Ben!- las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, no sabía que le pasaba.

\- Tranquila mi amor entrégate déjalo pasar- aún la seguía acariciando en su íntimidad y la besó tiernamente para ayudarla a tranquilizarse sentía sus manos aferradas a su espalda, tal vez hasta le había dejado marcas eso lo exitó mas aún, retiró su mano y con su virilidad empezó a imitar el acto del amor ella estaba tan húmeda que le resultó muy difícil no penetrarla, no iba a aguantar mucho estaba a punto de alcanzar la cúspide el también, los gemidos de ella eran música para sus oidos.

\- ¡Mi amor!- los sollozos de ella le indicaron que estaba por volver a alcanzar el cielo y el mismo la acompañó dejando salir su semilla sobre la intimidad de su mujer en el momento que gritó y arqueó el cuerpo, el orgasmo los golpeó a ambos aislandolos por unos segundos de la realidad y dejándolos exhaustos.

Cuándo su respiración regresó a un ritmo normal trató de separarse pero Rey se reuso a soltarlo.

\- Enseguida vuelvo amor- Ben se levantó para ir al baño y regresó con una pequeña toalla húmeda con la que la limpió tiernamente y después dejo un beso en su vientre- muy pronto voy a poder dejar mi semilla aquí.

\- ¡Ben no digas esas cosas!

\- ¿Te gustó?

\- ¿Y todavía lo preguntás? no sabía que podía sentirme así es como si pudiera tocar el cielo.

\- Yo también sentí lo mismo, ahora vamos a dormir- la abrazó para que acomodara la cabeza en su hombro y los cubrió a ambos con las sábanas.

\- Te amo tanto Ben.

\- Y yo a ti mi Jedi de Jakku.

Y así abrazados se dejaron llevar por el sueño seguros de que el amor que se tenían era cada día más fuerte.


	26. Unión

Advertencia ⚠️ sexo explícito +🔞

-

Ben se despertó al sentir el calor y la suavidad del pequeño y desnudo cuerpo de Rey que se movía junto a el, tenía una de sus manos muy cerca de su cintura y una de las piernas rozando su virilidad que estaba más que despierta, era la primera vez que despertaba exitado, aunque también era la primera vez que despertaba con una mujer en sus brazos, la espera había valido la pena, la sujetó a su costado y con su mano libre detuvo los movimientos de su pierna antes de que causara estragos.

\- Estate quieta traviesa o vas a hacer que me avergüenze.

\- Mmmmm ¿Por qué?- Rey usó su mano para seguir su avance- quiero acariciarte así como tú hiciste conmigo.

\- Mi amor- le acarició la mejilla- no creo aguantar mucho si me tocas de esa manera.

\- ¿Por qué?

Y antes de que Ben pudiera detenerla bajó su mano hasta su miembro, lo tocó con timidez y eso fue peor pues le provocó un estremecimiento como si de una descarga eléctrica se tratara.

\- Rey no...- tenía la respiración agitada y el cuerpo tenso.

\- ¿No te gusta?- apenada detuvo el movimiento de su mano y cuando la estaba retirando Ben la sujetó otra vez contra su dureza.

\- El problema amor es que me gusta mucho, siente- le presionó un poco más la mano contra el- esto es lo que me haces.

\- Está muy duro y... grande y también es muy suave ¿Puedo verlo?

Ben sonrió ante la inocencia de Rey pues aunque ya era toda una mujer en el aspecto sexual seguía tan inocente como un niña.

Retiró las sábanas y dejo al descubierto la evidencia de su deseo Rey también tenía los pezones duros y Ben no se resistió a tocarlos mientras ella se sentaba para observar mejor lo que solo había sentido.

Pasó sus dedos por las venas que sobresalían en la suave piel y cuando en la punta se formó una gota de fluido su curiosidad pudo más que su pudor, sin pensarlo se acercó y la retiró con la lengua provocando en Ben un profundo y ronco gemido lo que la animó a seguir introduciendo parte del miembro en su boca pero Ben estaba al límite de su resistencia y la apartó para volver a acostarla junto a el.

\- ¡Basta!- recostó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Rey que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y sentía las caricias de Ben en sus senos.

\- ¿No te gustó?

\- Por supuesto que me gustó, me gustó mucho pero si sigues no voy a aguantar mucho.

Le dió un suave mordisco en un seno y fue bajando hasta llegar a su cintura dónde dejo besos húmedos y siguió su camino hasta el vientre y más abajo.

Rey quiso moverse pero Ben tenía sus piernas sujetas.

\- ¿Ben que haces?

\- Lo mismo que me hiciste tú.

\- ¡No espera!

Pero ya era tarde la boca de Ben había encontrado su objetivo y ahora le tocaba a ella gemir sintió sus labios y su lengua en su parte más oculta provocándole un sin fin de sensaciones.

\- ¡Ben no!- lo tomó del cabello pero no sabía si apartarlo o pegarlo más a ella tal era el placer que estaba sintiendo Ben le dió un último beso y volvió a subir a sus senos los cuales beso y succionó hasta que la tuvo temblorosa y sin voluntad entre sus brazos.

\- Perdóname mi amor.

\- ¿Por que?- Rey no entendía por qué le pedía perdón.

\- Por ésto- de pronto lo sintió de la manera más íntima posible y se abrazó fuerte a su espalda mientras el se apoderaba de sus labios y de su cuerpo.

Y sin más se adentró en ella lentamente con cuidado de no hacerle daño, era tan estrecha como el grande pero el húmedo calor de ella le daba la bienvenida y los gemidos de Rey lo estaban haciendo perder el poco control que le quedaba.

Le sujetó las caderas para evitar que se moviera pero ella que estába igual de perdida que el en la pasión, lo aprisionó de la cintura con sus piernas y el control de el se fue a pasear, de una sola embestida atravesó la delgada barrera para hacerla suya completamente y atrapó en sus labios el gemido de dolor de ella, se movía despacio para darle tiempo a aceptar la invasión a su cuerpo y cuando ella empezó a mover otra vez las caderas se dejó ir y dió rienda suelta a su pasión embistiendo con fuerza en su interior dejó sus labios para darle pequeños mordiscos en el cuello lo cuál la volvió loca pues se aferró a su cabello y arqueó el cuerpo.

\- !Ben por favor!

\- ¿Que mi amor? ¿Que pasa?- le mordió un punto entre el cuello y la nuca dejando una pequeña marca al succionar suavemente la piel y sintió cuando el orgasmo la alcanzó por los espasmos que apretaban su miembro antes de escuchar el grito que salió de su garganta, la siguió embistiendo hasta que no pudo contenerse más y salió de su interior para derramar su semilla en el vientre de ella.

Se dió la vuelta aún abrazandola y la puso sobre el, ella recostó la cabeza en su pecho hasta que su respiración fue normal.

\- ¿Estás bien pequeña?

\- Mejor que nunca ¿Y tú?

\- Yo estoy feliz nunca había tenido un despertar tan hermoso.

\- ¿Estás seguro Ben Solo?

\- ¿Celosa? no tienes por qué eres la única mujer que ha dormido en mis brazos.

\- Te amo Ben.

\- Lo se amor yo también te amo, perdóname por no poder contenerme.

\- No lo digas yo también lo deseaba- levantó la cabeza hasta alcanzar sus labios para darle un tierno beso que el correspondió de inmediato.

\- ¡Al fin eres mía!- le dijo volviendola a dejar debajo de el.

\- Siempre he sido tuya.

\- Si pero ahora estamos más unidos que nunca- ella sonrió asintiendo mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

\- No quisiera moverme de aquí Ben pero me siento pegajosa- le dijo con un sonrojo.

\- Yo también, vamos a bañarnos tengo que reunirme con mis hombres- se levantó y la tomó en brazos para ir al cuarto de baño-

\- ¿Juntos?

-Tranquila mi corazón no me dejaste energía para nada más

\- ¡Ben!

La dejó de pie junto a la regadera y se preocupó al ver el gesto de dolor en su rostro y supo la razón al ver restos de sangre en sus piernas.

\- ¿Te duele verdad?- ajustó la temperatura del agua y la empezó a lavar.

\- Un poco.

\- Sangraste- le tocó el vientre con cuidado.

\- ¿Que?

\- Tranquila es normal que las mujeres sangren la primera vez.

\- ¿Como sabes tanto?- le preguntó con sospecha.

\- ¿Otra vez con los celos mi amor? fue de las pocas cosas que me explicó Han Solo cuando era adolescente- terminó de enjuagarla la guió a la puerta y le dió una palmada en el trasero- anda y vístete que tenemos que ir con mi madre también.

Rey salió del baño entre nubes todavía y sonrió, no se arrepentía de haberse entregado a Ben al contrario ahora más que nunca estaba segura de que haber tomado su mano fue la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado en su vida.


	27. Anakin y Leia

Lejos de Tatooine en un oscuro planeta un ser aun más oscuro planeaba su siguiente movimiento, sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que lo encontraran, si Snoke y Pryde no hubieran sido tan tontos, uno para dejarse vencer y el otro para dejarse atrapar el habría tenido más tiempo para preparar mejor su ejército de clones.

Llevaba muchos años entre las sombras planeando su venganza contra la descendencia de Anakin Skywalker y Padmé Amidala, ya había esperado suficiente y era hora de llevarla a cabo.

Si tan solo el hubiera encontrado a su nieta antes que ellos el ahora tendría más poder y encima la muy estúpida se había enamorado de Kylo Ren un Skywalker ni más ni menos pero un sentimiento tan inútil como el amor no lo iba a detener acabaría con todos ellos, tendría su venganza y gobernaría la galaxia como siempre debió ser, su momento había llegado.

Ajenos a todo esto Ben y Rey se preparaban para ir a Tatooine a reunirse nuevamente con Leia que estaba ansiosa por ver a su hijo otra vez. 

Después de vestirse Rey se sentó a esperar a Ben pensando en lo que había pasado, todavía le costaba creerlo se sentía como en una nube.

\- ¿En que piensas?

Se sorprendió al verlo tan cerca de ella pues estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no lo escuchó cuando se acercó.

\- Perdón no quise asustarte- Ben se sentó junto a ella en la cama.

\- No te escuché.

\- Parecía que estabas muy lejos de aquí pequeña ¿Te preocupa algo?

\- No, solo pensaba.

\- ¿En que mi amor?- las mejillas de Rey se colorearon y no contestó- ¿Pensabas en lo que pasó?

\- Si.

\- ¿Te arrepientes?

\- ¡No! no Ben no pienses eso, es solo que aún no puedo creer que haya pasado.

\- Creelo amor pasó, fuiste mía y yo tuyo- le tomó la cara con una mano mientras que con la otra la agarró de la cintura para acercarla a el- ahora sí eres mi mujer- la sonrisa picara su rostro hizo que se sonrrojara más.

\- Deja de avergonzarme Ben Solo y vámonos- le dió un beso rápido que los dejo a ambos con ganas de más- tenemos cosas que hacer.

\- Tienes razón- se levantó y la llevo con el de la mano- si seguimos aquí cederé a la tentación de tumbarte en la cama y hacerte el amor una y otra vez así que mejor nos vamos.

\- ¿Vamos con tu mamá?

\- Primero a la cabina de mando después con mi madre.

En la cabina Ap'lek se encontraba dando órdenes a los encargados de los sistemas.

\- Maestro, mi lady.

\- ¿Dónde está Ushar?

\- En el hangar esperando a Vicrul y Kuruk que están por llegar en cualquier momento

\- Pensé que ya habían llegado 

\- Debían haber llegado hace horas pero tuvieron problemas.

\- ¿Que clase de problemas?- frunció el ceño- un momento ¿Dijiste horas?

\- Si maestro- el musculoso hombre se alejo unos pasos.

\- ¿Cuántas horas dormimos Ap'lek?

\- Casi siete maestro- se alejo un par de pasos más- pero debo decir en mi defensa que Cardo nos amenazó con encerrarnos en una celda junto con Trudy si los despertabamos, dijo que te hacía falta descansar.

Rey al ver la molestia en el rostro de Ben lo sujetó del brazo.

\- Tiene razón Ben ¿Hace cuánto que no descansabas?

Ap'lek le dió las gracias a Rey gesticulando con los labios y aunque Ben se dió cuenta solo cerro los ojos y suspiró.

\- Ni siquiera lo recuerdo ¿Cuál fue el problema?

\- Cuando salieron de Mustafar los atacaron y casi derriban la nave tuvieron que parar en un planeta deshabitado.

\- ¿Vieron quien los atacó?

\- Si, bueno, verás...

\- ¡Ap'lek déjate de tonterías y ve al grano!

\- Fuiste tú o mejor dicho tu malvado hermano gemelo, otra vez.

\- !Esto es ridículo! ¿Cuántos más de ellos habrá por ahí haciéndose pasar por mi?

\- Espero que no muchos maestro ¿Que hacemos con los prisioneros?

\- Por el momento nada ya veré después a hacer con ellos.

\- No me agrada la idea de tenerlos aquí.

\- A mi tampoco, solo no dejen de vigilarlos, Rey y yo vamos a reunirnos otra vez con mi madre encárgate de que todo está listo para partir a Exegol lo antes posible.

\- ¿No vas a esperar a los muchachos maestro?

\- Los veré en el hangar- caminó a dónde Rey lo esperaba paciente y fueron al hangar dónde ya llegaban Vicrul y Kuruk.

Al ver la pinta con la que llegaron Ushar no pudo evitar reír.

\- No te burles- Vicrul lo miro de mala manera.

\- ¿Ya se vieron?- parece que los arrastraron 

\- Cuando te toque luchar con uno de ellos vas a entender, son casi tan fuertes como el maestro pero hay algo más desprenden una energía muy oscura.

\- Es verdad Ushar- dijo Ben acercandose- ni para mí fue fácil ¿Encontraron lo que les pedí?

\- Si, estaba muy bien custodiado pero pudimos tomarlo aquí lo tienes.

Le entregó el extraño artefacto en forma de triángulo piramidal, tenía paredes de cristal y dentro una luz de color verdoso, el camino estaba marcado había llegado el momento.

\- Deberían cambiarse de ropa.

Los dos hombres repararon en la presencia de Rey y la expresión en sus caras fue bastante cómica.

\- Mi señora usted disculpara- Kuruk trató de sacudir un poco su ropa- pero en ocasiones el trabajo es algo sucio.

\- Ya retirense, los espero con mi madre, Cardo me dijo algo acerca de un laboratorio tienen que decirme que fue lo que encontraron ahí.

\- ¡Si señor! ¿Señora?

\- ¿Siempre son así?- preguntó Rey.

\- Si, cuando no tienen nada que hacer, vamos amor mi madre debe estar pensando que no voy a volver

\- Si, vamos.

Subieron al Tie Silencer y se fueron al encuentro con Leia que tenía una acalorada discusión con su hermano.

\- ¿Que tienes en contra de Ben Luke?

\- ¿Te parece poco el que haya destruído la academia y asesinado a todos mis alumnos?

\- Hasta que no me digas por que fue que lo hizo no lo voy a entender.

\- No puedo decírtelo.

\- ¿No puedes o no quieres?

\- Ya te lo dije, tal vez algún día.

\- Ben me dijo lo mismo, pero no me voy a dar por vencida tu o el me lo van a tener que decir y ya te lo dije no te metas entre el y Rey, ellos se aman y no voy a permitir que los separes.

\- Ella tiene el deber de continuar con la orden Jedi.

\- ¿Y quien dice que no lo puede hacer junto a Ben? ¿Tu?

\- Los fantasmas de la fuerza no va a estar de acuerdo.

\- Ellos no tienen por qué opinar ya están muertos.

\- !Leia!

\- ¿Que? es la verdad y estás advertido no te metas entre ellos.

\- Tengo que preguntarle a Rey si está segura de lo que está haciendo.

\- Pues claro que está segura, estaba segura desde que decidió ir a buscarlo.

\- No debí dejarla ir.

\- En verdad crees que habrías podido detenerla?

Luke no contestó se quedó mirando en la distancia y se fue dejando a su hermana pensando como hacer para que alguno de los dos le dijera que había pasado de pronto se dío cuenta por qué su hermano se había ido tan abruptamente Rey y su hijo estaban llegando los esperó y cuando los vio descender de la nave se dió cuenta que algo había cambiado, sonrió para si misma a su hermano le iba a dar algo y ella muy pronto tendría un nieto entre sus brazos solo pedía a la fuerza que la guerra terminara antes.

\- Madre- Ben abrazó a Leia.

\- Llegué a pensar que ya no iban a venir.

\- Nos quedamos dormidos madre- las mejillas sonrojadas de Rey los delataron pero Leia tuvo el buen gusto de no mencionarlo.

\- Ajá- abrazó a Rey también- más tarde quiero hablar contigo hija- Rey demasiado avergonzada solo asintió.

\- ¿Dónde está Trudy?

\- Atormentado a Poe- respondío Leia.

\- Voy a buscarla- le dió un beso a Ben y se fué.

\- Hijo me alegro tanto por ti pero debemos terminar con esta guerra antes de que formen una familia, ella se merece una vida tranquila.

\- ¿Como lo supiste? no olvídalo no quiero saber.

\- Pero aún así te lo diré, por su mirada.

\- ¿Su mirada?

\- Si, ya no es la de una niña, ella ya es una mujer, cuidala hijo ha sufrido mucho.

\- No te preocupes madre ella siempre será lo más importante para mí, además mi abuelo me dijo por qué no podíamos estar separados.

\- ¿Tu abuelo?

\- Si, últimamente me visita mucho, justo como ahora.

\- ¿Me llamaste hijo?

\- No abuelo pero ya que estás aquí ¿Por qué no saludas? madre te presento a tu padre no temas abuelo ya no te puede matar.

Y se fue a buscar a su mujer dejando al entrometido de su abuelo a merced de su madre también tenía que hablar con Hux y Dameron para partir a Exegol cuanto antes mientras detrás de el un fantasma y una mujer se habían quedado mudos.


	28. Perdón

\- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día viéndome? 

Leia increpó al fantasma de su padre con reclamos ya que no sabía que otra cosa hacer.

\- Hija yo...

\- ¿Por que hasta ahora? ¿Por que no antes?

\- No podía y mi nieto tenía que dejar esa obsesión que tenía por Darth Vader.

\- Si, quería ser como tú.

\- Si pero reconoció que no era como el creia, Leia los caminos de la fuerza son misteriosos y no podemos evitar lo que nos tienen preparado.

-No, eso es verdad me alegro de que Rey haya llegado a su vída.

\- Ella es como tu y como tú madre solo desearía no haber...

\- No digas nada, solo prométeme que no permitiras que mi hijo vuelva a caer en el lado oscuro y será suficiente para mi.

\- Es un buen muchacho solo estaba confundido.

\- Es muy parecido a ti, por desgracia.

\- ¡Pero no lo digas así!

\- ¿Y como quieres que lo diga? mi hijo tiene más de ti que de Han y de mi que somos sus padres hasta ese horrible gusto por lo oscuro lo heredó de tí.

Anakin hizo una mueca al no poder negar eso.

\- El volvió a la luz.

\- Gracias a Rey que aún sin conocerlo mucho supo ver en el lo que nosostros que somos su familia no vimos.

\- Fue más que eso Leia ellos son una Diada.

\- ¿Que?

\- Una Diada, almas gemelas, dos que son uno, el equilibrio en la fuerza.

\- Escuché algo de eso hace años pero pensé que eso era solo una leyenda.

\- No, no es una leyenda en verdad existe y son ellos.

\- ¿Entonces no fue casualidad que Rey llegara con nosotros?

\- Esas casualidades no existen hija, en algún momento ellos tenían que encontrarse.

\- ¿Ya lo saben?

\- Si, se los dije el día que Rey fue a buscarlo.

\- Entonces por eso Ben...

\- ¿Ben qué?

\- No nada, me alegro por ellos pero Luke no está de acuerdo con que estén juntos.

\- De Luke me encargo yo, no se puede ir en contra de los designios de la fuerza, ahora debo irme.

\- Por favor cuida a mi hijo.

\- Lo haré no te preocupes, tengo muchos errores que enmendar, perdóname por todo el daño que sin saber te hice.

\- Me torturaste.

\- Lo siento, en ese momento no sabía que eres mi hija.

\- Congelaste a Han en carbonita por un año.

\- Si bueno el si se lo merecía.

\- ¡Anakin Skywalker!

\- ¡Oh está bien! también me disculpo por eso, cuidense mucho, no saben que les espera allá donde van y Palpatine es un ser ruin y manipulador, no descuiden a Rey.

\- No te preocupes por eso que Ben no la deja sola.

\- Si eso es más que obvio, hasta pronto hija que la fuerza los acompañe.

El fantasma se desvaneció y Leia se quedó con ese sentimiento de alivio que solo se da cuando se deja atrás el pasado, no sabía todavía lo que sentía por su recién encontrado padre pero si que su hijo se había ganado un buen jalón de orejas por haberla prácticamente obligado a enfrentarse a sus fantasmas por así decirlo, el muy bribón.

Después de dejar a su abuelo a merced de su madre Ben fue en busca de Rey pero se encontró con Hux y Poe que como siempre discutía acaloradamente con Trudy y cuando Hux lo vio llegar no pudo evitar la expresión de alivio en su rostro.

\- Esto te va a costar caro Ren ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

\- Me dormí.

\- ?Si? y yo soy el emperador, tu no duermes Ren, nunca.

\- Es verdad Hux me dormí.

\- Empiezas a asustarme

\- ¿Por que?

\- Por nada, mejor sácame de aquí antes de que esos dos se maten.

\- ¡Trudy!- tan enfrascada estaba la rubia chica en la discusión con Poe que Ben le tuvo que hablar dos veces- ¡Trudy!

Los dos se sorprendieron tanto que dieron un salto y mientras Poe suspiraba con alivio Trudy sonreía con maldad.

\- ¡Maestro!- se quedó mirando a ambos lados de Ben- ¿Y Rey?

\- Pensé que estaba contigo, me dijo que iba a buscarte.

\- Tal vez esté con Finn y Rose- Poe se acercó a Ben como buscando protección.

\- Voy a buscarla, tu y yo no hemos terminado- le dijo a Poe antes de irse.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste a ese demonio?- le preguntó Poe a Ben cuando Trudy estuvo lo bastante lejos como para no escuchar.

\- No es tan mala, ahora por favor díganme qué planearon algo, tengo la impresión que nadie se toma en serio todo esto.

\- Tranquilo Solo la General dijo que teníamos que esperarte para que aprobaras el plan

\- ¿Como?

\- Eso fue lo que la mayoría dijo, pensé que iba a haber una resistencia dentro de la resistencia ya que a la mayoría les cayó como bomba.

\- Te creo, lo que no entiendo es por qué mi madre hizo eso.

\- Yo tampoco pero ella es la que manda.

\- Hablando de la General ¿Por qué actúa tan raro?- Hux señaló en la distancia dónde Leia parecía discutir con... nadie.

\- Está hablando con mi abuelo.

\- ¿Que?- Hux y Poe miraron a Ben como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

\- Creo que es suficiente contigo Ren así que por favor no me digas que Darth Vader está ahí.

\- No es Darth Vader es Anakin Skywalker.

\- Pues sea quien sea la General no se ve muy feliz que digamos.

\- Ella y mi abuelo tienen una historia Hux si le está haciendo algún reproche creeme que se lo tiene merecido pero ya dejen a mi madre y a su fantasma a un lado y díganme si consiguieron aliados.

\- Lando se va a encargar de eso pero no nos dió muchas esperanzas.

\- Hay mucha desconfianza aún y un largo camino para reparar todo el daño que ha causado la primera orden- 

\- Lo se Hux no soy tan ingenuo.

\- Aunque tener a una Jedi a tu lado puede ayudar mucho.

Ben sonrió y más cuando recordó que el motivo de su tardanza fue por despertar precisamente con la Jedi en sus brazos.

\- ¿Entonces?- Poe saco a Ben de su fantasía.

\- ¿Entonces que Dameron?

\- ¿Cuando nos vamos?

\- Cuando estén listos.

\- ¡Y tu ejército!

\- Solo están esperando mi orden-

\- ¡Ben!- Rey se acercaba a ellos acompañada de Finn, Rose y Trudy.

\- Ay no, creo que iré a ver si mi X-wuing no necesita alguna reparación.

\- ¿A dónde va Poe tan apresurado?

\- No se ¿Dónde estabas pequeña?

\- En el Alcón Milenario con Finn y Rose ¿Que hace tu abuelo aquí?

\- Se enfrenta con su pasado

\- ¿Ese es tu abuelo maestro? ¿Darth Vader?

\- Si.

\- Es lindo- la mirada de Ben y Hux hizo que Trudy levantara los hombros en un gesto de indiferencia ¿Que? a mí me parece lindo.

\- Es un dolor de cabeza.

\- Por que dices eso Rey.

\- Por que siempre está distraída cuando el aparece- le contesto Ben a Trudy- y la toma por sorpresa.

\- ¡Ben!

\- ¿Que?- es la verdad, alguien quiere ir a decirle a Dameron que de la orden de que todos estén listos lo más pronto posible, hay que terminar con esto ya.

\- Yo voy- Finn se adelantó a Trudy que de quedó enfurruñada 

\- Deja de atormentarlo Trudy o te va a dar una sorpresa.

\- Yo no lo atormento maestro.

\- ¿Estás segura?

La respuesta de Trudy quedo ahogada por la voz de le General Organa reprendiendo a su hijo.

\- ¡Ben Solo!

\- ¿Madre?

\- Esa sonrisa no te va a salvar, ven Rey quiero hablar contigo, a solas.

\- Pero...

\- No te preocupes Ben no va a ir a ningún lado

Y se fue dejando a su hijo con la duda pintada en el rostro y llevando a una sonrojada Rey tras de si.


	29. Enfrentando al pasado

Rey caminaba junto a Leia temiendo la vergonzosa plática y es que a decir verdad ya era tarde para cualquier consejo que pudiera darle acerca de lo que había pasado entre Ben y ella.

\- Leia yo...

\- Tranquila hija no tienes que darme explicaciones ni avergonzarte, si ustedes son felices yo también solo me gustaría saber si no te importa si se están cuidando contra un posible embarazo por qué aunque me haría muy feliz tener un nieto este no es el mejor momento.

\- Ben se está encargando de eso- le contestó la chica con las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Está bien pero si tienes alguna duda quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo.

\- Gracias Leia.

\- Gracias a ti por traerlo de vuelta Rey.

\- Lo amo tanto- dijo viendo en la distancia como Ben platicaba con Hux y Trudy.

\- Lo se y el a tí me alegra que seas tú a quien la fuerza eligió para ser su otra mitad.

\- El maestro Skywalker nos dijo algo que aún no entiendo muy bien.

\- ¿Que son una Diada?

\- Si ¿Usted sabe algo acerca de eso?

\- No, yo pensaba que solo era una leyenda tendré que investigar.

\- Tengo que confesar algo.

\- ¿Que?

\- Cuando estuve en Ahch-To con el maestro Luke tome los antiguos textos Jedi y me temo que no los regresé a su lugar tal vez en esos libros este escrito algo sobre eso.

Leia sonrió al ver el gesto avergonzado de Rey y sus mejillas rojas.

\- ¿Que hiciste con ellos?

\- Están en el Alcón Milenario con mis cosas.

\- Entonces vamos a buscarlos.

\- Créame que no fue mi intención robarlos solo sucedió.

\- No te preocupes hija no creo que los viejos fantasmas de la fuerza los necesiten y si así fuera pueden venir a buscarlos.

\- ¿Son muchos?

\- Si, unos cuantos.

\- Solo conozco al maestro Skywalker y debo decir que es un dolor de cabeza.

\- Por lo poco que se de el parece que siempre lo fué.

\- Ben se parece mucho a el.

\- Desafortunadamente, vamos por esos textos antes de que mi hijo haga un drama por qué no estás a su lado.

\- ¿Tan obvio es?

\- Peor pero así era su padre así que tiene a quien salir.

Caminaron juntas hacía el Alcón Milenario sin darse cuenta que Luke había escuchado toda la conversación y sin detenerse a pensar fue furioso donde Ben a enfrentarlo después de tantos años de estar evitandolo.

Ben lo sintió mucho antes de que llegara pues aún reconocía su presencia en la fuerza se puso en guardia y Hux y Trudy lo miraron extrañados pero cuando vieron al famoso Jedi frente a ellos lo entendieron.

\- ¿Luke?

\- Niño.

Hux y Trudy se alejaron unos paso y los miembros de la resistencia que estaban cerca de ahí también retrocedieron.

Leia y Rey iban llegando al Alcón cuando sintieron la perturbación en la fuerza pero fue Rey la primera en darse cuenta a qué se debía y volvió corriendo sobre sus pasos con Leia detrás de ella, cuando se acercaron a dónde estaban se podía sentir la fuerza fluctuando entre los dos aún los que no eran sencibles podían sentir la gran corriente de poder que se desprendía de ambos.

\- ¿Vas a intentar matarme como hace tantos años Luke?

Luke reaccionó como si le hubieran dado un golpe y al ver la mirada de incredulidad de su hermana bajo la mirada avergonzado.

\- ¿Luke? ¿Que hiciste?

\- Fue un error Leia

\- ¿Un error? ¿Intentaste matar a mi hijo y dices que fue un error?

\- Lo siento hermana no sabes cómo me he arrepentido de eso.

\- Por eso el nos odiaba tanto, todos le fallamos Han, yo, tu ¿Por qué lo hiciste Luke?- las lágrimas mojaban el rostro de la General y Rose que estaba cerca de ellas de acercó a consolarla.

\- Admito que me equivoqué Leia pero el no es inocente del todo.

\- Soy culpable de muchas cosas Luke pero no de lo que tú me acusas- se defendió Ben furioso.

\- ¡Te llevaste a Rey al lado oscuro!

\- ¡No es verdad!

\- ¡Ella debe continuar con la orden Jedi!

\- No nos vas a separar Luke antes tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver y es obvio que no puedes.

\- ¡Ustedes no pueden estar juntos!

\- ¡Te equivocas nosotros tenemos que estar juntos!

A Luke no le pasó desapercibido el énfasis en la palabra tenemos.

\- Si no estuvieras tan empeñado en separarnos por unos estúpidos y obsoletos códigos que ya no tienen ningún valor te habrías dado cuenta.

Ben le tendió la mano a Rey y ella se acercó para tomarla y quedarse a su lado mirando fijamente a su maestro.

Fue entonces cuando Luke lo sintió, la fuerza en ellos se movía de forma diferente fluctuaba entre los dos como un remolino que iba y venía de uno a otro y no los sentía de forma individual era como si en vez de estar ante dos usuarios de la fuerza fueran uno solo eran...almas gemelas.

\- No puede ser cierto.

\- Lo es Luke no es ningún truco y te lo vuelvo a repetir no nos vas a separar.

Le dió la espalda dejándolo completamente confuso y caminó con Rey hacía su nave ella podía sentir el conflicto en el pero estaba en calma.

\- Es porque estás conmigo.

\- ¿Que?

\- Tu presencia, me tranquiliza.

\- Desearía que no pudieras leer mi mente.

\- Lo siento, no es intencional solo me llega.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Es por la conección que tenemos.

Al estar dentro de la nave el se sentó y la sentó a ella en sus piernas y recostó la cabeza en sus pechos.

\- Gracias mi amor por estar ahí conmigo no se qué habría pasado si hubiéramos estado solo el y yo.

\- ¿Crees que se hubieran enfrentado?- enredó sus dedos entre el negro cabello.

\- Es lo más probable.

\- Me alegra que no sucediera.

Levantó la cabeza de su pecho y la miro a los ojos.

\- Te amo Rey.

\- Yo también te amo Ben.

Le tomo la cara con la mano y la besó abriendo sus labios con la lengua que enseguida encontró entrada al abrir ella la boca a la invasión probó la dulzura a la que ya era adicto y con la otra mano la pegó más a él para que sintiera su exitación ella gimió en respuesta y se pegó más a él enlazando sus brazos en su cuello dejo sus labios para bajar dejando pequeños besos por el cuello.

\- Quiero hacerte el amor- le dijo entre beso y beso.

\- Yo también lo deseo- tenía la respiración agitada y se movió hasta quedar sentada sobre el rodeandole con las piernas.

El volvió a su boca mientras subía las manos por su espalda y con los pulgares acariciaba los costados de los pechos Rey gemia descontrolada perdida en las sensaciones que le causaban los besos y las caricias de Ben.

\- Mi amor debemos parar- el tenía la respiración agitada también.

\- No quiero- se aferro a el temblando de de deseo.

\- Yo tampoco pero mi madre está por llegar respira corazón, respira.

Se levantó con ella enredada en su cuerpo y tuvo que ayudarla a bajar las piernas y se quedó abrazandola hasta que las respiración de los dos se fue calmando.

\- ¿Ya estás mejor?

\- ¿Siempre va a ser así?

\- Me temo que si mi amor, es como un fuego que nos consume y no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo.

\- ¿Ben, Rey?

\- Entra madre.

\- ¿Ya estás tranquilo hijo?- Leia notó que ambos estaban acalorados y se imaginó lo que habían estado haciendo.

\- Siempre estuve tranquilo madre.

\- Al parecer aún tengo mucho por lo que pedirte perdón, jamás imaginé algo así hijo.

\- No fue tu culpa.

\- Si, si lo fue yo te envié con el confiando en que te cuidaría y resulta que fue quien te dió el último empujón para que te fueras al lado oscuro.

\- También yo tuve culpa en eso madre ya no te atormentes más.

La voz de fin afuera de la nave le impidió a Leia contestar.

\- ¿General? ¿General?

\- ¿Que pasa Finn?

Leia descendió de la nave seguida de Ben y Rey.

\- Ya está todo listo para partir en cuanto ustedes digan.

\- Gracias Finn dile a Poe que quiero hablar con el.

\- Si General

\- ¿Rey?

\- ¿Que pasa Ben?

\- Tu irás con ellos en el Alcón Milenario.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- El Tie Silencer es solo para una persona ya has visto tu misma lo incómodo que es.

\- No quiero separarme de ti- lo abrazó por la cintura y escondió la cara en el pecho para que no viera sus ojos húmedos.

\- Ni yo de ti creeme pero es lo mejor, le voy a decir a Dameron que vaya detrás mío para no perderte de vista, estaremos cerca amor ¿Si?

\- Está bien pero llegando allá no quiero volver a separarme de ti.

\- Llegando allá tú serás lo primero que yo busque.

\- Te amo- le dijo Rey antes de alejarse con Leia.

Ben espero un momento viendola alejarse con su madre y subió a su nave para usar el orientador y al tener la ruta marcada envío las coordenadas a todas las naves que ya estaban despegando.

\- ¿Ap'lek?

\- ¿Si maestro?

Te envío las coordenadas y siguenos.

\- Si maestro.

Respiró profundamente y elevó su nave para salir del planeta, la hora había llegado.


	30. El principio del fin

Todo estaban listos para partir, se podía sentir la tensión, el temor y la incertidumbre, no estaban seguros si volverían o no, de camino a el Alcón Milenario Rey se encontró con Trudy y se acercó a ella.

\- ¡Trudy!

\- ¡Rey! ¿No vas con el maestro?

\- Dice que iré muy incómoda, ya sabes que el Tie Silencer es para una sola persona.

\- Eso es verdad, Rey por favor ten cuidado allá, no sabemos con qué nos vamos a encontrar.

\- No te preocupes lo tendré, tú también cuidate ¿Si?

Le dió un abrazo a su amiga y fue a reunirse con Leia que estaba hablando con Poe.

\- ¿Ya supiste algo de Lando?

\- No General aún no pero Maz me pidió que le enviará las coordenadas para reunirse con nosotros.

Leia vio como la nave de su hijo se elevaba y sintió una opresión en el pecho, el temor de perderlo otra vez no la dejaba y lo mismo le pasaba a Rey pues tenía sus ojos húmedos al verlo alejarse.

\- ¡Vamos Poe no perdamos tiempo!

Rey entro en la cabina y se fue directo al asiento del piloto.

\- ¡Oye! se supone que yo...

\- Hoy no Poe, vamos Chewie tenemos que alcanzar a Ben.

Poe buscó apoyo en Leia pero ella solo lo miro como diciéndole que no podía hacer nada y derrotado se rindió y se fue en busca de su X-wuing pero oh sorpresa en el camino se encontró con Trudy

\- ¡Hey piloto!

\- ¿Y ahora qué?

\- Nada solo ten cuidado- la sonrisa que le dedicó dejo a Poe descolocado y mientras la veía alejarse pensó que nunca iba a entender a las mujeres.

Llegó a su X-wuing y se encontró a su droide muy molesto por qué no había podido ver a Rey.

\- ¿Tu también BB-8? primero esa rubia que las trae conmigo luego Rey me saca del Alcón Milenario y ahora tu te pones en mi contra, hoy no es mi día

Estaba tan ocupado desahogandose que no se dió cuenta que BB-8 había encendido el canal de comunicación y todos lo escuchaban.

\- Eeehh ¿Dameron?

\- ¿Ahora que quieres Ren?

\- ¿Ya te diste cuenta que todos te estamos escuchando?

\- ¿Queeeee?

\- Si- se escucharon unas rísas de fondo y Poe agradecío que en ese momento estaba solo para que no vieran el color de su cara.

\- ¡BB-8!- el característico biip biip del pequeño droide se escuchó en respuesta al reclamo de Poe.

\- ¿Como que no fue tu culpa?

\- Poe deja de discutir con BB-8 y vámonos.

\- Si General lo siento.

Cerró el canal y despegó detrás de Rey ya se las arreglaría con el pequeño rufián después.

En otra nave la rubia se moría de la risa mientras Hux confundido solo la miraba el no entendía eso de las relaciones sentimentales y prefería solo observar.

\- Llévame a la nave de la primera orden Trudy tengo que dirigir a las tropas desde ahí.

\- Como quieras

\- ¿Rey?

\- ¡Ben!

\- ¿Quien está...?

\- Chewie y yo.

\- Ten cuidado por favor.

\- Si no te preocupes.

\- ¿Estás lista?

\- Cuando tú digas.

\- Bien, entonces vamos.

"Te amo mi Jedi de Jakku"

"Te amo mi Caballero de Ren"

Después del Tie Silencer el Alcón Milenario saltó al hiper espacio seguido de las otras naves todos iban nerviosos algunos habían esperado casi toda su vida para llegar a este momento y tenían sentimientos encontrados e incertidumbre.

La victoria no era segura pero harían todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para dar fin a la guerra además contaban con la ayuda de Luke Skywalker, Rey y Ben Solo todavía no confiaban del todo en este último pero era obvio que se preocupaba por Rey y por su madre y eso era una ventaja a favor tal vez era injusto pero las esperanzas de toda la resistencia estaban puestas en ellos aunque no lo supieran.

Ben por otro lado tenía el temor de llegar a ese lugar con Rey sabía que era nieta de Palpatine y que la buscaba pero no sabía para que y eso lo preocupaba sabía que ella era buena en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y poderosa en la fuerza pero aún así no podía evitar preocuparse si a ella le llegara a pasar algo su vida ya no tendría ningún sentido salió del hiper espacio cuándo llegó a una zona llena de gases y meteoritos y se comunicó con el Alcón Milenario

\- ¿Rey me escuchas?

\- ¿Ben?

\- Apartir de aquí tengan cuidado comunicaselo a los demas.

\- Está bien.

\- Te veo del otro lado

\- Si.

A pesar de que el espacio que recorrieron fue algo difícil todos llegaron al otro lado donde estaba Exegol el planeta de los Sith dónde Palpatine se había estado escondiendo Ben dió la orden de que todas las naves esperarán mientras el iba a investigar pero no contaba con la terquedad de Rey que lo siguió junto con Poe y Trudy y también los Caballeros de Ren.

Cuando descendió del Tie Silencer cerca de la entrada de un extraño recinto los demas estaban llegando y una Rey bastante molesta bajó del Alcón Milenario.

\- ¡Ni por un momento pienses que me vas a dejar allá arriba esperando mientras tú estás en peligro Ben Solo!

\- Solo iba a investigar Rey no hay peligro en eso

\- ¿Estás seguro?

Ben cerro los ojos y suspiró, estaba claro que no iba a poder mantenerla apartada de todo eso.

\- ¿Y ustedes?- les preguntó a los Caballeros de Ren que estaban detrás de Rey junto con Trudy

\- Lo que ella dijo- Cardo se puso al lado de Rey.

Ben al ver que llevaba las de perder se dió por vencido y envío a Chewie y a Poe de regreso.

\- Dameron a ti te necesito allá arriba eres el mejor piloto de la resistencia.

\- Está bien cuidense- se fue a su X-wuing sin notar la mirada de Trudy.

\- Hijo.

\- Madre por favor salgan de aquí y tengan mucho cuidado.

\- Ustedes también- Leia le acarició la mejilla igual que su padre aquel fatídico día.

\- Andando.

Ben se adentró al extraño recinto con Rey detrás de el y los Caballeros cubriéndolos a ambos.

\- Se siente una extraña energía oscura Ben-

\- Es la energía de los Sith, este debe ser su templo no te despegues de mi.

Mientras caminaban se iban encontrando a miembros de la guardia pretoriana pero no les costó mucho terminar con ellos aunque entre más avanzaban más salían.

\- Está debe ser la fábrica de los clones.

\- ¿Fábrica? ¿En serio Kuruk?

\- ¿Y como quieres que le diga Ushar? salen de todos lados- atravesó a uno con su sable mientras Trudy degollaba a otro.

\- ¿Quieren callarse?

\- Si señora

\- Es tu culpa Kuruk- le reclamó uno de los otros caballeros.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Cierren el pico todos!

El silencio no se hizo esperar solo se escuchó la risilla de Trudy Ben se les quedó mirando con las cejas levantadas, se sorprendía de lo mansos que eran sus hombres en lo concerniente a Rey.

\- Separense.

\- Pero maestro...

\- Son muchos Vicrul así será más fácil acabar con ellos

\- Está bien vamos.

Se fueron de dos en dos mientras Ben se llevaba a rey con el. 

\- No te separes de mi- le pidió Ben a Rey mientras caminaban entre pasillos llenos de camaras con seres extraños tal vez clones en un proceso de crecimiento.

\- Hace un momento querías dejarme allá arriba ¿ Que es todo esto?

\- Si, pero no contaba con lo terca que eres, creo que son clones.

\- ¡No soy terca!

\- ¿Ah no?

\- Bueno tal vez un poco pero aún así no me iba a quedar allá como si nada mientras tú estabas en peligro aquí.

\- Y por eso te expones tú al peligro.

\- No importa si estoy contigo.

\- Esto no me gusta

\- ¿Que este contigo?

Ben le dedicó una mirada de reproche mientras se deshacía de un guardía, siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a una especie de trono y al lado el ser más oscuro de toda la galaxia.

\- Ben Solo y mi nieta.

\- Palpatine.

\- Quien lo diría el último del linaje de Anakin Skywalker y mi nieta frente a mí, tu lugar es a mi lado niña.

\- ¡Nunca!

\- Primero tendrás que matarme.

\- Como quieras Ben Solo...


	31. Diada

Ben y Rey estaban frente a Palpatine, ese ser perverso que era el causante del sufrimiento de su abuelo Anakin Skywalker y de su abuela Padmé Amidala y también del sufrimiento de Ben cuando aún siendo un niño lo atormentaba en sus sueños y que ahora quería a Rey.

Pero Ben no iba a permitir que pusiera sus sucias manos sobre ella primero tendría que matarlo había llegado la hora de destruirlo para siempre los miembros de la guardia pretoriana que quedaban se iban acercando lentamente a ellos con claras intenciones de atacarlos.

\- ¿Rey?- ella volteó a verlo con el temor asomado a los ojos- quédate junto a mi.

El ataque de los guardias se centro especialmente en Ben y el se dió cuenta al momento de lo que pretendían, querían separarlo de Rey y poco a poco lo iban logrando, uno de ellos la llevaba con sus ataques justo a dónde estaba Palpatine.

\- ¡Rey!- trató de ir hacía ella pero dos de los guardias le cerraron el paso hiriendolo en el brazo.

Vio con espanto como dos clones llegaban atacar directamente a Rey y una furia ciega se apoderó de el, en ese momento le hizo honor al nombre de Kylo Ren arremetió sin piedad contra sus oponentes girando y esquivando los ataques al tiempo que dacapitaba a uno y atravezaba a otro.

Cuándo se dió cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el control puso en práctica todos esos años de entrenamiento Jedi y Sith y por primera vez en su vida sintió el balance dentro de él y lo usó para defender a la mujer que amaba y empezó a atacar a los clones que iban llegando con golpes rápidos, certeros y letales.

Rey sintió el momento justo cuando Ben dejo de tener dudas y aceptó al fin lo que había dentro de el, no era luz pero tampoco oscuridad era un punto medio entre ambas fuerzas y verlo luchar con tanta seguridad le dió a ella el empuje que necesitaba para defenderse también.

Por otro lado los Caballeros de Ren que habían llegado al laboratorio donde creaban a los clones también sintieron el cambio en Ben pero en menor medida.

\- ¿Sentiste eso Ushar?

\- Si Trudy es el maestro, al fin se liberó de sus dudas.

\- Encontró el balance en la fuerza, tiene un poder increíble.

\- Siempre lo tuvo Cardo solo le hacía falta enfocarlo en la dirección correcta ¿Que hacemos con este lugar Vicrul?

\- Tenemos que destruirlo Ap'lek tu y Kuruk coloquen los explosivos los demás tenemos que desconectar todo no debe quedar nada.

Mientras tanto Rey luchaba con todas sus fuerzas tratando de volver a acercarse a Ben pero cada vez que derrotaba a uno llegaba otro y no podía avanzar.

Ben al ver que les estaban ganando la batalla se quedó quieto suspiró, cerró los ojos y el poder dentro de el se extendió a su sable láser de por sí ya inestable provocando que la hoja se alargara debido a la energía contenida con lo cuál fue más fácil para el alcanzar a sus oponentes y decapitó a uno mientras detenía a otro con su mano para después partirlo a la mitad de arriba abajo.

Llegó dónde Rey luchaba con los dos clones, estaba herida, tenía cortes en los brazos y estaba cansada pero seguía luchando.

\- No te distraigas pequeña, son muchos.

\- ¿Dónde están los demás?

\- Revisando el lugar pero saben cuidarse no te preocupes por ellos.

Sintieron un movimiento antes de escuchar el estruendo que causaron las naves que de las entrañas del planeta subían hacía dónde estaban la resistencia y la primera orden.

\- ¡Dameron!

\- Ya lo vimos Ren ¿Quien diablos esta comandando todo eso?

\- ¡Palpatine!

\- ¡Maldita sea!- la voz de Poe se perdió entre el ruido y Ben y Rey ya no escucharon más.

Lo clones se acercaron a ellos rodeandolos como un cazador a su presa.

\- ¡Rindete Ben Solo hagas lo que hagas nada te va a servir al fin voy a poder llevar a cabo mi venganza, el linaje Skywalker hoy se convertirá en cenizas y yo gobernaré la galaxia!

\- ¡Nunca Palpatine! ¡No voy a permitir que sigas atormentado a nadie!

\- ¡No podrás evitarlo entrégame a mi nieta!

\- ¡Yo no soy tu nieta!- Rey sentía escalofríos solo de pensar quedarse al lado de ese ser.

\- Oh sí lo eres niña, tu inútil padre era mi hijo ¡El te apartó de mi!

\- Si se la llevó y no la pudiste encontrar durante tantos años no era tan inútil después de todo no creés- 

Palpatine enfureció al escuchar las burlas de Ben y les lanzó ambos una descarga de poder que los paralizó y al mismo tiempo absorbió la energía vital de ambos regenerando su envejeciendo cuerpo.

\- ¡Una Diada en la fuerza! han pasado milenios desde la última y ahora está aquí de nuevo y tenían que ser ustedes, que ironía que la hija de la oscuridad y el hijo de la luz sean almas gemelas.

Les volvió a lanzar otro ataque y Ben haciendo un esfuerzo se interpuso entre los rayos y Rey recibiendo toda la descarga.

\- ¡Ben!- Rey vió con impotencia como Ben era lanzado a varios metros de dónde estaban.

\- ¡Únete a mi niña!

\- ¡Nunca! ¡Ben!

Quiso correr hacia el pero los clones le cortaron el paso mientras arriba la batalla empezaba, Rey veía como sus amigos y la primera orden se enfrentaban con el enemigo que claramente llevaba ventaja, no sabía que hacer era demasiado para ella.

\- ¡Si quieres salvar a Ben Solo y a tus amigos tendrás que unirte a mi!

\- ¡No lo hare!

Palpatine dirigió su ataque a la resistencia y a la primera orden inmovilizado a la mayoría de las naves que empezaron a caer una tras otra.

\- ¿Hux que está pasando?

\- ¡No se Dameron debe ser cosa de Palpatine!

\- ¡Demonios! ¡No podemos hacer nada!

\- Confiemos en mi hijo y en Rey Poe.

\- Si confío en ellos General pero ¡Es que son muchos!

\- ¡Si quieres salvarlos deberás unirte a mi para ser la siguiente emperatriz de los Sith!

Rey estaba desesperada, ni podía hacer nada para ayudar ni a Ben ni a sus amigos.

\- ¡No!

\- ¡Llevas mi sangre, eres mi única heredera!

\- ¡Rey no lo hagas!- Ben ya se había levantado y luchaba contra los dos clones que a toda costa trataban de evitar que se acercará a Rey.

Ella poco a poco se fue acercando a Palpatine que al verla liberó de sus ataques a las naves y centró su atención en tratar de convencerla.

\- ¿Que tengo que hacer?

\- Tienes que matarme y reclamar mi poder.

\- ¿Solo eso?- Rey trataba de ganar tiempo para que Ben se acercara a dónde ella estaba.

\- ¡Rey!

\- ¡Hazlo niña acaba conmigo y serás la próxima emperatriz!

¡Rey por favor!

El le habló por medio de su vínculo para evitar que Palpatine los escuchara.

¡Ayúdame Ben no puedo sola, te necesito!

\- Vamos, acércate mi querida nieta cumple con tu destino.

Ben al ver a Rey tan cerca de Palpatine lucho con más ahínco atravesando a uno de los clones y haciendo retroceder al otro hasta llegar a ella.

Mientras tanto arriba al dejar de recibir el ataque de Palpatine la resistencia y la primera orden habían retomado el control de las naves.

\- ¡Hux! debemos destruir la torre de control de la nave principal!

\- ¡Yo me encargo de eso Dameron!

\- Está bien ¡Chewie vamos tenemos que destruir los cañones!

\- ¡Tranquilo muchacho nosotros te ayudamos!

\- ¿Lando?

\- ¿Creíste que íbamos a dejar sola a la princesa?

\- Yo ya no soy una princesa Lando.

\- Para nosotros siempre serás una princesa Leia.

\- ¿Maz?- Poe estaba feliz ahora eran muchos más.

\- Claro que sí niño ¿Creías que me iba a quedar sentada esperando a que me salvarás el trasero?

\- ¿Y porque tardaron tanto??

\- ¡Deja de quejarte y vamos a destruir a esas alimañas!

\- ¡Si! ¡Vamos Chewie!

Ahora que la batalla se estaba inclinado favor de la resistencia y de la primera orden gracias a todos los aliados que habían llegado Ben se pudo enfocar solo en Palpatine.

El clon al ver que no podía con Ben se interpuso entre ellos y Palpatine quien se aprovechó de eso para lanzarles otra descarga de poder dejando a Rey débil y casi inconsciente.

\- ¡Rey!

\- Ella está buen hijo enfócate en la batalla.

\- ¿Abuelo? ¿Dónde estás?

\- Junto a Rey hijo, haz lo que te digo.

\- ¡Tu abuelo no te va a salvar de morir Ben Solo!

Ben siguió luchando con el clon haciendo que retrocediera más hacia Palpatine quien quiso volver a atacar a Rey pero el fue más rápido y con ayuda de la fuerza lanzó al clon directo al ataque recibiendo este toda la descarga y desapareciendo al instante.

\- ¡Ben!

Escuchó la voz de su abuelo nuevamente y volteó para ver qué el sable que usaba Rey se dirigía hacía el que en un acto reflejo lo tomo, el sable de su abuelo ese que Luke le había arrebatado en la sala de Snoke y que un rato después el mismo Anakin le había devuelto.

\- ¡No te va a servir de nada Ben Solo!

\- ¡Ben Solo Skywalker!

\- ¡Anakin Skywalker tu linaje termina hoy!

Palpatine dirigió su ataque a Ben que decidido avanzó cubriéndose con ambos sables y regresando el ataque de manera contundente.

\- No Palpatine mi linaje seguirá viviendo gracias a tu nieta.

Muy tarde Seev Palpatine entendió lo que Anakin Skywalker le estaba diciendo la siguiente generación Jedi venía en camino.

\- ¡Maldito!

Ben aprovechó el descuido para llegar y dar el golpe final, atravesó con los dos sables a Palpatine y como a Snoke lo partió por la mitad para después desaparecerlo hasta dejar nada solo polvo y vio que arriba las naves también empezaban a caer.

Fue apresurado dónde Rey que seguía inconsciente.

\- ¿Por que no despierta abuelo?

\- Perdió mucha energía pero no te preocupes van a estar bien

\- ¿Van? ¿De que hablas?

Anakin tomó la mano de Ben y la puso sobre el vientre de Rey.

\- ¿Pero... pero... pero...? ¿Como?

\- ¡Ya sabes cómo niño!

\- ¡Bueno si! ¿Pero...?

\- ¡No me des explicaciones solo alégrate de saber que vas a ser papá!


	32. Un motivo para seguir luchando

Ben se quedó de una pieza, no lo podía creer pero ahí estaba, esa pequeña perturbación en la fuerza, acarició con su enorme mano el vientre aún plano de Rey.

\- ¡Voy a ser papá, voy a ser papá!- pensaba para si sin poder creerlo aún.

\- ¡Ben!

Volteó a ver a su abuelo todavía en su nube.

\- ¡Espabilate niño! hay que sacarla de aquí el peligro aún no termina.

Ben reaccionó a las palabras de su abuelo y se dió cuenta que no lucía como un fantasma normal.

\- Se que va a sonar estúpido pero ¿Por qué no eres transparente?

\- ¡No es el momento de hacer esas preguntas!

\- Pero...

\- ¡Maestro!

Los Caballeros de Ren que se acercaban apresurados de quedaron sorprendidos al ver al Jedi que estaba junto a Ben y al ver a Rey inconsciente temieron lo peor.

\- ¿Que le pasó?- Trudy fue la primera en acercarse.

\- Solo perdió el sentido.

\- Maestro Skywalker- Trudy inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto.

\- ¡Maestro hay un problema!- dijo Vicrul dirigiéndose a Ben.

\- ¿Que problema?

\- ¡Ese problema!- señaló Anakin detrás de ellos llamando la atención de Ben.

\- ¿Que demonios...?

\- Darth Maul.

\- ¿Que no estaba muerto abuelo?

\- Que yo recuerde si, encárgate de que siga así

\- ¿Madre?

\- ¡Ben! ¿Están bien?- Leia al escuchar a su hijo casi atropella a Rose por ir a contestarle

\- Si, vengan por Rey por favor.

Los Caballeros habían formado una barrera para proteger a Rey que estaba empezando a despertar. 

\- ¿Ben?

\- Tranquila pequeña todo está bien.

\- ¿Que pasó? ¿Y Palpatine?

\- Muerto- le ayudó a levantarse ya que ella seguia mareada, la sostuvo con suavidad de la cintura y le pasó la mano por el vientre, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para los Caballeros que se vieron unos a otros.

\- Vamos tienes que salir de aqui niña.

\- ¡Maestro Skywalker! ¿Que hace aquí?

\- ¿Por que son tan preguntones?

\- Sal de aquí Rey el peligro aún no termina.

\- ¡No! yo me quedo contigo.

\- ¡De ninguna manera!- Darth Maul había empezado a atacar a los Caballeros tratando de llegar a ellos.

\- ¡No me voy a ir sin ti Ben!

\- ¡Rey por favor!

\- ¡No!

\- ¡Suficiente!- Anakin se acercó a Rey e igual que Ben aquella vez en el bosque de Takodana la dejo sin sentido, otra vez, Ben se la entregó a su abuelo que la tomo en brazos y se dirigió a la salida.

\- ¡Vamos niña!- Trudy ni siquiera preguntó si le hablaba a ella y fue tras el antes de que se regresara y la dejara a ella sin sentido también, por lo visto Darth Vader no se andaba con medias tintas.

\- Puedo oír lo que piensas niña y ya no soy Darth Vader.

\- Perdón maestro Skywalker, va a estar furiosa cuando despierte- señaló a Rey.

\- Si pero ya le tocará a mi nieto lidiar con eso.

Al salir el Alcón Milenario ya estaba allí y Leia y Finn esperaban al lado de la rampa

\- ¿General quien es el?

\- Mi padre.

\- ¿Que no está muerto?

\- Si lo esta y no preguntes más Finn ahorita quién me preocupa es Rey.

Fue entonces cuando Finn noto que a quien Anakin llevaba en brazos era Rey.

\- ¿Que le pasó?- Leia se acercó a ellos.

\- Tuve que dormirla para poder sacarla de ahí

\- ¿Y Ben?

\- El va a estar bien no te preocupes ¿Dónde la dejo?

\- Ven, por aquí.

Anakin subió al Alcón y siguió a Leia hasta una de las pequeñas habitaciones con las que contaba la nave.

\- ¿Por que Ben no la dejo quedarse con el?

Anakin se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie cerca y soltó la bomba.

\- Vas a ser abuela- Leia veía de Anakin a Rey y viceversa.

\- ¿Ella lo sabe?- la futura abuela se acercó a tocar el vientre de Rey.

\- No, creo le corresponde a Ben decírselo.

\- Debe estár feliz.

\- Más que feliz yo lo ví sorprendido.

\- Yo también lo estaría si me entero que voy a tener un hijo en medio de una batalla ¿Por qué no eres un fantasma?

\- ¿Por que todos preguntan los mismo?

Leia lo señalo de arriba abajo y Anakin negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Dónde está Luke?

\- Por ahí meditando, pensé que ayudaría en algo pero creo que el odio que siente por Ben es superior a lo que le pueda pasar a la galaxia.

\- No lo odia hija, le teme y eso lo hace sentir mal no dejes que se acerque a Rey

\- ¿Vas a volver con Ben?

\- Si no te preocupes cuidare de el ahora váyanse de aquí.

Anakin volvió donde Ben mientras el Alcón Milenario se perdía en el espacio, tenía que apresurarse a dejar todo resuelto ya que en gran parte esa estúpida guerra era culpa de el, su nieto no tenía que haber pagado por sus errores y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de ayudarlo a ser feliz no la iba a desaprovechar.

Ben estaba atento a los movimientos de Darth Maul, era silencioso y metódico analizaba al enemigo y atacaba en el punto débil, afortunadamente para el su punto débil ya no estaba ahí, había sentido cuando se alejaban.

Se acercó lentamente a su oponente, este usaba un sable de doble hoja y era peligroso un ataque frontal, se detuvo y esperó, no se iba a apresurar pues aunque deseaba más que nada estar con Rey sabía que era primordial terminar de una vez y para siempre con todo lo que tuviera que ver con los planes de Palpatine.

Darth Maul caminó haciendo un semi círculo tratando de analizar a Ben que permanecía quieto, la fuerza en el estaba en calma ya no era el caos que había sentido durante tantos años, luz y oscuridad habitaban dentro de el en total armonía, cerro los ojos y pensó en Rey y en su hijo y eso le dió la motivación que necesitaba, por primera vez en su vida alguien estaba esperando por el.

\- Ven por mi.

Darth Maul no se hizo del rogar y atacó con furia y Ben tuvo que poner toda su destreza a trabajar para no ser alcanzado por el sable de su oponente, ya que aunque el también contaba con dos sables en ese momento nunca había luchado con un enemigo así que arremetía contra el con tanta fuerza que le costaba ver sus movimientos.

Esquivó y al mismo tiempo atacó no quería usar el sable de su abuelo pero no tenía opción y con los dos sables en mano empezó a atacar hasta acorralar al enemigo entre el y el precipicio al cual casi lo lanza Palpatine a el mismo.

Hubo un momento en que casi suelta su sable debido a los ataques de su oponente ya que en uno de esos lo hirió en el brazo, hizo un esfuerzo por ignorar el dolor para seguir atacando a la vez que se defendía, su respiración era agitada cuando con giro de su mano pudo partir en dos el sable de Darth Maul y en el proceso herirlo de muerte en el pecho, apagó su sable y lo guardó quedándose solamente con el sable de Anakin.

\- ¿Sabes por qué me pusieron el nombre de Ben? no sé si eres un clon o el Darth Maul real pero seas quien seas debes saber quién era Obi-Wan Kenobi y mi nombre es por el, aquel que hace tantos años te derrotó, creo que es hora de hacer honor a su nombre.

\- Hasta nunca Darth Maul- le dijo antes de decapitarlo y empujarlo al vacío.

\- ¡Ben!

Anakin se acercó a Ben que se dejó caer de rodillas, estaba agotado.

\- Por favor abuelo no me digas que hay otro peligro por ahi.

-No, todo terminó solo hay que destruir este lugar.

\- Pusimos explosivos maestro Skywalker- Vicrul se acercó seguido de los demás, aún no se creían que estuvieran frente al mismísimo Darth Vader.

\- Entonces hay que salir de aquí, arriba niño- tomó a Ben del brazo para ayudarle a levantarse- no pensé que fueras tan debilucho.

\- Estoy agotado abuelo, Rey tiene razón eres un dolor de cabeza.

\- Si, en cuanto a ella te espera un momento difícil cuando la veas.

\- Gracias a ti ¿Por qué no me dejaste que tratara de convencerla?

\- No había tiempo y por lo poco que la he visto parce ser bastante cabeza dura.

\- No tienes idea ¿Hux?

\- ¡Estás vivo Ren!- fue la respuesta sarcástica del pelirrojo.

\- Para tu desgracia ¿Que rayos le hiciste a mi Tie Silencer?- frente a el estaba su nave destruida.

\- Me temo que quedó en medio de la batalla.

\- Si claro ¿Vienes por nosotros o piensas dejarnos aquí?

\- La tentación es grande Ren pero si te dejo aquí tu mujer me mata.

\- Se nota que son amigos- el sarcasmo estaba impreso en cada una de las palabras de Anakin.

\- Si abuelo tan amigos como Jabba el Hutt y mi madre.

\- ¿Esa historia es cierta maestro?

Ushar y los demás estaban sorprendidos habían escuchado ese relato pero pensaban que era una invención.

\- Cada palabra, mi madre asesinó a Jabba con la misma cadena con la que la tenía esclavizada.

\- ¡Vaya!

\- ¿Ben?

\- ¿Que pasa abuelo?

\- Tengo que irme.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Ya no me necesitas y tengo que hacer algo en Mustafar.

\- ¿En Mustafar?

\- Tranquilo todo está bien no te preocupes.

\- ¿Ya no te veré?

\- Claro que sí, voy a estar cerca, además yo voy a ser el maestro de mi bisnieto.

\- ¡Ay no!

\- No seas quisquilloso ¿Que mejor maestro podria tener el nene que yo?

\- Rey me va a matar.

\- Quisiera ver eso.

\- ¡No te atrevas abuelo!

Solo se escuchó la risa de Anakin mientras se desvanecía en el aire.


	33. Loco por tí

\- Hux le debes una nave al maestro.

\- Nosotros también estamos bien Cardo gracias.

\- Arregla eso Hux necesito mi Tie Silencer-

Ben interrumpió el intercambio de palabras de el pelirrojo y el Caballero pues ya estaba harto de la situación y lo único que quería era ver a Rey.

\- Si señor.

\- Vámonos de aquí que quiero ver a mi mujer.

\- ¿No estaba contigo?

\- Si pero se fue con mi madre

\- ¿Cómo?? ¿Se fue y te abandonó aquí?

\- Es más complicado que eso Hux.

Hux veía a Ben y a los Caballeros de Ren sin entender y esperando que alguien le explicara mientras subían a la nave en la que había bajado a buscarlos.

\- Ya es suficiente vámonos de aquí ¿Cardo?

\- Si maestro ¿Quieres activar el detonador?

Ben se dejó caer en un asiento y suspiró pensando que era el fin de muchos años de pesadillas, angustia y dudas, al fin era libre.

\- No, háganlo ustedes yo solo quiero salir de aquí.

Vicrul le hizo una seña a Hux y este despegó mientras Cardo activaba el detonador y destruía el laboratorio y el templo al mismo tiempo dejándole una extraña sensación mientras en otra nave una muy confundida y furiosa Rey despertaba.

Leía había permanecido cuidando de Rey aún cuando Trudy se ofreció a hacerlo ganándose el que a ella también la mandara Leia a descansar quedándose dormida casi en el momento que se recostó.

\- ¿Ben?

\- Tranquila hija el está bien.

\- ¿Dónde está?

\- Viene en camino nos alcanzará en Tatooine.

\- ¿Estoy en el Alcón Milenario?

\- Si, Ben me pidió que fuera por tí y mi padre... bueno el...

\- ¡Me dejo sin sentido!

\- No querías salir de ahí por eso lo hizo.

\- ¿Por qué? ¡Yo sé defenderme!

\- Cuando llegué Ben el te lo dirá pero creeme que tuvo una muy buena razón.

\- Por su bien espero que así sea no se va a librar tan fácil de esta.

\- No seas tan dura con el solo estaba preocupado por ti, te ama.

Leia salió de la habitación dejando a Rey sola y tratando de establecer la conexión con Ben pero estaba tan molesta que no pudo aunque si lo sentía.

En los últimos días había empezado a reconocer su presencia tal vez por las horas que pasaba junto a el o porque el lazo que los unía se había estrechado aún más cuando habían hecho el amor.

Cerró los ojos y recordó lo que había sentido, la manera en que el la besó, le acarició el cuerpo y la hizo suya, como deseaba volver a estar en sus brazos...

\- Yo también lo deseo.

El susurro la saco de sus recuerdos y fue tanta la alegría de verlo frente a ella que se le olvidó que estaba molesta con el y sin pensarlo se lanzó a sus brazos que la esperaban abiertos.

\- !Ben!

\- Al parecer estamos progresando antes no me dejabas acercarme- la levantó y ella se abrazó a su cuello y besó sus hombros.

\- Porque siempre te aparecías medio desnudo.

\- Ahora también estoy medio desnudo amor- le dijo con con voz risueña y la bajo para besarla apasionadamente le sostuvo la cara con una mano y con la otra la pegó a su cuerpo para que sintiera la fuerza de su amor, de su entrega, de su deseo, buscó entrada a su boca y ella se la dió para unir sus lenguas en ese baile de seducción que ambos estaban empezando a conocer y que los encendió al grado de que olvidaron dónde estaban.

\- Rey te traje algo para que... ¿Ben?

Un Ben reacio soltó a Rey que estaba sonrojada y tenía los labios inflamados y húmedos y se los acarició mientras respondía...

\- ¿Quien más madre?

\- ¿Cómo es qué estás aquí?

\- Díselo tu amor- le dió un último beso y cortó la conexión dejandonla temblorosa, sonrojada, exitada y a merced de Leia que estaba a punto de reír al ver la cara de frustración de Rey.

Ben estaba terminando de ducharse cuando sintió a Rey tratando de establecer la conexión y también sintió su molestia.

Sonrió al pensar la cara que pondría cuando le dijera que serían padres, decidió darle una sorpresa solo se medio vistió y se conecto con ella, la encontró pensando en el, más bien en el momento en que hicieron el amor y el corazón se aceleró al percibir lo que ella estaba sintiendo.

Le habló en un susurro y el recibimiento que le dió fue muy diferente al que el esperaba por eso decidió aprovechar el momento antes de que recordara que estaba enojada con el y empezara a gritarle pero justo cuando estaba por ir más allá de los besos y caricias llegó su madre y le arruinó los planes.

Prefirió escapar a dar explicaciones, ya tendría suficiente con los reclamos que estaba seguro le haría Rey por haberla sacado de la batalla, terminó de vestirse y fue en busca de Hux y sus hombres había mucho que hacer ahora que la guerra había terminado.

Mientras tanto en el Alcón Milenario...

\- ¿Rey cómo es que Ben estaba aquí? no entiendo.

\- Bueno es que... el y yo tenemos una conexión por medio de la fuerza desde hace un tiempo, antes solo podíamos vernos y hablar pero con el tiempo se ha hecho más fuerte y ahora nos ponemos hasta tocar.

\- Si, eso me ha quedado claro- dijo Leia con una sonrisa picara muy parecida a la de su hijo

El rostro de Rey era un poema con las mejillas rojas y los ojos brillantes y Leia decidió dejar de atormentarla y le dió los bocadillos que había llevado para ella.

\- ¿No estabas enojada con el?

Hizo una mueca mientras terminaba de masticar antes de contestarle.

\- Si pero me alegró tanto verlo bien que me olvidé de mi enojo.

\- Te entiendo ya estamos llegando a Tatooine ¿Quieres darte un baño antes de que lo veas?

\- Creo que si tengo que curar está herida

\- Me avisas cuando estes lista para ayudarte.

\- Gracias Leia.

\- No me las des con que ames a mi hijo es suficiente.

Después del baño Leia le curó la herida y bajaron del Alcón pues ya habían llegado a Tatooine y los recibieron como héroes con gritos y festejos pues gracias a ellos la guerra había terminado.

Mientras todos festejaban Leia la llevó a la casa donde tiempo atrás había vivido Luke le sorprendió que mientras ellos no estaban los miembros de la resistencia que se habían quedado no habían perdido el tiempo y la habían limpiado.

\- Si dejamos de lado el polvo de afuera por dentro es muy acogedora.

\- ¿Te gustaría vivir en una casa así Rey?

\- Si, yo nunca tuve un hogar hasta que llegué con ustedes y aún así sentía que que me faltaba algo hasta que conocí a Ben con el encontré eso que nunca había tenido, me di cuenta que no importaba si era en una isla o en una nave o dónde fuera por qué mi hogar son sus brazos, mi hogar es el.

\- ¿Entonces si te pido que seas mi esposa aceptarás?

Rey volteó y frente a ella estaba Ben que la veía con incertidumbre y con un gran anhelo reflejado en los ojos, se acercó a ella y se arrodilló para abrazarla por la cintura recostando la cabeza en su vientre.

\- ¿Aceptarás a este hombre que no vive sin ti? ya que tú también eres su hogar, tu y este pequeño que viene en camino- le dijo besando su vientre- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo Rey?

Rey enredó sus dedos entre los negros cabellos de Ben mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

\- ¡Contesta por favor! ¿Te casarás con este hombre que está loco por tí?

Tenía un nudo en la garganta pero hizo un esfuerzo y le dió la anhelada respuesta...

\- Si Ben me casare contigo.

Ben se levantó de un salto y la besó con todo el amor que tenía guardado para ella, también tenía los ojos húmedos la apretó contra él y beso su frente mientras ella lloraba en su pecho.

\- ¿Es verdad? ¿Vamos a tener un hijo?

\- Si mi amor ¡Vamos a ser padres!

Se sorprendieron cuando escucharon aplausos alrededor de ellos no se habían dado cuenta que tenían compañía la mayoría se había acercado al ver a Ben de rodillas ante Rey y habían sentido curiosidad jamás se imaginaron que verían al temible Kylo Ren arrodillado y suplicando, vaya que las cosas estaban cambiando.


	34. Ben Solo

Rey seguía llorando abrazada a Ben que le acariciaba con ternura el vientre.

\- ¡Suficiente! todos fuera el show ya terminó- Leia fue sacando a los que se habían acercado a ver lo que estaba pasando solo se quedaron Finn, Poe, Rose y Trudy.

\- ¡Tonto!- la voz de Rey sonó amortiguada por qué había escondido el rostro en el pecho de Ben.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Se supone que yo estaba enojada contigo- le respondió ella con voz llorosa.

\- Lo se.

\- Como se te ocurre pedirme que me case contigo frente a tanta gente.

\- Perdón amor pero cuando llegué solo estaban mi madre y tú.

\- Es verdad hija- Leia se acercó a abrazarlos- todos los demás se acercaron cuando vieron a Ben de rodillas.

\- ¡Ay no!- Rey volvió va esconder el rostro en el pecho de Ben.

\- ¿Acaso te arrepientes de haberme aceptado?

\- ¡No! pero si siento un poco de pena.

\- Deberías sentirte alagada Rey- Poe se acercó a palmear la espalda de Ben- no todos los días se ve al temible Kylo Ren de rodillas rogándole a una mujer.

\- Algún día te tocará a ti también Dameron.

\- Solo espero que tú no estés presente Ren.

\- Estaré presente Dameron- le contestó Ben mirando de reojo a Trudy- créeme estaré presente.

En ese momento llegaron los Caballeros de Ren y con la enorme altura de todos sumado a los que estaban ahí presentes la vivienda parecío encogerse más y Rey empezó a sentir que le faltaba el aire Leia se dió cuenta y decidió sacar a los pocos que quedaban ahí antes de que la muchacha se desmayara.

\- Bueno ya, esta plática es privada y afuera hay muchas cosas por hacer vamos, vamos.

\- ¡Pero General!

\- Pero nada Poe esto no nos incumbe andando- y con una facilidad asombrosa los echo a todos fuera incluidos los enormes hombres que formaban el grupo de los Caballeros de Ren que no atinaron a decir ni pío.

\- ¿Que pasó ahí adentro?- preguntó Cardo acercándose a Trudy.

\- Pues verán chicos- los otros Caballeros se acercaron también esperando la respuesta- hay una boda y un bebé en camino.

\- ¿Queeee?- fue la pregunta general a lo que Trudy solo hizo un gesto con los hombros y se fue tras la Leia. 

Cuando se quedaron solos Ben tomo a Rey en sus brazos y se sentó con ella en su regazo, si antes le costaba trabajo dejar de abrazarla ahora era casi imposible que quisiera soltarla su corazón ese que el había llegado a pensar que no tenía ahora latía a un ritmo casi imposible por esa mujer que se fundía con el en ese abrazo que parecía ser eterno.

Fue dejando pequeños besos en su mejilla hasta llegar a los suaves labios que lo recibieron hambrientos las lenguas se enredaron y sus cuerpos ardieron de deseo mientras el beso se hacía más y más apasionado y cuando estaban a punto de perder el control la algarabía de afuera se coló entre la espesa bruma que los tenía envueltos y poco a poco Ben fue rompiendo el beso hasta que solo sus frentes de tocaban.

\- Rey, mi vida.

\- ¿Es verdad Ben?

\- Si mi amor hay un bebé aquí- puso su enorme mano en el vientre que acunaba y protegía a ese pequeño ser que junto con ella eran su más grande tesoro.

Rey puso su mano sobre la de el mientras dejaba un beso en esos labios que la volvían loca.

\- ¿Y bien cuando es la boda?- Anakin estaba frente a ellos con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¡Maestro Skywalker cuántas veces tengo que pedirle que no haga eso!- Rey se levantó de dónde estaba para quedar frente al fantasma de Anakin

\- Tranquilízate niña o le va a hacer daño a mi bisnieto.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No te hace bien alterarte deberías ir a descansar.

\- ¡Un momento! ¿Quien le dijo a usted que estoy embarazada? ¿Y por qué me dejó sin sentido?

\- Soy un fantasma de la fuerza se muchas cosas, en cuanto a por qué te deje sin sentido fue porque no querías salir de ahí.

\- Yo quería quedarme con Ben además se defenderme sola.

\- Eso no lo pongo en duda niña pero en tu estado no debes ir por ahí enfrentándote a los malos.

\- ¿Abuelo que haces aquí?- Ben decidió intervenir en la discusión que mantenían su mujer y su abuelo antes de que pasara a mayores.

\- Vine a pedirles un favor.

\- ¿Que favor abuelo?

\- ¿Cuando se van a casar?

\- Aun no sabemos- contestó Ben sospechando por dónde iba la cosa- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Me permitirían oficiar la ceremonia, por favor?

Rey al ver los ojos de Anakin llenos de esperanza y a la vez de temor por el rechazo no pudo y no quiso reprimirse y cedió al impulso de abrazarlo sorprendiendo gratamente al antiguo y temido Darth Vader.

\- ¿Esto es un si?- le pregunto el fantasma a su nieto que veía la escena con una sonrisa.

Por otro lado Leia hablaba con los miembros de la resistencia pues debían decidir que harían ahora que ya todo había terminado aunque sabía que por allí aún quedaría uno que otro grupo leal a Palpatine sería más fácil con la ayuda de Ben y su gente reprimir cualquier intento de volver a formar la primera orden.

También sabía que muchos querrían volver con sus familias y ella no lo iba a impedir había llegado el momento de vivir sin estar escondidos y aunque no quería tendría que volver a Naboo pues ahí estaba la herencia de su madre lo que por derecho de pertenecía y también tenía una plática pendiente con Luke que había estado posponiendo.

\- ¡Princesa!

\- Maz que gusto verte pero ya no soy una princesa- Leia se acercó a saludar a la pequeña mujer que se acercaba a ella acompañada de Lando Clarissian a quien al igual que a Maz hacía mucho tiempo que no veía- ven y siéntate lamento no poder ofrecerte algo más.

\- Leia tu tan hermosa como siempre.

\- No seas descarado Lando.

\- Me rompes el corazón Leia.

\- Vete con tu encanto a otra parte Lando necesito hablar con la princesa. 

\- ¿Tu también me desprecias Maz? ¿Por qué las mujeres no saben apreciar a un caballero?

\- Señor Lando.

\- Poe Dameron al fin alguien se alegra de verme.

\- ¿Señor?

\- No me hagas caso muchacho mejor invítame un trago si tienes por ahí- Lando se llevó a Poe dejándo a las dos mujeres solas.

\- ¿Bueno Leia dónde está ese muchacho sinvergüenza? acuerdate que me debe un castillo.

\- ¿Te refieres a Ben?

\- A quien más.

\- Está con Rey.

\- Debí saber que algo así pasaría.

\- ¿Por que lo dices?

\- La secuestró dos minutos después de conocerla, es digno hijo de su padre.

\- Pero no le hizo daño Maz el solo estaba confundido

\- Confundido mis...

\- ¡Maz!

\- ¿Que? es la verdad es obvio que la muchacha le gustó si no no se la hubiera llevado.

\- En ese momento me molestó mucho pero ahora me alegra que lo haya hecho por qué gracias a ella el volvió a la luz- y ahora sería abuela pensó Leia sonriendo.

\- ¿Por que esa sonrisa princesa?- preguntó Maz suspicaz.

\- Por nada ¿Que no puedo sonreír?

\- Tengo muchos años encima como para que pretendas engañarme a estás alturas ¿Dime qué me estás ocultando?

\- ¡Voy a a ser abuela!- contestó Leia feliz.

Lo que nunca se imaginó fue la reacción de Maz.

\- ¡Beeenn Soloooooo!

Y cuando el susodicho escucho el grito no pudo evitar el escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo y dijo con resignación...

\- ¡Ay no, Maz!


	35. Un día especial

Advertencia ⚠️ sexo explícito +🔞

-

\- ¿Maz?- Rey quiso salir para saludar a la pequeña mujer y Ben la detuvo por la cintura

\- Creo que mejor nos vamos amor adiós abuelo- el alto hombre se estremeció y tomo a Rey en sus brazos para salir por la puerta de atrás mientras Anakin se reía a carcajadas y desaparacia.

\- ¿Que pasa le tienes miedo?- Rey también reía por lo bajo.

\- Le debo un castillo ¿Recuerdas? no creo que me esté buscando para saludarme y darme un abrazo.

\- Es verdad, el día que me llevaste contigo a llegaste en modo Kylo Ren destruyendo todo.

Ben hizo un gesto de incomodidad y subió con Rey a la nave dando órdenes de despegar.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? muchacho sinvergüenza- se escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Maz pero ya la rampa estaba subiendo

\- Algún día tendrás que dar la cara Ben- Rey trataba de disimular la risa pero no podía

\- No te rías, además fue tu culpa, te buscaba a tí- la apretó más contra el y estaba apunto de besarla cuándo un miembro del personal de sistemas se acercó a él para darle un mensaje muy extraño.

\- Líder supremo llegó un mensaje de Coruscant

\- ¿Coruscant?

\- Si señor.

Ben dejó a Rey en un asiento para escuchar y un minuto después soltó una maldición seguida de algunos epítetos que hicieron sonrojar a todos lo que lo escucharon.

\- ¡Ben Solo! ¿Que clase de vocabulario es ese?- lo reprendió la chica levantándose de dónde estaba sentada

\- Lo siento pequeña ven conmigo- la tomó de la mano y bajaron de la nave pues ya estaban en el Fulminatrix.

\- ¿Que pasó? ¿Por qué te pusiste así?

\- Te lo diré cuando lleguemos a nuestros aposentos tengo que contactar a mi madre y a mi abuelo y creo que tendré que ver a Maz antes de lo que yo creía.

Ben pensaba a toda prisa mientras Rey se quedó en silencio sintiendo un ligero estremecimiento pues las emociones de Ben estaban otra vez en conflicto no como antes pero lo sentía.

Cuando llegaron a sus aposentos este solo aseguró la puerta, la tomó en sus brazos y la besó de manera desesperada, mordió sus labios y buscó entrada a su boca con su lengua invasora haciendola gemir mientras la iba guiando hacía la cama y la desnudaba y sin resistirse ella enredó los brazos en el cuello de el y se dejo hacer.

\- Quiero hacerte el amor Rey- le dijo cuando liberó sus labios- ¿Tu quieres?

\- Si Ben, si quiero- respondió ella empezando a quitarle la ropa también.

Volvieron a besarse desesperados mientras caían en las sábanas en un enredo de brazos y piernas, se despojaron de todo hasta quedar desnudos piel contra piel, se tocaron, se acariciaron, dieron y tomaron por igual hasta que el deseo se hizo insoportable y Ben bajó la mano buscando la intimidad de Rey que ya estaba húmeda y palpitando de la necesidad.

\- Mi amor me vuelves loco- y mientras bajaba los labios a los senos y atrapaba uno de los pezones con los dientes la penetró de una sola embestida arrancando de la garganta de Rey un grito de placer que lo encendió más aun

\- ¡Ben!- la respiración de Rey era errática sus piernas abrazaron la cintura del hombre y sus manos lo agarraron del cabello mientras este la penetraba con desesperación y a la vez succionaba los rosados pezones dejándo leves marcas en ellos.

\- ¿Que mi amor?- la miró a los ojos y pegó su frente con la de ella, el también gemia, fue aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas cuando sintió que Rey estaba por llegar al orgasmo

\- ¡Ya no aguanto más!- exclamó ella bajando sus piernas y arqueando la espalda.

\- Déjate ir mi amor, entrégate, yo te sostengo- la besó y subió una de sus piernas a su cintura de nuevo para hacer más profunda la penetración.

Rey se agarró fuerte a la espalda de Ben y a su cabello y se dejó ir en una explosión de sensaciones que la hicieron liberar su boca y gritar cuando el orgasmo la atravezo como un relámpago mientras Ben la penetraba sin parar hasta que las contracciones del orgasmo de ella lo hicieron llegar a el también que gritó mientras la llenaba con su semilla lo que la hizo tener otro orgasmo y perder el sentido por unos segundos al sentir la descarga ardiente inundar su interior, unos instantes después sintió los suaves besos que Ben iba dejando en sus mejillas y sus labios.

\- Amor despierta- Rey abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la más tierna mirada del amor de su vida todavía seguían unidos y con mucho cuidado el fue saliendo de su interior.

\- ¿Que me paso?- aún tenía la respiración algo agitada y sentía pequeñas descargas en el cuerpo, seguía aferrada a su espalda y a su cabello.

\- Te desmayaste ¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimé?

\- Estoy bien pero creo que yo sí te deje marcas en la espalda

\- No importa puedes hacerme todas las que tú quieras, soy tuyo Rey

\- ¿Mi amor?

\- Mmmmm

\- Te amo como no he amado ni voy a amar a nadie en mi vida.

\- Yo también te amo Rey tu y este pequeño que está creciendo aqui son mi razón de ser- le puso una mano en el vientre mientras la besaba

\- ¿Me vas a decir ahora que fue lo que te molestó tanto?- preguntó ella cuándo terminó el beso.

Ben se acomodó en la cama y la abrazó para que se acomodará en su pecho.

\- El senado galáctico solicitó una reunión conmigo y con los líderes de la resistencia.

\- ¿Y eso es un problema?

\- Quieren una alianza por medio del matrimonio- contestó Ben con renuencia.

\- ¿Matrimonio de quién?- Rey se sentó en la cama pues empezaba a ver todo rojo.

\- Quieren que el líder supremo se case con la hija de uno de los senadores no importa cuál y si no accedo nos van a poner las cosas difíciles.

\- !No!- sin pensarlo se puso encima de el y lo abrazó con fuerza por el cuello.

\- ¡Claro que no mi amor!- se sentó con ella en su regazo- por eso tú y yo nos vamos a casar hoy mismo ningún político ambicioso me va a separar de ustedes.

Besó su cuello y gimió de nuevo al sentir que el roce de su intimidad estaba haciendo estragos con su miembro que estaba más que despierto otra vez.

\- ¿Me lo juras Ben Solo?

\- Te lo juro mi amor- respondió mientras se enterraba de nuevo en ella tomándola por la cintura para mostrarle el ritmo mientras la besaba olvidándose del senado, de la política y de la misma galaxia.

En Tatooine Leia también maldecia en contra de los miembros del senado y de todos sus ancestros pues le había llegado el mismo mensaje que a su hijo.

\- Tranquila princesa debemos pensar bien las cosas.

\- Ben sabrá que hacer el no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras lo chantajean, por lo pronto hay que preparar una boda estoy segura que querrá casarse con Rey lo más pronto posible.

\- Debería ir a derribarles su famosa sede así como hizo con mi castillo.

\- !Maz! por favor no lo digas delante de él por qué es capaz de tomarte la palabra.

\- ¿Y eso que tendría de malo?- solo liberaría a la galaxia de unos cuantos políticos corruptos y estoy segura que muchos lo agradecerian.

\- Ahora veo por qué Han se llevaba tan bien contigo, son iguales anda ven a ayudarme y deja de inventar cosas.

Muy cerca de ahí alguien que sabía ocultar su presencia hacía planes para separar a los dos últimos Jedi que quedaban pero no sabía que así como el espiaba a los demás alguien lo espiaba a el Anakin Skywalker iba a darle un jalón de orejas a su hijo muy pronto.


	36. Un día especial II

Advertencia ⚠️ sexo explícito + 🔞 

-

Ben contemplaba a Rey dormír entre sus brazos, después de hacer el amor dos veces habían quedado agotados y no quería despertarla pero tenía que hacerlo ya que era necesario hablar cuanto antes con su madre y sobretodo con su abuelo pues quería que los casara yá.

Rey se movió al sentir una caricia en la cadera y se apretó más contra el cálido cuerpo que la envolvía.

\- Ben- al escuchar su voz el dejó de acariciarla para apartarle el cabello del rostro.

\- Dormilona tenemos que levantarnos- la mejillas de Rey se colorearon al recordar cómo le había hecho el amor antes de caer rendida en sus brazos.

\- Otro ratito amor no quiero moverme de aquí- se movió para quedar frente a el, le pasó la mano por la espalda y lo besó en el cuello.

\- No tenemos otro ratito tenemos que volver a Tatooine quiero que nos casemos lo antes posible

\- ¿Estás seguro?-

\- Claro que estoy seguro ya te lo dije no voy a permitir que me separen de ustedes.

\- Entonces no perdamos tiempo vamos- se levantó de la cama y se envolvió en la sabana dejando a Ben desnudo y exitado y con una sonrisa picara al ver su sonrojo.

\- ¿Todavía te da pena después de como te entregaste a mi?- se levantó también y le quitó la sabana para llevarla al baño.

Ajustó la temperatura del agua y la ayudo con el shampoo, Rey no podía tener las manos quietas, mientras el le aclaraba el cabello ella le acariciaba el pecho pasando sus dedos por la tetillas y bajando más allá de la cintura para tomar su enorme erección en sus manos.

\- Mi amor no seas traviesa- le pidió Ben con voz ronca.

\- Solo te quiero acariciar- contestó la chica con un puchero.

\- Esas caricias amor llevan a otra cosa- le estaba pasando la esponja con espuma por el cuerpo y ella hizo lo mismo con el demorándose en esa parte de su anatomía que la volvía loca.

La llevó bajo el chorro de agua y el mismo se demoró también quitando la espuma de los pechos de ella. 

\- ¡Ben!- empezaba a sentir entre sus piernas ese estremecimiento que solo el con sus manos le provocaba

\- Tu empezaste- la besó y bajó su mano a la entrepierna que ya palpitaba de necesidad e introdujo un dedo en la cavidad ardiente mientras ella seguía acariciando su miembro erecto- agarrate a mi cuello amor- le pidió a la chica dejando las caricias y tomandola de las piernas la levantó y la hizo rodearlo con ellas de la cintura, ella al darse cuenta de lo que pretendía jadeo sorprendida y se agarró más fuerte mientras Ben la recargaba en la pared y la penetraba de una fuerte estocada seguida de muchas más hasta que sus gemidos se convirtieron en gritos de placer cuando llegó a la cima junto con el, se quedó sin fuerzas en sus brazos tratando de recuperar la respiración.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimé?- susurró Ben en el oído de la chica que negó con la cabeza- ¿No que?- ella lo miro a los ojos al escuchar la risa en su voz.

\- Eres un...- lo que iba a decir se perdió en los labios que la volvían a besar mientras la dejaba de pie para lavarla de nuevo y cuando terminaron la envolvió en una toalla y salieron juntos del baño.

Rey se estaba secando el cabello cuando por accidente la toalla que la cubría resbaló y se quedó desnuda frente a Ben a quien se le dilataron las pupilas e inspiró con fuerza.

\- Vístete pronto por qué si no lo haces es posible que no salgamos de aquí en varias horas.

\- Vaya líder supremo no pensé que fuera usted tan insaciable- le contestó con una risilla.

\- Ni yo pensé que tú fueras tan provocadora mi Jedi- le dió un breve beso y salió apresurado de ahí antes de ceder a la tentación de nuevo.

Fuera del vestidor con los ánimos un poco más calmados se comunicó con su madre quien también estaba bastante molesta.

\- ¿Que piensas hacer hijo?- no se van que quedar tranquilos hasta que consigan lo que quieren.

\- Lo se madre por lo pronto Rey y yo nos vamos a casar hoy mismo, en unos minutos volvemos a Tatooine quiero pedirle algo a Maz.

\- ¿Después de que destruiste su castillo le vas a pedir algo?

\- ¡Se lo voy a pagar!- contestó crispado.

\- ¡Más te vale! por qué estás por verla.

\- ¿Que significa eso madre?

\- Que prácticamente obligó a Trudy y a tus amigos a llevarla a tu nave.

\- ¡Demonios!

\- ¿Ben Solo esos son los modales que te enseñé?

\- Perdón madre te veo en un rato.

Cortó la comunicación y se quedó esperando...

\- Se que estás aquí abuelo.

Anakin se hizo presente frente a Ben con una sonrisa picara muy parecida a la de el.

\- ¿Me vas a decir por qué no eres transparente?- preguntó señalandolo de arriba abajo.

\- Después ¿Necesitas algo?

\- Como si no lo supieras, sabes Rey dice que tiene la sospecha de que nos espías y estoy empezando a pensar que tiene razón.

\- ¡Yo no espió a nadie!- respondió Anakin indignado- bueno casi a nadie- rectificó examinando sus uñas que de repente parecían ser muy interesantes.

\- ¿Abuelo?

\- No a ustedes tranquilízate ¿Cuando se quieren casar?

\- Lo que tardemos en llegar a Takodana si es que Maz no me mata antes.

\- ¿Entonces si destruiste su castillo?- Ben asintió- ¿En que estabas pensando?

\- Me estaba persiguiendo- respondió Rey detrás de Anakin.

\- Es obvio que te atrapó niña ¿Por que no se lo pusiste más difícil?

\- Dió conmigo estando en Ahch-To así que no creo que hubiera servido de mucho seguir ocultandome.

\- Dejemos está plática para después Maz ya está aquí- Ben tomó a la chica de la mano para salir de la habitación con Anakin detrás de ellos- ¿Abuelo?

\- Los veré en unas horas tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

\- ¿Los fantasmas tienen ocupaciones?- preguntó Rey con una expresión de asombro un tanto sospechosa.

\- ¡Claro que sí niña!- contestó Anakin indignado mientras desaparecía.

Ben suspiró con resignación mientras seguía caminando hacía el hangar dónde Hux y Trudy iban llegando junto con los Caballeros de Ren... y Maz.

\- ¡Rey!- Trudy fue directo a abrazar a su amiga mientras la pequeña mujer se acercaba a ellos.

\- Ben Solo.

\- Maz.

\- ¿Se van a casar?

\- Eeeehh si- respondió alto hombre- de echo íbamos a buscarte quiero pedirte un favor.

\- ¿Un favor? muchacho sinvergüenza me debes un castillo.

Rey, Trudy y los demás ahí presentes veian la discusión atónitos.

\- Lo se Maz y te prometo que te lo voy a pagar pero esto es muy importante para mí.

\- ¿Está bien que es lo que quieres?

\- Que nos permitas casarnos en tu planeta.

\- Por mi no hay problema pero puedo preguntar ¿Por qué? no hay nada especial ahí.

\- Para mi si Maz, ahí me encontré con Rey por primera vez- volteó a ver a la chica que sonrió feliz y lo abrazó.

\- Oh está bien, hay que darnos prisa que tenemos que ir a Coruscant a hacer rabiar a unos cuantos políticos corruptos vamos niña hay que arreglarte.

\- ¿Como?- las alarmas saltaron en la cabeza de Ben antes de que Maz agarrara a Rey de la mano y la llevara hacía la nave de Trudy.

\- Hay que vestirla de novia ¿O creías que tú madre iba a permitir que se case así?- la pequeña mujer señaló el atuendo de Jedi que vestía Rey.

\- ¡No! ¿pero por qué no se puede arreglar aquí?

\- Es la tradición niño así que te aguantas, te vemos en Takodana- y se fue con Rey y Trudy sin darle tiempo siquiera a darle un beso.

\- ¿Ustedes sabían ésto?- preguntó a Hux y a los Caballeros que habían permanecido callados.

\- Si maestro pero no pudimos avisarte esa mujer da miedo- contestó Ap'lek.

\- ¿Nos vamos a Takodana Ren? preguntó Hux impasible como siempre.

Ben asintió con la cabeza y se fue de vuelta a sus aposentos se sentía perdido sin Rey.

\- ¿Maestro?- Vicrul y los demás fueron tras el- Maz nos comentó lo de Coruscant ¿Que piensas hacer?

\- Vengan conmigo necesito que hagan algo antes y después de la boda- y fue con ellos a la sala de reuniones pues se dió cuenta que lo que querían era distraerlo.

Por otro lado en el crucero de la resistencia Leia y Maz ayudaban a Rey a ponerse un hermoso vestido blanco largo, de cuello semi ovalado y mangas que formaban una capa que llegaba al suelo, los zapatos también eran sencillos, un cinturón plateado y un collar a juego completaban el atuendo Trudy y Rose también estaban presentes riendo al ver la incomodidad de la chica.

\- Estás hermosa hija gracias por querer usar el vestido- Leia le tomo la mano a su ya casi nuera y le puso el último accesorio, un brazalete plateado como los otros.

\- Nunca había usado algo tan bonito, gracias Leia.

\- Gracias a ti Rey por amar a mi hijo y por ese nieto que viene en camino ahora ven y siéntate que te voy a peinar.

\- Gracias Leia pero no es necesario quiero llevarlo suelto a Ben le gusta así y no tengo nada que darle como presente de bodas así que...

\- Pero niña que dices tú y el bebé son lo único que el quiere- le dijo Leia con sentimiento.

\- Bueno ya que la vas a hacer llorar princesa y no puede llegar a su boda con los ojos rojos- Maz apartó a Leia y le tomó las manos a Rey que se inclinó para estar a la altura de la pequeña y regañona mujer.

\- Te dije que lo que buscabas estaba en tu futuro no en tu pasado.

\- Y tenías razón Maz gracias.

\- Nunca te rindas niña y espero que me permitas estár presente en el nacimiento del pequeño Solo.

\- Claro que si.

\- Entonces andando que ya llegamos.

Esa sencilla frase hizo recordar a Rey cuando llegó al planeta acompañada de Han Solo y sonrió con melancólia parecía que había pasado mucho tiempo esperaba que dónde quiera que estuviera fuera feliz, caminó acompañada de Leia, Maz, Rose y Trudy y de repente se detuvo al recordar algo.

\- Un momento ¿Dónde está BB-8?

\- Yo voy a buscarlo- se ofreció Rose enseguida.

\- ¿Quién es BB-8?- preguntó Trudy curiosa.

\- Es el droide de Poe el estaba conmigo el día que conocí a Ben en este planeta, huiamos de el- soltó una risilla al recordar- le dispare con mi blaster.

\- Vaya- dijo Trudy- parece que al líder supremo le gustan las mujeres con carácter.

Todas estaban riendo cuándo un torbellino blanco con naranja llegó y dió vueltas alrrededor de Rey.

\- Hola pequeñín- el droide revoloteó reclamando a Rey el haberlo abandonado tanto tiempo- lo siento ¿Puedes hacer algo por mi? me voy a casar y me gustaría que me acompañes.

BB-8 se puso al lado de su amiga y le hizo un gesto despectivo a Poe que acompañaba a Rose.

\- Al parecer me cambiaron por una cara bonita- Poe se acercó a abrazar a Rey- estás muy linda.

\- Yo también lo haría- Finn le palmeó el hombro a Poe- te felicito amiga y es verdad estás muy linda.

\- Ya es suficiente de felicitaciones- Maz empujó a Rey y a BB-8 hacía afuera- eso es para después de la boda ahora vamos que el novio no es conocido por su paciencia precisamente.

\- ¿Nos enseñas el camino hija?- Leia se puso a un lado de la novia y del droide y empezaron a caminar hacia el bosque donde hacía ya un tiempo había quedado sellado su destino.

Caminó hacia donde sentía la presencia de Ben siguiendo el mismo sendero hasta que llegó justo al lugar donde se habían encontrado aquella vez y ahí estaba el esperando por ella junto con Hux, los Caballeros de Ren y Anakin Skywalker quien iba a oficiar la ceremonia.

Ben estaba desesperado caminando de un lado a otro esperando por su mujer, se sentía incompleto sin ella a su lado sabía que era tonto pero no podía evitar el sentimiento de posesión que sentía y más ahora que sabía que su hijo crecía en su vientre.

\- Si sigues caminando así vas a llegar al núcleo del planeta Ren.

\- Cállate Hux no...

Lo que iba a decir se le olvidó al ver llegar por el sendero a Rey vestida como una princesa estaba hermosa y tan o más nerviosa que el. Se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano para darle un beso en la palma que después puso en su mejilla sobre la cicatriz.

\- Estás hermosa mi amor- Rey sentía que las piernas no la iban a sostener por mucho tiempo.

\- Tu también estás muy guapo.

\- ¿Hoy no me vas a disparar?- le susurró junto al oído.

\- No traes tu casco- le respondió ella siguiéndole el juego- Ben sonrió y le dió un beso en la frente.

\- !Ben!- Leia se acercó abrazar a su hijo y muy discretamente le entregó algo en la mano- cuidala hijo.

\- Con mi vida madre.

\- ¿Nos casamos?- le tendió la mano a Rey que de inmediato se agarró fuerte a ella y la llevó a dónde esperaba Anakin para unirlos.

La ceremonia fue muy emotiva ya que los novios no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos ni de sonreir y cuando su abuelo le pidió a Ben que tomara a Rey de las manos el le puso en el dedo un hermoso anillo que le había dado su madre momentos antes y le dió otro más grande para que ella se lo pusiera a el, después le puso la mano izquierda en el pecho sobre el corazón dijo las más bellas palabras que ella hubiera escuchado

\- Rey si algo debe perderse entonces sea mi honor por el tuyo, si uno debe ser desamparado entonces sea mi alma para la tuya, si la muerte llega pronto entonces sea mi vida por la tuya, soy para ti.

\- Rey pon tu mano izquierda sobre el corazón de Ben y repite las mismas palabras- le ordenó Anakin y ella lo hizo al instante.

\- Ben si algo debe perderse sea mi honor por el tuyo, si uno debe ser desamparado entonces sea mi alma para la tuya, si la muerte llega pronto entonces sea mi vida por la tuya, soy para ti.

Ben no espero un segundo más y beso a su ahora esposa con todo el amor que tenía para ella, su luz, su otra mitad.

Justo después de decir Rey sus votos la fuerza se hizo presente y subió como un remolino sobre sus cabezas y descendió para posarse sobre ellos en completo equilibrio, la Diada era más fuerte que nunca.


	37. El mismo camino

Advertencia ⚠️ sexo explícito+🔞

-

Ben y Rey estaban inmersos en su primer beso como marido y mujer ajenos a lo que acontecía alrrededor de ellos el lazo que los unía como Diada de la fuerza era más fuerte ahora...

Se separaron cuando se empezaron a escuchar risitas y carrazpeos disimulados de los espectadores.

\- ¡Hijo!- Leia fue la primera en acercarse a felicitarlos seguida de Maz, Rose y Trudy que abrazaron a Rey.

\- Madre gracias.

\- ¿Por qué hijo?

\- Por Rey, está hermosa- miró hacia donde ella estaba con sus amigos que la felicitaban también- y ese brillo que tiene en los ojos es increíble.

\- Es el brillo de la vida que crece dentro de ella, me alegro por ti hijo no desaproveches esta segunda oportunidad que la fuerza te está dando.

\- ¿Ben, Leia?- Anakin se acercó a ellos para despedirse.

\- Abuelo gracias por estar aquí y por todo.

\- No es necesario que me agradezcas es mi deber arreglar un poco el desastre que dejé.

\- Parte de ese desastre es mi culpa abuelo-.

\- Bueno no hablemos de esas cosas hoy- interrumpió Leia- es tu boda Ben y hay que festejar.

\- ¿Maestro?- Ben escuchó la voz de Vicrul que se acercó junto con los demás Caballeros y Hux y veían a Anakin con respeto.

\- ¿Ya está todo listo?

\- Si maestro partiremos cuando usted los disponga.

\- Bien, esperen en la nave.

Los Caballeros se retiraron no sin antes dedicarle un saludo de respeto a Anakin Skywalker.

\- ¿De que hablan hijo?- preguntó Leia con bastante curiosidad.

\- Es una sorpresa para Rey madre ¿Será que ustedes nos puedan acompañar?

\- ¿A dónde?

\- A Naboo.

\- Yo también había pensado ir allá después de ir a Coruscant.

\- Lo de Coruscant puede esperar primero está mi mujer, además se supone que soy el líder supremo no esperarán que acuda al primer llamado.

\- Bien dicho hijo- Anakin le palmeó el hombro a su nieto ante la mirada reprobadora de su hija.

\- Padre no le des ideas- reprendió Leia al fantasma.

\- No le estoy dando ideas es verdad lo que dice en este momento lo más importante es su familia lo demás puede esperar.

\- Oh está bien- contestó Leia exasperada- vamos a Naboo ¿Vienes BB-8?

El droide se negó y se quedó quieto junto a Ben y abuelo y nieto sonrieron mientras la General se iba a reunir con los suyos para comunicarles los planes.

\- ¡Ben!- Rey lo abrazó por la espalda cuando Anakin se despedia- ¿Ya se va maestro?

\- Si niña todavía tengo cosas que hacer.

\- Tengo curiosidad...

\- Después cuando todo ésto haya pasado tendrán todas las respuestas que quieran.

\- Está bien maestro- Rey fue a abrazarlo con Ben detrás de ella.

\- Gracias.

\- Cuida a mi nieto y a mi bisnieto y recuerda lo que les dije el primer día, deben tenerse confianza.

\- Gracias abuelo- Ben abrazó a rey por la espalda.

\- Sean felices niños ahora tengo que irme pero voy a estar cerca.

Anakin se despidió y se internó más en el bosque mientras Ben y Rey se quedaban abrazados viendo como desaparecia y voltearon al escuchar murmullos.

\- ¿Oye Ren quien es el?- preguntó Poe señalando hacia donde había desaparecido Anakin.

Ben pensó antes de contestarle y decidió que decir la verdad era lo mejor.

\- Es mi abuelo.

\- Perdón ¿ Que dijiste? me pareció escuchar...

\- Es mi abuelo- repitió Ben consiente del revuelo que iba a provocar.

\- Se supone que está muerto- la confusión de Poe aumentaba por segundos y los demás murmuraban preguntándose cómo era posible que un fantasma luciera tan "vivo".

\- Así es, el es un fantasma de la fuerza- Ben trataba de disimular la risa sin mucho éxito.

\- Disculpa mi ignorancia en cuanto a las cosas Jedi pero ¿Que los fantasmas no son transparentes?

\- Bueno ya piloto deja de hacer tantas preguntas que los recién casados deben querer estar solos así que mejor nos vamos- Trudy interrumpió y se llevó a Poe del brazo.

\- ¡Espera mi droide!

\- Se queda con nosotros Dameron- respondió Ben riendo mientras Trudy lo arrastraba prácticamente tras ella.

Maz se acercó a la pareja junto con Finn y Rose y Ben se inclinó para estar a su altura.

\- Cuidala mucho muchacho y no la hagas sufrir o te las verás conmigo.

\- Ella es mi vida Maz- respondió Ben mirando a Rey- nunca haré nada que la lastime.

\- No se pierdan mucho, quiero estar en el nacimiento del bebé.

\- Estaremos cerca Maz tengo que pagar mi deuda.

\- Mas te vale ahora ve con tu mujer nos vemos en Naboo ni creas que me voy a perder la diversión vamos niños.

\- Nos vemos pronto Rey- se despidió Finn- llevándose a Rose del brazo.

Cuando todos se fueron Ben abrazó a Rey y la levantó para dar vueltas con ella.

\- Te amo Rey, te amo tanto.

\- Yo también te amo Ben ya no me imagino mi vida sin ti- le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y lo besó encendiendo la pasión en ambos el la dejó deslizarse por su cuerpo hasta el pasto lleno de hojas y la retuvo pegada a su cuerpo mientras tomaba el control del beso hasta que tuvieron que separarse para poder respirar.

\- Será mejor irnos o te haré el amor aquí mismo- Ben tomó a Rey en sus brazos y caminó siguiendo a BB-8 por el mismo sendero que habían llegado.

\- ¿Tan malo sería?- preguntó ella con la respiración agitada.

\- No mi amor pero ese vestido tan bonito sufriría las consecuencias y no creo que a tu droide le agrade el espectáculo- BB-8 estubo de acuerdo en eso- y además tengo una sorpresa para ti solo que tendrás que esperar un poco para verla.

Al llegar a las ruinas del castillo de Maz Rey se sorprendió al ver que estaban solos.

\- ¿Dónde están todos? ¿Por qué se fueron?- preguntó Rey muy confundida mientras el subía a la nave que los llevaría hasta el crucero.

\- Tranquila mi vida fueron dónde está tu sorpresa.

Rey vio a su ahora esposo con fingido reproche.

\- ¿Ellos saben de mi sorpresa y yo no? 

Ben sonrió por el intento de ella de sonsacarle algo acerca de la sorpresa y porque estaba recordando la primera vez que hizo el mismo recorrido con ella inconsciente en sus brazos.

\- ¿De que te ries Ben Solo?

\- Estaba recordando algo Rey Solo- la llamó con su apellido por primera vez y lo sintió como si siempre hubiera sido así.

\- ¿Que?- preguntó con los ojos húmedos.

\- Que ya había hecho este mismo recorrido contigo el día que te secuestré- se sentó con ella en sus piernas y dió la orden de despegar- y no me arrepiento por qué aquí estamos, otra vez juntos y ahora sí es para siempre.

BB-8 se quedó junto a ellos murmurando en su clásico biip biip que si se descuidaba lo iban a desmantelar provocando las risas de Ben y Rey.

\- Nadie te va a desmantelar pequeño balón parlanchín- le dijo Ben- tengo entendido que eres un droide muy inteligente y tengo una tarea para ti.

Ya habían llegado al crucero de la primera orden y cuando descendieron en el hangar estaban los Caballeros de Ren esperando junto con Hux para dar la bienvenida a Rey ahora sí como esposa del líder supremo de la primera orden.

\- Señora- Vicrul se adelantó a sus compañeros- cualquier cosa que necesite solo pidalo estamos a sus órdenes

Rey se sonrojó sin saber que responder y Ben le apretó la mano cuando ella volteó a verlo pidiéndole ayuda

\- Ellos van a cuidar de ti si algún día pasa algo y yo no estoy cerca y van a seguir tus órdenes si como si fueran mías.

\- Gracias muchachos- dijo Rey con timidez- y ahora mismo necesito pedirles algo ¿Pueden cuidar a mi droide?

\- Con gusto señora- Cardo que era el que más contacto tenía con los droides de la primera orden se adelantó a llevarse a BB-8 y Rey se inclinó para hablar con el- vas a estar bien amiguito te veo luego.

\- Cardo dale los registros de todo lo que hizo Pryde a ver qué puede averiguar.

\- Si maestro, vamos pequeñín tenemos trabajo que hacer.

BB-8 se fue con los Caballeros mientras Ben le daba a Hux la orden de partir rumbo a Naboo de inmediato cuidando que Rey no se enterara y fue con ella a sus aposentos dónde al entrar la tomó en brazos y la besó de manera voraz empujándola hacía la cama.

\- ¿Ben que haces?- decía la chica entre beso y beso.

\- Voy a hacerle el amor a mi esposa- estaban junto a la cama mientras el le quitaba con cuidado el hermoso vestido y trataba de contener el deseo que sentía de hacerla suya de una vez.

El vestido calló a los pies de Rey en un ruedo de suave tela blanca quedado su menudo cuerpo cubierto solo por un seductor conjunto de ropa interior que hizo al hombre frente a ella suspirar profundamente antes de deshacerse el mismo de su propia ropa en tiempo récord.

\- Me vas a matar pequeña- la tomó en sus brazos para dejarla en la cama y terminar de desnudarla.

\- ¿Por qué?- lo abrazó con las piernas y enredó sus manos en el oscuro cabello cuando el la cubrió con su cuerpo y empezó a besarle el cuello y los senos que ya esperaban las caricias.

\- Por que cada día que pasa estás más hermosa y te deseo más y más- le dió un mordisco en el pezón arrancándole un profundo gemido- y no puedo contenerme.

Y mientras le decia eso mirándola a los ojos la penetró con fuerza empezando a moverse de inmediato, Rey gemía y lo besaba también en el cuello exitandolo aún más y haciendo que la penetrara con más fuerza.

\- ¡Ben!- gritó Rey enloquecida por el placer que estaba sintiendo- ¡Mi amor por favor!

\- Yo también lo siento mi cielo- se apoyó en la cama con las dos manos para ver el punto de unión entre los dos- mira mi amor, somos uno tu y yo.

Rey vio lo mismo que el y se agarró fuerte a sus hombros cuando sintió la primera oleada del orgasmo golpear su cuerpo arrastrandolo a el también que dejó salir un gemido que se confundió con los gritos de ella.

Cuando la tormenta pasó Ben se dejó caer a un lado de para no aplastarla y la abrazó hasta que ambos se tranquilizaron y asi juntos se durmieron sin saber lo que les esperaba más adelante pero que sin lugar a dudas cualquier cosa que fuera lo enfrentarían juntos.


	38. Susto momentáneo

Luke Skywalker llegó a Coruscant solo con un fin en mente, separar a Rey de su sobrino, había pasado muchos años desconectado de la fuerza a si que para el ya era fácil hacerlo, su hermana no se había dado cuenta que se había ido cuando estaban en Tatooine pues estaba muy feliz festejando que sería abuela, el no tenía nada en contra de ese bebé pero rey tenia la obligación de continuar con el legado Jedi.

Todo eso pensaba Luke sin saber que Ben y Rey ya estaban casados y que el vínculo que compartían como Diada ahora era más fuerte que antes y tampoco sospechaba que un fantasma de la fuerza seguia todos sus pasos esperando que se arrepintiera de sus actos.

\- ¿Poe has visto a Luke?

El piloto se quedó pensando que desde antes de irse de Tatooine el Jedi ya no estaba.

\- La última vez que lo ví fue cuando se enfrentó a su hijo General.

\- Con tanto alboroto alrrededor apenas me di cuenta que no está con nosotros, no lo entiendo pensé que nos ayudaría.

\- Tal vez pensó que Ben y Rey podían solos- Poe le puso la mano en el hombro a Leia.

\- Es posible pero quisiera saber donde está ahora y por qué se fue sin despedirse.

\- No se preocupe ya aparecerá.

\- Eso espero Poe, eso espero, ahora dime ¿Qué pasa con Trudy?

\- ¿Eeehh?- el piloto no supo que responder ante la pregunta tan directa de Leia.

\- He visto como actúas cuando ella anda cerca.

\- No pasa nada General.

\- ¿Estás seguro? nadie te va a juzgar, mira a Rey, lucho por mi hijo aún teniendo en contra a la primera orden y a la resistencia.

\- Pero Rey es Jedi igual que Ben y yo...

\- ¿Tu que?

\- Yo soy solo un piloto.

\- Eso no debería tener importancia si ella en verdad te agrada.

La General se fue dejándo a Poe pensando en lo que le había dicho, la verdad es que Trudy le gustaba mucho pero además de ser una usuaria de la fuerza era también miembro de los Caballeros de Ren y eso la ponía muy lejos de su alcance suspiró sin saber que a los lejos en el mismo crucero cierta rubia lo veía con anhelo en sus lindos ojos.

En la primera orden Rey se encontraba en los brazos de Ben, después del impetu con el que le hizo el amor se había quedado dormida un par de horas y ahora estaba frente a el recostada sobre su brazo acariciando los lunares de su rostro, pasó su dedos suavemente por sus párpados cerrados, por sus cejas, acarició sus orejas que siempre estaban cubiertas por el cabello y terminó en sus labios, los acarició sin darse cuenta que el había despertado también.

\- Esa mirada tuya me hace pensar que te gusta lo que ves.

Rey se sobresalto al escuchar la profunda voz y alzó la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos.

\- Cómo no me vas a gustar si eres un hombre muy atractivo Ben Solo.

\- No es verdad tengo muchos defectos pequeña.

\- ¿Cuáles defectos? yo no veo ninguno.

\- Tengo las orejas grandes.

\- No se ven siempre están cubiertas por el cabello- ella le acomodó los negros mechones. 

\- La nariz también está muy grande.

\- Le da atractivo a tu rostro.

\- Y mis labios son muy gruesos.

\- Me gusta como me besas.

Ben sonrió al ver que ella rebatía todo lo que le iba diciendo y la abrazó.

\- Gracias por amarme Rey, por tomar mi mano y quedarte conmigo pero sobretodo gracias por este regalo tan hermoso que me has dado- le puso la mano en el vientre y la besó.

\- No lo hice yo sola- dijo cuando el liberó sus labios- tu participaste también.

\- Y lo disfruté mucho créeme, sabes llegué a pensar que siempre iba a estar solo.

\- Yo también lo pensé Ben, estuve años esperando en Jakku pero muy en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que ellos no iban a volver y me daba miedo aceptarlo.

\- Pero ya no estamos solos Rey tú eres mía y yo soy tuyo la fuerza así lo quiso. 

\- Si, gracias a la fuerza tengo por esposo al hombre más atractivo de la galaxia.

\- Y yo me quedé con la última Jedi.

\- No soy la última, tu también eres un Jedi.

\- No, no lo soy ahora duerme otro rato yo tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes de llegar a dónde está tu sorpresa.

Ben le dió un beso a su esposa y se levantó de la cama para ir a darse un baño la tentación de quedarse con ella haciendo el amor era grande pero el tenía cosas que hacer y debía dejarla descansar, un rato después cuando el salió de la habitación ella ya estaba dormida otra vez y no sintió el beso que el de dió en la frente

Cuando Rey despertó otra vez estaba sola se sentó en la enorme cama y se abrazó las piernas recordando los acontecimientos de los últimos días la soledad que la acompaño la mayor parte de su vida por fin había desaparecido ahora tenía la familia que tanto había deseado y con quién menos se lo esperaba.

Quien iba a decir que dos personas que se habían conocido en circunstancias tan adversas y cómo enemigos fueran almas gemelas, se quedó unos minutos más pensando hasta que su estómago protestó sonrió y se puso una mano en el vientre tal vez en otro momento habría ignorado el hambre pero no ahora, quería que su bebé creciera sano y fuerte como su padre.

Fue al baño a asearse y su sentido del olfato que últimamente estaba más sensible registró el aroma de Ben, el cuerpo se le tensó y sintió el latigazo de deseó en su intimidad, cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente se estaba haciendo adicta al sexo por culpa de su apuesto esposo otro ruido de su estómago la obligó a darse una ducha rápida y vestirse en tiempo récord para pedir algo para calmar el apetito que tenía.

Un rato después estaba meditando pues hacía días que no lo hacía, aprovechó que Ben estaba ocupado con Hux, podía sentir su presencia y conectar sus pensamientos con los de el pero aún le costaba un poco establecer la conección y en los últimos días se sentía aún más sensible a la fuerza.

Suspiró profundamente y se concentro solo en el, aunque el crucero de la primera orden era del tamaño de una pequeña aldea podía sentirlo como si estuviera solo a un paso de ella, de pronto estaba frente a el.

Ben estaba inclinado sobre algo en la larga mesa de conferencias cuando sintió la conección, levantó la mirada, le sonrió y le dijo te amo solo con los labios antes de que el vínculo se cerrara, abrió los ojos y se dejo caer de espaldas en la amplia cama, de pronto se le ocurrió otra idea, tratar de desconectarse de la fuerza nunca lo había intentado pero jamás se imaginó la reacción de su esposo y el caos que iba a causar.

Ben estaba con Hux planeando la llegada a Coruscant ya que era el más indicado junto con su madre para estar presente a la hora de enfrentar al los miembros del senado.

\- ¿No podrías pedirle a tu madre que esté contigo Ren?

\- Me gustaría que me llamaras por mi nombre Hux.

\- ¿Ben Solo?

\- Ben nadamás.

\- ¿Entonces le vas a decir a la General?- preguntó Hux impasible.

\- Ella tiene que estar ahí como parte de la resistencia 

\- ¿Y cuándo vas a soltar la bomba de que estás casado? ¿Antes o después de que te presenten a todas las hijas solteras de los senadores?-

\- No voy a permitir que mi mujer pase por eso.

\- Es capaz de matarte.

\- ¿Quien va a matar al maestro Hux?- preguntó Cardo que iba entrando a la sala.

\- Su mujer cuando desfilen frente a el todas las jovencitas solteras de Coruscant.

\- Huy quiero ver eso- dijo el Caballero sonriente cuando de repente Ben se quedó estático y pálido había dejado de sentir la presencia de Rey.

Salió corriendo a sus aposentos gritando órdenes a Cardo que iba tras el con Hux que también iba dando órdenes.

En menos de un minuto toda la primera orden estaba lista para atacar a cualquier enemigo que se hubiera atrevido a tocar a la mujer del líder supremo mientras ella muy tranquila meditaba en la habitación.

Tan concentrada estaba Rey que no se había dado cuenta que si se había desconectado de la fuerza hasta que dejó de sentír la presencia de Ben y el vacío y dolor que sintió en su pecho fue tan grande que la dejo jadeando y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas respiró profundo tratando de calmar el tumulto de emociones que sentía, poco a poco fue abriendo sus sentidos a la fuerza y sintió de nuevo la presencia de su esposo segundos antes de que este entrara como tromba a la habitación con todos los Caballeros de Ren tras el y con el sable en la mano listo para atacar, al verlo tan preocupado bajó de la cama y corrió hacia el.

\- ¡Rey!- el alivio que sintió al verla sana y salva se reflejó en su rostro y dejó caer el sable para correr a abrazarla- ¿Mi amor estás bien?

\- ¡Si!- respondió Rey llorando.

\- ¿Que pasó, por qué dejé de sentir tu presencia?

\- Es que yo...

\- ¡Que! ¿Rey dime qué paso?

Ben estaba a un par de segundos de perder el control.

\- Perdóname por preocuparte Ben pero es que estaba meditando y se me ocurrió tratar de desconectarme de la fuerza.

Los Caballeros al escuchar lo que había pasado también respiraron aliviados y optaron por salir de la habitación para darles privacidad.

\- ¡Nunca vuelvas a hacerlo por favor!- le tomó el rostro con una mano- prométeme que no lo harás de nuevo, por favor Rey prometelo.

\- Te lo prometo mi amor no me gustó la sensación de no sentirte- le respondió llorando- el vacío fue muy doloroso no fue como aquella vez que fuiste a buscarme a Ahch-To ese día solo sentí tu ausencia.

Lo abrazó más fuerte mientras las lágrimas seguían mojando su rostro.

\- Ya mi amor ya pasó, no sabes el susto que me diste cuando deje de sentirte también sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba yo no soy nada sin ti.

\- ¡Perdóname!

\- No tengo nada que perdonarte pequeña solo no lo vuelvas a hacer.

Le limpio las lágrimas y la besó con ternura hasta que dejó de llorar poco a poco iba pasando el susto pero la experiencia de no sentirla le había mostrado lo que era capaz de hacer si algún día algo llegara a pasarle muy dentro de el todavía vivía aquel ser que la persiguió por toda la galaxia hasta encontrarla y enamorarla por qué si bien ella amaba a Ben Solo y este era capaz de dar su vida por ella Kylo Ren era capaz de matar sin dudarlo ni un segundo.


	39. Naboo

Ben aún no se recuperaba del susto que le había provocado el experimento de su mujer, él que por tantos años había mantenido sus emociones bajo control ahora era incapaz de contenerse, ese temor de perderla estaba arraigado de tal manera en el que no quería perderla de vista ni siquiera un segundo. 

\- Estás molesto- Rey se encontraba hecha un ovillo en el sofá y podía sentír el enojo de su esposo, se sentía culpable de verlo andar de un lado a otro sin poder tranquilizarse.

\- Si pero no contigo, si no conmigo mismo- Ben se sentó junto a ella y le tomó las manos en las suyas.

\- ¿Por que? tu no tienes la culpa de lo que yo hice.

\- En parte si, yo te dije que tenías que aprender a desconectarte de la fuerza pero con tanto que ha pasado también se me olvidó advertirte acerca de las consecuencias.

\- Pero cuando fuiste a buscarme a Ahch-To tu...

\- ¡Si!- se levantó y se alejo de ella- ¡Y me sentí igual de mal que tu!- exclamó perdiendo el control- 

Lo intenté varias veces Rey, tardaba horas en acostumbrarme al dolor de no sentirte el día que fui a buscarte estuve varias horas desconectado hasta que mi alma y mi cuerpo te reclamaron abrí mis sentidos a la fuerza y se estableció la conección pero antes de llegar a Ahch-To me desconecté otra vez, no podía arriesgarme a qué Luke me descubriera solo quería verte, estar contigo, tocarte, quería ver si tus ojos me decían lo mismo que veía en nuestras conecciones, quería saber si sentías lo mismo que yo- terminó de decir en voz baja.

Rey se acercó a el estaba sorprendida, jamás imaginó que Ben se hubiera sentido igual que ella, lo había visto tan tranquilo ese día que creyó que era fácil.

\- Tal vez para otros usuarios de la fuerza sea fácil por qué están completos pero tú yo yo no.

\- Otra vez estás leyendo mi mente.

\- No me voy a disculpar por eso en adelante no te vas a quedar sola eres muy impulsiva.

\- Ya te dije que me voy a quedar quieta hasta que tú me enseñes cómo hacerlo.

\- No mientras estés embarazada.

\- ¡Ben!- fue tras el para tratar de convencerlo.

\- No Rey no sabemos si sea peligroso para el bebé.

Esa frase fue suficiente para que Rey palideciera al comprender la magnitud de lo que había hecho, cubrió su vientre con las manos y miró a Ben asustada.

\- Tranquila- la abrazó al ver que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas- el está bien puedo sentirlo.

\- ¿De verdad? yo no siento nada- dijo con tristeza.

\- Es solo una pequeña perturbación en la fuerza pero aquí está- puso sus manos sobre las de ella que seguían sobre su vientre

\- ¿El? ¿Es niño?- preguntó emocionada.

\- No se, es solo una manera de hablar ¿Quieres que sea niño?

\- Sea lo que sea ya lo amo con toda mi alma pero si es un niño quiero que sea igual a ti.

\- No digas eso, pobre de mi hijo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿No me ves?- Rey se separó de el y lo miró de frente.

\- Todos los días y lo que veo es a un hombre extremadamente atractivo- le pasó un brazo por el cuello y con la otra mano en su mejilla lo atrajo a ella y le dió un beso que fue interrumpido por Anakin Skywalker estaba frente a ellos muy molesto.

\- ¿Me pueden explicar por que deje de sentirte niña?

\- ¡Ay!- Rey al ver al abuelo tan molesto por primera vez se escudó tras Ben dejando que el diera las explicaciones.

\- Abuelo.

\- ¡Nada de abuelo!- ¿Que fue lo que pasó?

\- Bueno- volteó a ver a su esposa que estaba sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados- Rey estaba aburrida y para entretenerse se le ocurrió la brillante idea de tratar de desconectarse de la fuerza.

\- ¡Pero como se te ocurrió semejante insensatez!

\- No pensé que fuera a causar semejante alboroto- murmuró Rey detrás de Ben.

\- Mala elección de palabras niña.

\- Lo siento maestro Skywalker, ya entendí que no se debe hacer solo por que si.

\- Sal de ahí no tienes por qué esconderte de mí.

Ben se hizo a un lado dejando a Rey frente a su abuelo que la examinó de arriba abajo.

\- ¿Como te sientes?

\- Estoy bien maestro.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Muy segura y le prometo a usted también que no voy a hacerlo de nuevo.

\- Voy a confiar en ti pero la próxima vez que hagas algo parecido me voy a convertir en tu sombra hasta que ese bebé nazca.

\- ¿Que?

Anakin se acercó a la chica y la tomó de las manos.

\- Rey tienes que entender que este bebé que viene en camino no es un bebé normal como todos los demás.

\- No me asuste maestro ¿Como que no es normal?

\- ¿De que hablas abuelo?

Ben y Rey hablaron al mismo tiempo.

\- Este bebé es hijo de dos personas muy poderosas, es sencible a la fuerza y tú puedes sentirlo hijo.

\- Es verdad abuelo puedo sentirlo ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?

\- Que su mamá no puede andar jugando a desconectarse de la fuerza en primer lugar por que en estos momentos el depende de de ella para estar bien y segundo por qué a ti te afecta también.

\- Está bien- dijo Rey la anta do las manos- ya entendí, nada de entrenamiento hasta que el bebé nazca.

\- Es por tu bien niña los veo después.

Y así como llegó, el fantasma de Anakin volvió a desaparecer dejando a la pareja más tranquilos.

\- ¿Que andará haciendo?- se preguntó Ben mientras abrazaba a Rey.

\- Lo más probable es que ande espiando a alguien.

\- ¡Rey!

\- ¿Que? tu también lo piensas no digas que no además no sé si no te has dado cuenta pero siempre aparece cuando estoy en tus brazos.

\- Es verdad- Ben sonrió y volvió a abrazarla- tengo una ligera sospecha de lo que anda haciendo.

\- ¿Ah si?- ¿Y que es?

\- Te lo diré cuando esté seguro.

\- ¡Ben!

\- Es un castigo por haberme asustado.

\- Lo siento mi amor no pensé que fuera a pasar todo ésto.

\- Lo que importa es que estás bien y el bebé también.

\- ¿Ben?- la voz de Hux en el intercomunicador los interrumpió.

\- ¿Que pasa Hux?

\- Ya estamos llegando.

\- Vamos para allá gracias Hux.

\- ¿A dónde llegamos?

\- Vamos- al ver que iba a seguir preguntando la besó profundamente abriéndole la boca con la lengua para enrredarla con la de ella, Rey gimió y se entregó gustosa al apasionado asalto, cuando sintió la necesidad de respirar el liberó sus labios y dejo un reguero de besos en el esbelto cuello.

\- ¡Ben! 

\- ¿Que mi amor?- le mordisqueo el lubulo de la oreja haciendo que ella soltara otro gemido.

\- Eres malo- le dijo con la voz temblorosa.

\- Te amo, ahora ven conmigo y no preguntes- le puso un dedo en los labios y ella fue con el tratando de controlar su curiosidad.

Leia Organa tenía sentimientos encontrados estaba en Theed el lugar que había sido el hogar de su madre y dónde años atrás había luchado contra el imperio, el senador la había recibido en nombre de la actual Reina de Naboo Eider Ptah quien se encontraba en Coruscant.

Descendió del Alcón Milenario en compañía de Maz y Poe y detrás de ellos iban Finn, Rose y Trudy.

\- Sea bienvenida Princesa soy el senador Khnum Bes.

\- Gracias senador pero dejé de ser una princesa hace mucho tiempo.

\- Usted fue princesa de Alderan y su madre la senadora Amidala fue Reina de este planeta así que para nosotros siempre será una princesa.

\- Aceptalo Leia no sirve de nada discutir además tú hijo no tarda en llegar- Maz le puso fin a la discusión que empezaba Leia siempre que alguien le decía princesa.

\- ¿Su hijo?- ¿Pensé que estaba en Coruscant?- el senador estaba claramente confundido.

\- ¿Sabe usted algo que nosotros no senador?.

\- Bueno escuché rumores de que algunos de los senadores quieren plantearle una alianza al nuevo líder supremo mediante el matrimonio precisamente con la Reina de este planeta Eider Ptah.

\- ¿Pero por qué el matrimonio cuando solo puede ser una alianza política?

\- Por favor acompañeme este no es un buen lugar para conversar.

\- Poe, Trudy vengan conmigo, Maz tu y los demás esperen a Ben por favor.

\- ¿Que estás pasando?- le preguntó Trudy a Poe en voz baja.

\- Creo que quieren casar a Ben Solo con la Reina de este planeta.

\- ¡Pero el ya está casado!- la rubia chica miro con espanto a Poe.

\- ¡Shhhhh! ellos no saben eso.

\- Espero que esto no se salga de control o Rey la va a pasar muy mal.

\- ¿Tu crees que Ben quiera dejarla por...?- Poe se detuvo de pronto pensando en esa posibilidad.

\- ¡Claro que no!- respondió Trudy molesta- antes de hacerle daño preferiría morir, el amor que le tiene va más allá de cualquier entendimiento por algo se casó con ella antes de ir a Coruscant.

\- ¿Ustedes dos que tanto murmuran?

\- Perdón General- Poe tomo a Trudy de la mano por primera vez y por ir apresurado tras Leia no vio el sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica.

Muy lejos de Naboo en otro punto de la galaxia un fantasma fisgón vigilaba a su confundido hijo.

\- ¿Que tramas Luke? ¿Por qué no quieres entender que Ben y Rey deben estar juntos?

CORUSCANT:

\- Cuando nos dijeron que se acercaba el legendario Luke Skywalker no lo podía creer, soy Eider Ptah Reina de Naboo no es que no me agrade conocerlo pero esperábamos a la General Organa y al líder supremo.

\- Majestad vengo a ofrecerles mi ayuda.

\- ¿Y en que nos puede ayudar un Caballero Jedi?

\- Al nuevo líder supremo le interesa sentimentalmente la última Jedi que existe en la galaxia.

A la Reina le cayó esa información como un balde de agua fría pues ya se veía como la nueva emperatriz.

\- Tengo entendido que los Jedi no pueden tener relaciones sentimentales.

\- Y así es- Luke al ver la expresión en el rostro de la Reina supo que tenía en ella una aliada para separar a Ben de Rey- por eso le ofrezco mi ayuda, usted se casa con mi sobrino y yo recupero a mi aprendiz ¿Que dice? ¿Acepta?.

\- Está bien voy a confiar en usted acepto su ayuda para separar a el líder supremo de la Jedi.

\- Sobre mi cadáver Luke Skywalker, bueno ya estoy muerto pero no importa no vas a separar a mi nieto de su mujer.

\- Joven Skywalker.

\- ¡Maestro Yoda no me asuste!

\- Muerto estás asustarte no puedes.

\- ¿Que hace aquí?

\- Lo mismo que tú ¿La joven Rey como está?

\- Bien solo le dió un buen susto a mi nieto.

\- Bien ¿Y el?- Yoda señaló al que había sido su aprendiz.

\- Es necio no quiere aceptar el vínculo que existe entre Ben y Rey.

\- Es un rasgo de familia creo yo.

Anakin le lanzó una mirada de reproche al antiguo maestro.

\- Irme debo al joven Ben y a la joven Rey no descuides

\- Si maestro Yoda- cuando se volvió a quedar solo Anakin suspiró con melancolía- te amo Padmé pero nuestro hijo es un cabeza dura.


	40. Verdades que duelen

CORUSCANT:

-¿Entonces que me aconseja que haga Luke?

\- Con todo respeto majestad es usted una mujer muy bella no creo que le sea difícil seducir al líder supremo.

\- Le agradezco el cumplido pero ¿Como está usted tan seguro que el va a caer a mis pies?

\- Solo tiene que hacer que la Jedi se decepcione de el y cuando ella lo abandone usted podría... no se... ¿Consolarlo?

\- ¿Le parece si nos reunimos más tarde y nos ponemos de acuerdo?- ahora tengo que enviar un mensaje a mi asistente en Naboo.

\- Claro, espero que no se esté arrepintiendo majestad.

\- Hay muchos intereses de por medio como para andar con remilgos y si tengo que deshacerme de una rival pues que así sea, por lo pronto espero que acepte ser mi invitado.

\- Con gusto majestad.

\- Alguien lo acompañará a su habitación permiso.

Eider Ptah salió de la sala donde estaba reunida con Luke echando humo por las orejas pensaba en todo lo que había tenido que hacer para llegar a ser Reina de Naboo y no iba a permitir que nadie se cruzara en su camino el líder supremo sería su esposo costara lo que costara.

Ben iba con Rey al hangar para abordar la nave Lanzadera de la primera orden para bajar a Naboo quería darle una sorpresa que no olvidara nunca pero al llegar al hangar Hux lo interceptó con un mensaje urgente de Maz.

\- Sube, enseguida te alcanzo- le dijo Ben a Rey, los Caballeros de Ren que también iban con Hux se quedaron esperando junto a ella-

\- ¿Por que no sube mi señora?- Ap'lek le preguntó a Rey y ella se dió cuenta que la habían rodeado como si estuviera a punto de ser atacada por algún ser invisible.

\- ¿Que hacen? y no me digan señora me llamo Rey.

\- La protegemos señora y sería una falta de respeto llamarla por su nombre- respondió Vicrul con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Quien podría atreverse a hacerme daño con toda la vigilancia que hay aquí?- además se defenderme sola.

\- Eso no lo ponemos en duda pero recuerde que ya trataron de envenenarla- Ap'lek todavía recordaba el drama que había hecho su maestro ese día.

\- Y ya no se trata solo de usted también está el pequeñín- Cardo también hizo su aporte a la lista de razones.

\- Y si algo le pasa el maestro nos corta la cabeza y créame me gusta mucho tener mi cabeza sobre los hombros- Kuruk también se unió a los otros tres.

\- ¿Y tu no vas a decir nada?- le preguntó Rey a Ushar que había permanecido callado.

\- Ellos ya lo dijeron todo- respondió con una sonrisa igual a la de los otros cuatro Caballeros.

\- Solo falta Trudy para que se deshaga de cualquier pobre bicho que ose atravesarse en mi camino- murmuró Rey molesta.

\- Pues no hay bichos aquí pero si le teme a alguno usted dígame y yo los extermino- Ushar se aguantó la risa a duras penas y Rey se dió cuenta.

\- ¡Oh está bien ustedes ganan!- exclamó Rey exasperada y subió a la nave seguida de todos ellos bajo la atenta mirada de de Ben que sonrió al ver la inusitada escena.

\- Esto no me gusta nada Hux.

\- ¿Que vas a hacer?

\- Comunícate con Maz o con Dameron y diles que nos vean en Varykino

\- Como digas líder supremo.

\- Ya te dije que no me digas así.

\- Pues te aguantas hay que guardar las apariencias.

Ambos abordaron la nave y Ben casi suelta una carcajada al ver la expresión enfurruñada de Rey y la sonrisa divertida de los Caballeros, se sentó junto a ella y se dió cuenta que en los últimos días había sonreído más que en los últimos diez años y todo gracias a ella.

\- ¿Ya me vas a decir a dónde vamos?- Rey ya no podía con la curiosidad.

\- Casi llegamos mi amor- le contestó su esposo al oído- en unos minutos lo sabrás.

Ella solo suspiró y se quedó quieta a su lado tomando su mano.

\- ¿Está seguro de lo que me cuenta senador?-

Leia Organa no se podía creer lo que le contaba el senador Khnum Bess, toda la familia de la actual Reina de Naboo era seguidora de Palpatine y desde tiempo atrás tenían planes para tener más poder en el senado y ahora con la desaparición del Emperador buscaban hacerse con el control de la galaxia por medio de Ben.

\- Si princesa ya tenía mis sospechas pero con lo de ahora estoy más que seguro.

\- ¿Lo que no entiendo es por qué estaban tan seguros que mi hijo cooperaria?

\- Contaban con la ayuda del general Pryde pero hace algunas semanas que desapareció y por eso están ansiosos creen que obligando a su hijo a casarse bajo amenaza de una nueva guerra podrán controlar a la primera orden a su antojo.

\- Es obvio que no conocen a mi hijo.

\- ¿Cree usted que ceda al chantaje?

\- Como ya le dije senador es obvio que no conocen a mi hijo aún, yo no se como va a reaccionar pero lo que si le digo es que con el no funcionan los chantajes.

\- Entonces tiene en mi a un aliado y de una vez le digo no se fíe del asistente de la Reina.

\- ¿No viajó con ella?

\- Solo uno de ellos el otro se quedó aquí creo que a vigilar mis movimientos.

\- ¿Y dónde se encuentra ahora?- me gustaría hablar con el.

\- Lo envíe a hacer algunas diligencias para poder hablar con usted pero temo que sospecha de mi.

\- No se preocupe senador cuente con la protección de la resistencia y supongo que también con la de la primera orden.

Unos golpes en la puerta los interrumpieron y Poe que se había quedado fuera de la habitación asomó la cabeza.

\- General disculpe la interrupción.

\- No pasa nada Poe entra.

\- Recibí un mensaje, su hijo quiere que nos reunamos con el en Varykino y usted también senador.

\- Por supuesto solo permítame hablar con mi guardia están aquí mismo en el puerto espacial.

\- ¿Senador?

\- Dígame princesa.

\- Tal vez sería conveniente llevar al asistente de la Reina mi hijo sabrá que hacer.

\- ¿General está segura?- Poe puso cara de espanto al recordar el interrogatorio al que lo había sometido Kylo Ren.

\- No Poe pero es necesario, tenemos que proteger a Rey.

\- ¿Quien es Rey?- preguntó el sensor intrigado.

\- Lo sabrá pronto senador ahora es mejor partir para Varykino mi hijo no es conocido por su paciencia.

\- Vamos entonces, mandaré a alguien a buscar al asistente de la Reina.

Leia y el senador se fueron acompañados de Poe y Trudy que estaba inusualmente callada.

\- ¿Te pasa algo Trudy?

\- ¿Eh?- La chica se sobresaltó al ver agitarse una mano frente a ella.

\- Te pregunté si estás bien- dijo Poe mirándola a los ojos.

\- Si, solo pensaba.

\- ¿En qué?- si se puede saber.

\- Cosas no me hagas caso.

Se detuvieron al llegar al puerto espacial para esperar al senador y a su guardia.

\- Oye talvez no lo parezca pero puedes confiar en mí.

\- Lo se Poe pero es algo que tengo que resolver yo.

\- ¿Tienes problemas?

\- No, no es eso es que no se que voy a hacer, ahora que Rey se casó con el maestro ya no me va a necesitar.

\- Oye eres la única amiga que tiene Rey, ni siquiera con Rose hizo amistad como contigo y en este momento es natural que quiera estar a solas con Ben pero no creas que te va a hacer a un lado y se va a olvidar de ti de hecho te aseguro que debe está extrañándote.

\- ¿Tu crees?

\- Claro que sí, anda quita esa cara me caes mejor cuando andas molestando a todos 

\- ¡Poe!

\- ¿Que? es verdad, te ves más linda cuando tus ojos tienen ese brillo travieso.

Trudy que nunca había recibido un halago se sonrojo de manera encantadora dejando a Poe patidifuso también pues si ya antes le parecía linda ahora la veía realmente hermosa y Leia a unos metros no perdía detalle de lo que ocurría sonrió para si pensando que pronto tendría otra boda que celebrar.

\- ¿Ahora eres casamentera princesa?

\- No Maz pero si puedo dar un empujoncito de vez en cuando...

\- ¿Empujoncito? más bien lo lanzaste al precipicio.

\- No seas exagerada Maz mejor vámonos que Ben ya debe estar esperándonos- el senador se acercó a ellas con toda su guardia y un desagradable hombrecillo que se veía bastante nervioso y Leia dedujo que debía ser el asistente de la Reina.

\- Estamos listos princesa.

\- Vamos entonces senador mi hijo debe estar esperando ya.

\- ¿Su hijo?- preguntó el hombrecillo con una voz chillona- debo avisarle a la Reina que él está aquí...

No pudo decir más pues Trudy lo dejo fuera de combate con un disparo aturdidor.

\- ¡Niña lo hubieras dejado terminar!

\- No le ví el caso senador, pero no sé preocupe despertara en unas horas y podremos interrogarlo me ayudan muchachos?- pidió la chica con una sonrisa a la guardia del senador que esposaron al pobre tipo aún estándo inconsciente.

\- Es una chica de armas tomar.

\- No tiene idea senador- respondió Poe meneando la cabeza.

En otro punto de la galaxia Luke Skywalker sentía su triunfo estaba cerca y pensaba que pronto volvería a Ahch-To junto con Rey pero recibío una visita inesperada de alguien que no pensó volver a ver jamás y aunque al principio no lo reconoció por su apariencia su presencia en la fuerza le era muy familiar.

\- Luke.

Frente a el con una apariencia de no más de treinta años se encontraba su padre Anakin Skywalker pero no parecía un fantasma de la fuerza tenía la apariencia de una persona viva.

\- ¡Padre! ¿Que haces aquí?

\- Tu deberías saberlo.

Nervioso Luke le dió la espalda y se acercó a la ventana.

\- No se de qué hablas.

\- ¿Estás seguro?- Anakin se acercó sabiendo que ser amable no iba a funcionar

\- ¿Que quieres de mi?

\- Quiero que entiendas que no puedes separar a Ben de Rey.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esa necedad de ustedes de que estén juntos?- exclamó Luke con enojo.

\- ¡Por que la fuerza así lo quiso!

\- ¡No me vas a convencer de eso ella es luz y el oscuridad!

\- ¿Aún no lo entiendes? ambos se complementan, son almas gemelas, una Diada- Anakin se puso enfrente de su hijo- y lo más importante ¡Se aman!

\- ¡Los Jedi no pueden tener apegos sentimentales o de cualquier tipo!

\- ¡Si yo no me hubiera saltado esa estúpida regla tu no estarías aquí haciéndole la vida imposible a tu sobrino!

\- ¡Pero el se fue al lado oscuro!- para ese punto ambos gritaban.

\- ¡Por tu culpa!- soltó Anakin a bocajarro- ¡Por culpa de Leia, de Han y mía, todos tuvimos la culpa! tú por tu cobardía, Leia y Han por su abandono y yo por mis acciones del pasado, todos tenemos algo por lo que pedirle perdón, pero el peor eres tú por qué trataste de matarlo sin siquiera pararte a pensar que podías hacer para ayudarlo.

\- ¡Me arrepentí!

\- ¡Demasiado tarde! y ahora le guardas rencor por qué te mostró tu debilidad.

\- ¡No es verdad!

\- ¡Si! y para que lo sepas ellos ya están casados así que cualquier plan que hayas tenido olvídalo.

\- ¿Que?

\- Lo que oíste, yo los uní en matrimonio.

\- No puede ser ¿Ahora quien continuará con el legado Jedi?

\- Si tanto quieres tener un aprendiz hay un muchacho en la resistencia, su nombre es Finn el es sencible a la fuerza hablaré con tu hermana acerca de eso pero ahora lo mejor que puedes hacer es volver a Ahch-To.

\- ¿Por que padre?

\- Por qué así debe ser y no intentes engañarme por qué te estaré vigilando.

Y así como llegó Anakin Skywalker se desvaneció dejando a su hijo desinflado y con el sentimiento de culpa más arraigado que antes, miró a su alrededor y salió de la habitación rumbo a su nave si despedirse de nadie tenía mucho en que pensar las palabras de su padre habían sido duras pero ciertas no podía negar toda la verdad que había en ellas, siguió su camino y dejo atrás tal vez el segundo mayor error que pudo haber cometido... el tiempo lo diría.


	41. Varykino ( La ciudad de los lagos )

Advertencia ⚠️ sexo explícito + 🔞 

-

\- Ya llegamos.

Ben ayudó a Rey de pie y se acercó con ella a la cabina para que pudiera ver el planeta.

\- ¿Dónde estamos?- estaba sorprendida, el lugar era realmente hermoso.

\- En Naboo, esto es Varykino la ciudad de los lagos aquí vivió mi abuela.

\- Es... hermoso ¿Esta es mi sorpresa?

\- No, tu sorpresa está ahí- Rey dirigió su mirada a dónde Ben señalaba y el hermoso palacio que avistó la dejo sin respiración.

\- ¡Ben!- la chica tenía los ojos húmedos y sentía que el pecho le iba a estallar de un momento a otro de la emoción.

\- Mi madre y tus amigos nos están esperando vamos.

La nave Lanzadera de mando de Kylo Ren descendió suavemente junto al Alcón Milenario que ya estaba ahí también junto con otras naves más de la resistencia y de la primera orden.

\- Su hijo si que sabe llevar con estilo Princesa- le comentó el senador Bes a Leia que rodó los ojos.

\- Esa nave me causa escalofríos- comentó Poe.

\- Creo que fue creada con ese fin- le dijo Trudy por lo bajo y se adelantó a hablar con Rey que ya descendía junto con Ben y los demás caballeros.

\- ¿Trudy ya está todo listo?

\- Si maestro solo faltaban ustedes.

\- ¿De que hablan?- preguntó Rey curiosa- ¿Que es lo que está listo?

\- Tu fiesta de bodas mi amor, esa es la sorpresa- Ben tomó la mano de su esposa y acarició el dedo dónde tenía la sortija de matrimonio.

Rey le dedicó una sonrisa trémula y reprimió las ganas de abrazarlo y darle un beso pues había muchas personas presentes.

\- Cuando estemos a solas ahora vamos a festejar este es tu día- Ben le acarició la mejilla y le hizo una promesa silenciosa.

Fueron dónde estaban Leia y el senador que veía extrañado al líder supremo y a la bella chica que lo acompañaba.

\- ¿Princesa quién es ella?

\- En un momento lo sabrá senador es mejor que mi hijo se lo diga.

\- Madre- saludó Ben al llegar dónde Leia esperaba.

\- Hijo el es el senador Khnum Bes y tiene mucho que hablar contigo.

\- ¿Senador?

\- Líder supremo- el senador estaba sorprendido, esperaba ver a alguien muy diferente al hombre que tenía enfrente que apesar de su evidente juventud tenía un porte y un aura que advertía de lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser.

\- Nuestra charla tendrá que esperar un poco senador ahora mismo tengo una fiesta de bodas que celebrar.

\- ¿Fiesta de bodas?- el senador veía de Ben a Rey y enseguida comprendió quien era ella.

\- Si, le presento a mi esposa- dijo con orgullo tomando a Rey de la cintura para situarla junto a el.

\- Mi lady es un placer- saludó el senador a Rey haciendo un leve inclinación provocando que ella se avergonzara.

\- Como comprenderá senador tengo una muy buena razón para hacer esperar al senado.

\- Entiendo líder supremo y reciba mi más sincera felicitación, hablaremos cuando usted lo decida.

\- ¿Maestro que hacemos con el prisionero?- Trudy señaló al sujeto que arrastraban Finn y Poe.

Ben se quedó esperando una explicación con las cejas arqueadas y todos incluida Leia miraron a la rubia chica acusandola silenciosamente.

\- ¿Que? es muy desagradable- se excusó Trudy enfurruñada- además iba a ir de soplon con la Reina.

\- No tengo tiempo para pedir explicaciones ahora pero supongo que tiene que ver con lo que el senador quiere hablar conmigo.

\- Algo así hijo- respondió Leia- pero como dices puede esperar para después del festejo.

\- ¿Que hacemos con el?- Finn hacía un visible esfuerzo por no dejarlo caer- es bastante pesado.

\- ¿Pueden subirlo a la nave?- Ben vio con dudas como colgaba el tipo de las manos de Finn y Poe- ¿Sin arrancarle los brazos?

\- No sin un poco de ayuda- repondió Poe.

Cardo y Kuruk se acercaron a ayudar mientras Rey curiosa interrogaba a Trudy que le respondió vagamente algo a cerca de un complot sin dar más explicaciones pues había visto la mirada de advertencia de su maestro.

\- ¿Que hacemos con él?- preguntó Hux antes de irse con el prisionero

\- Déjenlo en una celda y si BB-8 ya terminó con los archivos traiganlo con ustedes.

\- Listo solo falta la Reina- murmuró Trudy cuando la nave se fue.

\- ¡Ay niña!- Leia río ante el candor de la rubia.

\- ¿Madre?- Ben le pidió Leia ayuda en un diálogo silencioso.

Mientras Leia se quedaba hablando con los miembros de la resistencia Ben llevo a Rey al interior del palacio donde los esperaba el personal de la primera orden que se había encargado de preparar la fiesta bajo las órdenes de Phasma.

Los miembros de la resistencia se acercaron a su General Pues aún tenían dudas acerca de lo que iba a pasar ahora que las cosas estaban un poco más tranquilas.

\- ¿Que hacemos aquí General?- uno de los miembros de más edad fue el primero en hablar.

\- Ya saben que Rey se casó con mi hijo y entiendo que a algunos de ustedes no les agrade la idea, no los voy a juzgar por eso, pero debemos respetar esa decisión y también debemos estar consientes que fue gracias a que Ben se enamoró de ella que pudo volver a la luz y así terminar con Snoke y con Palpatine.

\- Eso lo entendemos General pero no se pueden olvidar de la noche a la mañana tantos años de guerra.

\- No les estoy pidiendo eso yo sé que va a tomar tiempo olvidar, tal vez algunos nunca lo hagan solo les pido que festejemos hoy con Rey que ya no estará sola y que la guerra llegó a su fin, háganlo por mi por favor y después cuando se arreglen las cosas con el senado galáctico cada uno será libre de decidir que quieren hacer en adelante.

\- Yo me quedo.

Rose fue la primera en hablar seguida de Maz que se puso al lado de Leia esperando a ver quién más se unía a ellas y no tuvieron que esperar mucho pues debido al gran cariño que le tenian a su General todos los miembros de la resistencia sin excepción decidieron quedarse al festejo, Leia le dió las gracias y caminó al palacio seguida de todos.

Trudy llevo a Rey al enorme salón de baile del palacio donde había un sinfín de mesas lista para un banquete digno de la realeza.

\- Nuca había visto algo así Trudy- Rey estaba aturdida.

\- Yo si pero no es lo mismo estar en un lugar así por obligación que para festejar algo importante.

\- ¿Una boda es algo importante?

\- ¿Pues dónde estabas escondida antes de que conocieras al maestro? claro que una boda es importante y más si es la boda del líder supremo con la Jedi más poderosa de la galaxia.

\- Viví en Jakku la mayor parte de mi vida y no soy la Jedi más poderosa de la galaxia, el lo es- Rey señaló a Ben que iba hacia ellas acompañado de la alta mujer con la que había estado hablando.

\- Señor espero que todo sea como usted lo quería ya que es la primera vez que hago ésto.

\- Gracias Phasma ¿Ya pensaste en lo que vas a hacer?

\- Si, me gustaría seguir en la primera orden si su esposa está de acuerdo.

\- Lo estará Phasma no te preocupes.

\- Gracias señor, si eso es todo me retiro.

\- ¿Phasma?- Puedes quedarte, todos pueden quedarse Hux y los demás no tardan en llegar se merecen también un poco de todo esto

\- ¿Está seguro?

\- Muy seguro.

\- Gracias señor.

\- ¿Rey?- Ben le hablo a su esposa que se quedó quieta sintiéndose un poco intimidada por la altura de la mujer- ella es Phasma capitán de las tropas de la primera orden.

\- Señora- Phasma saludó a Rey igual que los Caballeros- espero que le guste como quedó todo

\- Todo está muy bonito gracias ¿Te vas a quedar?- la sonrisa de Rey dejo a la capitán muda, no recordaba que alguien le hubiera sonreído con tanta sinceridad.

\- Eh si- respondió Phasma y no pudo decir nada más por qué el bullicio de los que iban entrando los interrumpió y Rey fue a encontrarse con sus amigos con Ben tras ella- ¡Que rara es!

\- Ya te acostumbrarás capitán- Trudy sonrió al ver la cara de la alta mujer.

\- Tu eres igual de rara que ella.

\- Anda vamos a divertirnos un rato.

\- ¿Sabes que es lo mejor de esto Trudy Ren?

\- ¿Qué capitán?

\- Que el líder supremo ya no volverá a hacer berrinches.

Trudy rio a carcajadas y fue donde estaban Rose y Maz con quiénes ya estaba empezando a hacer amistad para presentarles a Phasma que aún sentía un poco de reparo por estar ahí pero poco a poco gracias a la alegre sencillez de la chica fue perdiendo el miedo y al rato ya estaba platicando animadamente con la pequeña mujer de Takodana y el senador Bes.

Hux y los Caballeros de Ren también llegaron junto con Finn y Poe y se unieron al festejo que en pocos minutos se volvió ruidoso y animado.

Ben simplemente dejo disfrutar a Rey y se quedó junto a su madre siempre vigilando dónde estaba su mujer.

\- ¿Como fue que supiste de este lugar?

\- Fue en una etapa muy triste de mi vida que ya te contaré en otro momento madre- respondió Ben sin perder de vista a Rey.

\- ¿Por que no vas con ella?- Leia veía extrañada a su hijo.

\- Está fiesta es para ella madre, ha tenido tan poco en su vida que quise darle un algo de alegría no sabemos que pasará en Coruscant y quiero que disfrute al menos un poco con sus amigos.

\- Tienes razón hijo.

\- Además se que tengo que darle su espacio claro sin descuidarla, es muy impulsiva.

\- ¿Por que lo dices? ¿Pasó algo?

\- No madre no te preocupes, sabes hace unos días que quiero preguntarte algo ¿Dónde está Chewie?

\- Fue a visitar a su familia, no pensé que lo extrañaras.

\- El fue parte importante de mi vida madre me hubiera gustado verlo aquí.

\- Ya habrá otras fechas importantes, por ejemplo cuando llegue mi nieto.

Ben sonrió feliz al pensar en su futuro hijo.

\- Aún no puedo creer que voy a ser papá.

\- ¿Ya pensaron en un nombre?- el negó y pensó que pronto tendría que hablar de eso con Rey.

\- ¿No es muy pronto para eso madre?

\- En algún momento tendrán que hacerlo.

\- Creo que dejaré que Rey se encargue de eso después de todo es ella la que lo lleva dentro.

\- Es verdad, vamos a ver de qué tanto hablan Maz y el senador.

Fueron a reunirse con el alegre grupo y enseguida Rey fue junto a su esposo y lo abrazó para quedarse a su lado el resto de la fiesta y así entre platicas, anécdotas, historias y mucha comida y vinos la primera orden y la resistencia dejaron a un lado el recelo y la desconfianza por unas horas y festejaron la unión de la Jedi y el líder supremo.

Horas después cuando todo había terminado Rey se daba un relajante baño en la ducha de la enorme habitación que Ben le había dicho era la de ellos, habia estaba deseando quedarse a solas con su esposo, la fiesta había salido bien y ahora solo quedaba esperar el momento que Ben eligiera para ir a Coruscant.

Rey salió del cuarto de baño esperando ver a su esposo y solo encontró una pequeña flor con una nota en la cama...

"Te espero en el jardín"

El jardín era un hermoso claro con una fuente que bordeaba el ventanal de la habitación y que era exclusivo de esta nadie más podía entrar ahí a menos que lo hiciera por la puerta.

Se despojó de la toalla con la que se cubría, se vistió con la hermosa bata que le había regalado Leia y salió al balcón, descendió los escalones que daban al hermoso lugar, la bata ondeaba entre sus piernas al compás de la suave y cálida brisa, busco la presencia de Ben y lo encontró en el claro dónde habían estado por la tarde, los arbustos repletos de flores formaban el grueso muro que los protegía de miradas curiosas y extrañamente había una especie de diván cubierto con un techo de telas que se sujetaban del mismo muro de arbustos.

No hubo palabras solo le tendió la mano en un gesto que ya se había vuelto habitual en ellos pues cada vez que ella la tomaba reafirmaba esa promesa silenciosa que le había hecho cuando decidió quedarse con el.

\- ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que te amo Rey?- la emoción se notaba en la voz del hombre frente a ella.

\- Tanto como yo a ti Ben- se acercó más a él hasta que pudo poner su mano en el atractivo rostro.

\- ¿Me dejas hacerte el amor aquí pequeña?

No respondió pero lo abrazó y juntó sus labios con los de el y era toda la respuesta que necesitaba, un segundo después Ben tomo el control del beso y se adueñó por completo de su boca, la pegó a el mientras caminaba hacia atrás hasta llegar al diván, sin dejar de besarla la tomo en sus brazos y la recostó entre los almohadones y las sábanas, se quedó sobre ella saboreando su boca, desató el nudo de la bata y acarició el cuerpo desnudo con la mano que tenía libre, busco sus pechos, los masajeo, tomó entre sus dedos los pezones duros...

Liberó su boca para poder respirar, bajó la mano a la cintura y acarició el vientre aún plano dónde su hijo crecía protegido.

\- Te amo tanto Rey, tanto que no se cómo expresarme, solo puedo decirte que sin ti no vivo solo existo, sin ti no soy nada.

\- Ben yo...- las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la chica, sentía que iba a morir de felicidad, que alguien la amara así era un sueño hecho realidad.

\- ¿Que mi amor, que quieres? pídeme lo que sea- terminó de bajar su mano hasta llegar al centro de su deseo para empapar sus dedos en la cremosa y tibia humedad que lo esperaba.

\- Te quiero a ti Ben, solo a ti- respondió Rey a punto de perder el control pues los dedos de su esposo estaban a punto de hacerla tocar el cielo.

\- Me tienes, para siempre- se puso de rodillas entre sus piernas y retirando los dedos de su intimidad los llevo a su boca para probarlos en un gesto sumamente erótico que la hizo sonrojar más de lo que ya estaba- que dulce eres.

Rey se arrodilló también para ayudarlo a despojarse de la ropa rápidamente pues ya no creía poder aguantar un minuto más sin sentirlo, la bata de ella también desapareció y ya desnuda sin ninguna barrera en tres ellos se tendio de nuevo entre las sábanas para abrir la piernas y darle la bienvenida a la dureza que lleno su interior, no hubo más palabras solo los gemidos que soltaban ambos mientras se hacían el amor mutuamente. 

Ben penetraba a su esposa mientras ella lo abrazaba con las piernas y lo apretaba en su interior deseaba alargar ese momento para siempre pero estaba apunto de explotar y ella estaba igual que el pues gemía descontrolada y le enterraba las uñas en la espalda, la besó en el cuello detrás de la oreja y la hizo llegar a la cima al mismo tiempo que el.

Se quedó sobre ella un momento mientras ambos se recuperaban y cuando quiso apartarse para liberarla de su peso ella se aferró a él.

\- No me dejes.

\- Nunca mi amor pero peso mucho y no quiero hacerte daño ni al bebé- Rey lo liberó de su agarre y el se acostó a su lado para acomodarla en su brazo un minuto después estaba dormida, le dió un beso en la sonrrosada mejilla y el también se entregó al placer del sueño.


	42. Mariposa mensajera

CORUSCANT:

Los gritos de la reina de Naboo se escucharon por los pasillos de la sede del senado galáctico.

-¿Cómo que el caballero Jedi no está?

\- Lo siento majestad- la doncella de la malhumorada Reina estaba literalmente temblando-pero no está en la habitación que le designamos y su nave tampoco está.

\- Comunícate con Igor ese inepto no se ha puesto en contacto desde ayer.

\- Ya lo intente majestad y no responde.

\- ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí!- Eider Ptah reprimió su furia a duras penas para no llamar la atención de los otros miembros del senado.

La asistente de la Reina que había permanecido callada estaba dando saltos de felicidad internamente, le alegraba que los planes que tenía de hacerse con el control de la primera orden no estuvieran saliendo bien ya que era una mujer perversa y cruel que había obtenido el título a base de engaños y chantajes.

Presentía que el fin de la Reina de Naboo estaba muy cerca.

Muy lejos en Naboo:

Ben despertó un par de horas después de haberse dormido y tomó en sus brazos a Rey que también dormía profundamente para llevarla dentro por qué por muy custodiado que estuviera el palacio no se confiaría pues proteger la vida de ella y su hijo era primordial ninguna medida de seguridad sería suficiente para el, dejó a su mujer con suavidad entre las sábanas y fue a cerrar el ventanal para volver y acostarse junto a ella sin saber que estaba atrapada en un hermoso sueño.

Rey caminaba por un laberinto cubierto de flores, buscaba a su esposo, sentía su presencia en la fuerza pero había alguien más con el, no reconocía esa presencia pero le era extrañamente familiar.

\- ¡Mamá!

Esa vocecita tan dulce le lleno el alma de una calidez que nunca antes había sentido.

\- ¡Rey!

Ben también la llamaba, caminó más aprisa buscando pero estaba perdida, miró hacia todos lados tratando de encontrar el camino correcto pero no podía .

De pronto de entre las flores salió una hermosa mariposa de color azul que revoloteó frente a ella y se fue por uno de los caminos volviendo un par de veces como esperando a que ella la siguiera.

\- ¡Mamá!

La bella palabra ahora fue acompañada de una risita angelical que hizo que sin dudarlo más siguiera a la mariposa hasta el centro del laberinto dónde se encontró con una hermosa escena.

Frente a ella estaba el jardín de la habitación con la fuente en el centro y Ben corría alrrededor de ella detrás de un hermoso niño de no más de dos años que trataba de ocultarse detrás de ella misma que sentada sobre una manta se acariciaba el abultado vientre.

\- ¿Un bello cuadro verdad Rey?

La chica volteó para encontrarse con una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos castaños y rizados.

\- ¿Quien es usted?

\- Soy Padmé la abuela de Ben.

\- ¿Estoy en un sueño?

\- Esto es una visión del futuro que te está esperando Rey solo piensa que tanto lo deseas y aferrate a el con todas tus fuerzas no permitas que te lo arrebaten.

\- Esta es mi familia- murmuró la chica con lágrimas de felicidad corriendo por sus mejillas.

\- Si Rey la familia que tanto deseabas está frente a tí- Padmé se acercó hasta estar frente a la chica que no podía dejar de mirar la hermosa escena frente a ella.

\- ¿Eres un fantasma de la fuerza?- preguntó Rey curiosa ya que hasta donde ella sabía la abuela de Ben no era Jedi.

\- No, no lo soy, solo estoy en tu sueño- Padmé tomó la mano de la chica y le mostró la escena de nuevo.

\- ¡Mami mida!

\- ¿Que es Nahiel, que encontraste?- Rey le sonrió con amor a su hijo que se acercaba a ella con la mariposa posada en su pequeña manita.

\- Madiposa mami.

\- Es una mariposa mensajera- dijo Ben que estaba detrás del pequeño torbellino que era su retoño- pero es extraño nunca había visto una por aquí.

\- Yo si- respondió Rey con una misteriosa sonrisa al ver la curiosidad reflejada en el rostro de su esposo.

\- ¿Cuando?- preguntó Ben viendo como la mariposa volaba de la mano del pequeño a la suya y después se posaba con suavidad en el vientre abultado de su esposa.

\- Hace un tiempo en un sueño- respondió ella mientras pasaba sus dedos con suavidad en las hermosas alas de la mariposa que un instante después emprendió el vuelo para perderse entre las flores del jardín.

\- Está es tu familia Rey, lucha por ella, no te rindas- la Rey que estaba soñando vio como Padmé se desvanecía y dió una última mirada a su futuro antes de despertar arropada en los brazos de Ben que también despertó al sentír el movimiento que hacía.

\- ¿Que pasa?- preguntó Ben al notar que los ojos de su esposa se llenaban de lágrimas.

\- Nada, estaba soñando- Rey se sentó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro que contrastaba con las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

\- ¿Fue un mal sueño?- Ben se sentó también y le secó con ternura las lágrimas.

\- ¡No!- la chica sonrió y besó los labios de su esposo- fue un sueño hermoso, vi a nuestro hijo.

\- ¿Hijo? ¿Entonces si es un niño?- la sonrisa de Ben fue igual de radiante que la de Rey.

\- ¡Si!- respondió ella feliz- y es hermoso se parece tanto a ti, tiene tus ojos, tu sonrisa- mientras hablaba le iba acariciando el rostro - tu cabello.

\- ¿Entonces por qué lloras?- se acostó de nuevo llevándola con el.

\- Por que estoy feliz Ben, feliz de tenerte conmigo, de tener la familia que siempre soñé.

\- En cambio yo jamás espere nada ni siquiera llegué a pensar que la fuerza tuviera preparado algo tan hermoso para mí.

La besó de manera dulce, tierna, fue un beso lleno de amor, tranquilo sin pretender ir más allá solo era para demostrar cariño. 

Se quedaron dormidos otra vez hasta que el amanecer de un nuevo día los trajo de nuevo a la realidad pues había muchas cosas que hacer antes de ir a Coruscant.

La voz de Hux llamando al intercomunicador los despertó y mientras su esposo contestaba Rey se iba al cuarto de baño a darse una ducha un minuto después el se reunió con ella para ducharse juntos.

Un rato después estaba terminando de peinarse cuando Ben ya vestido también la abrazó por la espalda.

\- ¿Tienes que irte?- preguntó la chica mientras el le daba un beso en la mejilla.

\- Si pero tú no vas quiero que te quedes aquí con mi madre- al ver que iba a protestar le puso un dedo en los labios- es lo mejor Rey, por favor.

\- Está bien- accedió ella consciente de que era mejor no discutir- pero prométeme que no tardarás.

\- Te prometo que voy a tratar de volver pronto y no voy a estar lejos solo voy al Fulminatrix si necesitas algo llámame.

\- ¿Aunque sea solo para escuchar tu voz?

\- Aún si es solo por eso- Ben tomo a su esposa por los hombros y la giró para que quedara frente a el- Rey prométeme que no harás nada peligroso.

Todavía tenía muy presente el día que se había desconectado de la fuerza y sentía temor por lo impulsiva que podía llegar a ser.

\- Se lo prometo líder supremo- le respondió ella con una sonrisa y se estiró para darle un beso.

\- No te creo pero te voy a dar el beneficio de la duda- respondió Ben alejándose para tomar sus armas y colgarlas en su cinto.

\- Ben voy a estar con tu mamá no creo que ella me deje hacer algo impulsivo.

\- Está bien ahora vamos a buscar a la General y a desayunar que el bebé tiene que crecer mucho aún- le dió el sable láser y salieron juntos de la habitación.

Por los pasillos del palacio se encontraron con Leia y y el senador Bes y fueron con ellos al salón donde se había celebrado la fiesta en día anterior.

\- ¿Líder supremo?

\- Hablaremos después del desayuno senador y decidiré que hacer.

Cuando la mayoría de la personas que estaban en el salón habían terminado Ben, el senador con sus asistentes y dos de los caballeros de Ren se reunieron en un salón donde quedó al descubierto todo lo que había hecho la Reina de Naboo antes y después de haber llegado al poder.

\- ¿Por qué no hicieron nada para detenerla senador?

\- Tiene cómplices en el senado galáctico señor y yo me di cuenta hace poco cuando la empezó a visitar el General Pryde.

\- ¿Sabe usted quienes son sus cómplices en el senado?- Ben recordaba la información que había sacado de Pryde que no era mucha pues era obvio que le habían ocultado algunas cosas.

\- No, ha sido muy cuidadosa, lo que si supe hace unas semanas es que junto con Pryde estaba tratando de encontrar a un Lord Sith.

\- ¿Un Lord Sith?

\- No tengo mucha información líder supremo por qué la persona que descubrió todo esto murió de manera misteriosa un día después de que me lo dijera pero parece ser que tenían pensado hacer un antiguo ritual Sith y quitarle el poder a Palpatine.

\- Un ritual Sith- murmuró Ben para si mismo recordando lo que Hux le había dicho el día que había empezado todo.

\- Lamento no poder decirle más- dijo el senador apenado.

\- No se preocupe parece ser que tenían un plan muy bien elaborado.

\- Así parece pero no contaban con que usted acabaría con Snoke y que Pryde desaparecería poco después.

\- ¿Fue idea de la Reina obligarme a aceptar la alianza por medio del matrimonio?- Ben veía por la venta a Rey que estaba en el jardín del palacio con hablando con Trudy y la chica de la resistencia.

\- Ella llevó la propuesta al senado supongo que sus cómplices ya lo sabían y la mayoría votaron a favor ya sea por avaricia, complicidad o miedo.

\- Lo que no me queda claro es cómo pensaban obligarme a aceptar.

\- Eso no lo se señor tal vez pensaba que Pryde la seguiría apoyando.

\- Pryde está prisionero y lo mismo le pasará a ella y a sus cómplices.

\- Le estaré enternamente agradecido si logra quitar a esa alimaña del trono de Naboo líder supremo.

\- No se preocupe senador me voy a encargar que ella y sus cómplices paguen lo que han hecho.

\- Entonces será mejor que regrese a Naboo antes de que le avisen a la Reina que no estoy ahí.

\- No creo que eso sea prudente senador- Ben caminó a la puerta- es posible que ya lo tengan en la mira debería quedarse aquí.

\- No quisiera causar molestias líder supremo- es senador caminó junto a Ben hasta la entrada del palacio donde ya los esperaban.

\- No se preocupe por eso además es un acto egoísta de mi parte, quiero que ayude a mi madre a idear la manera de enfrentar al senado.

\- Lo haré con gusto señor, mi lady- el senador saludó a Rey que iba llegando y se retiró junto con su asistente.

\- Vuelvo más tarde pequeña- Ben le dió un beso a Rey y se fue con cardo dejando a Ap'lek y a Ushar con ella que solo suspiró antes de ir a entrenar con Leia en compañía de Trudy.

Ben llegó a su nave mientras pensaba en la charla que había tenido con el senador Bes y también tenía que pasar por la desagradable tarea de ver de nuevo a Pryde y a la doncella del servicio que quiso envenenar a Rey y de paso el prisionero de Trudy, tenía una mañana muy larga por delante. 

\- Lleven a Pryde a la sala de interrogación- les pidió a los Caballeros de Ren que lo estaban esperando- los veré ahí.

Mientras sus hombres se iban a cumplir sus órdenes Ben se dirigió a sus aposentos pensando como proteger a Rey de todo eso.

Si tan solo supiera de que se trataba el ritual Sith del que le había hablado el senador.

\- Es el ritual de Nathema.

\- ¡Abuelo! ¿por qué no me sorprende?- Anakin Skywalker estaba frente a el como siempre con expresión se suficiencia.

\- No seas irrespetuoso niño estoy aquí para ayudarte.

\- Déjate de juegos abuelo y dime ¿Qué es el ritual de Nathema?

\- Es un ritual Sith muy oscuro y cruel- respondió Anakin en voz baja.

\- ¡Maldita sea!

La reacción de Ben no fue lo que Anakin esperaba y solo dejo que se desahogara antes de pode hablar con el en calma.


	43. La trampa

Advertencia ⚠️ sexo explícito + 🔞 

-

Después del exabrupto que tuvo Ben entró en sus aposentos pensando en mil maneras de acabar con Pryde y la reina de Naboo.

\- Tienes que tranquilizarte y pensar las cosas con la cabeza fría Ben.

\- Lo se abuelo pero no es fácil, todo esto me supera, si no fuera por qué tengo a Rey conmigo no se que sería de mí.

\- Por ella presisamente es que tienes que ser fuerte y por el bebé.

\- Mi familia- murmuró Ben sintiendo como su furia disminuía poco a poco.

\- Si Ben tu familia, esa por la que has estado luchando, no te rindas ahora.

\- ¿Y que debo hacer abuelo? Ni siquiera se por donde empezar.

Frustrado se sentó en la cama mientras su abuelo se paseaba frente a el.

\- ¿Que es lo que sabes?

\- Muy poco en realidad, el senador de Naboo me puso al tanto de algunas cosas que ha estado haciendo la Reina junto con Pryde entre ellas lo del ritual Sith.

Anakin se sentó junto a su nieto pensando cuál sería la mejor manera e explicarle en que consistía el ritual de Nathema aunque el mismo sabía que algo tan horrible no se podía explicar de manera delicada.

\- ¿Qué sabes tú de eso abuelo?

\- Solo un poco más que tú Ben, Nathema fue un planeta gobernado por Vitiate un Lord Sith hace más de cinco mil años, era un planeta próspero hasta que este engañó a otros Sith para obtener más poder.

\- ¿Cómo los engañó?

Los convocó para que se reunieran en el planeta con el pretexto de hacer un ritual para desbloquear todo el poder del lado oscuro de la fuerza pero en realidad lo que quería era ser inmortal.

\- ¿Y lo logró?

\- No lo sé hijo, solo se que mantuvo a los otros Siths bajo su control hasta que absorbió toda la energía de todos los seres vivos y del mismo planeta, nada quedó vivo.

\- Es posible que Palpatine haya querido hacer eso mismo con Rey después de transferir todo su poder a ella abuelo.

\- Si, es posible ya que casi todos sus seguidores estaban reunidos en Exegol.

\- Estuve cerca de perderla y no lo sabía, a ella y a mi hijo.

\- Pero no fue así Ben ahora lo que tienes que hacer es adelantarte a los planes de la Reina y de sus cómplices.

\- Voy a interrogar a su asistente el debe saber mucho acerca de sus planes.

\- ¿Y si no es así que piensas hacer?

\- Tendré que ir a encararla personalmente abuelo.

\- No creo que eso sea conveniente.

\- ¿Por qué? 

\- La pondrás sobre aviso, lo mejor que puedes hacer es ir a Coruscant como tenías planeado pero sin que ella sospeche que ya estás enterado de lo que pretende hacer.

\- Mañana nos pondremos en camino quiero terminar con ésto lo antes posible.

\- Deberías considerar dejar a Rey aquí.

\- ¡No! No pienso separarme de ella.

\- Está bien, no te alteres era solo una sugerencia.

\- Lo siento abuelo pero es que aunque ella está ahí abajo muy cerca me siento incompleto.

\- Creeme que te entiendo Ben se exactamente cómo te sientes.

\- Abuelo yo...

\- Está bien no te preocupes ahora tengo que irme estoy preparando una sorpresa para Rey.

\- ¿Que tramas abuelo?

\- Tendrás que esperar para verlo, anda ve y se un buen líder supremo.

\- ¿Abuelo...?

Ben ya no pudo decir más pues Anakin se había ido dejándolo como siempre, con mas dudas que respuestas.

Se quedó un par de minutos más tratando de tranquilizarse y decidió establecer su conección con Rey, queria sentirla cerca.

Cuando ella sintió el escalofrío que siempre sentía cuando la conección se activaba estaba terminando de ducharse, cerro rápido el grifo del agua y cuando se dió la vuelta el ya estaba ahí.

\- ¡Ben! ¿Que haces aquí?

\- Quería verte- la tomó de la cintura y la pegó a él.

\- Te voy a mojar la ropa. 

\- No importa, quiero abrazarte ¿No puedo?

\- Claro que sí mi amor ¿Dónde estás?

\- En la nave, pero ya te extraño pequeña. 

\- ¿Ya terminaste lo que ibas a hacer?

\- No, me encontré con mi abuelo.

\- Entiendo ¿Que te dijo?

\- ¿Por qué piensas que me dijo algo?

Rey no respondió y lo miró con la ceja arqueada.

\- Oh está bien, si me dijo algo pero te lo diré hasta que vuelva.

\- ¿Me vas a dejar con la duda líder supremo?

\- Si mi Lady ahora tengo algo muy importante que hacer.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y que es...?

La pregunta de Rey se perdió en los labios de su esposo que la besaba como si no la hubiera visto en meses, le pasó las manos por la espalda hasta llegar a los glúteos y después avanzó hacía su vientre el cuál acarició con suma ternura y después siguió más abajo.

\- ¡Ben no!

\- ¡Si! Te deseo ahora Rey.

\- Pero la conección...

\- A la porra la conección quiero hacerle el amor a mi esposa.

La chica no protestó más y se entregó a de buena gana a las caricias, cuando el deseo se hizo insoportable la levantó en sus brazos y la llevó con el a la cama donde la dejó mientras se despojaba de la pesada capa y la ropa.

Una vez desnudo Ben volvió a la cama para besar los muslos de su esposa y después subir lentamente hasta llegar al tesoro entre sus piernas dónde se quedó a probar la dulzura que ahí se escondía y que solo el había saboreado.

Los gemidos de Rey se escuchaban por toda la habitación, sujetó a Ben del cabello y se mordió los labios tratando de contener el ruido que hacía, sentía que no iba a aguantar más, las contracciones en su interior eran cada vez más fuertes hasta que el orgasmo la golpeó haciendo que arqueara el cuerpo, cuando todo pasó se quedó laxa, sin fuerzas.

Creyó que no era capaz de sentir más pero su esposo le demostró que si cuando la penetró y su cuerpo reaccionó como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica.

\- Me vuelves loco Rey- decía Ben entre beso y beso mientras iba acelerando el ritmo de sus embestidas- te deseo tanto, a todas horas.

\- Y yo a ti ¿Que me hiciste que no puedo estar sin ti Ben?

\- Somos uno mi amor, por eso no podemos estar separados.

\- Te amo Ben- Rey estaba por llegar al orgasmo otra vez- te amo. 

\- Yo también te amo Rey- un empuje más, un beso más y ambos sintieron el orgasmo como nunca lo habían sentido, en cada parte del cuerpo , en cada poro de la piel, se quedaron abrazados hasta que sus respiraciones volvieron a ser normales.

\- Tengo que irme corazón- le dijo Ben a Rey que le acariciaba el cabello.

\- ¿Puedo alcanzarte allá?

\- De hecho venía a pedirte eso presisamente, estar aquí arriba sin ti me tiene nervioso.

\- Entonces te veo en unos minutos, tengo que bañarme otra vez.

\- Yo también, date prisa, te espero.

Una sonrisa iluminó el sonrojado rostro y Ben le dió un último beso antes de apartarse suavemente de ella para recojer su ropa y cortar la conección.

Rey se dió un baño rápido y se vistió en un par de minutos para ir por Trudy y Poe no pensaba estar más tiempo lejos de su esposo.

Ben por otro lado también se había dado el baño más rápido de la historia e iba camino a interrogar al asistente de la Reina, a Pryde lo dejaría para después ya que lo que había obtenido de el la última vez que lo había interrogado no era mucho y tampoco era de mucha utilidad, tenía la sospecha de que solo lo habían utilizado como un peón.

Cuando llegó a la sala de interrogación se sorprendió al ver al hombrecillo amordazado y a Vicrul con cara de querer asesinarlo.

\- ¿Que está pasando aquí?

La voz amortiguada por el casco sobresaltó al prisionero no así al Caballero de Ren que ya estaba acostumbrado. 

\- Líder supremo al parecer el prisionero es alguien muy importante.

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- Bueno dice que es un amigo muy cercano de... ¿Cómo dijo? A si, su prometida.

Al parecer Vicrul se lo estába pasando en grande ya que era obvio que estaba a punto de soltarse a reír.

\- ¿Y por qué está atado y amordazado si es tan importante?- Ben también a duras penas podia contener la risa.

\- Bueno señor es que me amenazó con hablar con usted para que me envíe a un planeta desierto a trabajar en las dunas y...- Vicrul se sacudió como si hubiera sentido un escalofrío y Ben tuvo que disimular una tos- la verdad líder supremo tengo mucho miedo.

Ben se acercó al prisionero y le retiró la mordaza sin mucha delicadeza.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Igor Cann líder supremo- era obvio que no esperaba verlo a el ya que el tipo está literalmente temblando del pánico.

\- ¿Y dices que eres amigo cercano de mi prometida?

\- Bueno yo...ella me dijo...

\- ¿Ella quien? 

\- La reina de Naboo, ella dice que es su prometida.

\- Que raro, ya que yo no he estado en este planeta en el último año hasta apenas ayer que llegue y no recuerdo haber visto a la Reina.

\- Pero ella dice que se va a casar con usted Líder supremo, ya hasta anda haciendo algunos cambios en el senado galáctico.

\- ¿Que cambios?

\- Ella y algunos de los senadores que simpatizan con ella van a votar por una propuesta para que la esposa del Líder supremo quede al mando de la primera orden en caso de no estar el. 

Ben y Vicrul se olvidaron de que tenían que asustar al prisionero y soltaron la carcajada pues el mismo ya había hecho válida esa ley dentro de la misma primera orden con todos los Caballeros de Ren y Hux como testigos.

En la ley se estipulaba que en caso de faltar Ben, Rey era la que quedaba al mando de todo como Emperatriz pero no dijeron nada y Ben le hizo un gesto al Caballero para que se llevara al desagradable sujeto pues ya había ahondado dentro de su cabeza sacando toda la información que necesitaba y al parecer el tampoco sabía nada acerca del ritual Sith.

\- ¡Espere Líder supremo! puedo darle más información- exclamó el sujeto bastante asustado.

\- Ya me diste lo que necesitaba, pero no te preocupes nadie te va a tratar mal puedes quedarte tranquilo en tu celda y eso se lo tienes que agradecer a mi esposa.

\- ¿Su esposa? ¿Pero entonces la Reina...?

\- La Reina tiene sus planes, yo los míos y no tienen nada que ver lo uno con lo otro, llévatelo Vicrul.

\- Si señor.

Sintió a Rey que iba llegando y fue al hangar en su busca mientras se comunicaba con sus hombres.

\- ¿Cardo dónde estás? 

\- En el puente con Hux maestro.

\- Que se reúnan todos ahi, en un momento estoy con ustedes.

\- Si señor.

Llegó al hangar dónde Rey ya descendía del Alcón Milenario con Trudy, Poe y BB-8, al parecer al droide le gustaba estar con ella.

Sus hombres también llegaron en otra nave tomándose muy en serio lo de protegerla lo cual agradecía pues ella era su más grande tesoro junto con el pequeño ser que crecía en su vientre. 

Rey se acercó a Ben y se le quedó mirando con extrañeza lo cual el no entendía.

\- ¿Que pasa? ¿No me vas a dar un abrazo?

\- ¿Por qué estás en modo Kylo Ren?- le señaló el casco y el cayó en la cuenta se le había olvidado que lo tenía puesto.

\- Perdóname mi amor tenía que interrogar a un prisionero y no quería que me viera el rostro.

Ben se retiró el casco rápidamente y le dedicó una sonrisa de arrepentimiento a su mujer.

\- ¿Para que no te viera el rostro o para asustarlo?

\- Bueno no quería meterme a la fuerza a su cabeza así que...

Rey se acercó a abrazarlo alegre de que el estubiera en verdad haciendo el esfuerzo de cambiar por ella aunque no se lo hubiera pedido y el la tomó de la cintura mientras veía por encima de su cabeza.

\- ¿Dameron puedes quedarte? Necesito que estés presente en una reunión.

\- Claro Solo, nadamás no te vuelvas a adueñar de mi droide.

\- Me temo que eso no va a ser posible por qué lo necesito.

\- Solo devuelvemelo en una pieza por favor.

\- No le va a pasar nada Poe no seas dramático.

\- Eso espero Rey.

Cuando llegaron al puente ya estaban todos ahí reunidos alrrededor de la enorme mesa donde ya habían colocado una silla para Rey también lo cual le pareció extraño pero no pregunto nada y se olvidó de eso cuando escuchó lo que Ben tenia que decir.

\- Debemos estar preparados por qué al parecer nos espera una emboscada al llegar a Coruscant.

\- ¿Emboscada? ¿De qué hablas Solo?- Poe vió como Rey palidecia y a Ben abrazandola para que se tranquilizara

\- Al parecer esperan que con eso yo ceda al chantaje de casarme con la Reina de Naboo.

\- ¡Eso jamás!

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar la furiosa voz de la siempre tranquila esposa del Líder supremo.


	44. Nadie más que tú

Ben sintió el descontrol de Rey apenas terminó de hablar, podía sentir sus emociones en un caos total y la furia que aumentaba por segundos, le tomó la mano y se la apretó para darle confianza pero no funcionó, le hizo una seña a Hux y este sacó a todos de la sala de reuniones dejándolos a solas.

Cuando la sala se quedó vacía a excepción de ellos dos Ben se quitó los guantes y la tomó del rostro.

\- Rey, mi amor mírame.

Le dió un dulce beso logrando que poco a poco fuera saliendo de esa bruma que la tenía atrapada.

\- ¿Ben?

\- Si mi amor, soy yo, tu esposo, el hombre que te ama más que a su vida y que no te dejará por nada ni nadie en esta galaxia ¿Entiendes?

Rey asíntio abrazandolo y poniendo atención a su entorno.

\- Creo que di un espectáculo ¿Verdad?

\- Bueno, me alegra saber que mi esposa me ama tanto que el solo pensar que otra mujer quiere ocupar su lugar la pone furiosa y celosa sin importar quién la vea.

\- Ay que vergüenza- la chica se sonrrojó ante la mirada divertida de Ben.

\- ¿Por qué te avergüenza? Yo me siento halagado.

\- ¡Ben! Estaban todos aquí, los Caballeros de Ren, Hux, Poe, tus Generales.

\- No importa Rey ahora ellos también saben que me defenderas con uñas y dientes así como yo a ti.

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- Si, por qué para mí no hay nadie óyelo bien nadie más que tú.

La chica abrazó a su esposo sintiendo en su pecho esa calidez que le llenaba el alma.

\- Te amo Ben, más que a mí vida y no soportaría que alguien me separé de ti

\- Lo se Rey igual que yo te amo a ti.

\- Creo que mejor vuelvo al palacio con tu madre para que tú continúes con la reunión.

\- No señora Solo usted se va a quedar aquí conmigo dónde le corresponde.

\- ¡Pero Ben...!

Lo que iba a decir se perdió en los labios de su esposo que la besaba con insistencia hasta que ella se rindió y se entregó también al beso que terminó un par de minutos después.

\- Ahora mi amor siéntate aquí y escucha con atención.

Ben salió a llamar a los que estaban en la reunión que esperaban con cierto temor en el pasillo y entraron viendo con sorpresa que Rey estaba tan tranquila sentada otra vez en su lugar junto al líder supremo.

Al parecer solo el sabía cómo calmar a la Jedi y ella a él.

\- Bien damas, caballeros, continuemos con la reunión- dijo Ben mirando a los presentes.

\- ¿Y que sugieres Solo?- preguntó Poe- es obvio que ellos ya tienen un plan.

\- Si y nosotros ya estamos enterados Dameron, esa es la ventaja.

\- Tenemos que pensar como inhabilitar a toda la flota de Coruscant.

\- Así es piloto aunque es posible que también esten involucrados algunos otros senadores aparte de la Reina de Naboo- le respondió Hux a Poe.

\- Y no contamos con el tiempo suficiente para preparar un contra ataque- ahora fue Ben quien habló.

\- ¿Con cuántos soldados cuenta la primera orden?- preguntó Rey sorprendiendo a su esposo.

\- Bueno con... algunos- le respondió vagamente- ¿Por qué?

\- Es que se me ocurrió algo pero no sé si estes de acuerdo con mi idea.

\- ¿Y por qué no me pruebas? 

\- ¿En serio?- Ben asíntio.

\- Adelante te escuchamos.

\- ¿ Recuerdas el Caza Tie que capturaron de los clones que nos atacaron?

Ben se sorprendió al comprender lo que estaba tramando su esposa y los Caballeros de Ren al igual que Poe ya se imaginaban también por dónde iba la cosa.

\- Si, claro que me acuerdo- respondió Ben con una mueca- fuiste a dar a la sala médica ese día.

\- Bueno el caso es que estaba pensando- dijo Rey sin poner atención a la molestia de su esposo- que si puedes conseguir toda una flota de esos Caza Tie tal vez podamos hacerle frente a la trampa que está preparando el senado galáctico.

\- ¿Cómo?- le preguntó Ben a Rey.

\- ¿Tienes varias naves cómo está no? Toda una flota también si no me equivoco.

\- Si, es verdad pero ellos ya las conocen.

\- Así es esposo mio pero no sabrán lo que transportan.

\- ¡Mi Lady es usted genial!- Ap'lek se levantó de su asiento entusiasmado con la idea de Rey y Hux y Poe la veían claramente sorprendidos.

\- ¿De verdad lo crees?

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¿Verdad maestro?

\- ¡Por supuesto¡- Ben le apretó la mano que ella había puesto sobre su rodilla- Rey es una idea exelente.

\- ¿Entonces?- preguntó Hux que aún no podía creer que la esposa del Líder supremo hubiera tenido semejante idea.

\- Que preparen un flota completa Hux, mandaré un comunicado al senado para decirles que llegaré en una semana o dos.

\- ¿Estás seguro Ben?- le preguntó Rey a su esposo, aún no podía creer que hubiera estado de acuerdo con su plan.

\- Muy seguro, vamos hay mucho que hacer.

\- Yo también me retiro Ren- dijo Poe levantándose también- le diré a la General los planes.

\- Adiós Poe- la chica se despidió de su amigo con una sonrisa.

\- Adiós Rey tienes buenas ideas cuando te enfadas.

\- ¿Que...?

Poe salió casi corriendo de la sala de reuniones mientras Ben detenía a su esposa de la cintura antes de que saliera tras el piloto.

\- Ya mi amor tranquila déjalo que se valla.

\- ¡Es un...!

\- Lo se pequeña pero solo está envidioso por qué no fue su idea.

\- ¿Si es una buena idea Ben?- Rey aún tenía dudas.

\- Es la mejor y Poe tiene razón tienes buenas ideas cuando te enfadas.

\- ¿Tu también?

Ben sonrió y besó el rostro enfurruñado de su esposa hasta que ella empezó a reír también por las cosquillas que le hacía en el cuello.

\- ¿Ya estás más tranquila? 

\- Si ¿Cómo es que no estás molesto conmigo?

\- Bueno la verdad es que me gustó mucho verte celosa.

Rey iba a contestarle cuando su estómago protestó de la manera menos sutil probócando más risas en Ben que la tomó de la mano y salió con ella al pasillo.

\- Ultimamente tengo mucha hambre- dijo la chica sonrojada caminando junto a el.

\- Es por el bebé, además ya es la hora de la comida, tienes que alimentarte y alimentarlo a el.

Fueron a sus aposentos dónde Ben ordenó que les llevarán la comida la cual Rey devoró literalmente.

\- Si sigo comiendo como en los últimos días en unos meses voy a parecer un balón y ya no te voy a gustar.

\- ¿Por qué piensas que ya no me vas a gustar?- la llevó al amplio sofá dónde se sentó con ella en sus piernas.

\- Voy a estar gorda y...

\- ¡Y nada! no voy a dejar de amarte solo por que subas unos kilos, además la razón de esos kilos de más en unos años va a andar corriendo y haciendo travesuras por toda la nave o en el palacio.

\- ¿Me lo juras Ben Solo?

\- Te lo juro además recuerda que te dije una vez que me moría de ganas por verte con el vientre hinchado por mi hijo.

Ben le puso la mano en el vientre de manera protectora como hacía desde que se había enterado que estaba embarazada.

\- Si lo recuerdo, fue la primera vez que casi hicimos el amor.

\- No sabes lo que me costó contenerme cuando te tenía ahí en mis brazos entregada a mi como siempre lo había deseado.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Ben, por qué te detuviste?

Rey le tomó el rostro para verlo a los ojos.

\- Por qué muy en el fondo aún no podía creer que tú me amaras y temía que te arrepintieras y me dejaras, no quería que te quedarás conmigo solo por compromiso.

\- Tonto ¿Que no ves que no puedo vivir sin tí, como podría dejarte?

\- Si pequeña, ahora lo sé y también se que yo sin ti me moriría.

Juntaron sus frentes y se dijeron con las miradas todo aquello que no se podía decir con palabras, juntaron sus manos y sintieron el vínculo entre ellos estrecharse aún más.

\- Eres mía Rey.

\- Y tú mío Ben- respondió la chica sonriendo.

Se besaron de manera lenta, sin la pasión que solía arrasarlos siempre que se tocaban y se quedaron en el sofá abrazados hasta que Rey se quedó dormida.

Ben sonrió al verla dormir tan profundamente, al parecer los síntomas del embarazo estaban empezando a hacer presencia.

Con cuidado le retiró el cinto con dónde solía llevar el sable y el blaster y la llevó a la cama donde la arropó con su capa para después ponerse a trabajar, teniendola ahí con el se sentía más tranquilo y completo.

CORUSCANT:

\- ¿Majestad? ¿Majestad?- la asistente de la Reina de Naboo llevaba ya unos minutos buscándola sin encontrarla y tenía la sospecha de dónde estaba.

\- ¿No aparece?- la doncella también la estaba buscando sin encontrarla.

\- No Isa pero creo saber dónde está- la asistente se quedó mirando a la nada perdida en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Tara?

\- Perdón estaba pensando ¿Que me decías?

-Deberías aprovechar para comunicarte con el senador Bes.

\- No puedo Isa nos puede descubrir y estaríamos en peligro.

\- ¿Y entonces que hacemos? no nos podemos quedar así de brazos cruzados.

\- Lo se, déjame pensar, por lo pronto hay que seguir buscando para darle el mensaje para que no sospeche.

\- Está bien Tara pero recuerda que no está sola en ésto.

\- Gracias, ahora vamos debemos actuar como siempre.

Ambas chicas siguieron buscando a la Reina que en ese momento se encontraba en la cama de uno de los senadores el cuál era su cómplice.

\- ¿Está segura que todo va a salir bien majestad?

\- Por supuesto senador Malick tengo todo muy bien planeado, nos vamos a hacer con el control de la primera orden y de la galaxia.

La Reina estaba recostada en la cama cubierta con las sábanas mientras el senador tomaba una copa de vino.

\- Eso espero majestad por qué hay muchos intereses de por medio.

\- Ya vera que si senador, en cuanto este casada con el nuevo líder supremo me voy a deshacer rápidamente de el.

\- ¿Cree que será fácil? no sabemos quién es.

\- Un tal Kylo Ren, debe ser un hombre de unos treinta o cuarenta años, tengo entendido que es sobrino de Luke Skywalker.

\- ¿Que hace un descendiente de Jedis en el lado oscuro?

\- No lo sé y no me importa lo único que me interesa de el es que es el medio para hacerme con el control de la galaxia.

\- Entonces salud por eso bella dama.

El senador levantó su copa en una parodia de brindis pues no estaba tan seguro de que los planes de la Reina fueran tan fácil de llevar a cabo, tendría que pensar muy bien las cosas y elegir bando antes de quedar en medio de otra guerra.

Mientras tanto el líder supremo iba un par de pasos adelante de ellos y no sabían la sorpresa que les estába preparando aparte de que ya le había entregado el control de la primera orden a su esposa.

\- ¿Hux?

Ben estaba ocupado trabajando desde su habitación mientras rey dormía la siesta pues no quería dejarla sola.

\- ¿Que pasa Ren?

\- Ya tengo el comunicado envíalo a Coruscant pero sin revelar nuestra ubicación.

\- Enseguida, ah Ren lo olvidaba, tu nuevo Tie Silencer está en el hangar.

\- Gracias Hux más tarde iré a verlo.

\- ¿Más tarde? Según recuerdo era urgente.

\- Si Hux, era urgente pero Rey está dormida y no quiero dejarla sola.

\- Si bueno con la escena de hace rato yo tampoco me atrevería.

-¡Hux!- exclamó Ben pero sonriendo al parecer el comandante le tenía miedo a su pequeña esposa.

\- Está bien enviaré el comunicado enseguida.

Ben siguió trabajando otra hora más hasta que Rey empezó a moverse en la cama que fue cuando dejo a un lado una serie de libros y documentos y se acercó a ella.

\- ¿Ben?- la chica se sentó en la cama aún adormecida.

\- Aquí estoy mi amor- respondío el acercandose- ¿Descansaste?

Se sentó en la cama para abrazarla darle un beso.

\- Si pero...- Rey se quedó mirando a su esposo y se mordió uña sin saber cómo decirle lo que quería.

\- ¿Pero que?

Al momento de hacer la pregunta el estómago de su esposa hizo un ruido delator y su mejillas se pusieron rojas haciéndolo reír.

\- ¡Ben no te rías! Tu hijo es un glotón.

\- Perdóname mi amor es que estoy feliz, no cambiaría estos momentos por nada en la galaxia.

\- Ni yo ¿Puedes pedir unos bocadillos y algo dulce mientras voy al baño?

Ben suspiró feliz mientras Rey corría al cuarto de baño y se dispuso a pedir lo que ella quería, bueno más bien su bebé, al parecer los antojos también estaban haciendo acto de presencia.


	45. Glotona

Coruscant: 

En el senado galáctico una Reina hacía el coraje de su vida al recibir un comunicado bastante cortante de parte del líder supremo y tuvo que controlar su creciente furia por estar rodeada de personas que con gusto la mandarían a un calabozo si llegaba a dar un paso el falso. 

\- ¿Se siente bien majestad?- el senador de Iridonia que sabía muy bien lo que la reina pretendía no pudo evitar burlarse un poco de ella. 

\- ¡Por supuesto que me siento bien Senador! solo pienso que el líder supremo es muy descortés al demorar su llegada. 

\- ¿No se le ha ocurrido pensar que tal vez estará retrasando su llegada por qué no quiere contraer matrimonio? 

\- Si así fuera lo hubiera dicho desde un principio cuando recibió el comunicado- la Reina de Naboo no quería ni pensar en esa posibilidad, salió apresurada de la sala de reunión y fue directo a sus aposentos. 

\- ¡Isa, Tara! La asistente y la doncella que habían estado arreglando el desastre que había dejado la Reina se le quedaron mirando serias y sin mostrar ninguna emoción. 

\- ¿Majestad?- Tara se acercó unos pasos a dónde la furiosa mujer se había sentado. 

\- Preparen todo, volvemos a Naboo, pero antes debo hacer una visita vamos Isa. 

La chica salió con la Reina no sin antes darle una mirada a Tara que asintió de manera imperceptible. Un par de minutos después de que las mujeres salieran envío rápidamente un mensaje codificado para el senador Bes y después siguió arreglando el equipaje como si nada hubiera pasado., Solo esperaba que el senador tuviera un plan o estarían en graves problemas. 

Naboo: 

Muy lejos en la ciudad de los lagos el senador Bes había recibido el mensaje y fue apresurado dónde la princesa Leia, tenían que avisar al líder supremo cuánto antes. 

El palacio era enorme y tardó unos minutos en dar con ella que platicaba con uno de los pilotos que siempre la acompañaba. 

\- ¿Senador sucede algo?- preguntó Leia al ver al hombre preocupado. 

\- Me temo que si princesa acabo de recibir un mensaje de una de mis colaboradoras y me dice que la Reina viene para acá. 

\- Eso es malo senador tengo que decírselo a mi hijo. 

\- Tienen que irse de Naboo de inmediato princesa, ella no debe encontrarlos aquí. 

\- Tiene razón senador y usted debe venir con nosotros no puede quedarse aquí tampoco. 

\- Lo siento princesa pero aunque me gustaría no puedo abandonar a las muchachas que me están ayudando, la Reina podría deshacerse de ellas como hizo con la otra pobre chica. 

\- Entonces hablaremos con mi hijo y veremos cómo ayudarlas, no se preocupe senador. 

\- Se lo voy a agradecer infinitamente princesa. 

En el Fulminatrix Ben veía a Rey devorar los bocadillos que había pedido para ella cuando escuchó la voz de su madre bastante preocupada. 

\- ¿Qué pasó madre? ¿Hay algún problema? 

\- Me temo que si hijo, le acaban de comunicar al senador Bes que la Reina viene para acá. 

\- Tendremos que irnos de aquí más pronto de lo que esperaba madre. 

Rey se le quedó mirando preocupada y el le hizo señas de que todo estaba bien. 

\- ¿Tienes algún lugar en mente Ben? 

\- Si, hay algo que llevo unos días pensando hacer con Rey pero con lo de la boda y todo lo demás lo he pospuesto, creo que me voy a tomar estos días para llevarlo a cabo. 

Se distrajo cuando vio que su hambrienta esposa estaba por engullir el quinto o sexto panecillo cubierto con algo pegajoso y se lo quitó de la mano. 

\- ¿Ben sigues ahí?- preguntó Leia extrañada pues solo escuchaba murmullos. 

\- Si madre- respondió el hombre tratando de mantener el panecillo fuera del alcance de Rey- te veo en un rato. 

\- ¡Ben tengo hambre! 

\- ¿Sabes que mi glotona esposa? Tu y yo vamos a ir a la sala médica. 

\- ¿Por qué? No me siento mal, solo tengo hambre. 

\- ¿Tanta? Tal vez el hambre en exceso es normal en un embarazo pero debo saber que puedes comer y que no. 

Ben sonrió al ver el rostro enfurruñado de Rey ya que estaba empezando a darse cuenta que era una manera de chantajearlo. 

\- ¡Oh está bien, vamos a la sala médica! Mandón- murmuró cuando el la tomó de la mano y salió con ella de la habitación. 

\- Es por tu bien Rey y por el bien del bebé, no quiero que nada malo les pasé- la jaló hacia el y la abrazó mientras caminaban hacia el elevador. 

Después de un exhaustivo examen médico sin precedentes, primero por qué Rey era la primera mujer embarazada en la primera orden que se supiera y segundo por qué era la esposa del Líder supremo el médico la mandó a hacer sus actividades normales y tener reposo en igual medida y también a tener un dieta equilibrada y sin excesos no sin antes escuchar las preguntas y objeciones de un padre primerizo. 

\- ¿Ya estás más tranquilo líder supremo? 

\- Un poco y aunque tendré que vigilar que no te excedas con las cosas dulces me alegra saber que tú y el bebé están bien. 

\- ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Rey al ver que iban a los hangares. 

\- A ver a mi madre pero antes quiero cerciorarme de algo. 

Rey iba a preguntar de que se quería cerciorar pero al ver la reluciente nave frente a ella lo supo 

El Tie Silencer estaba frente a ellos en todo su esplendor. 

\- ¿Qué no lo había destruido Hux en Exegol?- preguntó Rey viendo la nave favorita de su esposo. 

\- Así fue, este es nuevo pero lo veré con calma más tarde ahora debemos ir con mi madre, la escuché algo preocupada.

Fueron a la nave Lanzadera y pusieron rumbo a Naboo.

\- ¿Que fue lo que pasó Ben?- preguntó la chica al ver a su esposo pensativo.

\- Tenemos que irnos pequeña, la Reina viene en camino.

\- Esa...

\- Tranquila mi amor, no voy a permitir que te moleste o te haga daño.

\- Le dijiste a tu madre que querías hacer algo conmigo ¿Que es?

\- Vamos a ir a un lugar por algo para tí.

\- ¿A qué lugar? ¿Que vamos a buscar?

\- No seas curiosa te lo diré después.

Rey le iba a contestar pero la interrumpió el piloto para decirles que ya habían llegado y ellos no se habían dado cuenta por estar distraidos platicando.

\- Ya llegamos señor.

\- Gracias por favor esperen aquí.

El piloto sonrió al ver al líder supremo tan calmado y pidiendo las cosas por favor, afortunadamente ya no quedaba casi nada de ese carácter explosivo que solía tener y todo era gracias a la mujer que se había atrevido a a casarse con el, las cosas empezaban a cambiar para bien en la primera orden.

Ben y Rey entraron al palacio donde ya los esperaban Leia y el senador Bes el cuál se veía bastante nervioso pero antes de hablar con ellos Ben se acercó a dos doncellas y les pidió algo en voz baja y ellas se alejaron apresuradas.

\- Hijo que bueno que llegas, tienes que ayudarnos.

\- ¿Que pasa madre?- Ben ayudó a Rey a sentarse y el se quedó de pie detrás de ella.

\- Tengo un problema líder supremo y necesito ayuda- habló el senador mirando con suplica a Ben y a Rey.

\- ¿De que problema se trata senador?- le preguntó Rey al nervioso hombre.

\- Dos de mis colaboradoras están con la Reina y temo por ellas.

\- ¿Por qué?- ¿Acaso son las personas le han estado pasando información?

\- Así es líder supremo, la princesa me pide que vaya con ustedes pero temo que cuando la Reina llegue y vea que yo he desaparecido les haga daño, ella sabe que esas chicas son cercanas a mí y es posible que sospeche de ellas.

\- En eso tiene razón senador- estuvo de acuerdo Ben- ¿Fueron ellas quienes le avisaron que venía para acá?

\- Si, yo le di a una de ellas un dispositivo difícil de rastrear pero no sé cuánto tiempo más esten seguras junto a esa mujer.

\- ¿Que podemos hacer hijo?- preguntó Leia preocupada.

\- Yo me haré cargo madre espera un momento.

Mientras Ben se comunicaba con alguien Leia se acercó a Rey.

\- Ya no te pregunté cómo estás hija.

\- No te preocupes Leia, estoy bien, Ben me cuida como si fuera de cristal.

\- Así es como un hombre debe cuidar a los que ama, sobre todo si es su esposa y está embarazada- le dijo el senador Bes a Rey con una sonrisa.

\- Lo se senador pero mi esposo se pasa, hace un rato no me dejó comerme un bocadillo dulce.

\- Por qué ya te habías comido más de cinco- respondió Ben detrás de ella inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Apresar de su preocupación el senador sonrió al ver a la pareja discutir por una simple golosina.

\- Senador por favor envie un mensaje a la chica y dígale que se preparen que irán por ellas.

\- Gracias líder supremo, en verdad se lo agradezco mucho.

\- No tiene por qué senador al contrario yo estoy agradecido con usted y con ellas por toda la información que me dió.

\- ¿Quien va a ir por ellas?- preguntó el senador.

\- Los Caballeros de Ren, no se preocupe van a estar bien.

\- Tal vez deberías mandar a Trudy con ellos Ben- opinó Rey.

\- ¿Tu crees?

\- Si, pienso que ellas confiarán más si ven a una chica también.

\- ¿Dónde está ella madre? Ultimamente pasa más tiempo aquí que con nosotros.

\- Lo se hijo pero ella me dijo que lo hacía para darles espacio ahorita que están recién casados.

\- Voy a buscarla- dijo Rey levantandose y saliendo apresurada.

\- Gracias otra vez por ésto líder supremo- le dijo el senador Bes a Ben.

\- No me diga líder supremo senador.

\- Pero es lo correcto.

\- Es muy pomposo- respondió Ben con una mueca.

Leia y el senador rieron y ella aprovecho para preguntarle a su hijo acerca del plan para cuando llegaran a Coruscant el cuál el le relató feliz y orgulloso y dejando muy claro que Rey había sido la de la idea.

\- Rey es un tesoro hijo. 

\- Lo se madre.

Unas voces femeninas se escucharon antes de que Rey y Trudy entraran sonrientes a la sala.

\- ¿Estas segura Rey?

\- Claro que sí, después de esta misión quiero que me ayudes con algunas cosas.

\- Está bien, gracias- le dijo la chica dandole un abrazo.

Mientras en el patio descendía una nave muy extraña de color negro.

\- Ya llegaron, acompañeme senador, Trudy- Ben salió seguido de la chica y de el hombre mayor al patio del palacio donde ya esperaban Vicrul y Cardo junto con algunos stormtooper.

Rey y Leia los siguieron más despacio pues la chica le iba preguntando a su suegra cosas acerca de los embarazos.

\- Aquí estamos a la orden maestro.

\- El senador va a enviar un mensaje Vicrul encárgate de que no lo rastreen.

\- Si señor, acompañeme senador.

El Caballero subió a la nave con el senador mientras Ben le daba instrucciones a cardo y a Trudy.

\- Traten de no hacer mucho ruido y rescaten a las chicas con bien por favor.

\- Claro maestro, ya le avisé al comandante de la tropa de asalto por si nesecitamos ayuda.

\- Está bien, mi madre les va a decir a dónde deben llevarlas yo iré a a otro lado con Rey.

\- ¿Ustedes solos maestro? Eso es un poco riesgoso.

\- No Cardo, no iremos solos, nos vamos todos en el Fulminatrix, la Reina viene para acá y no quiero estar aquí cuando llegue, de hecho las chicas que van a rescatar vienen con ella.

\- Haberlo dicho antes maestro, esto va a ser divertido.

\- Pero claro que va a ser divertido Cardo- respondió Trudy con una sonrisa maligna.

Leia sonrió al escuchar a la chica a la cual le estaba empezando a tomar cariño.

\- No vayas a hacer una locura niña- le dijo acercandose a ella.

\- ¿Cuando me ha visto hacer locuras General?- respondió Trudy fingiendo estar ofendida.

\- Nunca, pero estoy empezando a concerte y por eso lo digo, por favor lleven a las chicas a Endor ahí vamos a estar.

\- Como usted diga General respondió Cardo.

\- Listo maestro ya se envió el mensaje- dijo Vicrul bajando de la nave con el senador.

\- Está bien deben irse para que intercepten la nave de la Reina lo antes posible.

\- Si maestro respondieron los Caballeros pero Trudy se acercó al senador.

\- Disculpe senador¿Podría decirme cómo son las chicas?

\- Oh vaya, lo había olvidado, Isa tiene un lindo lunar en la mejilla derecha y Tara tiene los ojos azules y rasgados.

\- Gracias- le dijo Trudy al hombre con una sonrisa y subió a la nave.

Cardo y Vicrul se miraron entre sí y subieron tras ella.

\- Que la fuerza los acompañe- murmuró Leia en voz baja.

\- Bueno madre nosotros nos vamos- dijo Ben cuando vio salir a las doncellas con el nuevo equipaje de Rey.

\- No me has dicho a dónde van hijo.

\- Vamos a Ilum madre, quiero que Rey tenga su propio sable de luz.

Rey al escucharlo sonrió emocionada y se lanzó a abrazarlo.


	46. Soledad

Advertencia ⚠️ sexo explícito + 🔞

\- 

Después de despedirse de Leia Ben y Rey volvieron al Fulminatrix para poner rumbo al planeta Ilum y aunque a él no le gustaba la idea de separarse de su madre era también necesarío para despistar a quien quisiera seguirlos.

No podía confiarse debía mantener a su familia segura empezando por su embarazada y terca esposa, sabía que no le gustaba que la acompañaran Ap'lek y Ushar pero con todo lo que había pasado cuando llegaron a esa nave no se atrevía a dejarla andar sola por ahí.

Había salido de Naboo dejando el palacio protegido por si a la Reina se le ocurría ir a meter la nariz ahí pues aunque este siempre había pertenecido a su familia la creía capaz de cualquier cosa.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos en llegar a Ilum?- le preguntó Rey a Ben cuando el Fulminatrix dió el salto a la velocidad luz.

\- Es un viaje largo pequeña así que si quieres puedes descansar unas horas.

\- Ya casi es hora de la cena.

\- Voy a pedir que te traigan algo.

\- ¿Te puedes quedar conmigo? Hoy fue un día muy extraño.

\- ¿Te sientes mal?- le preguntó Ben a la chica preocupado.

\- No, no te preocupes solo estoy algo cansada no se por que si dormí bastante por la tarde.

\- Es por el embarazo Rey.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Es más ¿Cómo es que en estos días sabes más sobre el embarazo que yo Ben Solo?

\- He estado leyendo algunas hologias.

\- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste para leerlas contigo?

\- ¿Quieres verlas?- le preguntó Ben a su esposa sorprendido.

\- ¡Por supuesto que quiero verlas! Después de todo soy yo la que está embarazada.

\- Discúlpame corazón es que no pensé que estuvieras interesada en verlas.

Se acercó a la mesa de noche y saco varias hologias que tenía ahí guardadas.

\- Has estado ocupado líder supremo- le recriminó Rey mientras el pedía que les llevaran la cena.

\- Lo siento pero es que tenía curiosidad y...

\- Te perdono si vienes aquí y me dices que es lo que has estado viendo.

Ben se acercó a ella y encendió una de las hologuias.

\- Está es la primera que ví- le fue mostrando las imágenes con la información debajo de ellas y se deleitó viendo la alegría en su rostro.

Después de que cenaron estuvieron viendo un rato más toda la información que pudieron hasta que el se dió cuenta que Rey se había quedado dormida.

Dejó todo en la mesilla de noche para tomarla en sus brazos y cubrirlos a ambos con las mantas, unos minutos después el también se había quedado dormido.

Unas horas después cuando Rey despertó estaba sola en la enorme cama y sobre la mesilla una bandeja con el desayuno y una nota.

" Estaré en el puente, te amo "

Apretó el papel en su pecho y recordó aquellos días tan lejanos cuando despertaba en el viejo At-At sola, algunas veces con hambre y sin nadie que pensara en ella, ahora tenia a Ben y todo lo que podía desear pero no por eso se olvidaba de sus orígenes, ni todo lo que había sufrido.

Se levantó rápidamente de la cama con una idea en mente, se dió un baño y desayunó para ir en busca de su esposo, solo esperaba que no le dijera que estaba loca por lo que se le había ocurrido.

Mientras Ben se ocupaba de algunas cosas con Hux y sus hombres había sentido la presencia de Rey cerca y la estaba esperando.

\- ¿Ben puedo pasar?- preguntó asomando la cabeza.

El sonrió por qué aún después de estar casados y de llevar tantos días viviendo en la nave pedía permiso para entrar en cualquier habitación.

\- ¿Sucede algo?- le preguntó al ver que estaba un poco nerviosa.

\- No, es solo que quería pedirte algo.

El personal de la nave al ver que ella no se atrevía a entrar se levantaron y salieron no sin antes despedirse.

\- Podemos continuar con eso más tarde señor- dijo uno de los generales- de todos modos es solo esperar a que la flota esté lista.

\- Muy bien, encárgate de supervisar todo.

\- Si señor, mi Lady.

Cuando todos exepto Hux y los técnicos salieron Rey se acercó a Ben que la observaba con el ceño fruncido.

\- Me estás bloqueando ¿Por qué?- la tomó de la mano y le acarició el rostro.

Rey se mordió el labio sin saber cómo empezar.

\- Y también estás muy nerviosa ¿Que pasa?

\- ¿Podemos hablar en otro lugar?

\- Ven conmigo- salió con ella de la sala y la llevó a uno de los lugares donde siempre solía estar antes de que ella llegara con el.

La llevó en un ascensor y por varios pasillos hasta que llegaron a una pequeña habitación bastante funcional con solo un sofá y una mesita con un par de sillas.

\- ¿Que es este lugar?- preguntó Rey viendo a su alrededor.

\- Aquí solía venir para hablar con mi abuelo antes de que tú llegaras a mi vida, aunque claro está que el nunca me respondió.

\- ¿Tu también estabas muy solo verdad?

\- Si pequeña, rodeado de lujos pero solo igual que tú- se sentó en el sofá y la sentó a ella en sus piernas.

\- Perdóname Ben- le pidió Rey con los ojos húmedos.

\- ¿Por qué mi amor?

\- Por qué en algún momento llegué a pensar que por estar rodeado de lujos eras más feliz que yo.

\- No era así pero no te preocupes pequeña chatarrera de Jakku, es comprensible que pensaras éso.

\- Te amo Ben Solo- le dijo Rey enterrando el rostro en su cuello.

\- Y yo a tí pero ahora deja de dar vueltas y dime ¿Qué es lo quieres?

\- Es que no se...

\- ¿Rey cuánto hace que estás conmigo?

\- Yo...no se parece que fue hace años que llegué en esa cápsula buscándote.

\- ¿Y dime si en el tiempo que llevas conmigo te he negado algo?

\- No- respondió ella suavemente.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Que es lo que quieres que temes tanto pedirme?

Rey miró a su esposo a los ojos y suspiró tomando valor para hablar.

\- Es que cuando me desperté está mañana y ví tu nota y la bandeja con el desayuno recordé cuando solía despertar sola y con hambre en mi viejo At-At.

\- ¿Y...?- Ben le apretó la mano animandola a seguir- mi amor, solo pídelo no tengas miedo.

\- Hay muchos niños y niñas huérfanos como yo en muchos planetas y quisiera ayudarlos no se tal vez llevando alimentos para ellos o darle trabajo a los jóvenes ¡Por favor no me digas que no!

\- ¡Mi amor!- exclamó Ben abrazándola más fuerte- todo eso ya se está haciendo, Phasma se está encargando.

\- ¿En serio?- Rey no lo podía creer pero el brillo de regocijo en los ojos de su esposo le decía que era verdad.

Ben asíntio sonriendo y le retiró el cabello del rostro.

\- ¿Desde cuándo?- preguntó ella en un murmullo.

\- Desde el día que tomé el control de la primera orden, al principio solo había pensado darle a los soldados la libertad de elegir si se quedaban o no y algunos decidieron buscar a sus familias y volver después y fue entonces cuando se me ocurrió que mientras buscaban también podían ir dejando ayuda ahí a dónde fueran.

\- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?- preguntó Rey sorprendida.

\- Me daba un poco de pena.

\- ¿Por qué? Ben eso no es para que te avergüenzes al contrario deberias de estar orgulloso.

\- Yo no lo siento así Rey, además la primera orden cuenta con demasiados recursos, pensé que sería bueno darles un mejor uso.

\- ¿Cómo mandar a hacer una flota de naves a petición de tu esposa?

\- Bueno si pero es para algo bueno no solo por capricho.

\- Si tú lo dices, tal vez en algunas ocasiones te pida cosas sin sentido por favor no me mal acostumbres dándome todo.

\- Pero es que quiero dártelo todo mi amor- respondió mientras la empezaba a besar en el cuello.

\- Prometemelo- le pidió la chica mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

\- Está bien- prometió Ben mirandola con deseo y empezando a desnudarla.

\- ¡Ben espera! ¿Aquí?

\- Si Rey aquí este lugar era mi rincón de soledad por favor déjame tener otro recuerdo de el.

Ella no respondió, solo lo besó y se puso a horcajadas sobre el mientras lo despojaba de la chaqueta y la camisa que llevaba debajo.

Se acariciaron por unos minutos y después él la puso de pie para seguirla desnudando mientras besaba los senos que ya había dejado al descubierto.

\- Cada día estás más hermosa mi amor.

\- Ben no...- la chica se cubrió los senos que en los dos últimos días había empezado a sentir más sencibles y pesados.

\- ¡Si!- le tomó las manos y la miro a los ojos- tus senos, tu vientre ya están cambiando y el brillo de tus ojos es increíble, me tienes a tus pies Rey, completa y locamente enamorado.

Se levantó y la besó con ternura para después terminar de desnudarse también, Rey acariciaba el torso y le daba pequeños besos en el cuello.

\- Ven mi amor- cuado estuvo desnudo también Ben se sentó y la tomó por las caderas para sentarla de nuevo sobre él.

Rey se sonrojó y escondió el rostro en el cuello de el pues se sentía demasiado expuesta, recordaba que ya en una ocasión habían hecho el amor así pero aún seguía sintiendo cierto pudor.

Ben la acarició hasta que la tuvo gimiendo y entregada a el, solo entonces la penetró dejando que fuera ella la que marcara el ritmo tomándola por las caderas para mostrarle como.

Rey poco a poco fue sintiendo más confianza hasta que empezó a moverse libremente y a su ritmo sobre el que solo se dejaba hacer gimiendo y diciendole lo mucho que la amaba hasta que no pudo soportar más el placer y la tomó de las caderas para moverse con ella y llegar juntos al orgasmo.

Se quedaron abrazados besandose por un par de minutos y después sin separarse de ella la recostó en el sofá para seguirla acariciando.

\- Te amo mi pequeña chatarrera.

\- ¿Ya no soy tu Jedi?

\- Si pero hoy eres mi chatarrera.

\- Yo también te amo Ben.

Se quedaron en esa habitación un rato más hasta que el estómago de Rey protestó y tuvieron que ir a buscar comida pues el bebé glotón estaba antes que todo lo demás.

Estaban comiendo cuando Hux le avisó a Ben que lo necesitaban en el puente y como lo escuchó preocupado decidió ir de inmediato a ver qué pasaba.

\- Termina de comer pequeña yo vuelvo en un rato.

\- Anda ve yo voy a ir a meditar un poco, hace días que no lo hago.

\- Esta bien pero ten cuidado- le dió un beso y se fue rápidamente, tenia el presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien.

Antes de llegar al puente se encontró con Hux y el doctor que había atendido a Rey y sintió que el corazón se le detenía.

\- ¿Se trata de mi esposa verdad?- preguntó antes siquiera de que el doctor y Hux hablaran.

\- Si señor- respondió el doctor nervioso- pero no sé preocupe no es nada malo solo pensé que debía saber lo que descubrí.

\- ¿Que fue lo que descubrió doctor?

Usted sabe que los midiclorianos de su esposa son muy altos, más que los de un Jedi normal, cuando fue herida en el ataque de los clones se le hizo un conteo que quedó en el registro y ese conteo era exactamente igual al de usted pero ayer me tomé la libertad de hacer otro conteo señor.

\- ¿Y? ¡Hablé ya doctor!

\- Los midiclorianos de su esposa se dispararon señor y estoy seguro que es por el embarazo.

\- ¿Cómo?- Ben se había quedado pálido y sentía que le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

\- Señor no se preocupe- le dijo el doctor rápidamente al verlo en ese estado- es solo que creí conveniente que lo supiera ya que es posible que afecte las emociones y el carácter de su esposa.

\- Ya la empezó a afectar- comentó Hux al recordar cómo se había puesto al escuchar que mencionaban a la Reina de Naboo.

\- ¿Y que puedo hacer doctor?- preguntó Ben suspirando al recordar también lo mismo.

\- Solo debe tratarla con cariño y mucha paciencia.

\- Está bien doctor gracias por ponerme al tanto.

\- No señor al contrario yo le agradezco a usted que me permitiera atender a su esposa y si ella y usted están de acuerdo me gustaría llevar el control del embarazo, nunca hemos tenido un bebé por aquí y me hace mucha ilusión.

\- Está bien doctor y gracias nuevamente por decirme todo esto.

\- Con su permiso me retiro.

Mientras el doctor se alejaba Ben se pasaba las manos por la cara y Hux lo veía sin atreverse a hablar.

\- Suéltalo ya Hux, no te quedes callado.

\- Tendrás que mantener a tu mujer entre algodones para que no destruya la nave en un arranque de celos.

\- Algún día te casarás y tendrás hijos Hux- le respondió Ben al pelirrojo.

\- Tal vez pero mis críos serán normales Solo.

Ben ya no respondió y se fue en busca de su mujer sin ver qué Hux sonreía y movía la cabeza antes de irse también a ocuparse de sus asuntos.

Después de comer Rey aprovechó que Ben estaba ocupado para meditar en la sala donde el y los Caballeros solían entrenar, ya sabía que con el embarazo no podía tener el mismo entrenamiento de siempre pero si podía meditar y aprovechaba los momentos en que su protector esposo estaba ocupado.

En los últimos días había estado practicando para establecer su conexión con el y ya le era más fácil hacerlo, le gustaba sorprenderlo cuando el no podía hacer nada aunque después le cobraba con creces esas sorpresas.

Estaba concentrada en su meditación cuando sintió a Ben cerca y un minuto después el entro a la sala.

\- ¿Sucedió algo?- le preguntó preocupada.

\- No, solo quería verte- la miró con atención buscando cambios que había visto en su cuerpo unas horas antes.

\- ¿Ah sí?- Rey se levantó del colchón dónde estaba sentada y se acercó a él.

\- Si, te está creciendo el cabello- le dijo de repente tomando unos mechones en su mano.

\- A mi no me engañas Ben Solo ¿Que te sucede?

El suspiró y la abrazó, su vínculo con ella era cada vez más fuerte y también sentía más la presencia en la fuerza del bebé.

\- Temo por tí y por el bebé.

\- No me va a pasar nada mi amor, se defenderme y tú siempre estás cerca ¡Igual que los dos que custodian la puerta!- levantó la voz para que Ap'lek y Ushar la escucharan.

\- ¡Es un placer mi Lady!- se escuchó la respuesta de uno de ellos.

Ben sonrió y salió con ella de la sala de entrenamiento lo cual los Caballeros aprovecharon para entrenar ellos un poco al verse relevados por el líder supremo.

\- ¿Me acompañas? Quiero ir a revisar el Tie Silencer.

\- Vamos, tengo curiosidad por verlo por dentro, aunque deber ser exactamente igual al otro.

\- Supongo que sí- le respondió Ben a Rey- pero debo ver algunos detalles.

\- ¿Como es que solo hay una nave de ese modelo Ben?- preguntó la chica con el ceño fruncido.

\- Está hecha a medida para mí.

\- Eso es un poco ostentoso ¿No le parece líder supremo?

\- Supongo que sí mi Lady igual que mandar a construir una flota entera de Cazas Tie para atacar Coruscant.

\- Eso es distinto- murmuró Rey enfurruñada por qué muy dentro de ella prevalecía el deseo de partirle la cara a la susodicha Reina que quería robarle a su esposo.

\- Lo se mi amor pero es que me gusta ver cómo te enfurruñas- Ben le pellizcó la mejilla y le dió un beso.

Bajaron del ascensor y fueron a dónde estaba la reluciente nave que esperaba a ser estrenada.

\- Y sigue siendo para una persona nadamás- dijo Rey al subir y ver qué como ella pensó era exactamente igual que la otra.

\- Es una nave de guerra por eso está hecha así.

\- ¿Piensas usarla mucho?- preguntó la chica acomodándose en el asiento que obvio era demasiado grande para ella.

\- Lo necesarío- respondió Ben y sonrió al ver que los pies de su esposa no llegaban abajo.

\- ¿Me dejaras pilotarla algún día?

\- Si creces unos 20 centímetros tal vez.

\- ¡Ben! ¿Me estás diciendo que soy un Ewok?

\- Bueno mi madre dice que son tiernos pero también muy bulliciosos así que...


	47. Ilum

Ben se despertó con la voz de Hux diciéndole que ya faltaba poco para llegar a Ilum.

\- Si tengo que despertar escuchando tu horrible voz Hux voy a volver a mi hábito de no dormir.

\- No te quejes Solo, tú me dijiste que te avisara.

\- Está bien gracias.

\- ¿Que pasa?- preguntó Rey con voz adormilada.

\- Ya falta poco para llegar- respondió Ben abrazando a la chica que se retorcía junto a el peleando con las sábanas y rio al ver cómo pateó todo hasta quedar libre para envolverlo con las piernas.

\- ¡Al fin! Exclamó ella sonriendo.

\- ¿Que tal su sueño mi Lady?

\- Exelente líder supremo, y más que usted durmió a mi lado, mucho mejor.

\- Te deseo Rey- le dijo el besándola en en cuello.

\- Y yo a ti Ben pero...

\- Pero el bebé tiene hambre ya lo sé.

Antes de levantarse Rey se puso sobre el y lo besó con dulzura a lo cual el correspondió de igual manera.

Cómo siempre en los últimos días el estómago de Rey interrumpió el momento y ambos rieron antes de salir de la cama.

\- Vamos mi Lady hay que alimentar al bebé.

\- ¿Y yo?- preguntó Rey falsamente molesta.

\- A la mamá también para que siga tan hermosa como hasta ahora.

Se ducharon juntos rápidamente pues el estómago de Rey protestaba de manera constante y mientras ella se ocupaba de su arreglo personal el pidió que les llevarán los alimentos.

Lejos de ellos en un planeta inhóspito una nave de aspecto siniestro esperaba la nave de la reina de Naboo que era atacada por unos caza recompensas que había contratado Vicrul.

\- Todo está listo- dijo el Caballero cuando recibió una transmisión- la nave de la Reina entrará en la atmósfera en unos minutos y los caza recompensas a los que contraté ayudarán también.

\- ¿Caza recompensas? No son muy confiables- dijo Cardo mientras se acomodaba un casco que después de tantos días de no usar el suyo le resultaba incómodo.

\- Ya se que no son confiables- respondió Vicrul- pero son necesarios para que no nos relacionen con la primera orden.

\- ¿Y si hablan?

\- No lo harán Cardo, les mencioné de pasada que el líder supremo tiene un Rancor al que alimenta con aquellos que lo traicionan.

\- Eso fue maquiavélico Vicrul- murmuró Trudy con una sonrisa maligna.

\- Lo se.

\- ¿Por cierto que planeta es éste?- preguntó la chica.

\- Crait- respondió el Caballero distraído- aquí vienen.

Los tres se prepararon cuando vieron la nave real de Naboo entrar de manera abrupta a la atmósfera del planeta.

\- ¿Lista Trudy? Ya sabes que hacer.

\- Si Cardo yo me ocupo de la Reina y ustedes sacan a las chicas.

Se quedaron viendo como la nave descendía y chocaba con la superficie salada del planeta a unos metros de dónde ellos estaban.

\- Bien aquí vamos- dijo Trudy preparando su blaster pues habían decidido no usar sus armas normales.

Rey se preparaba para la llegada al planeta donde iba a obtener su propio cristal de kyber y la verdad es que le daba mucha emoción. 

Al fin tendría algo solo de ella, bueno Ben también era solo de ella pero no era un objeto el era mucho más valioso.

Sonrió cuando lo sintió cerca de ella, le había dicho que se pusiera ropa para clima frío ya que el lugar a donde iban era helado.

\- ¿Estás lista?- le preguntó su esposo a su espalda.

\- Ya casi solo necesito...

La chica volteó y no terminó la frase ya que frente a ella estaba la más hermosa capa que había visto en su vida.

No dijo nada solo extendió la mano y la tocó con la punta de los dedos, la tela era fina y suave y se veía muy abrigadora.

\- ¡Ben es hermosa!- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¿Y por qué lloras?

\- Es que...nunca he tenido algo así y...

\- Y yo quiero dártelo todo- le dijo mientras la envolvía en la suave capa y le ataba las cintas.

Le quedaba perfecta, Ben le acomodó el cabello y puso la capucha. 

\- Ahora si estás lista.

Ben la tomó de las mejillas y la besó con suma ternura.

\- Gracias- dijo la chica en voz baja.

\- Te amo tanto- Ben la abrazó y se quedaron así por un momento hasta que Hux volvió a interrumpir provocando un gruñido por parte de Ben y risitas por parte de Rey.

Fueron al hangar y cuado llegaron el pelirrojo ya estaba ahí.

\- Ya está todo listo, envié una cuadrilla de Cazas a hacer un reconocimiento de rutina y al parecer todo está tranquilo ahí abajo.

\- Que eficiente- murmuró Rey mientras caminaba para abordar la nave Lanzadera de mando.

\- Bueno señora- respondió Hux- la última vez que estuvimos ahí hubo una explosión, no queremos sorpresas.

\- ¿Entonces Ilum es...?- Rey se quedó pálida al caer en la cuenta de dónde estaban. 

Ben la llevó rápidamente con el mientras le daba una mirada de reproche al pelirrojo que solo levantó los hombros.

\- Rey mírame, no pienses en eso ya esta olvidado.

\- Pero Ben ahí fue donde yo...- El le puso un dedo en los labios para callarla.

\- Ya te dije que me lo merecía, así que no te atormentes.

\- El tiene razón señora- dijo el pelirrojo.

\- ¡Hux!

\- Es la verdad Solo, además como te dije todo está tranquilo ahí abajo.

\- Gracias Hux.

\- No me las des es extraño y estoy seguro que si a ella le pasa algo eres capaz de destruir la galaxia y a mi de paso.

\- No lo molestes Hux- le recomendó Ap'lek que estaba tras el- no queremos perder la tranquilidad que hemos tenido hasta ahora.

\- ¿Si están consientes de que estoy aquí y los escucho verdad?- les preguntó Ben a los dos hombres con el ceño fruncido provocando risas en Rey.

\- No lo niegues Solo, pierdes la razón cuando ella está en peligro- el pelirrojo señaló a Rey que seguía riendo.

Ben lo ignoro y siguió caminando agradecido por qué al menos su esposa se había olvidado de lo que había pasado en el frío planeta, o eso era lo que el pensaba.

\- Ap'lek, Ushar ustedes vienen con nosotros- ordenó Ben- Kuruk tu te quedas con Hux ambos están a cargo.

\- Como ordenes maestro- respondió el Caballero- mi Lady que tenga suerte.

Rey le sonrió agradecida.

\- Ah y no se olviden de contactar a Vicrul a ver cómo va todo con ellos- le pidió Ben ya en la rampa de la nave.

Hux y el Caballero asintieron y observaron como la nave despegaba.

\- ¿Sabes? Me alegra que esa niña haya llegado a la vida de Solo- dijo el pelirrojo sorprendiendo al Caballero.

\- ¡Vaya! ¿Así que te agrada la Emperatriz?

\- Si dices algo lo negare rotundamente.

Kuruk hizo una señal de sellar sus labios y fue a complir con las órdenes de su maestro sin poder evitar reír.

La nave Lanzadera descendió cerca de la entrada de un antiguo templo Jedi que estaba casi oculta por la nieve acumulada y al bajar por la rampa se arebujó más en su capa dándole a su esposo una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

\- ¿Lista?- le preguntó el y ella asintió y lo tomó de la mano.

Rey suspiró y miró su entorno, no reconocía el lugar donde estaban y lo agradecía ya que no quería volver a ver el sitio donde había herido a Ben.

\- No pienses en eso porfavor pequeña, ya pasó, está olvidado.

\- Te amo- le dijo ella en voz baja.

\- Lo se- respondió Ben al más puro estilo Solo con una sonrisa picara.

\- ¿Vamos entonces?- Rey sonrió también.

\- Si, vamos, ustedes quédense aquí y estén atentos- les dijo Ben a los Caballeros que los acompañaban.

\- Si maestro- respondió Ushar.

\- Mi Lady tome, por si le da hambre- Ap'lek le entregó a Rey una pequeña bolsa de tela que contenía un par de panecillos dulces y un recipiente con jugo de frutas.

Rey tomó la bolsa realmente sorprendida.

\- Gracias...- no supo que más decir y sonrió apretando el obsequio en su pecho.

\- Hay que alimentar al bebé- respondió el Caballero restándole importancia al detalle.

Ben estaba sorprendido y aunque el también había llevado unos bocadillos los había dejado en la nave, pero el que sus hombres tuvieran esa clase de detalles era muy extraño.

Al parecer Rey había llegado a su vida para cambiar muchas cosas no solo a él, buscó en los pensamientos de ambos caballeros y lo único que encontró fue un profundo afecto fraternal igual al que sentían por Trudy y le alegró saber que su esposa y su hijo estarían protegidos.

El también agradeció al Caballero y tomó a Rey de la mano para entrar al templo.

\- Por nada del mundo te separes de mí- Ben tomó el sable de su abuelo y lo encendió para iluminar el camino.

Había muchos pasadizos y se detuvo un momento.

\- ¿Que pasa?- preguntó Rey pegandose más a el.

\- Cierra tus ojos y siente.

Rey no cuestionó e hizo lo que Ben le pedía al instante.

Sintió la energía que se movía dentro del templo y que parecía envolverla y también sintió algo más, un destello que parecía llamarla a lo lejos en uno de los pasadizos.

\- Por ahí- le dijo a su esposo señalando en una dirección.

Se metieron al pasadizo que había señalando la chica y caminaron por unos minutos hasta que llegaron a una especie de bóveda que tenía las paredes cubiertas de algunos cristales de kyber, no eran muchos pero si los suficientes para llamar la atención.

\- ¡Vaya!- exclamó Rey sorprendida.

Dió un vuelta inspeccionando el lugar y caminó a dónde estaba el cristal de kyber que parecía llamarla con su destello.

Ben observó como ella tocaba el cristal con los dedos y luego con cuidado lo sacaba de la roca donde estaba incrustado, un par de segundos después el cristal tomó un color amarillo brillante.

\- ¿Ben que...?- la chica veía con asombro el cristal que un momento antes era de un color casi transparente.

\- No estoy muy seguro de que fue lo que pasó pequeña pero escuche una historia hace años.

\- ¿Y...?- Rey esperaba curiosa a qué Ben empezara con el relato.

\- Bueno según esa historia los cristales de kyber no tienen color solo lo adquieren al entrar en contacto con el Jedi al que eligen.

\- ¿Pero? ¿Por qué hay un pero en esa historia verdad?

\- Bueno es que cuando yo encontré el mío era...

\- ¿Ben de que color era el tuyo?- preguntó la chica al ver que el se quedaba en silencio.

\- Azúl, el mío era azúl.

Rey se acercó a él y lo abrazó. 

\- Yo... me hice daño a mi y dañé al cristal.

\- Ya no te atormentes tal vez podamos hacer algo para volverlo a ese color.

\- No lo creo pequeña pero gracias.

\- Ben si el cristal está conectado a su dueño y si este cambia es posible que también el cristal pueda cambiar.

\- ¿Tu crees?

\- ¡Claro que si! Buscaremos en los textos Jedi y si no encontramos nada le preguntamos a tu abuelo.

\- ¿Me llamaban?

Rey se lamentó al escuchar tras ella la voz de Anakin Skywalker.

\- ¡Ay no! Lo invoque.

\- ¿Ya tienes tu cristal niña?

\- Si maestro.

Rey extendió su mano con el cristal en la palma.

\- Un color poco común, pero tú no eres una Jedi normal así que no es tan extraño.

\- ¿Cómo que no soy una Jedi normal?

\- Lo que Anakin quiere decir es que eres parte de la Diada y eso te hace especial.

El nuevo fantasma frente a ellos era transparente y mucho más anciano que el abuelo de Ben.

\- ¿Obi-Wan que haces aquí?- preguntó Anakin molesto.

\- Evito que atormentes a tu nieta.

\- El no es mi abuelo- le respondió Rey al fantasma anciano.

\- Simple semántica niña- dijo Obi-Wan Kenobi.

\- No la estoy atormentando- Anakin vio con reproche a su antiguo maestro- y acuérdate que dijeron que me dejarían hacer esto solo.

\- Solo vine a echar un vistazo no te sulfures.

Ben y Rey veían el extraño intercambio con sorpresa cuando ante ellos apareció el tercer fantasma de la fuerza, tal parecía que habían hecho un cita para reunirse todos en Ilum.

\- ¡Genial!- exclamó Ben- por qué no hacemos una fiesta ya que al parecer están todos aquí.

\- Ten más respeto niño- reprendió Anakin a su nieto- el es el maestro Yoda.

Ben y Rey observaron al extraño fantasma de color verde y este se acercó hasta quedar frente a ellos llamando con su mano el sable láser de Kylo Ren.

\- Sanar tu cristal puedes joven Solo pero tener fe tu debes.

Y con esas extrañas palabras el fantasma desapareció y el sable volvió a la mano de Ben dejándolo con el corazón acelerado y lleno de esperanza.


	48. El rescate

Ilum:

Después de que el maestro Yoda se desvaneciera Anakin prácticamente echo a Obi-Wan quedando solamente el en la fría cueva con Ben y Rey.

Vio en el rostro de su nieto la incertidumbre pero también la esperanza de poder arreglar su sable.

\- ¿Sabes que será difícil verdad?

Ben levantó la vista al escuchar a su abuelo.

\- Si, pero quiero intentarlo.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

Ben asíntio, como le había dicho Yoda debía tener fé, tardara lo que tardara debía intentar reparar el daño que le había hecho al cristal, sabía que el pasado siempre estaría ahí recordándole lo que había sido pero era hora de avanzar hacía el futuro y guardar la lección aprendida.

\- Debo irme - Anakin se despidió tocando la casi invisible barriga de Rey y desapareciendo antes de que la chica pudiera protestar.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Rey a Ben al verlo pensativo.

\- Si ¿Y tú?

\- Tengo hambre así que ahora que todos se fueron voy a comer lo que me dió Ap'lek.

Ben sonrió y la tomó de la mano que tenía libre para emprender el camino de regreso a la nave.

\- ¿Te gustan mucho esos panecillos verdad?- le preguntó al ver que se devoraba los dos en cuestión de un minuto y después se quitaba el dulce de los dedos con la lengua provocando que su miembro se endureciera al instante, respiró profundo para tratar de serenarse, no era el momento ni el lugar para pensar en esas cosas.

\- Si, debe ser por el dulce yo nunca había comido cosas así.

Volteó a verlo y se sonrrojó profundamente al percibir sus pensamientos.

\- Vámonos antes de que ceda a la tentación y te haga el amor aquí provocadora.

\- ¡Pero si yo no hice nada!

\- Lo se.

\- ¿Me puedes conseguir más panecillos por favor?

Ben le pidió paciencia a todos los fantasmas de la fuerza y siguió caminando con ella de la mano que solo sonreía al ver a su esposo tratando de no perder el control.

\- En la nave hay más.

\- ¿Tu también...

\- ¡Claro que sí! Yo también me preocupo por mi bebé.

\- ¿Y por mi Ben Solo?

\- También por ti glotona- le dió un pellizco en la mejilla

\- El glotón es nuestro hijo.

Ben se detuvo al escuchar esa frase y la tomó del rostro para darle un dulce beso.

\- Eso se escuchó hermoso Rey- le dijo cuando liberó sus labios.

\- ¿Que?

\- Nuestro hijo.

Ella sonrió y siguieron caminando.

Crait:

La guardia de Reina de Naboo pedían ayuda desesperados sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Cuando la nave real casi se estrella contra la superficie del planeta salado se dieran cuenta que la arrogancia de la Reina los había llevado hasta ese punto pues estaba tan segura que sería la Emperatriz que creía que podía pasearse por toda la galaxia sin tomar las medidas adecuadas.

\- ¡Comuníquense a Coruscant, a Naboo o con la primera orden!- gritaba la Reina furiosa.

\- ¡Nadie contesta majestad!- respondió el técnico a cargo.

\- ¡Insiste con la primera orden, el líder supremo debe saber ésto!

El técnico deseo que los caza recompensas se la llevaran para así librarse de ella de una vez por todas.

\- Si majestad.

\- No creo que el líder supremo este interesado en saberlo- murmuró Isa ganandose un codazo de parte de Tara.

Cuando Vicrul y los demás llegaron les fue fácil abrir la entrada de acceso a la nave y los caza recompensas abordaron primero no sin antes recibir un par de amenazas por parte de Trudy.

\- ¿Podemos llevarnos algo de valor?- preguntó el líder de los maleantes.

\- Solo algunas cosas pero no toquen a las chicas o van a desear no haberme conocido- respondió Trudy amenazante.

\- Si señora- el sujeto volteó a ver a Vicrul y le preguntó en voz baja- ¿Siempre es así?

\- Ahorita está tranquila- respondió el Caballero restándole importancia- ¡Vamos ya saben que hacer!

Entraron unos tras otros repeliendo los pocos disparos que les hicieron los guardias de la Reina que se escudaba tras Isa y Tara.

\- ¡El líder supremo se enterará de esto y les va a ir muy mal, yo soy su prometida!- los amenazó la Reina ganándose un par de burlas.

\- Cuando el se entere ya estaremos lejos majestad- la voz de Trudy distorsionada por el casco sonó tenebrosa- ¿Y si es su prometida por qué la deja viajar sin una guardia adecuada?

\- Bueno...es que...

\- ¿No será que son puras patrañas eso de que es su prometida?

\- ¡Es verdad yo soy su prometida!

\- ¿Sabe?- Trudy rondaba a la nerviosa mujer de manera intimidante- hace unos días escuchamos el rumor de que una mujer había estado viajando con el y después la vimos de lejos y ella si que viaja protegida.

\- ¿La...la Jedi?- preguntó la Reina tratando de sacar información y delatando a Luke en el proceso.

\- No se si es una Jedi- ¿A usted quien le dijo eso?

\- El caballero Jedi Luke Skywalker, el me dijo que el líder supremo pretendía a su aprendiz.

\- ¡Vaya! Estos Jedis si que son raros, pero no estamos aquí para saber esas cosas ¡Muchachos! Revisen todo.

\- ¡No! Esperen podemos hacer un trato.

\- No hacemos tratos con la realeza majestad, suelen ser muy traicioneros.

\- Listo señora aunque no hay mucho de valor aquí- dijo uno de los maleantes.

\- ¿Que tal esta belleza?- cardo se acercó lentamente a Tara que lo veía con cara de susto y protegía Isa con su cuerpo, el senador Bes le había dicho que iban por ellas pero lo que no le dijo es que los tipos eran unos gigantes.

\- ¿Y que tal la Reina?- preguntó Vicrul con malicia- sin toda esa pintura el la cara puede ser de utilidad.

\- Pueden llevárselas a ellas si quieren, de todos modos solo son doncellas- ofreció la Reina desesperada.

\- ¿Que dicen muchachos?- preguntó Trudy en general recibiendo respuestas afirmativas.

\- ¿Ya oyeron linduras? Su reina las intercambia para salvarse ella.

Tara no respondió, solo le lanzó a la Reina una mirada de desprecio y permitió que el alto y musculoso hombre la tomara del brazo.

\- No me mires así Tara le diré al senador Bes que murieron cumpliendo su deber y me mostraré muy triste por eso.

\- Maldita- dijo la chica entre dientes.

\- Caminen ¿Cuánto crees que nos den por ellas? Le preguntó Cardo a Vicrul siguiendo con su actuación.

\- Yo digo que ahora sí sacaremos unos cuantos créditos.

\- ¿Majestad? Fue un placer- dijo Trudy de manera sarcástica- espero que cuando se case con el líder supremo nos invite a la boda.

\- ¡Maldición! Exclamó la Reina y fue a tomar un blaster arrollando a todo el que se le ponía enfrente.

Cuando escucharon el primer disparo los caza recompensas corrieron a su nave la orden de Vicrul.

\- ¡Ya saben lo que tiene que hacer!

\- ¡Si señor!

La guardia de la Reina también empezó a disparar y Cardo respondío al los disparos empujando a las chicas para que subieran a la nave y Trudy iba corriendo tras ellas cuando uno de los disparos le dió justo en la cintura.

Alcanzo a subir la rampa pero el dolor era tal que estaba empezando a perder el sentido, Vicrul derribó al responsable y cuando estuvieron todos arriba dió la orden de despegar y corrió a sostenerla justo cuando sus piernas se doblaban.

\- ¡Trudy!

Isa y Tara se quedaron estáticas al ver la delicadeza con la que los enormes hombres trataban a la chica y se sorprendieron más al verle el rostro cuando Cardo le retiró el casco.

\- Está perdiendo mucha sangre debemos apresurarnos.

\- Si- respondió Vicrul y se levantó con la chica en los brazos para llevarla a una cápsula médica que siempre tenían a bordo por cualquier emergencia.

\- Señor el comandante Hux quiere hablar con usted- dijo un stormtrooper que se había acercado sorprendiendo a Isa que no sabía nada del plan.

\- Yo voy- dijo Cardo- tú encárgate de Trudy y ustedes quédense quietas- les ordenó a las asustadas chicas que asintieron sin demora.

\- Son de la primera orden- murmuró Isa observando a los stormtrooper que estaban cerca de ellas.

\- Luego te explico- respondió Tara y fue tras Vicrul sin hacer caso de las órdenes.

\- ¡Espera Tara! El gigante ése dijo que nos quedáramos aquí.

\- Esa chica necesita ayuda y yo tengo conocimientos médicos.

Llegó justo cuando Vicrul cortaba la ropa de Trudy para tratar de detener el la hemorragia.

\- Yo lo hago- le dijo la chica a Vicrul y se acercó a tomar los instrumentos que necesitaba, rápidamente cortó la tela y cubrió la herida antes de sacarlo de la pequeña habitación para poder desnudar a la rubia para ponerle la ropa adecuada y poner a funcionar la cápsula médica.

Un par de minutos después Cardo llegó buscando a las chicas que estaban encerradas con Trudy y Vicrul esperaba paciente en la puerta.

\- ¿Dónde están?

\- Atendiendo a Trudy- respondió el Caballero pasándose las manos por el rostro.

\- El maestro nos va a matar si...

\- No lo digas.

\- ¿Que te dijo Hux?

Cardo se recostó en la fría pared de metal y se dejo caer hasta quedar sentado en el piso antes de responder.

\- Están en Ilum, me dijo que nos verán en Endor.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y salieron las dos chicas con cara de querer hacer muchas preguntas pero se quedaron calladas al ver los rostros de los Caballeros.

\- ¿Cómo está?- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

\- Estable pero necesita atención médica de inmediato.

\- Gracias por ayudarla- Cardo tomó la mano de la chica con suavidad.

\- No fue nada- ella se soltó nerviosa y sonrojada.

\- Al contrario- dijo Isa al ver que su amiga se había quedado muda- nosotras deberíamos agradecerles ¿El senador Bes...?

\- Las preguntas dejenlas para después niñas, conformense con saber que el senador las está esperando- respondió Vicrul

\- Gracias señor.

\- No me las de, fue el líder supremo quien nos envió a rescatarlas.

\- ¿Quien es ella?- preguntó Isa con voz suave.

\- Es nuestra compañera.

\- Podemos cuidarla si ustedes están de acuerdo- se ofreció la chica al ver que Tara había hecho mutis total.

\- ¿No te importa?

\- Claro que no- y volvió a la habitación arrastrando a Tara tras ella mientras Cardo no la perdía de vista.

\- A Trudy le va a encantar saber que mientras ella se desangraba tu te enamorabas- le dijo Vicrul a Cardo con sorna.

Ilum:

Cuando Ben y Rey llegaron a la nave Lanzadera las noticias que los esperaban no eran nada buenas.

\- ¡Maestro!

\- ¿Que fue lo que pasó Ap'lek?

\- Hux se comunicó con Vicrul y le dijo que rescataron a las chicas con bien pero...

\- ¿Pero qué?

El Caballero no quería dar la noticia delante de Rey pero no le quedó opción.

\- Trudy está herida maestro.

Ben sostuvo a Rey al ver que se tambaleaba y la tomó en sus brazos para subirla a la nave.

\- Tranquila mi amor ya verás que ella está bien.

\- ¡Vámonos, rápido!

\- Si señor.

Ben sintió como las lágrimas de Rey le mojaban la ropa y la abrazó fuertemente.

\- Debes estár tranquila mi cielo, por el bebé.

Salieron rápidamente del planeta y al llegar al Fulminatrix solo esperaron a que Ben llevara a Rey a su habitación para partir rumbo a Endor a la velocidad luz.

Unos minutos después el médico de la primera orden llegaba a los aposentos del líder supremo a revisar a Rey.

\- Debe tratar de estar tranquila mi Lady por su bebé.

\- Lo siento doctor es que...

\- Trudy es una chica muy fuerte y ellos cuentan con una cápsula médica y todo lo necesario para atenderla, ya verá que va a estar bien.

\- Gracias.

\- Estoy para cualquier cosa que necesite, ahora quédese tranquila y trate de comer algo, con su permiso.

\- Gracias doctor- le dijo Ben que también estaba bastante nervioso.

\- Ella está bien señor solo necesita reposo y estar tranquila.

\- Yo me encargo de eso.

\- Ocupese de que coma algo.

Ben asíntio y llamó para que les llevarán los alimentos y después fue y se acostó junto a su esposa y la abrazó.

\- No me dejes sola.

\- Claro que no mi amor.

\- Creés que ella...

\- No pienses en eso ya te lo dijo el doctor, Trudy es una chica muy fuerte y en poco tiempo va a estar bien ya lo verás.

Mientras en Endor cierto piloto recibía la noticia que lo dejaba con el alma devastada y pidiendo a la fuerza una oportunidad...


	49. Trudy

Poe caminaba de un lado a otro esperando tener noticias, si al menos Rey no le hubiera robado a su droide sabría dónde ir a buscar, sentía una opresión en el pecho desconocida para el, el saber que Trudy estaba herida lo había descolocado completamente recordaba sus vivaces ojos dorados, su sonrisa, su voz, la manera pícara que tenía de provocarlo y ese cabello casi blanco que le hacía desear enterrar las manos en el para saber si era tan suave como parecía.

\- Trudy por favor aguanta, tengo tanto que decirte - Poe murmuró esas palabras con la mirada puesta en las estrellas del cielo de Endor.

Estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su corazón y su orgullo, ya no callaría más el sentimiento que tenía guardado en su interior y que luchaba por salir cada vez que la tenía enfrente, Rey se había arriesgado por el más peligroso de los Caballeros de Ren y había ganado así que el, Poe Dameron también podia.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello y volvió a andar otra vez de un lado para otro mientras a lo lejos Leia y Maz lo observaban e intercambiaban una mirada de comprensión.

Finn que no tenía idea de lo que pasaba con su amigo se acercó a él pero al ver su cara se detuvo en seco.

\- ¿Poe podrías...? ¿Pasa algo?

\- Nada Finn ¿Que necesitas?

\- ¿Estás seguro? Por qué tu cara dice otra cosa.

\- Es que...Trudy fue a una misión de rescate y está herida.

\- ¿Trudy? Me habías dicho que no te gustaba.

Poe cerró los ojos y el moreno supo al instante lo que le pasaba.

\- Estás enamorado de ella ¿Cierto?

Poe se cubrió el rostro y asíntio.

\- ¿Y por qué no vas a verla y se lo dices?

\- Vienen en camino con ella.

\- Ah, entiendo ¿Nadamás por eso?

\- Y también por cobarde Finn.

\- Esa es la razón más estúpida que he escuchado en mi vida.

\- Gracias amigo.

\- Cuando quieras, ahora ven a ayudarme en lo que ellos llegan así te distraes un poco.

Finn prácticamente arrastró a Poe con el esperando poder distraerlo de los males de amor que lo aquejaban y rogando por qué a él no le pasara nunca.

En el Fulminatrix Ben abrazaba a Rey que se había quedado dormida hacía unas horas, ya casi llegaban a Endor y tendría que despertarla, acariciaba suavemente su vientre notando cómo la barriguita le había crecido un poco más, tendría que hablar con el doctor acerca de eso pues las semanas que se suponía que tenía de embarazo parecían ser meses aunque tenía la sospecha de que podía ser por los tantos viajes que habían hecho a la velocidad luz.

La alarma que había programado sonó sacándolo de sus pensamientos y se levantó para pedir que le llevarán los alimentos, después volvió y despertó a su mujer con un beso.

\- Despierta dormilona.

Ella se dió la vuelta sin abrir los ojos y Ben intentó de nuevo.

\- Rey, mi cielo despierta ya estamos llegando a Endor y Trudy también - esa frase fue suficiente para que rey se sentara en la cama como un resorte.

\- ¿Dónde está?

\- Llegarán en una media hora, pero tienes que comer algo ¿Si? No quiero que te enfermes.

\- No te preocupes Ben no voy a arriesgar a nuestro hijo.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Estoy bien, ya me siento más tranquila.

\- Ya verás que Trudy va a estar bien.

\- Lo sé, pero aún así me preocupa.

\- Rey ella es muy fuerte, casi tanto como tú, ha vivido cosas similares a las que tú viviste.

\- ¿Si?

\- Si, la conozco hace ya algunos años cuando todavía era una niña,creo que tenía catorce años cuando la encontré.

\- ¿Tú?

\- Si, estaba buscando niños sencibles a la fuerza cuando me encontré con ella estaba huyendo de unos contrabandistas, ellos había atrapado a su hermana...

La pequeña niña corría desesperada tratando de dejar a tras a los hombres que habían atrapado a su hermana, ya estaba cansada y casi la alcanzaban hasta que de pronto en su loca carrera se metió en un callejón y chocó con un muchacho alto de ojos tristes que la tomo de los hombros y le hizo una señal de silencio.

El miedo que sentía era tal que se congeló y permitió que el chico la escondiera tras el, después cuando los que la perseguían se habían ido el chico volteó a verla y le sonrió para darle confianza.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Los extraños ojos dorados de la niña lo veían con temor mientras se retiraba los mechones del cabello casi blanco del rostro manchado de polvo y lágrimas.

\- Trudy - respondió la niña sentándose en una roca que estaba ahí.

\- ¿Que fue lo que te pasó?

\- Se llevaron a mi hermana - gruesas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas impidiendo que hablara más.

\- ¿Y tus padres?

La niña tardó para responder y el chico fue a asomarse a la salida del callejón como si esperara a alguien. 

\- Murieron hace años - dijo cuando sintió sobre ella la profunda mirada.

\- ¿No tienes más familia?

\- No, solo éramos mi hermana y yo pero ahora estoy sola.

\- ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

\- ¿A dónde?

\- No es un lugar bello pero te aseguro que vas a estar bien.

\- ¿Pero mi hermana...y si ella vuelve y...?

La niña no terminó las palabras   
por qué una explosión en el cielo la interrumpió, la nave en la que llevaban a su hermana había sido derribada por otro grupo de maleantes, dos muchachos más se reunieron con ellos y le dijeron al más alto algo en voz baja el les respondió y los tres miraron a la asustada niña.

\- ¿Vienes? - le preguntó el chico y al ir ella a levantarse el cansancio, los días sin comer y el shock de saber que su hermana había muerto le pasaron factura y se desmayó frente a ellos.

Uno de los otros chicos la tomó en sus brazos y fueron a la nave que los esperaba a las afueras de la aldea de aquel planeta.

\- Desde entonces ella está con nosotros - le dijo Ben a Rey que había escuchado atenta el relato - su firma en la fuerza no es tan fuerte como la de los demás pero entrenó duro y es por eso que le permití quedarse en el grupo de los Caballeros de Ren.

\- ¿Por qué siento que no me lo estás diciendo todo?

\- Por qué lo demás es algo muy personal y solo ella te lo puedo contar.

Una llamada a la puerta le indicó a Ben que el desayuno había llegado y Rey aprovechó para ir al baño, estaba por quitarse el camisón de dormir cuando vio su silueta en el espejo y se quedó congelada. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, su vientre ya daba muestras de su embarazo, ya no era plano ahora una redondeada barriga se dejaba ver y se quedó tan ensimismada mirando su nueva figura que Ben notó su tardanza y entró a buscarla.

\- ¿Rey estás bien?

\- Si, es que...

\- ¿Que? 

\- Mira, está creciendo - se puso de perfil para que la viera.

El ya la había visto cuando estaba dormida pero así de pie era más notoria y se quedó extasiado también.

\- Cada día que pasa estás más hermosa.

\- Ya me lo habías dicho Ben.

\- Y lo voy a seguir haciendo hasta que me creas.

Rey lo tomó del rostro y lo jaló hacia ella para besarlo.

\- Te amo.

Entró corriendo al baño y se arregló en tiempo récord, cuando salió lista para desayunar Ben la estaba esperando paciente y al pasar ella a su lado la tomó de la mano y la sentó en sus piernas para darle el la comida en la boca.

\- ¡Ben no...! - pero el la ignoro y le puso un trozo de fruta en los labios mientras ella estaba hablando.

\- Compláceme.

\- Me estás consintiendo mucho.

\- Quiero hacerlo, quiero que tú y mi bebé estén bien.

Siguieron comiendo así hasta que Hux les avisó que la nave de los Caballeros de Ren estaba por llegar, Rey fue rápidamente a asearse para ir directo a la sala médica.

Solo tuvieron que esperar unos minutos antes de que ellos llegaran, el médico y los droides estaban listos para recibir a a paciente a la cual enseguida cambiaron de cápsula.

Entre el barbullo que se armó Ben y Rey no se dieron cuenta que las chicas que habían sido rescatadas estaban ahí hasta que el doctor preguntó quién había curado la herida de Trudy.

\- Ella está bien mi Lady, solo necesita una transfusión de sangre, pero quiero saber quién curó su herida.

Las dos chicas se sorprendieron al ver a la que llamaban mi Lady y abrieron los ojos asombradas.

El Líder Supremo estaba casado y su esposa era muy joven y hermosa y estaba embarazada, se sonrieron encantadas pues la Reina de Naboo no tenía ninguna oportunidad de llevar a cabo sus planes.

\- Fui yo doctor - dijo la chica de los ojos azules.

\- Todos voltearon a ver a Tara que lucía avergonzada por recibir tanta atención.

\- ¿Tienes conocimientos médicos?

\- Si, fui a la academia de medicina pero no terminé mis estudios.

\- Le salvaste la vida muchacha.

\- Bueno ella me salvó a mi primero.

De pronto un par de brazos la envolvieron con agradecimiento.

\- ¡Gracias!

Cuando la chica vio quien la abrazaba se avergonzó más y contestó agachando la mirada.

\- No fue nada mi Lady.

\- ¿Cómo que no? 

\- Gracias a ella y a ellos - dijo la chica señalando a Cardo y a Vicrul qué hablaban con Ben - nosotras somos libres.

¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Tara mi Lady.

\- ¿Y tú? - le preguntó Rey a la otra chica.

\- Isa mi Lady - la otra chica hizo hizo una graciosa reverencia ante Rey que solo negó con la cabeza.

\- Señoritas el senador las está esperando - la chicas vieron a Ben con susto pues era aún más alto que los otros dos hombres - los muchachos las van a llevar con el pero necesito hablar con ustedes más tarde.

\- Si señor y gracias, mi Lady - Tara hizo una reverencia y se fue junto con Isa siguiendo a Cardo y a Vicrul.

\- ¿Viste al líder supremo Tara? Es guapísimo y muy alto.

\- Callate Isa que te van a escuchar además su esposa también es muy bella.

\- Si, es verdad y está embarazada que lindo.

Ambas chicas se detuvieron y voltearon a ver y se encontraron con que Ben abrazaba a Rey.

\- Una linda imagen ¿Verdad? - dijo Cardo tras ellas.

\- ¿Ese es el hombre que aterrorizó a la galaxia, acabó con el anterior líder supremo y con el Emperador? - preguntó Tara sorprendida.

\- El mismo.

Las chicas siguieron caminando mientras Isa murmuraba.

\- Ella debe ser muy especial.

\- Si, lo es, vamos señoritas.

Cuando Poe vió descender la nave Lanzadera sintió que el corazón se le detenía y se acercó a dónde estaban Leia y el senador Bes y cuando vio descender a los Caballeros con las chicas que corrieron a abrazar al hombre mayor el se acercó a preguntar por Trudy. 

Vicrul levantó la ceja al notar el interés de Poe en su compañera y le respondió.

\- Ella está bien Dameron solo necesita reposo.

\- ¡Gracias! - respondió y salió corriendo ante la mirada atónita de todos.

\- Otro que cae - murmuró Vicrul.

\- ¿Que dijiste muchacho? - preguntó Leia que estaba más cerca de el y alcanzó a escuchar algo.

\- Que parece ser que hay algún virus por aquí que infecta a todos.

Al ver la cara de confusión de Leia Vicrul le señaló a Poe que subía apresurado a su X-Wing y después a Cardo que veía a Tara con cara de bobo.

\- Ya te tocará a tí - respondió ella con una sonrisa.

\- ¡No diga eso General!

Leia sonrió más y se fue en busca de Maz y Rose pues tenía algunas y que arreglar antes de que se acercara la fecha de ir a Coruscant pues quería que Rey luciera lo mejor posible, Ben se iba a llevar una sorpresa cuando la viera , esperaba que para ese día Trudy ya estuviera recuperada pues iba a necesitar de su ayuda también.

Si los técnicos del Fulminatrix se sorprendieron de ver llegar al piloto de la resistencia no dijeron nada solo uno de ellos le dió instrucciones cuando esté le preguntó dónde estaba la sala médica.

Poe subió al ascensor y subió algunos niveles hasta llegar al que le habían indicado y al salir al pasillo se encontró con Hux que también iba a la sala médica en busca de Ben y Rey.

\- ¿Dónde está? - preguntó sin saludar.

\- Si buscas al líder supremo el está por allá.

\- ¡No Solo no! ¿Dónde está Trudy?

La cara de Hux era un poema pero respondió con su acostumbrada arrogancia.

\- Ah, también está por allá.

Poe corrió sin esperar al pelirrojo y al llegar al final del pasillo casi arrolla a Rey que fue rescatada por Ben.

\- ¿Que pasa contigo Dameron?

Este lo ignoró y corrió a la cápsula dónde estaba quien a el le importaba.

\- ¡Trudy!


	50. Nahiel

Advertencia ⚠️ sexo explícito +🔞 

-

Después de que Poe casi arrolla a Rey Ben le pasó las manos por todo el cuerpo buscando algún tipo de herida.

\- ¡Ben basta! - exclamó avergonzada por la sonrisa mal disimulada del doctor que estaba observando y Poe simplemente los ignoró por centrar su atención en Trudy.

\- ¿Estás bien, no te golpeó?

\- Tu me moviste a tiempo, estoy bien y el bebé también.

\- Voy a...

\- Después lo matas - Rey lo detuvo de la mano.

\- No quiero que les pase nada Rey - Ben la envolvió en sus brazos 

\- Poe solo está preocupado por Trudy Ben, creo que está enamorado de ella - le murmuró para que el piloto no los escuchara.

\- ¡Lo sabía!

\- Tú mejor que nadie deberías entenderlo.

\- Lo entiendo pero es que casi te arrolla y...

Rey lo tomó del rostro y lo besó.

\- Ben estoy bien.

\- Es que...

\- ¿No pretendes tenerme encerrada en una burbuja hasta que que el bebé llegue, o sí?

\- Rey, si algo te llegara a pasar yo me muero.

\- No va a pasar nada mi amor, con toda la seguridad que tienes al rededor de mi no creo que alguien ose acercarse con malas intenciones.

\- Nada es suficiente para protegerlos a ti y al bebé.

\- Lo se pero puedo defenderme sola y ahora menos que nunca pienso tomar riesgos innecesarios, confía en mí porfavor.

\- ¿Señor, mi Lady? - el doctor se había acercado a ellos para darles el informe sobre el estado de Trudy y no pudo evitar ver el vientre abultado de Rey.

\- ¿Como está ella doctor? 

\- Un poco delicada mi señora pero con la transfusión sanguínea que se le hizo se va a recuperar pronto, la que me preocupa es usted.

\- Pero si yo me siento bien - rebatió Rey rápidamente antes de que su esposo hiciera otro drama pero fue imposible por qué Ben ya estaba casi encima del pobre doctor preguntado desesperado a qué se refería.

\- ¡Ben tranquilízate! - lo jaló del brazo haciendo uso de la fuerza para apartarlo.

Este le lanzó a su esposa una mirada de reproche antes de preguntar al doctor qué había querido decir.

\- Es solo que veo que el vientre está más grande de lo que deberia señor - respondió el hombre haciendo nota mental de no hablar demás delante del líder supremo en el futuro.

\- ¿Creé que sean gemelos?

\- No señor, es solo un bebé pero si usted me lo permite en este momento examino a mi Lady de nuevo.

\- Hágalo doctor, a mi también me preocupó cuando la ví por la mañana. 

Rey se resignó a qué la examinaran de nuevo y se dejo arrastrar prácticamente por Ben que iba siguiendo al doctor a otra sala médica dónde al llegar la hicieron recostar en una camilla y como ese día había presindido de usar el cinto de sus armas fue fácil para el droide médico descubrirle el vientre.

Mientras Poe se había quedado con Trudy que lucía más pálida de lo acostumbrado, le tocó con suavidad el cabello y descubrió que era tan suave como había imaginado.

\- Despierta Trudy tengo muchas cosas que decirte - le acarició las mejillas y tomó su mano con cuidado para darle un beso en el dorso.

\- Soy un cobarde - murmuró apesumbrado.

\- Si lo eres Poe - el débil susurro lo hizo levantar la vista rápidamente y quiso llamar al doctor pero Trudy lo detuvo - espera piloto tú de aquí no te vas hasta que hables.

\- Tengo que avisarle a doctor que estás despierta.

\- Cobarde.

Esa palabra le caló a Poe hasta lo más hondo por qué sabía que ella tenía razón y volvió y la miró directo a los ojos.

\- Bien así está mejor - le dijo Trudy con una sonrisa adolorida - ahora habla.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- ¡Ya les dije que estoy bien! - Rey volvió a protestar bastante enfurruñada pero Ben y el doctor simplemente la ignoraron.

Estaba tan concentrada en lo que hablaban Ben y en doctor que se sorprendió cuando el droide médico le puso el gel frío en el vientre para hacerle la ecografía y no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo.

Quiso moverse pero el doctor le puso un aparato con una luz azul y el monitor frente a ella empezó a mostrar una imagen algo difusa.

Tanto ella como Ben se quedaron estáticos hasta que el doctor sonriendo levemente habló.

\- Respire mi Lady.

Rey tomó aire y se aferró con su mano al brazo de Ben que volteó a verla feliz.

\- Ahí esta - volvió a hablar el doctor y ellos vieron de nuevo el monitor que ya mostraba la pequeña figura de un bebé.

Los dos sintieron más que nunca la emoción de saber que el pequeño ser que había llegado de improviso a sus vidas era real y los ojos de ambos se humedecieron de felicidad.

\- ¿El está bien doctor?

\- Está muy bien mi Lady, solo tengo una duda - respondió anotando algunos datos en su datapad.

\- ¿Que duda doctor? - Ben ayudó a rey a sentarse después de que el droide médico le limpiara el vientre.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que tiene de embarazo?

\- Bueno no se exactamente cuánto pero aproximadamente un mes ¿Por qué? - preguntó Rey alarmada.

\- Es que...

\- Doctor usted dijo que no había nada mal.

\- Y así es señor, es que estos resultados me dicen otra cosa - le mostró el datapad y Ben se lo quitó de las manos.

\- ¿Dieciséis semanas? ¡Ésos son cuatro meses doctor!

\- Así es.

\- ¿Pero por qué? - Rey estaba sorprendida, hacía cuatro meses ella y Ben no podían verse sin empezar una batalla mucho menos pensaban tener un hijo.

\- Tengo una teoría acerca de eso pequeña, pero antes tengo que e investigar algo.

\- Yo también tengo una teoría señor pero no sé si coincida con la suya.

\- ¿De que se trata doctor?

\- Hemos estado dando muchos saltos a la velocidad luz, es posible que eso haya influido un poco.

\- Es posible, voy a investigar sobre eso - ayudó a Rey a bajar de la camilla - gracias doctor.

\- Una cosa más mi Lady.

\- ¿Que doctor? - preguntó Rey sujetando la mano de Ben.

\- ¿Ha sentido algún movimiento?

\- ¿A qué se refiere?

\- El bebé, tal vez un día de estos empiece a moverse, no se asuste, es normal.

Ella se puso una mano en el vientre y Ben la cubrió con la suya.

\- No sabía - el rostro de Rey resplandecía por la sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios - gracias doctor.

Salieron tomados de las manos y Ben iba caminando rumbo al ascensor para abandonar el área médica pero Rey lo llevó a la habitación donde estaba Trudy.

Poe al verlos llegar se alejó de la chica herida bastante nervioso.

\- Rey yo...

Pero Rey simplemente lo ignoró para ir a ver a su amiga que le sonrió con alegría.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Como si me hubiera pasado una manada de Tauntaun por encima.

\- Me asustaste, no vuelvas a arriesgarte así.

\- Lo siento Rey.

\- Lo bueno es que ya estás aquí.

\- ¿Entonces si hay un bebé ahí? - Trudy señaló el vientre abultado.

\- Si y tienes que ponerte bien para que me ayudes.

\- Está bien.

\- Ahora te dejamos para que descanses.

\- Te prometo que lo haré después de hablar con el - la chica señaló a Poe que hablaba en voz baja con Ben.

\- Está bien, te veo más tarde.

Ben no pudo continuar con el reclamo que le estaba haciendo a Poe por qué Rey llegó le cubrió la boca y miró a Poe con la ceja arqueada.

\- Lo siento es que quería verla - se disculpó el piloto y señaló con la cabeza la cápsula - ¿Me puedo quedar con ella?

Ben retiro con suavidad la mano de su esposa de sus labios y le respondío molesto.

\- Ya estás aquí Dameron, supongo que no se vería bien que te eche de la nave.

\- ¡Ben! ¿Que es lo que te pasa hoy? - le reprochó Rey.

\- ¡Pero si no dije nada malo!

Ella lo tomó de la mano y echó a andar después de decirle a Poe que cuidara bien de Trudy.

\- Mejor vamos a ver a Leia.

Entraron al ascensor y Ben se le quedó mirando a la barriguita que se alcanzaba a notar entre la túnica, le puso una mano ahí y la abrazó, la mirada que le dió puso a Rey a temblar sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

\- Ben debemos ir con tu mamá.

\- Más tarde.

La pegó a el y le fue dando pequeños besos en el cuello hasta que el ascensor llegó al nivel dónde estaban sus aposentos. Para ese punto Rey ya se había olvidado de todo y solo le importaban las caricias que le daba su esposo.

Al salir del ascensor Ben la tomó en brazos e hizo caso omiso a sus protestas.

\- ¡Ben bájame! 

\- No.

\- Por favor...

La protesta quedó ahogada por los labios del hombre que la besó con esmero, después se apresuró a llegar a la habitación, aseguró la puerta y la llevó hasta la cama donde la recostó y le puso un dedo en los labios.

\- No digas nada.

Rey se quedó quieta recostada en las almohadas viendo como Ben le iba quitando lentamente la ropa empezando por la túnica y la blusa que llevaba seguidas de las botas, le bajó la cinturilla de los pantalones hasta la pelvis y se posicionó entre sus piernas para recostar la cabeza en el vientre abultado.

\- Hola bebé - susurró Ben con los labios pegados al vientre ya distendido los besos que Ben fue dejando en la suave piel de Rey no tenían nada de sexual solo hablaban de una profunda ternura y otra clase de amor, ese amor que solo es capaz de sentir un hombre por su hijo, el hijo de la mujer amada.

\- Nahiel - le dijo Rey en voz baja también.

\- ¿Que dijiste? - Ben levantó la cara y miró a Rey a los ojos.

\- Nuestro hijo, se llama Nahiel.

Un par de lágrimas escaparon de los ojos casi dorados del hombre que volvió a pegar sus labios en el vientre de su esposa.

\- Hola Nahiel, soy papá - susurró de nuevo con ternura.

Después de dejar un par de besos más en la barriguita Ben terminó de desnudarla y subió hasta los pechos a los que también llenó de besos y caricias, Rey lo tomó del cabello y arqueó la espalda en un ruego silencioso a lo cual el respondío tomando entre sus labios un pezón para succionarlo mientras tomaba el otro entre sus dedos.

\- ¡Ben!

\- Sssshhhh.

\- ¡Por favor, quiero sentirte!

\- ¡Aún no, quiero saborearte, eres tan dulce!

El abandonó los pechos para besar sus labios, había algo sumamente erótico en que ella estuviera completamente desnuda y el no pues el roce de la ropa la hacía desear mas, la mano con la que el la acariciaba bajaba lentamente por su cuerpo hasta llegar al valle entre sus piernas al cual también le prodigó suaves caricias.

Rey se movió entre los brazos de Ben para poder empezar a quitarle la ropa pero entre el apasionado beso y las caricias a su centro de placer las manos le temblaban y estaba ardiendo de necesidad, con torpeza empezó a bajar el ziper de la chaqueta para desnudarlo y poder sentir su piel.

\- ¡Ben por favor!

La súplica lo conmovió y se separó de ella para desnudarse rápidamente y volver a tomarla en sus brazos, se besaron y acariciaron hasta que el deseo se hizo insoportable y Ben se puso de espaldas para subir a Rey sobre el lo cual la sorprendió sobremanera.

\- Tranquila mi amor, es mejor así.

Poco a poco fue tomando confianza y dejo que Ben la guiara hasta que el miembro viril estuvo justo en su intimidad, sin dejar de verla a los ojos la hizo descender lentamente hasta que estuvo dentro de ella por completo.

\- Hazme el amor Rey, no tengas miedo.

La movió un poco y el jadeo y la manera en que hizo la cabeza para atrás le dieron a Ben el permiso para empezar a moverla sobre el de manera lenta hasta que ella lo hizo por si sola poniendo las manos en su pecho para sujetarse, los jadeos de ella se mezclaban con los de el que estaba disfrutando como nunca del acto de hacer el amor con su esposa.

Verla así con esa expresión de puro gozo, el brillo de sus ojos, los jadeos y los cambios tan visibles en su cuerpo lo enloquecieron y se sentó para poder acariciarla a gusto.

\- ¡Ben! 

Rey sentía todo con más intensidad en esa posición, hasta podía sentir que el miembro que la llenaba era aún más grande si eso era posible, los besos de Ben en su cuello la estaban haciendo perder el control y enterró las uñas en sus hombros al sentir que el orgasmo estaba por llegar.

El dolor y el placer se mezclaron y Ben perdió el control, se movió rápidamente y dejo a Rey sobre las sábanas, después de darle un apasionado beso le levantó una pierna para penetrarla lenta y profundamente, alargando el placer.

\- Rey mírame amor.

\- Te amo Ben - no podía más, el placer era demasiado como para retenerlo y con un largo gemido se dejo ir al vacío arrastrando a Ben que también se entregó al placer dejando salir su simiente entre jadeos y besos.

\- Te amo mi Jedi de Jakku.


	51. La nueva flota

\- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí sin decir nada piloto?

\- Debes descansar Trudy.

\- Entonces habla yo me quedaré calladita.

La mirada llena de dudas de Poe hizo sonreír a la chica que suspiró y se movió un poco.

\- Entonces vete.

\- Trudy...no puedes quedarte sola.

\- No necesito una niñera Poe, hace muchos años que estoy sola y si no va a hablar es mejor que vuelvas con tu gente.

\- No digas eso.

\- Vete Poe, tienes razón, debo descansar.

\- Trudy por favor.

\- Vete - se dió la vuelta con cuidado hasta darle la espalda y suspiró, solo entonces dejo salir un par de lágrimas que fueron a dar a la almohada.

Poe salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra y en el camino a su nave se encontró con el pelirrojo y BB-8.

\- Por tu cara al parecer no te fue muy bien.

\- No te burles Hux

\- No me estoy burlando Dameron pero déjame decirte algo, si la lastimas no solo tendrás que vertelas con el líder supremo si no también con los Caballeros de Ren así que ten cuidado.

\- ¡Yo no...! ¿Sabes que? A la porra con todo - se dió la vuelta y volvió a dónde estaba Trudy ante la mirada divertida de Hux que siguió su camino junto con el droide.

Unos pasos apresurados sorprendieron a Trudy que desdichada lloraba por qué creía que Poe en realidad no sentía nada por ella pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al verlo de nuevo frente a ella con una mirada decidida.

\- ¿Ahora que? - le preguntó petulante secándose las lágrimas.

\- Olvidé algo.

La chica se movió un poco lo que Poe aprovechó para inclinarse sobre ella en la cama y besarla de manera muy dulce, la sorpresa fue tal que se quedo quieta sin saber que hacer, después de un momento cerró los ojos y disfrutó del beso.

Cuando Poe se separó de ella iba a hablar pero el la silenció con un dedo en sus labios.

\- Ahora se una buena paciente y descansa después hablamos.

Trudy asíntio y cerró los ojos, un par de minutos después estaba dormida y no sintió el beso que le dió Poe ni escuchó lo que le dijo.

\- Te amo Trudy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tara e Isa veían a Ben con temor hasta que el senador Bes las reprendió, habían esperado que el líder supremo enviara a alguien a que que las interrogara no que fuera el en persona.

\- Señor - el senador le entregó a Ben un dispositivo con toda la información que había recabado Tara.

\- ¿Están bien? - pregunto a las sorprendidas chicas que se quedaron mudas de la impresión y cuando vieron entrar a Rey acompañada de Leia suspiraron aliviadas pues el líder supremo era bastante impresionante.

\- Ben las estás asustando.

Rey le tomó la mano y le sonrió a las doncellas que asintieron agradecidas.

\- Hablen niñas - Leia se sentó junto a Tara y le tomó la mano para darle confianza.

\- Bueno para empezar la Reina es amante del senador de Cantonica, no sé si él es partícipe en sus planes o solo es un títere de ella ya que no pude seguir investigando señor.

Ben se sorprendió de la sinceridad de la chica y se dió cuenta que no era una simple doncella.

\- ¿Sabes algo acerca de un ritual Sith?

\- No mucho, eso lo ha mantenido lo más oculto posible solo se que encontró la manera de crear clones de un Sith.

\- ¿Sabes que Sith?

\- No lo sé señor, de lo que si estoy segura es que toda su familia era seguidora de Palpatine pero ahora con su derrota sus planes han cambiado.

\- Lo se.

\- Ella está segura que usted estará de acuerdo con los planes de matrimonio.

\- Se va a llevar una sorpresa con eso.

\- Pero señor tienen preparada una emboscada.

\- Eso también lo sé, lo que no se es quienes en el senado galáctico son sus cómplices.

\- ahi está toda esa información - Tara señaló el dispositivo - y el general Pryde le servía también pero...

\- Pryde ya no es un problema.

\- Señor esa mujer y su familia han cometido muchas atrocidades con tal de llegar a dónde están.

\- Te por seguro que no llegara más lejos.

\- Yo...se lo agradezco señor.

Ben asíntio y le hizo una seña al senador para después salir acompañado de el.

\- ¿Que necesita señor?

\- Para empezar que deje de decirme así.

\- Lo siento es la costumbre.

\- ¿Ya tiene alguna estrategia para cuando estemos frente al senado?

\- En realidad si, lo hablé con la princesa y aunque en un principio no estuvo de acuerdo creo que es lo mejor.

\- ¿De que se trata?

\- De pedir un voto de no confianza para la Reina.

\- Ah, entiendo, le debe haber traído recuerdos no muy agradables.

\- ¿Por lo que sucedió con la Reina Amidala?

\- Si, por eso.

\- Pero eso fue un engaño de Palpatine y todos lo saben.

\- Es posible que usen eso en contra nuestra.

\- No lo creo y si lo hacen diremos que estamos en iguales circunstancias pues ella es la seguidora de Palpatine no nosotros.

\- Buen punto.

\- Además tú eres el líder supremo, supongo que tienes un As bajo la manga.

\- Así es senador y lo voy a reservar para ese día.

\- Entonces ten confianza, ya verás que ganaremos.

\- Está bien ¿Pero quién pedirá el voto de no confianza?

\- Yo.

\- ¿Está seguro senador?

\- Por supuesto que sí muchacho, siempre y cuando ustedes me apoyen.

\- Cuente con eso.

Ben se quedó unos minutos más charlando con el senador y después fue en busca de Rey, cuando la encontró se quedó observando como las doncellas a las que habían rescatado le trenzaban el cabello y ella reía por algo que una de las chicas había dicho, le gustaba verla así, tranquila, felíz.

\- Ben.

\- Madre - Leia se había acercado a su hijo, al verlo observar a Rey se había dado cuenta de que ella era la luz que mantenía a su hijo en paz, no dudaba que muy dentro de el todavía viviera Kylo Ren pero Ben Solo había ganado la partida por el amor de Rey.

\- No te equivoques madre - había escuchado los pensamientos de Leia - tal vez Ben Solo ganó el amor de Rey pero Kylo Ren la ama iguál y no dudaría en matar por ella.

\- ¿Ella lo sabe?

\- Si y aún así me aceptó, aún me cuesta entender por qué me ama tanto, no soy digno de ella.

\- De eso se trata el amor Ben, de aceptar a la persona que amas con todos sus errores.

\- ¡Señor! - un stormtrooper se acercó a Ben para darle un mensaje de Hux, la flota de Cazas Tie Fantasmas como los habían llamado estaba lista.

\- Preparate madre, es hora de ir a Coruscant.

\- ¿Tan pronto?

\- Si, pero es mejor, así terminamos de una buena vez con esto.

\- Dame solo este día Ben y partimos mañana.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- No pero necesito preparar a Rey, si la vas a presentar como tú esposa tiene que verse como toda una princesa.

\- Madre...

\- Confía en mí Ben no será nada exagerado, además ella es muy linda solo vamos a acentuar esa belleza.

\- ¿Que le vas a hacer?

\- Oh nada - respondió leía - solo unos pequeños arreglos no te preocupes.

Ben miro a su madre con sospecha pero decidió no decir más y fue donde estaba su mujer para despedirse.

\- ¿Que pasa? 

\- Voy a la nave...

\- ¡Voy contigo! - Rey interrumpió a Ben antes de que terminara de hablar y al tratar de levantarse las doncellas la detuvieron.

\- ¡Quédese quieta mi Lady que todavía no terminamos! - Tara le puso una mano en la cabeza a Rey y siguió trenzando el cabello.

Ben no pudo ocultar su sonrisa al ver el mohin de Rey y la manera como había cruzado los brazos.

\- Mi madre quiere que te quedes, vuelvo más tarde por tí.

\- ¿Por qué quiere que me quedé?

\- Pregúntale a ella - se inclinó a darle un beso y se fue dejándola sonrojada por las risitas de las doncellas.

\- ¡No se rían chicas!

Rose se acercó y se unió a las risas de las doncellas sin hacer caso del ceño fruncido de Rey.

\- La general quiere que vengan conmigo.

\- ¿A dónde? - Rey estaba que no podía con la curiosidad

\- Ya estamos terminando - Isa acomodó la trenza sobre las otras que habian hecho con el cabello y sonrió satisfecha.

\- ¡Listo! Se ve muy linda mi Lady.

\- Gracias chicas ¿Que se trae Leia entre manos?

\- Ya lo verás Rey, ya lo verás - Rose sonrió misterosa y caminó instandolas a qué la siguieran.

Rey se tocó el cabello y se sintió rara al no encontrar sus acostumbrados bollos pero no dijo nada y acompañó a Rose dónde Leia las estaba esperando y al llegar casi sale corriendo pues en las dependencias de su suegra esta tenía varios vestidos extendidos sobre la cama y por su expresión y la de Rose estaba segura que eran para ella.

\- Ah no, no, no, no - retrocedió negando con ambas manos pero Isa y Tara le bloquearon la puerta y Rose la jaló del brazo.

\- Mañana partimos para Coruscant Rey - Leia le tocó la mejilla con cariño y la acercó a los vestidos - y vas a ser presentada cómo la esposa de Ben, por favor aceptalos.

\- Es una buena idea mi Lady - Tara eligió un vestido de color azúl - y se verá usted muy hermosa.

\- Además hay alguien a quien queremos impresionar - secundó Isa a su compañera.

\- ¡Esa...! - Rey recordó a la Reina de Naboo, suspiró y apretó los puños y como toda mujer enamorada salió a relucir su lado celoso y vanidoso y con una mirada que prometia guerra le quitó a Tara el vestido de las manos y se metió al baño a cambiarse.

Todas incluida Leia se cubrieron la boca para no reír con ganas y levantaron los pulgares en señal de victoria.

Ajeno a los celos de Rey Ben caminaba por los pasillos del Fulminatrix, iba pensando en todo lo que le había dicho la doncella llamada Tara, al parecer la Reina de Naboo tenía un largo historial de crímenes, tanto ella como su familia.

Se apresuró a llegar a la sala de reuniones quería volver lo más pronto posible por Rey, no le había gustado nada dejarla pero Cardo y Vicrul estaban ahí así que no le había quedado más remedio que irse.

\- ¿Que pasa Hux? - cuando entró al puente de la nave Hux mantenía una discusión no tenía idea con quién pero estaba bastante molesto.

\- Están pidiendo que el líder supremo vaya en rescate de la Reina de Naboo y su tripulación.

\- ¿Que? 

\- Esa fue mi expresión también.

Manda una cuadrilla y que los escolten a Coruscant.

\- ¿Solo eso? 

\- Si - Ben esperó a que Hux diera las instrucciones - ahora vamos a lo importante.

\- Como digas, antes que nada...

Un bip-bip interrumpió a Hux que miró abajo y levantó la ceja.

\- ¿Que pasa BB-8?

\- De eso quería hablarte - Hux señaló al droide que molesto le dió una descarga y se escondió tras Ben.

Ben no pudo evitar reír y se puso a la altura del droide.

\- ¿Que pasa pequeñin?

Después de una serie de reclamos BB-8 proyectó una imagen ante Ben que sintió que el corazón se le partía, eran los padres de Rey siendo asesinados por órdenes de Palpatine, sus ojos se humedecieron pues recordó a su propio padre y el error tan grande que había cometido.

\- Bórralo por favor y no le digas nada a Rey.

El droide estuvo de acuerdo y cumplió la orden en el acto.

\- ¿Ahora sí podemos hablar? - Hux y BB-8 se miraban con rencor y Ben optó por ignorarlos.

\- ¿Cuál era la urgencia Hux?

\- La flota de tu mujer está lista.

\- ¿Con cuántos stormtroopers contamos?

\- Aquí con un par de miles tal vez más y ya envié una tropa a Corellia

\- Bien que esté todo listo para partir.

\- ¿Quieres que vengan aquí?

\- No, quiero mantener este lugar fuera de todo eso.

\- Está bien, entonces ¿Te parece si nos reunimos en Corellia y de ahí partimos a Coruscant?

\- Me parece bien, por favor pon a un general al frente de la flota.

\- ¿Y por qué no pones a tu mujer al mando?

\- Hablando de eso ¿Ya tienes los documentos que te pedí?

\- Si, todo está listo, eres maquiavélico Solo.

\- Siempre hay que ir un paso adelante de los enemigos Hux.

\- Si tú lo dices pero no te salgas por la tangente, tu mujer fue la de la idea, dale el mando de la flota fantasma.

\- Pero...

\- ¿No confías en ella?

\- No es eso Hux.

\- Yo podría acompañarla y también los caballeros de Ren y algunos miembros de la resistencia.

\- Déjame pensarlo, partimos mañana a Coruscant.

\- ¿Por qué hasta mañana?

\- Decisión de la general, no preguntes, vamos BB-8 tu yo tenemos cosas que hacer, fue a sus aposentos con el droide y al llegar ahí llamó a su abuelo.

\- ¿Abuelo? Sé que me escuchas así que no te hagas el ausente.

\- ¿Que pasa? - Anakin estaba frente a Ben con los brazos cruzados.

\- Cuando todo esto empezó envié a dos de los Caballeros de Ren a Mustafar por el orientador para llegar a Exegol y me dijeron algo que había olvidado.

\- ¿Que había un laboratorio ahí?

\- Así es ¿Que hay en ese laboratorio abuelo?

\- Clones.

\- Ya sospechaba eso ¿Podrías ser más específico? 

\- Son clones de personas distintas y también de un par de Siths, aún no descubro que es lo que planeaba Palpatine pero es obvio que no tenían mucho conocimiento de lo que hacían por qué son muy inestables.

\- ¿Como es eso?

\- Mueren muy rápido, necesitan soporte vital para vivir más tiempo.

\- Así como Palpatine.

\- Exactamente.

\- ¿Pero los que nos atacaron se veían normales?

\- Y desaparecían muy rápido cuando los herían.

\- Es verdad.

\- ¿Abuelo que es lo que haces en Mustafar?

\- Después de Coruscant ve ahí con Rey y tu madre y lo sabrás.

\- ¿Por qué después?

\- Por favor hijo, necesitas poner toda tu atención en lo que vas a hacer en el senado galáctico.

\- Si tú lo dices.

\- Si, otra cosa, confía en tu mujer dale el mando de la flota, necesitas que te cubran la espalda y nadie mejor que ella.

\- ¿Abuelo tu también?

\- No temas por ella yo estaré cuidandola.

\- ¿Tu?

\- Tal vez sea un fantasma niño pero me defiendo bien.

\- Está bien no te sulfures, pondré a Rey al mando de la flota fantasma solo espero no arrepentirme.

\- Confía en mí Ben, ya cometí muchos errores y estoy consiente de eso, jamás haría algo que te lastime o a Rey y mucho menos a mí bisnieto.

\- Gracias abuelo.

Anakin sonrió y desapareció de la vista de su nieto que se quedó mirando al vacío hasta que el droide lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

\- Ya te escuché balón parlanchín, a ver dime ¿Qué descubriste de Pryde?


	52. Temores

Ben estuvo largo rato con BB-8 quién le dió mucha información acerca de Pryde, sus negociaciones con la Reina de Naboo, algunas platicas con altos mandos del senado galáctico, había descubierto grandes cantidades de créditos ocultas que el driode no había dudado en confiscar y también información sobre alguna clase de bloqueo mental al que se había sometido para evitar que él obtuviera esa información.

\- Eres muy listo balón parlanchín.

BB-8 dejó escapar un bip-bip orgulloso y Ben le dió el dispositivo que le había entregado el senador Bes.

\- Ahora ve que puedes hacer con esto, mientras yo voy a buscar a Rey.

Otro bip-bip ahora molesto se escuchó y Ben suspiró antes de caminar seguido del droide que no dejaba de reclamarle.

\- Ya, está bien no volveré a dejarte solo, aunque no sé de qué te quejas si aquí está tu dueño.

BB-8 volvió a refunfuñar mientras tomaba la delantera.

\- Si tienes razón, está ocupado.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- ¡Rey ya sal de ahí!

\- ¡No quiero!

Rose vio a Leia y a las doncellas pidiendo ayuda y Tara se acercó a la puerta del baño.

\- ¡Mi Lady salga de ahí o entro por usted!

\- ¡Me veo gorda!

\- ¡Rey!

\- ¡Mi Lady!

Rose y Tara hablaron al mismo tiempo mientras Leia negaba con la cabeza.

\- ¡Oh está bien! ¡Pero si mi esposo me deja ustedes van a tener la culpa!

\- ¿Por qué la va a dejar su es...poso?

Rey salió del baño y Tara se quedó muda al verla, igual que las demás, el vestido le quedaba hermoso, ella se veia luminosa y la incomodidad y timidez que mostraba la hacía verse aún más bella de lo que era.

Leía se acercó a ella y le puso la mano en el vientre abultado.

\- Eres un valioso regalo que la fuerza nos dió Rey y este niño es un tesoro también, te ves hermosa.

Un par de lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Rey e Isa se acercó apresurada a secarle las mejillas.

\- ¡No llore mi Lady! Que el líder supremo va a preguntar qué le hicimos si la encuentra con los ojos rojos.

Todas rieron mientras Tara le arreglaba bien el vestido.

\- Ahora solo le hace falta una capa y estará lista para la batalla mi Lady.

\- ¿Cuál batalla?

\- Es... solo una metáfora, no sé alarme.

\- ¡Ben está cerca! - Rey caminó de nuevo al baño - ¡Tengo que quitarme ésto!

\- ¡No señora! Usted se queda así - Rose tomó a Rey de los hombros y la empujó suavemente fuera de la habitación.

\- Niñas - Leia detuvo a las dos doncellas antes de que fueran tras Rey.

\- ¿Si princesa?

\- Quiero pedirles algo.

Rey se apresuró al patio exterior y se quedó esperando a que Ben bajara de la nave Lanzadera con el corazón acelerado y retorciendo sus manos, quería ver su reacción y al mismo tiempo lo temía, lo vio descender hablando con BB-8 y respiró profundo antes de dar un paso hacia él que en ese momento levantó la vista y se detuvo.

\- ¡Rey! - su nombre llegó hasta ella como un susurro y se apresuró a llegar a dónde estaba para tomarla en sus brazos y BB-8 pasó a un lado de ellos para ir donde Rose.

\- ¿Ben?

\- Estás...

\- ¿Te gusta? ¿Me veo bien? - se separó un poco de él y se puso las manos en el vientre.

Por toda respuesta Ben la besó y en ese beso le dió las respuestas que ella quería y más, le pasó los brazos por la cintura pero su ya hinchada barriga le impidió pegarse a él.

\- Estás hermosa Rey - le dijo cuando se separó de ella - hermosa.

Le dió otro beso y la abrazó de nuevo.

\- ¿No me veo gorda?

\- Mucho.

\- ¡Ben!

\- Te ves... sexy - dijo después de recorrerla con una mirada de depredador que la hizo sonrojar.

\- No me mires así.

\- ¿Por qué no? Te deseo, siempre, pero ahora, no se, tienes algo que me exita mucho.

\- ¿Estás seguro? ¿No me lo dice solo para que no me sienta mal?

\- Más tarde te voy a mostrar que tanto me exitas.

\- ¿Por qué más tarde?

\- Por qué ahora mismo mi madre, la mecánica y las doncellas están esperando para acercarse - respondió con una sonrisa de desaliento y la soltó.

Leia se acercó a ellos seguida de las tres chicas que hablaban entre si en voz baja.

\- Ben.

\- Madre.

\- Ya viste que tus miedos eran infundados.

\- No era miedo madre.

\- ¿Ah no?

\- ¿De que hablan? - preguntó Rey confundida.

\- Nada importante mi cielo, vámonos.

\- Antes de que se vayan, me tomé la libertad de buscar dos doncellas para Rey.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No, yo no necesito doncellas!

\- ¡Claro que sí mi Lady! Nosotras la vamos a ayudar que que se vea como toda una emperatriz - Tara se acercó a ella llevando algunas cosas iguál que Isa.

\- ¡Pero yo no quiero...!

\- Aún si nos vamos a quedar con usted, ven Isa.

\- ¡Oigan no...! - Rey fue tras ellas dejando a Ben con Leia.

\- Ahora si ya está todo listo para partir mañana madre.

\- Si hijo, partiremos cuando tú des las orden.

\- Desearía que no hicieras eso madre.

\- ¿Que?

\- Dejarme las decisiones sobre la resistencia a mí, no soy el más indicado para eso.

\- ¿Por qué no? Yo ya estoy vieja y eres mi hijo.

\- ¡Madre no!

\- Hablaremos de eso después. 

\- No, no lo haremos, por cierto dos de mis hombres se quedarán contigo.

\- ¿Es necesario? 

\- Por favor.

\- Como quieras, pero no es necesario yo en verdad espero que todo salga bien.

\- Yo también madre, el futuro de mi familia depende de eso. Ah, otra cosa, necesito que ella venga con nosotros - dijo Ben mirando a Rose.

\- ¿Yo? - pregunto la chica asombrada.

\- Si, necesito que acompañes a Rey, no como doncella, si no para que la ayudes con la nueva flota, ella va a estar a cargo y necesito personas de confianza a su lado.

\- Yo...¿General?

\- ¿No quieres ir Rose?

\- Si pero ¿Y usted?

\- No te preocupes, está Maz, Lando y Chewie nos van a ver Coruscant.

\- ¿Chewie? - Ben tenía muchas ganas de ver al enorme wookiee.

\- Si, podrás verlo muy pronto.

\- Tengo mucho que hablar con él.

\- Creo que el también tiene mucho que decirte.

Ben asíntio y miró de nuevo a Rose.

\- ¿Entonces vienes?

\- Si ¿BB-8 también va con nosotros?

\- Si,vamos balón parlanchín. Madre nos iremos muy temprano por la mañana.

\- Estaremos preparados Ben.

Él se alejó con Rose y Leia se quedó mirando, sonrió con melancolía, todo estaba empezando a tomar el rumbo correcto, solo faltaba Finn pero ya se ocuparía de él después.

\- ¿Princesa por qué estás tan melancólica?

\- Maz, solo pensaba que los jóvenes está tomando su camino y yo ya estoy vieja.

\- No me hables de vejez Leia que yo te gano.

\- Es verdad, además pronto conoceré a mi nieto, eso es lo mejor.

\- Rey es un regalo.

\- Lo mismo pensé yo Maz, es un bello regalo de la fuerza.

\- Si, ahora vamos a poner todo en orden, debemos ir a patear un nos cuántos traseros a Coruscant.

\- ¡Maz!

\- ¿Qué? Esos políticos ambiciosos no se merecen menos.

\- Vamos, tengo que ultimar unos detalles con el senador Bes - a lo lejos vio a los dos hombres que siempre acompañaban a Ben y movió la cabeza, ya haría algo también con eso después.

Se fue acompañada de Maz mientras en la nave Lanzadera Rey discutía con las doncellas.

\- Tranquila mi Lady que le va a hacer daño.

\- Pero...

\- Pero nada - Tara se puso frente a ella y le habló con firmeza y respeto - nosotras vamos a estar con usted siempre que el líder supremo esté ocupado, si él está a su lado no nos verá ni la sombra.

\- No es eso chicas, es que yo siempre he hecho mis cosas sola, hasta ahora.

\- Lo entendemos, pero ahora es la esposa del líder supremo y necesita doncellas.

\- ¿No le agradamos mi Lady? - preguntó Isa triste.

\- ¿Que? ¡No! ¡No es eso, claro que me agradan y mucho!

\- Entonces no se diga más, nos quedamos con usted - dijo Tara firme - ahora siéntese y dejé de discutir o nunca nos iremos de aquí.

Rey miró a los lados y todos incluidos Ben y Rose la veían sonriendo, se sonrojó y se sentó enfurruñada mientras su esposo daba la orden de despegar para después acercarse a ella.

\- No te enojes mi cielo, es mejor que ellas estén contigo y Rose también.

\- ¿Rose?

\- Si - respondió la aludida - pero que te lo explique él.

\- Cuando lleguemos a la nave lo sabrás - le dijo Ben al sentir su curiosidad.

\- Unos minutos después descendían de la nave Lanzadera y se dirigían a sus aposentos después de dejar a BB-8 en un centro de carga y de dar órdenes para que les asignaran habitaciones a Rose y a las doncellas en el mismo nivel que a ellos.

Cuando llegaron Ben pidió los alimentos mientras Rey deshacía las trenzas de su cabello.

\- ¿Ahora sí me vas a decir que pasa?

\- La flota está lista, nos vamos mañana a Coruscant.

Rey al escuchar eso se sentó y se quedó viendo a la nada.

\- ¿Mi amor que pasa? - Ben se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó.

\- Tengo miedo de perderte.

\- Rey no pienses eso ni por un momento, tú eres mi vida, ¿Como podría dejarte?

\- Pero ¿Y si tratan de obligarte a qué te cases con esa mujer?

\- Por eso es que tengo un plan, Hux y mi abuelo me dieron la idea.

\- ¿De que se trata?

En ese momento llegaron con los alimentos y mientras comían, Ben le contó todo acerca del plan y el papel de Anakin, Hux y Rose en él.

\- ¡Pero Ben! Yo no puedo estar a cargo de una flota tan grande y no quiero separarme de tí.

\- Ni yo de ti mi amor, pero es verdad lo que dicen, necesito que alguien cuide mi espalda y ¿Quien mejor que tú?

\- ¿Pero por qué yo? ¿Por qué no pones a Hux a cargo.

\- Por qué la flota es tuya.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Todos los pilotos y los stormtroopers fueron instruidos para seguir tus órdenes.

\- Pero...

\- ¡Por favor Rey! No tengo a nadie más a quien confiarle mi vida, solo a tí.

Rey se levantó y fue a sentarse en las piernas de Ben para abrazarlo.

\- No quiero separarme de tí.

\- Ni yo de tí, pero no va a ser mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Si, ahora termina de cenar.

\- Ya terminé, lo que quiero es darme un baño.

\- Ve, voy a hacer algo aquí y me reúno contigo.

\- No creo que sea conveniente.

\- ¿Por qué no? - le tomó el cuello con una mano y acercó su boca a la de ella.

\- Por que me das miedo cuando tienes esa mirada.

Ben sonrió y le dió un beso antes de dejarla ir pero un momento después ella volvió sonrojada y enfurruñada otra vez.

\- ¿Y ahora que hice? - preguntó tratando de contener la risa pues ya sabía el motivo de su molestia.

\- No puedo quitarme esta cosa.

\- ¿El vestido?

\- ¡Ben no te rías!

\- No me estoy riendo ¿Quieres que llame a la doncella?

\- ¡No! Prefiero arriesgarme contigo.

Le dió la espalda y él soltó los broches del vestido, ella huyó rápidamente al baño aunque estaba segura de que la seguiría y así fue, cuando ya estaba bajo la regadera y cubierta de espuma sintió sus manos dónde antes estaba la cintura.

\- ¡Ben!

\- ¿Mmm? - tenía los labios ocupados besandole los hombros y el cuello.

\- No...hagas eso.

Sus manos bajaban lentamente por el cuerpo de Rey que había empezado a exitarse también al sentir en la parte baja de la espalda la dureza del miembro viril. Trató de darse la vuelta pero Ben se lo impidió afirmando sus caderas y pegándose más a ella.

\- No te muevas, quédate así.

\- Pero...

\- Por favor.

El susurro llegó acompañado de un mordisco en el lobulo de la oreja lo que provocó que Rey gimiera y se arqueara, ella subió una de sus manos y sujetó el cabello de Ben mientras el agua seguía callendo sobre ellos. Una de las manos de él subió a sus pechos mientras la otra buscaba el rincón oculto entre sus piernas.

Acarició con suavidad los pezones duros, mordió el cuello, y entre las piernas los dedos buscaban la humedad que se confundia con el agua tibia, la acarició con destreza sin llegar a penetrarla, los gemidos de Rey empezaban a ser más desesperados, la espuma había desaparecido dejando su piel solo con las gotas del agua, Ben cerró el flujo de esta y siguió acariciando a su mujer, le tomó la barbilla para poder besarla y ese beso aunado a las caricias íntimas la hicieron llegar a un orgasmo que estremeció a Ben también pues lo sintió como si hubiera sido suyo.

Después de un momento los secó a ambos, la tomo en sus brazos y la llevó a la cama donde la dejó para seguir con su seducción, el miembro le latía por la necesidad pero primero queria deleitarse en su belleza y hacerle el amor con sus manos, con su boca, cuando la tuvo otra vez exitada y gimiendo la penetró y con sus besos, sus ojos y su voz le dijo cuánto la amaba y que no podía vivir sin ella.

Rey estaba otra vez al límite, el ritmo lento con el que Ben le hacía el amor la desesperaba, quería más, necesitaba más, lo atrajo hacia ella y con besos se lo dijo, él se apoyó en la cama con las manos para no lastimarla y dió rienda suelta a la pasión hasta que ambos llegaron a orgasmo esa vez juntos.

Ben se retiró de Rey con suavidad y después la abrazó y la cubrió con las mantas.

\- ¿Ben?

\- Espero que ésto te haya dejado claro quien vive en mi corazón.

\- Te amo.

\- Y yo a ti celosa, ahora duérmete, mañana empieza el viaje y aún hay cosas que arreglar.

Unas horas después todos estaban listos para partir, solo esperaban la orden del líder supremo Rose y Hux estaban junto a Rey, un poco más atrás también estaban tres de los Caballeros de Ren listos para protegerla, Ben esperaba la confirmación de la General Organa de que estaban listos y Poe estaba con Trudy que ya había mejorado mucho, también esperando, ya les habían dicho que iban a Coruscant.

Cuando Leia le habló a Ben desde el crucero de la resistencia este le hizo una señal a Hux que de inmediato dió la orden.

\- No vemos en Coruscant General Organa.

\- Como usted diga líder supremo - le respondió Leia a su hijo con una seriedad un tanto sospechosa.

Rey sonrio y tomó la mano de su esposo mientras una por una las naves avanzavan y daban el salto al hiper espacio.


	53. Confesión

Destellos azules pasaban ante los ojos de Rey quien sentía un nudo en el estómago, mucho más que cuando habían ido a Exegol a enfrentar a Palpatine, se sujetó con fuerza a la mano de Ben que estaba junto a ella también pensando en lo que les estaría esperando al llegar a Coruscant.

\- Tranquila mi amor, todo va a salir bien, ya verás.

\- Lo se Ben, es que...no puedo evitar sentirme amenazada.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Vamos a estar separados no se cuánto tiempo y temo que algo malo te pase.

\- Va a ser poco te lo aseguro y si tú estás cuidando mi espalda estaré bien.

\- ¿Tanto confías en mí?

\- Con mi vida Rey.

\- Gracias.

Ben la abrazó por la espalda y se quedaron así un par de minutos hasta que Hux los llamó para poner en marcha el plan.

Rey se quedó junto a Ben mientras trazaban las rutas de los cruceros y de los destructores estelares, todo iba bien hasta que Hux dijo que al partir de Corellia ellos con Rey irían por una ruta y Ben junto con la resistencia irían por otra distnta.

\- No estoy de acuerdo.

\- Rey.

\- Pensé que iríamos juntos hasta Coruscant.

\- Es mejor así Rey por favor.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Es parte del plan que tengo.

\- ¿Que plan?

\- Ellos no saben que estoy casado y me pedirán hacer un decreto que deje a mi esposa a cargo de todo si yo muero...

\- ¿Que?

\- Tranquila mi amor, voy a acceder...

\- ¿Pero Ben?

\- Por eso la importancia que tú estés detrás mío.

\- Esto no me gusta.

\- Lo se, pero cuando la flota de Coruscant esté inhabilitada tanto arriba como abajo, tú te reuiniras conmigo.

\- ¿Y quién se va a hacer cargo de las tropas en tierra?

\- Eso ya está resuelto.

\- ¡Ben!

\- La resistencia se va a encargar de eso.

\- Rey - Rose que había permanecido en silencio decidió intervenir - él tiene razón, si queremos que todo salga bien alguien debe quedarse atrás.

\- Es verdad señora - le dijo Hux a Rey que le dió una mirada de enojo al pelirrojo.

\- No me digas señora Hux, es peor que mi Lady.

\- Como sea, uno de los dos debe estar protegido y lo más sensato es que sea usted - Hux señaló la barriga de Rey y esta suspiró derrotada.

\- Está bien ¿Que tengo que hacer?

\- Las tropas nos están esperando en Corellia, ahí te diré lo que harás - Ben tomó la mano de Rey y la acercó más a él.

\- ¿Hay algo que aún no me has dicho verdad?

\- No es nada malo mi amor, es solo la última parte del plan.

\- ¿Leia sabe de todo esto?

\- Si pero ella y el senador Bes estarán conmigo para encargarse de la parte política, yo no tengo paciencia para eso.

\- ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? - Rose veia de Ben a Rey con el ceño fruncido.

\- Si - respondió Ben impasible.

\- ¿Cuántos destructores estelares piensas usar?

\- Cuatro.

\- ¡Vaya! ¿No es un poco exagerado?

\- Tal vez pero es mejor así. 

Se quedaron un rato más discutiendo detalles menores hasta que el estómago de Rey protestó, solo entonces hicieron una pausa y Ben fue con ella a sus aposentos para que comiera algo.

En otra parte del crucero Poe discutía con Trudy pues como ya se sentía mejor después de la transfusión sanguínea y de un par de parches de parches de bacta, estaba lista para levantarse.

\- Trudy por favor.

\- Ya me siento bien y tenemos que ayudar a Rey.

\- Lo se pero todavía faltan unas horas para llegar a Corellia y otras más para arribar a Coruscant, ¿Por qué no descansas otro poco?

\- Vamos a hacer un trato tú y yo piloto.

\- No me digas piloto.

Trudy estaba sentada en la camilla dónde la habían pasado y Poe la atrapó poniendo las manos a cada lado muy cerca de sus piernas.

\- ¿Como...quieres que te diga?

Estaba muy cerca de ella y recordó el beso que le había dado enrojeciendo al momento.

\- Sabes como me llamo.

Se acercó a ella hasta que sus labios se rozaron. El aliento cálido de él le provocó un estremecimiento que a duras penas disimuló.

\- Yo...

\- Vamos Trudy, dilo.

\- Poe.

\- ¿Ya ves que no es tan difícil?

La besó antes de que protestara atrapando en sus labios el débil gemido de la mujer que tímida subió sus manos al cuello de él. Poe también la tomó de la cintura y con cuidado la acercó a su cuerpo, la respuesta un poco torpe de Trudy le dejo clara su falta de experiencia y un momento después se separó de ella.

\- Ahora señorita vamos a ir dónde Rey y después usted va a volver aquí para que la revisen y descanse.

\- Pero...

\- El señor Dameron tiene razón niña.

Las voz del doctor les llegó desde la puerta y las mejillas de Trudy se pusieron aún más rojas provocando que Poe sonrienra de manera pícara.

\- Pero doctor ya me siento mejor.

\- Lo se, pero debes descansar al menos otro día más.

\- Te lo dije.

Trudy le dió a Poe una mirada de reproche y suspiró.

\- Está bien doctor.

\- Puedes ir dónde mi Lady treinta minutos y volver a tu habitación.

\- ¡Eso es muy poco tiempo!

Poe la tomó de la mano, negó con la cabeza y habló con el doctor

\- Yo me encargo de eso.

\- ¡Pero Poe!

\- Es eso o nada, tú decides.

\- ¡Oh está bien! Ustedes ganan.

El doctor sonrió y se fue dejando a la pareja solos y Poe estaba por besar de nuevo a Trudy cuando Tara e Isa lo interrumpieron entrando como tromba en la sala médica.

\- ¡Señorita Trudy! - gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo corriendo a abrazarla haciendo al sorprendido hombre a un lado sin ninguna seremonia. 

\- ¡Chicas! ¡Están bien!

\- Si, gracias a usted y a los gigantes - respondió Isa apartándose igual que Tara.

\- ¿Ya se siente mejor? - preguntó Tara al ver que ya no estaba conectada a todos los aparatos médicos.

\- Si, gracias por cuidarme.

\- Usted nos salvó primero así que estamos a mano.

\- No es que no me alegre verlas pero ¿Que hacen aquí?

\- Estamos al servicio de Lady Rey por petición de la princesa Organa pero ella ahora está con el líder supremo así que decidimos venir a cuidarla a usted.

\- Presisamente hace un momento el doctor me dió permiso de ir dónde ella.

\- Treinta minutos nadamás - intervino Poe cansado de ser ignorado.

\- Entonces le ayudamos a vestirse, usted señor fuera - le dijo Isa al sorprendido hombre.

\- ¡Pero...!

\- ¡Fuera! - la doncella lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó a la puerta - un caballero no observa a las señoritas mientras se visten.

\- ¿Y bien, por dónde empezamos? - preguntó sonriente después de sacar a Poe de la habitación.

Trudy sonrió, ahora entendía por qué la General había puesto a Rey al cuidado de esas chicas, eran increíbles y muy eficientes.

Cuando terminaron de arreglar a Trudy las chicas salieron con ella y Poe que la estaba esperando la tomó de la mano sin hacer hacer caso a las risitas de las doncellas.

\- Vamos a tu habitación para que comas algo - le dijo empezando a caminar con ella - enséñame el camino.

\- Yo quiero ir dónde Rey - respondió enfurruñada.

\- Necesitas comer, además ella también debe estar comiendo en este momento.

Y era verdad Rey estaba prácticamente devorando la comida bajo la mirada atenta de Ben que cuidaba que no se excediera con los pastelillos que solía comer de postre.

\- ¿No hay más? - pregunto cuando el tercero desapareció en su boca.

\- No.

\- ¿Ben?

\- ¿Que?

\- En los últimos días solo traen tres pastelillos ¿Por qué?

\- No sé - la evasiva respuesta hizo sospechar a Rey y se acercó a él para mirarlo a los ojos.

\- ¡Tú diste la orden!

\- Es por tu bien mi cielo.

\- ¡Nada de mi cielo! 

Ben la atrapó para llevarla al sofá y sentarla en sus piernas, le fue dando pequeños besos en las mejillas y el cuello hasta que ella dejó de protestar.

\- No te enojes, solo quiero que estés bien.

\- Eres un... tramposo.

\- Cuando se trata de tí si.

Rey no contestó a eso por qué estaba segura que ella haría lo mismo, lo tomó del rostro y lo besó para después apoyar su mejilla en el hombro de él.

\- Te amo tanto Ben.

\- Lo se, puedo sentirlo, es ese amor lo que me da la fuerza que necesito, sin ti estaría perdido Rey.

La recostó en el sofá para poder apoyar la mejilla en el redondeado vientre y hablar con el bebé.

\- ¿Creés que te escucha?

\- No sé, pero me gusta hablarle.

Ella enredó los dedos en el cabello de él para atraerlo sobre si.

\- ¿Tenemos que volver a reunirnos con Hux?

\- No en este momento ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Podemos quedarnos aquí? Porfavor di que sí.

\- Claro que si mi amor ¿Por qué no tomas una siesta?

\- ¡No! Quiero quedarme así contigo, abrazándote, besándote.

\- ¿Solo eso? - la miró a los ojos y se acercó para besarla de manera muy tierna

\- Solo... eso - respondió Rey agitada cuando él liberó sus labios - ¿Que estás pensando Ben Solo?

\- Pues verás, estamos solos, sin nada que hacer por el momento - le retiró la túnica y la blusa para acariciar sus pechos - y quiero aprovechar contigo cada segundo que queda antes de llegar a Coruscant.

Sin darle tiempo a protestar tomó un pezón en su boca mientras con una de sus manos la sujetaba de la cadera para pegarla a él y hacerla sentir su endurecido miembro.

Cuando Rey empezó a gemir se levantó y la tomó en sus brazos para llevarla a la enorme cama donde la dejó con cuidado y se quedó sobre ella obsevandola.

\- Te deseo Rey - le susurró muy cerca de sus labios.

\- Y yo a ti.

Fueron esas palabras las que necesitaba Ben para terminar de desnudarla, hacer el amor con su embarazada y sexy esposa era un placer del cual no se privaría por nada en la galaxia.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CORUSCANT

En la sede del senado galáctico las cosas estaban tensas, algunos de los Senadores temían la audiencia con el líder supremo pues uno de ellos les había hecho ver qué le estaban restando importancia al hecho de que era la primera orden a quien se iban a enfrentar.

Y la discusión se salió de control cuando les recordó el clataclismo de Hosnia y también les dijo que le habían llegado rumores de todo lo que había hecho el actual líder supremo estando bajo las órdenes de Snoke.

\- ¡Un momento! - el Senador de Cantonica levantó la voz para hacerse escuchar entre la discusión y cuando se hizo el silencio se puso de pie - señores ¿De quién fue la brillante idea de tratar de chantajear al nuevo líder supremo?

\- Fue la Reina de Naboo la que vino con esa propuesta - uno de los miembros más anciano del senado habló con pesar - se encontraba aqui cuando llegó la noticia de que el antiguo canciller supremo Palpatine había sido derrotado de nuevo.

\- ¿Y solo lo aceptaron así, sin pensar en lo que les estaba pidiendo?

\- Fue muy convincente.

\- ¿Saben qué? Yo no pienso participar en esto, es un suicidio, no se puede simplemente mandar un comunicado al líder supremo diciéndole que si no acepta casarse con quién el senado elija le declaran la guerra sin esperar consecuencias.

\- ¿Usted cree que fue un error? - el anciano sentía que sus días disminuían a cada segundo.

\- ¡El peor error de todos! Somos solo una sombra de lo que solía ser el Senado Galáctico, refugiados en estas ruinas por qué la primera orden destruyó la Nueva República y ustedes van y amenazan al líder supremo que además es nieto del antiguo Lord Darth Vader.

\- Tal vez si pedimos ayuda a la resistencia...

\- ¿Ya olvidaron a la General Organa? ¿La que fue despreciada por este mismo Senado? ¡Ella es la madre del nuevo líder supremo! ¿De parte de quién creen que se va a poner?

Todos se quedaron callados y el pequeño grupo de Senadores que habían apoyado desde el principio a la Reina de Naboo ya no estaban tan seguros de lo que habían planeado, pensaban que no era conveniente enfrentarse al nieto de Darth Vader, no si tenía a la primera orden bajo su mando y la resistencia le daba también su apoyo.

\- Esto es un desastre - dijo el anciano con expresión de derrota - mañana decidiremos que hacer pero creo que es mejor seguir con el plan inicial y tener la flota preparada, yo...me retiro.

El Senador de Cantonica y otros más también se retiraron y solo quedaron reunidos los complices de la Reina de Naboo debatiendo entre ellos si seguían con el plan o se retiraban mientras tuvieran oportunidad de salvarse, lo que no sabían es que ya era demasiado tarde para eso.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La reina de Naboo que ya había sido rescatada iba de vuelta a Coruscant no tan feliz pues esperaba que fuera el líder supremo quien acudiera en su ayuda, grande fue la decepción al ver que solo eran unos cuantos soldados y ninguno de ellos le respondía las miles de preguntas que hacía.

\- ¿Dónde está el líder supremo? ¿Por qué no vino él? - había preguntado furiosa y la respuesta que recibió fue muy escueta.

\- Tenemos órdenes de llevarla a Coruscant.

El soldado volvió a sus ocupaciones y la dejó con la palabra en la boca, algunos miembros de su tripulación reprimieron las ganas de reír y solo observaron en silencio la rabieta que la desagradable mujer hacía.

Mientras en algún punto de la galaxia el líder supremo llenaba de atenciones a su esposa a quien observaba dormir después de haber hecho el amor, la suave caricia en la mejilla la despertó y le sonrió al hombre que se acercó a darle un beso.

\- Hola dormilona.

\- Hola mi amor.

\- ¿Descansaste?

\- Si ¿Y tú?

\- Un poco, me gusta velar tu sueño.

\- Se supone que yo no iba a dormir.

\- Bueno, es que quedaste agotada.

\- Me dejaste agotada, pero no me estoy quejando, me encanta que me hagas el amor.

\- ¿Ah sí?

Ben se acercó a besarla sin darle tiempo a decir más y ella sintió en su muslo como cierta parte de la anatomía de él iba creciendo, cuando liberó sus labios para bajar a besar sus pechos lo tomó del cabello y se arqueó buscando estar más cerca.

\- ¿No...deberíamos levantarnos?

\- Dame un momento pequeña.

Se puso sobre ella que enseguida lo abrazó con las piernas pero Ben se deslizó hasta llegar a su vientre dónde volvió a recostar la mejilla, tenía un par de segundos de estar así cuando un movimiento los sorprendió a ambos, se arrodilló y le puso las manos en el vientre mientras Rey se sentaba también con sus manos junto a las de él esperando volver a sentir el pequeño golpecito.

Y ahí estaba, lágrimas de felicidad brotaron de los ojos de ambos y Ben la volvió a recostar para llenarle la barriguita de besos.

\- ¡Ben! ¡Es nuestro hijo, está aquí, puedo sentirlo!

\- ¡Si mi amor!

Un momento después el movimiento cesó y Ben volvió a abrazar a Rey mientras le secaba las lágrimas.

\- ¡No llores!

\- Es que estoy feliz, sabía que nuestro hijo estaba aquí - se tocó el vientre mientras hablaba - pero sentirlo es... indescriptible.

\- Lo se.

Siguieron en ese abrazo estrecho por un rato más disfrutando ese momento que era solo de ellos.

\- Debemos levantarnos Ben - dijo Rey con desgano - aún hay mucho que hacer antes de llegar a Coruscant.

\- No quiero pero tienes razón, debo ultimar un par de cosas con Hux.

\- Yo quiero ir a ver a Trudy.

\- ¿No quieres comer algo antes?

\- ¿Unos pastelillos? - la mirada suplicante hizo reír a Ben que le pellizcó la mejilla.

\- Solo dos.

\- Está bien.

Se levantaron a asearse y después de que Rey comiera sus pastelillos salieron juntos a ver a Trudy pero al llegar a la sala médica les dieron la noticia de que habían dado de alta y decidieron ir a buscarla a su habitación donde la encontraron al cuidado de las doncellas que discutían con Poe en la puerta.

\- ¿Que está pasando aquí? 

\- ¡Oh! ¡Mi Lady! - Tara le sonrió a Rey y después le dió una mirada de enojo a Poe- nada importante, el señor ya se iba.

\- Pero...

\- Ven conmigo Dameron - Ben interrumpió la protesta de Poe que solo pudo ver a Trudy de lejos antes de irse.

\- ¿De dónde salieron esas chicas? - preguntó con enojo.

\- No soy experto ni nada parecido Dameron pero te voy a dar un consejo, nunca discutas con una mujer y menos si está acompañada de otras.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Perderás, siempre.

\- ¡Rayos!

\- Hay que dejarlas que nos destrocen por un rato, tenemos cosas que hacer.

\- Está bien ¿Qué es lo que estás planeando?

\- En un momento te voy a poner al tanto de todo pero también quiero pedirte algo.

\- ¿Que?

\- Quiero que a partir de mañana te conviertas en la sombra de Trudy.

\- Yo encantado Solo pero ¿Por qué?

\- Por qué es posible que traten de engañarme.

\- ¿Cómo?

Iban llegando a la sala de reuniones cuando se tropezaron con BB-8 que huía de Hux y fue a esconderse tras Ben quien se apretó el puente de la nariz y suspiró.

\- ¿Ahora que pasa?

El molesto beep beep se escuchó por encima de los reclamos de Hux a Poe y Ben optó por ignorarlos para entrar a la sala de reuniones dónde estaban ya algunos miembros del personal.

Rose lo siguió y pasaron la siguiente hora ultimando los detalles para la llegada a Coruscant, atento a todo BB-8 no perdía detalle de nada y cuando todos se retiraron Ben se quedó solo con el droide, Hux, Poe y Rose.

\- Ahora que estamos solos, quiero pedirles que no pierdan de vista a Rey y a Trudy.

\- Antes me ibas a decir el por qué de esa petición Solo ¿Por qué quieres que la vigile?

\- Conozco a mi esposa Dameron, Trudy va a ir conmigo en uno de los destructores y es posible que trate de cambiar de lugar con ella.

\- ¿Será capaz?

\- De eso y más.

\- Pero tú puedes sentirla, digo, por la fuerza y todo eso.

\- Así es, pero eso no va a evitar que lo intente.

\- Bien, yo me encargo de Rey y tú de Trudy - le dijo Rose a Poe que asíntio - también Isa y Tara pueden vigilarlas.

\- Es verdad, a esas niñas no se les escapa nada Solo.

Ben estuvo de acuerdo e hizo nota mental de hablar con ellas más tarde.

Y no estaba tan equivocado en sus sospechas pues cuando Rey se quedó con Trudy, envío a las chicas por té mientras ellas hablaban.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Estoy bien Rey, solo tengo que descansar otro día y ya.

\- Quiero pedirte algo.

\- ¿Está todo bien?

\- Si, es que... ¡No quiero separarme de Ben! 

\- ¿Que es lo que estás tramando Rey?

\- Tú irás con él en uno de los destructores y yo...

\- Si estás pensando que cambiemos lugares no creo que se pueda.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Él sabrá que eres tú.

Rey que no había pensado en eso suspiró con derrota y se sentó. Trudy se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano.

\- ¿Que pasa Rey? ¿Desconfias de él? Porque sabes que te ama más que a su vida.

\- ¡Lo se! Es que...y si lo obligan a...

\- Eso no va a pasar, no lo permitirá y por eso estarás tú cuidando de él.

\- ¡Por favor Trudy! ¡Yo quiero ir con él no...!

Al verla así Trudy recordó el día que había despertado después de haber encontrado a Ben y a dos de los chicos, había pasado un par de días inconsciente por la fiebre y recordó la súplica que le había hecho al que ahora era su maestro.

\- Rey mírame.

Los ojos verdes y húmedos por las lágrimas la miraron suplicantes y Trudy se sentó junto a ella para empezar a hablar.

\- Cuando conocí al maestro y a los chicos yo estaba huyendo de unos contrabandistas, ellos ya habían atrapado a mi hermana, ella...se sacrificó por mí y todo porqué yo no hice caso a lo que me habían dicho mis padres de ocultarme.

\- Ellos iban a tratar de distraerlos para que mi hermana y yo escaparamos pero yo no quería quedarme, siempre hacia lo que yo quería, nunca lo que me pedían, estaba acostumbrada a salirme con la mía.

\- Ese día no fue la excepción, pensé que mis padres se iban sin mí y salí corriendo del escondite...ellos al verme volvieron y quedaron en medio del fuego cruzado.

Trudy se secó las lágrimas y Rey le apretó la mano.

\- Mi hermana al ver que los maleantes casi me atrapan llamó su atención y la atraparon a ella, yo corrí lo más que pude hasta que el cansancio pudo conmigo, fue cuando llegué a un callejón sin salida donde me encontré con el maestro, estando ahí con él ví como la nave donde llevaban a mi hermana explotaba.

\- No supe que más pasó por qué perdí el sentido y desperté dos días después, no recordaba lo que había pasado y ellos no me dijeron nada, hasta que yo lo recordé.

Las lágrimas seguían corriendo por las mejillas de la chica y Rey la abrazó.

\- Me sentí como la peor escoria de la galaxia, por mi culpa mi familia ya no estaba y trate de acabar con mi vida pero Cardo me descubrió y me hizo sentir peor, me dijo que sí era escoria por no por lo que había pasado si no por lo que estaba tratando de hacer, me dijo que era una cobarde.

\- Tardé varios días para entenderlo pero me di cuenta que tenía razón. Fue entonces cuando decidí cambiar, me costó mucho pero lo logré, además empecé a entrenar con los chicos y descubrí que se me daba bien el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y el manejo de las armas.

\- El maestro me dijo que es por que soy Echani, pero yo creo que es porque desde muy niña empecé a entrenar y era buena, en lo que siempre fallé en disciplina.

\- Trudy yo...lo siento mucho.

\- No, está bien, ya aprendí a vivir con eso pero en ocasiones me pregunto que habría pasado si yo hubiera hecho lo que me pidieron mis padres, mi madre siempre trató de educarnos a mi hermana y a mi de acuerdo a las costumbres Echani pero yo siempre iba a mi aire, aprendí la lección de la peor manera.

\- ¿Que estás tratando de decirme?

\- Que hagas lo que Ben te está pidiendo, no lo tomes como una orden si no como una petición de alguien que solo confía en tí para cuidar su vida.

Rey se quedó pensando un momento y se dió cuenta que de alguna manera ella también era como Trudy pero por qué había estado sola desde muy temprana edad, estaba acostumbrada a hacer lo que quería o lo que consideraba conveniente sin pensar en nadie más que ella pero ahora era su esposo el que la necesitaba.

\- Está bien, pero esto no me gusta, además ésa... - evitó mencionar a la Reina de Naboo pero Trudy la entendió.

\- Lo se pero yo estaré cerca de él, si la tipa trata de acercarse se las verá conmigo, me debe una.

Rey apretó los puños y sus mejillas enrojecieron por el enojo.

\- Ya celosa, te doy mi palabra de que no permitiré que se acerque a menos de tres metros.

Rey sonrió y ya no respondió porque Tara e Isa iban llegando con el té.

\- Esta nave es enorme - se lamentó Isa - nos perdimos dos veces.

\- Tendrán que acostumbrarse chicas - respondió Trudy riendo.

El gesto de la chica hizo reír a Rey que aceptó la taza de té que le dieron pero al momento la dejo caer y salió corriendo seguida de Trudy y las doncellas que trataron de detenerla pero no pudieron

\- ¡Mi Lady espere! ¡No puede correr así!

Rey simplemente las ignoró, lo que no pudo pasar por alto fue la perturbación en la fuerza que sintió.

Después de la reunión que Ben tuvo con Hux y los demás, los dejo a ellos discutiendo algunos detalles menores y fue por Rey pero a medio camino sucedió algo que ni en sus más locos sueños habria esperado.

\- Ben Solo.

Frente a él estaba un fantasma pero no estaba seguro si era un Jedi o un Sith, los sables que portaba lo confundían, uno rojo sangre como el suyo y el otro morado, lo que hablaba del gran poder que había tenido, que todavía tenía pues podía sentir su firma en la fuerza.

\- ¿Quien eres? - apesar de la apariencia peligrosa que tenía el visitante, Ben no sentía temor, al contrario, algo lo impulsaba a acercase a él.

\- Tú lo sabes.

\- No... - pero si lo sabía, lo sentía, aunque nunca lo había visto lo reconoció.

\- Alguna vez fui como tú.

\- Darth Revan - Ben inspiró con fuerza, una leyenda estaba frente a él.

\- El mismo.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

\- El cristal de tu sable sufre, necesitas ayuda Ben.

\- Ya me habían dicho que podía sanarlo, pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

\- Encontraste el balance dentro de ti, debes darle ese mismo balance a tu cristal, te espero en las ruinas del templo de Coruscant.

Rey iba llegando a dónde sentía la presencia de Ben cuando alguien le cortó el paso.

\- ¡Abuelo! ¡Perdón, maestro Skywalker!

\- Tranquila niña, él está bien.

\- Pero...

\- Ve con tu esposa Ben Solo y recuerda de dónde proviene tu fuerza.

Y antes de que Ben pudiera preguntar algo más el fantasma desapareció.

\- ¡Maestro...!


	54. Mi fuerza

Capitulo especial de aniversario.

-

Hoy 6 de febrero se cumple un año de que publiqué el primer capítulo de esta historia, gracias a quienes me dieron su apoyo a lo largo de este tiempo, un abrazo virtual y mi más sincero agradecimiento.

-

Advertencia ⚠️ sexo explícito +🔞

-

-

Ben se quedó mirando fijamente a dónde un par segundos antes había estado el fantasma de Darth Revan y aúnque seguía sin poder creerlo tomó su sable láser y lo observó.

\- ¿En verdad estás sufriendo así como yo lo hacía?

Él mismo respondió la pregunta recordando el día que había sangrado el cristal, hacía años de eso pero lo recordaba como si hubiera sido el día anterior.

Cuántos errores había cometido por ir en pos de una ilusión. Estaba por activar su sable cuando sintió la presencia de Rey cerca y esperó.

En otra parte de la nave, el ex General Pryde, pasaba el tiempo sentado en su camastro, leyendo en un datapad, por lo menos eso no se lo habían negado y aunque no había podido comunicarse con nadie tenía la esperanza de que su encierro terminara pronto, confiaba en que los adeptos del emperador acabaran con Kylo Ren y se hicieran con el control de la primera orden.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no le prestaba atención a nada hasta que un destello lo distrajo.

Levantó la vista y sintió sorpresa y temor por partes iguales pero al ver el sable de color rojo sonrió pensando que su libertad estaba cerca.

\- ¡Mi Lord! - se inclino ante el ser frente a él pero algo más llamó su atención, otro sable, de color morado, quiso retroceder pero una fuerza invisible lo detuvo.

Algo invadió su cabeza y muchos recuerdos borrados u olvidados acudieron a su mente.

\- ¡El emperador tendra su victoria! - exclamó feliz.

\- El emperador no es más, el final se acerca.

\- Yo...pensé que usted estaba aquí para el ritual.

\- No, mi misión aquí es otra. No habrá otro Nathema.

\- ¡Pero mi Lord! ¡Para eso lo trajimos de vuelta y...!

Pryde se interrumpió a mitad de la oración y se quedó estático al pasar los su mente imagenes de un antiguo ritual.

Muerte, destrucción, caos, un ritual dónde nadie sobrevivió, la realidad del lado oscuro de la fuerza, demasiado para la mente de un débil humano.

Después de eso no supo más y el visitante se desvaneció.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rey estaba desesperada por llegar con Ben pero Anakin parecía ser un muro infranqueable.

\- ¡Maestro déjeme pasar!

\- Ya te dije que él está bien.

\- ¿Que está pasando? ¿Con quién está?

\- Ya lo sabrás, ahora quédate tranquila.

\- ¡Pero...! - la protesta murió en sus labios cuando sintió que la extraña presencia que estaba junto a Ben desaparecía, solo entonces Anakin la dejó pasar.

Corrió de nuevo por el pasillo hasta que al doblar en una esquina se encontró con su esposo observando fijamente su sable láser.

\- ¡Ben!

Sin esperar se lanzó a abrazarlo para después tomarlo del rostro.

\- ¿Que pasa? - preguntó él sonriendo.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿No te pasó nada?

\- Tranquila, estoy bien.

\- ¿Con quién estabas?

\- ¿Lo sentiste?

\- ¡Si! ¿Quien era?

\- Un fantasma de la fuerza.

\- ¿Qué? Ben, los fantasmas de la fuerza no tienen esa presencia.

\- Este sí.

\- ¿En verdad estás bien? - volvió a preguntar Rey al ver la tranquilidad de Ben.

\- Si, no te preocupes.

Rey sentía mucha curiosidad por saber quien era el misterioso fantasma pero decidio esperar para preguntar de nuevo pues Ben parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Estaba por tomarla de la mano cuando llegaron las doncellas y Trudy agotadas por la carrera y lanzandole a Rey miradas de reproche.

\- ¡Mi Lady! - Tara se sujetó de Isa que también estaba agitada - ¡No...puede andar...corriendo así!

\- ¿Venías corriendo Rey? - Ben vio a Rey sonrojarse y desviar la vista.

\- No corrí tanto, no sean exageradas.

\- Ven conmigo, es obvio que no puedo perderte de vista mucho tiempo y tú - miró a Trudy que se agarraba el costado con expresión de dolor - ve a descansar.

\- Vamos señorita - Isa la tomó del brazo - nosotras la acompañamos a su habitación.

\- Quiero hablar con ustedes más tarde - las doncellas asíntieron a la petición de Ben y se fueron con Trudy que suspiró aliviada, al menos por el momento Rey no cometeria alguna locura.

Ben caminó con Rey hasta llegar a una sala que se encontraba vacía y al entrar la soltó y se le quedó mirando con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Y bien? - Ben levantó una ceja esperando la respuesta.

\- ¿Qué? - la petulancia de esposa lo hizo sonreír.

\- ¿Por qué corrías?

\- Yo no...

\- ¿Rey?

\- ¡Oh está bien! Sentí esa presencia extraña y no lo pensé, solo quería llegar contigo.

\- Mi cielo te entiendo, pero no puedes ir corriendo por toda la nave como si nada, estás embarazada.

\- Lo sé.

\- Mi amor por favor, trata de ser menos impulsiva, no te estoy pidiendo que cambies por qué te amo así como eres, pero mientras lleves dentro de ti a nuestro hijo cuídate un poco más. ¿Si?

\- Si, líder supremo.

\- ¿Se ha movido de nuevo? - se acercó a ella para ponerle las manos en la barriga.

\- No, pero tal vez lo haga pronto.

\- Ya quiero sentirlo otra vez.

\- Yo también.

Rey abrazó a Ben y estuvieron un momento así hasta que llegó un soldado a buscarlo.

\- Señor, hay un problema.

\- ¿Que pasa?

\- El General Pryde señor, está actuando muy extraño.

\- Vamos.

Ben llevó a Rey con él hasta las celdas donde tenían a los prisioneros pero antes de llegar se encontraron de nuevo con Anakin.

\- ¡Abuelo por favor! ¡Otra vez no!

Ben se sorprendió al escuchar a su esposa decirle abuelo a...su abuelo y lo miro interrogante.

\- Es la segunda vez que lo hace hoy.

\- ¿Que pasa abuelo, por qué estás aquí?

\- Quiero preguntarle algo a Rey.

\- ¿Qué? - la curiosidad pudo con ella y se acercó a Anakin.

\- Ven conmigo mientras Ben arregla sus asuntos.

\- Vamos, pero ni crea que no me doy cuenta de que es lo que está haciendo.

Ben observó como se alejaban su esposa y su abuelo y caminó hasta llegar a la celda dónde se encontró a Pryde en un estado lamentable.

\- ¿Que fue lo que le pasó?

\- No sabemos señor, empezó a actuar raro hace menos de una hora.

Ben se acercó a la puerta de la celda del ex General y casi sonrie al escuchar sus balbuceos, al parecer Darth Revan no solo lo había visitado a él, se había dado el tiempo también de hacer un tour por la nave.

\- ¿Vieron algo extraño?

\- No, nada.

\- Llamen al doctor para que le dé un tranquilizante y vigilenlo.

\- Si señor.

\- ¿Y las doncellas que estaban detenidas?

\- Están dos celdas más allá.

\- Está bien, gracias

\- Señor.

Ben volvió sobre sus pasos y fue de nuevo en busca de sus esposa, al parecer era uno de eso días dónde siempre había algo que hacer antes de llegar con ella, no le preocupaba pues estaba seguro que con su abuelo estaba bien, lo que le daba curiosidad era por qué Revan había visitado a Pryde, pero ya le preguntaría después.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- ¿Y bien? 

\- ¿Y bien qué?

\- ¿Que estoy haciendo según tú? - le preguntó Anakin a Rey mientras volvían a la sala donde había estado un momento antes con Ben.

\- Está evitando que me acerque a ciertos lugares o personas.

\- Trato de protegerte niña, eso no es un delito.

\- Lo sé y se lo agradezco pero se defenderme.

Anakin guardo silencio hasta que llegaron a la sala y Rey se enfrentó a él.

\- ¿Y? ¿Que es lo que me quiere preguntar?

\- ¿Recuerdas a tus padres?

Rey en verdad se sorprendió, esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso y fue a sentarse si saber que responder.

\- Yo...no, en ocasiones tengo destellos de algo pero es muy vago.

\- ¿Puedo buscar en tus recuerdos?

Rey estuvo de acuerdo y se quedó quieta mientras Anakin hacía lo mismo que había hecho Ben tiempo atrás, acercó su mano a su rostro, pensó que sería algo invasivo pero apenas y sintio un leve cosquilleo. Cuando él encontró lo que quería se alejó de ella y se quedó en silencio.

\- ¿Abuelo que vió?

\- Después te digo, ¿Has estado meditando?

\- Si, no me dejan hacer otra clase de entrenamiento.

\- ¿Y tú vínculo con Ben?

\- Ya lo domino un poco más.

\- Trabaja más en eso, va a necesitar de tí.

\- Me preocupa.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Mañana nos vamos a separar, él se va a ir en un destructor y yo me voy a quedar aquí. Además aún no se a quien pertenece esa firma en la fuerza que sentí.

\- No es un enemigo si es lo que estás pensando.

\- ¿Por qué no me quieren decir nada?

\- Ben te lo dirá cuándo él lo considere necesario.

\- ¡Pero...!

\- ¿De que tienes miedo Rey?

\- ¡De perderlo, de no volver a verlo, de quedarme sola de nuevo!

\- Eso no va a pasar, confia en él.

\- Lo hago, pero no puedo evitar sentir temor.

\- Te entiendo Rey, créeme, por eso te digo que confies en él y en el amor que se tienen.

Rey no pudo evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos y Anakin se acercó a abrazarla, la estaba consolando cuando Ben llegó y se asustó al ver a Rey llorar a lágrima viva.

\- ¿Abuelo que pasó?

\- ¡Oh, nada! No te preocupes, las mujeres embarazadas son muy sencibles y lloran por todo. Los veo después.

Y huyó dejando a Ben a merced de las lágrimas de Rey.

Se acercó a abrazarla y se quedó así con ella hasta que los sollozos se convirtieron en suspiros.

\- ¿Que pasó mi amor?

\- Nada, es verdad lo que dijo tu abuelo, estoy muy sencible.

\- No te creo.

Rey sonrio y se secó las últimas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y se acercó a darle un beso a Ben que la tomó de los hombros y la llevó así al ascensor.

\- Vamos para que cenes y descanses. 

\- ¿Cenar?

\- Mi cielo ya es la hora de la cena.

\- No me había dado cuenta - cuando entraron al ascensor que los llevaría a su nivel de recostó sobre él.

\- ¿Estás cansada?

\- Si, se me fueron las horas muy rápido.

\- Hoy fue un día muy movido - la abrazó por la espalda y le puso la barbilla en un hombro.

\- Y extraño.

¿Recuerdas la primera vez que estuvimos solos en un ascensor?

\- Si, fue el día que fui a buscarte e inició todo esto, parece que fue hace mucho tiempo.

\- Si, así lo parece.

\- ¿Sabes algo de Leia?

\- No, ven vamos a tratar de comunicarnos con ella, a ver cómo les van las cosas.

\- ¿Ben? ¿Me vas a decir quien era...?

\- Si, no seas curiosa, solo dame algo de tiempo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

En algún punto del espacio Leia y los miembros de la resistencia también hacían sus planes, Ben ya le había dicho lo que quería que hicieran y tenían que coordinar todo muy bien para que no hubieran fallos.

Después de un par de horas de planear algunos movimientos Leia se tomó un descanso y Maz al verla pensativa se acercó a ella.

\- ¿Que pasa princesa? Estás muy melancólica.

\- Pensaba en mis muertos Maz.

\- ¿Por alguna razón en particular?

\- Muchos de ellos lucharon por la paz y ya no están aquí para ver qué al fin está por llegar ese momento.

\- Es verdad - Maz observó a las personas que iban y venían, se sentó al lado de Leia - esta guerra sin sentido se llevó muchas vidas.

\- Si, tantas vidas perdidas solo por el hambre de poder de un hombre.

\- Ya no pienses en eso, hay otras cosas en que ocupar el tiempo.

\- Si, quiero empezar a preparar las cosas para la llegada de mi nieto.

\- ¿Te hace ilusión verdad?

\- Llegué a pensar que jamás vería a mi descendencia Maz, con lo perdido que estaba Ben lo veía como algo imposible.

\- Pues ya vez que no es así, el próximo Solo viene en camino.

\- Si, debo preguntar si ya eligieron el nombre.

\- Espero que sea un buen nombre princesa, ahora vamos tienes que cenar algo y descansar, hay que renovar esas energías para cuando lleguemos a Coruscant.

\- Me pregunto ¿Que nos espera al llegar allá? Hace unas horas sentí una perturbación en la fuerza.

\- ¡Princesa no me asustes!

\- No te preocupes, no es algo malo, pero si tiene que ver con Ben.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Él y yo siempre hemos tenido una conexión especial, por eso se que no es nada para preocuparse.

\- Bien, entonces usted se va a ir a descansar.

Leia fue con Maz a dónde estaba su habitación y después de cenar y tomar un té se preparó para descansar unas horas, había acordado con Ben que ellos se adelantarian a llegar a Coruscant sin detenerse en Corellia para ganar un poco de tiempo y también para ver qué era lo que les esperaba al llegar al planeta.

Cuando Maz volvió unos minutos después la encontró dormida y decidió ir a descansar ella también, pensando que los caminos de la fuerza eran bastante extraños e ironicos.

\- Me alegra que hayas encontrado a esa niña en mi planeta Ben Solo - murmuró Maz antes de entregarse al sueño ella también.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Después de cenar Ben y Rey le enviaron un mensaje a Leia, habían acordado reunirse antes de llegar a Coruscant para acordar los últimos detalles.

Rey dejo a Ben dando algunas órdenes y fue a darse un baño, él entró a la ducha cuando ella iba saliendo.

\- ¿No me esperas?

\- Ni lo sueñes Ben Solo, te conozco.

Escapó casi corriendo y solo escuchó detrás suyo la risa, estaba secándose el cabello cuado él salió tambien de la ducha.

Al verlo se sonrojó pues estaba completamente desnudo y exitado y por la mirada que le dió ya se estaba imaginando las intenciones que tenía en ese momento.

\- Ben...

Se interrumpió cuando la tomó en brazos y fue hacía la cama.

\- ¿Que mi cielo?

\- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

\- Dormir.

\- Si claro, conozco esa mirada líder supremo.

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- Si, es la que tienes cuando...

\- ¿Cuando quiero hacer el amor con mi esposa?

La dejó en la cama y sin esperar más le quitó el camisón que usaba en ocasiones para dormir para poder sentir su piel, reclamó sus labios en un beso abrazador mientras su mano iba bajando por sus pechos y más al sur.

Después de un momento se separó un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

\- Te amo tanto Rey, más que a mí vida.

\- Y yo a ti Ben - Rey le retiró los mechones de cabello del rostro.

\- Nunca voy a dejar de agradecer que tomaras mi mano.

\- Era el único camino para mí, no había otro, desde que decidí ir a buscarte lo sabía, tú eras mi destino.

\- Y tú el mío mi amor.

Un nuevo beso los arrasó a ambos, era apasionado, pero también lleno de amor, de entrega, la mano de Ben llegó a su destino entre las piernas de su esposa, con suavidad la acarició y abrió como si de los pétalos de una flor se tratara, cuando la cálida humedad empapó sus dedos se recostó y la subió sobre él.

\- ¡Ben!

\- Tómame Rey, soy tuyo.

Con su mano él la guió sobre su miembro hasta que estuvo por completo dentro de ella y el gemido que le regaló lo encendió aún más.

Rey no espero para empezar a moverse sobre él, le puso las manos en el pecho para sostenerse e hizo lo que ya le había enseñado la vez anterior, Ben le tomó los pechos con ambas manos para acariciarlos, estaban un poco más grandes y los pezones tenían un color más oscuro, no aguantó el deseo de probarlos y la sostuvo de la espalda con una mano mientras con la otra se apoyaba en la cama para levantarse un poco y tomar uno con su boca.

Rey no pudo reprimir el placer que la caricia le provocó y gritó enterandole las uñas en los hombros.

\- ¡Ben!

\- ¿Que mi amor?

Sintió los espasmos internos del orgasmo de Rey apretando su miembro y se sentó por completo para sostenerla mientras ella lo envolvía con sus piernas.

Ben le retiró el cabello húmedo de la frente y la besó.

\- Me encanta que me tú me hagas el amor Rey pero no puedo estar sin besarte, sin abrazarte.

Se miraron por un momento, Rey lo tomó del rostro y lo besó mientras seguía moviendo sus caderas con la ayuda de su esposo que mordía sus labios y su cuello.

\- Te amo Rey, te amo, te amo, te amo.

\- Y yo a ti Ben

\- Tu y nuestro hijo son mi fuerza, mi razón de ser.

Siguieron moviéndose al unisono, haciéndose el amor mutuamente, dándose todo uno al otro hasta que el placer los alcanzó ambos y se dejaron ir gimiendo, tocando el cielo juntos, unidos, siendo uno solo.

Cuando la tormenta pasó Ben se movió para dejar a Rey sobre la cama y para darle un beso en la barriga antes de taparlos a ambos con las mantas.

\- Descansa mi cielo y recuerda que te amo.

\- Gracias mi amor - Rey recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Ben y se entregó al sueño mientras Ben se quedaba pensando en las palabras que le había dicho el fantasma de Darth Revan.

Ahora lo entendía, Rey y su hijo eran su fuerza.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mustafar.

\- Se que estás aquí.

Anakin aguardo hasta que el fantasma se hizo presente frente a él.

\- ¿Por qué me llamaste? 

\- Pensé que eras el más indicado para ayudar a Ben. Darth Revan.

\- No soy el más indicado para tener un Padawan.

\- Ben no es cualquier Padawan.

\- Lo se, el que sea parte de la Diada lo hace más difícil.

\- Por eso te necesita a ti.

\- Estaba igual de perdido que yo ¿Verdad?

\- Admito mi parte de culpa en éso - dijo Anakin con pesar - pero también hubo otras causas.

\- Lo se, pero ya empezó a aceptar su naturaleza, lo que es.

\- Un Jedi gris.

\- Si, uno muy poderoso.

\- ¿Y Rey?

\- Ella es... su fuerza.

\- Si, desde el día que nació, ella fue parte de él.

\- Una Diada, si lo sabías ¿Por qué no hiciste nada para evitar todo lo que pasó?

\- No podía, él tenía que darse cuenta por si solo que estaba equivocado - respondió Anakin - Y también tenía que encontrarse con Rey cuando fuera el momento correcto.

\- Tardó mucho.

\- Digamos que el muchacho fué un poco torpe en eso de conquistar a la chica.

\- Pues no lo hizo tan mal si está casado con ella.

\- Bueno, hubo un secuestro, una persecución por la galaxia y por último fue ella quien fue a buscarlo.

\- ¡Vaya! Una mujer decidida.

\- Más bien cabezota.

\- Bueno, el último paso para que tú nieto se convierta en lo que siempre debió ser es su sable láser.

\- ¿Lo vas a ayudar?

\- Si, pero necesito que estés ahí también.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Ya lo verás, debo irme.

\- Revan espera...

\- Por cierto, tus amigos están despertando.

Anakin volteó y sonrió.

\- Bienvenidos...


	55. Prioridad

Coruscant.

\- ¡Senador, Senador!

El Senador de Cantonica se alarmó al ver la desesperación y palidez de su asistente.

\- ¿Que pasa?

\- ¡Señor! Escuché al senador de Iridonia decir que había recibido un mensaje del los astilleros de Corellia, al parecer la primera orden está preparando una nueva flota.

-¿Qué quieres decir con nueva flota?

\- No escuché más señor.

\- ¿Será posible que el lider supremo sepa del recibimiento que le espera al llegar acá?

\- Tal vez señor, por lo que escuche la flota es grande, el senador de Iridonia y otros más se marchan hoy.

\- Cobardes. 

\- ¿Senador, que piensa hacer?

\- Esperar al líder supremo y confiar en que no va a destruir el planeta así como sucedió con Hosnia.

El asistente palideció aún más y observo al Senador con impotencia, pensando que habría sido mejor quedarse en Cantonica, pero ya era tarde para eso.

En ese momento otros Senadores más discutían la posibilidad de irse y esperar que sus planetas no sufrieran la posibles represalias o quedarse y enfrentar al líder supremo, estaba debatiendo que hacer cuando un escándalo fuera llamo la atención de todos.

La reina de Naboo había llegado y no de muy buen humor pues sin doncellas que la atendieran su aspecto no era nada glamuroso e iba gritando a todo el que se atravezara en su camino.

Solo un par de los Senadores se acercaron a preguntar que había pasado pero los stormtroopers que la acompañaban dieron una respuesta escueta y se retiraron dejando que ella fuera la que diera la explicaciones.

\- ¿Que fue lo que pasó majestad? - el más anciano de los Senadores tenía mucho que hablar con la malhumorada mujer.

\- Nos atacaron unos contrabandistas Senador y se llevaron a mis doncellas.

\- ¿Y su guardia por qué no hizo nada para protegerlas?

\- Bueno es que...yo...

\- ¿No llevaba guardia?

\- No lo consideré conveniente y ahora que el líder supremo es mi...

\- ¿Su qué? ¿Su prometido? - el senador harto de los sinsentidos de la caprichosa mujer perdió los estribos y gritó - ¡Ni siquiera sabemos si va a aceptar la alianza, no se ha pronunciado al respecto, ni ha dicho cuando llegará, estamos en el limbo sin saber que va a pasar cuando llegue, si es que llega!

\- ¡Pero Senador, usted estuvo de acuerdo con plantearle los planes de alianza por medio del matrimonio!

\- ¡No le planteamos los planes de una alianza, le lanzamos una amenaza si no aceptaba!

\- Tal vez no... me expliqué bien.

Eider Ptah veía como su ambición de hacerse con el control de la primera orden de desvanecía ante sus ojos, los Senadores que habían estado de acuerdo con ella ahora la veían disimuladamente sin opinar al respecto ni le daban el apoyo que antes le habían dado.

\- ¡Si lo hizo majestad, fue muy clara en cuanto a lo que quería! Ahora solo queda esperar que el líder supremo no tome represalias.

\- ¿Represalias? ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

\- Ya lo verá usted cuando el lider supreno llegue. Pediré que le envíen una doncella.

Sin despedirse el Senador se fue seguido de los otros que estaban escuchando la discusión, se arrepentia de haberle hecho caso a esa mujer, pero ya no servía de nada lamentarse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Corellia.

Ben veía el planeta cada vez más cerca, el lugar natal de su padre, un nudo en el pecho le impidió respirar por un momento, si tan solo tuviera una oportunidad...

Se dió una bofetada mental y dejó sus pensamientos sombríos para otra ocasión, habían llegado un par de horas antes pero apenas estaban descendiendo a la superficie del planeta debido a un par de detalles que tenían que arreglar.

\- ¿Solo estás bien?

La voz de Poe lo saco de sus pensamientos, y tardó un momento para responder, le había pedido que lo acompañara junto con Kuruk y BB-8 para que Hux, Rose y Trudy se quedaran con Rey pues en los últimos días había hecho un par de locuras y no quería descuidarla ni un momento.

\- Si, es que...estaba recordando a Han Solo.

\- Entiendo ¿Por que me pediste que viniera contigo? ¿Y por qué BB-8 viene también?

\- Para que Trudy se quedará con Rey y necesito al balón parlanchín.

\- No llegué a conocerla bien - dijo Poe con cautela - pero tal parece que te está dando dolores de cabeza.

\- Ella es...

\- ¿Terca?

\- Algo así.

\- Tal vez cuando llegue el bebé cambie.

\- Lo dudo y no es eso lo que quiero, la amo tal cómo es.

\- Bueno, supongo que es parte de su encanto - estuvo de acuerdo Poe.

\- ¿Dameron?

-¿Hay algo más?

\- Si, quiero pedirte que cuando estemos en Coruscant la protejas, no le permitan hacer alguna locura y si hay que tomar una decisión drástica lo hagan ustedes en lugar de ella.

\- Eso no tienes que pedirlo pero ¿Y Hux? Se supone que es el General.

\- Ya lo sabe pero si él llegara a estar impedido por alguna razón tendrás que hacerlo tú.

\- Yo...está bien, espero que no te arrepientas de esto.

\- Me voy a arrepentir si no me enfrento ahora al Senado Galáctico, se que la primera orden ha causado muchas penas pero también ellos, la mayoría de los miembros son ambiciosos y corruptos.

\- En eso tienes razón Solo.

Se quedaron en silencio cuando a lo lejos avistaron los astilleros dónde habían construido las naves, había muchos obreros afanados en sus ocupaciones y cuando vieron la Lanzadera de mando descender todo se detuvo por unos segundos para después volver a ponerse en movimiento.

Los encargados se acercaron presurosos a recibir a Ben y cuando lo vieron.

\- Líder supremo, lo que pidió está listo - le dijo el capataz que estaba visiblemente nervioso.

\- Gracias ¿Sus créditos le fueron entregados?

\- Si señor y como usted lo pidió los planos han sido destruidos, solo guardamos esto.

Le entregó a Ben un pequeño chip que este guardó pero puso al hombre a sudar con la petición que le hizo.

Me gustaría que le diera a mi droide acceso a su base de datos.

\- Pero...señor yo...

\- ¿Hay algun problema con eso? - Ben se metió a la mente del hombre y la que vio lo puso sobre aviso.

\- No...señor, pero...

\- ¿Me está ocultando algo?

\- Nada señor - el nerviosismo del hombre está cada vez más evidente.

\- Entonces guienos por favor.

El hombre al saberse descubierto no lo pensó más, sabía que si se seguía negando le iría muy mal, además de que estaba rodeado de stormtroopers, una orden del hombre frente a él y el lugar sería senizas en menos de un minuto.

\- Señor yo...

\- ¿Si? - Ben levantó una ceja en espera de la excusa.

\- Le pasé un informe al Senado Galáctico, yo...pensé que era mi deber.

\- ¿Su deber? ¿Cuánto le pagaron?

\- Nada, ellos solo me pidieron informes de cualquier nuevo proyecto o nave que nos llegaran a pedir, amenazaron con cerrar los astilleros si no cooperabamos.

\- ¿Les diste los planos?

\- Aún no, lo siento mucho señor.

\- No voy a tomar represalias por el momento, pero te estaré vigilando. Ahora muestrale el camino al droide.

El hombre cumplió la orden presuroso y Poe fue tras él con BB-8 y un grupo de stormtroopers.

\- Kuruk - el Caballero que había permanecido en silencio se acercó a Ben - Comunícate con Vicrul y que alerte a la General, al parecer en Coruscant ya saben que vamos preparados para un ataque.

\- Si líder supremo.

Poe espero con paciencia hasta que BB-8 termino con su tarea y volvió a dónde estaba Ben, este al verlo salir dió la orden y poco a poco los cazas fueron saliendo del planeta hasta que el astillero quedó prácticamente vacío.

Se dió la vuelta para ir a la nave Lanzadera pero el capaz lo llamó 

\- ¡Señor!

\- Quédese tranquilo - la dura mirada que Ben le dió al hombre lo puso a temblar literalmente - nada le va a pasar, pero la próxima vez piénselo bien antes de dar información confidencial a quien no debe.

\- Si señor.

Cuando todas las naves abandonaron el planeta el hombre suspiró aliviado y se secó el sudor de la frente con manos temblorosas, se alegraba de estar lejos de Coruscant pues lo que le había dicho al Senador de Iridonia no se acercaba en nada a lo que les esperaba.

Rey observaba desde el puente del Fulminatrix el planeta natal de Han Solo. Había pensado ir con Ben pero este la había disuadido, y había tenido razón, no sabían que se iban a encontrar ahí.

Observó también más allá de donde ellos estaban, había cuatro destructores estelares rodeándo el planeta, en unos de esos iría Ben, suspiró y se llevó una mano al vientre abultado, el temor de perderlo era más fuerte cada día.

\- ¿Rey estás bien?

Rose al verla pensativa se acercó a ella, si bien no eran grandes amigas, le tenía aprecio y se preocupaba por ella.

\- Si Rose, es que todo esto me preocupa.

\- Confía en tu esposo Rey, creo que sabe lo que hace.

\- Ella tiene razón - Trudy se había acercado a ellas y se puso al otro lado de Rey.

\- Si, casi siempre tiene la razón, odio eso.

Rose sonrió y le puso una mano en el vientre.

\- Cada día está más grande.

\- Si y yo más gorda.

\- Te ves muy linda Rey - le dijo Trudy - y estoy segura que el bebé será hermoso también.

\- Mi Lady - Rey vio a Tara que se acercaba con un té - por qué no se sienta un momento y se relaja.

Rey suspiró y se sentó, tenía la sospecha de que la estaban vigilando, y más cuando supo que Ben había hablado con las doncellas, no sabía sobre que pero se hacía una idea.

Y no estaba equivocada, Ben las había advertido de los posibles planes de su esposa y las chicas no la perdían de vista ni un segundo, Ap'lek y Ushar también estaban ahí, en silencio, siempre vigilantes, pero ya se había acostumbrado a ellos.

Hux iba de un lado a otro por el puente con una datapad en la mano y hablando en ocasiones y deteniéndose por momentos para dar alguna orden cuando uno de los técnicos se acercó.

\- Señor, ya vienen.

Hux asíntio y esperó un momento.

\- ¡Rey, Hux! - Trudy que observaba el espacio los llamó.

Rey fue rápidamente con el pelirrojo y Rose detrás de ella y vio como del planeta empezaban a salir infinidad de naves cazas que fácilmente se confundían con la oscuridad del espacio.

\- Bueno - dijo con pesar - al parecer está todo listo.

\- Estamos contigo Rey, ya verás que todo va a salir bien.

\- Eso espero Rose.

Salió del puente y fue al hangar con Trudy y las doncellas, Rose la observó marcharse y siguió trabajando en un proyecto que Ben le había dado de manera secreta, con la experiencia que tenía como mecánica en la resistencia no le fue difícil crear un dispositivo para inhabilitar el sistema de comunicación de Coruscant en tierra.

\- ¿En qué trabajas? - Hux tenía curiosidad, sabía que el líder supremo le había encargado algo a la chica pero no había querido preguntar hasta ese momento.

\- En algo que me pidió tu jefe, espero que funcione.

\- No está dejando cabos sueltos.

\- No, es más listo de lo que pensé, se parece a la General en eso.

\- Si, es muy irritante que siempre vaya un paso adelante y que la mayoría de las veces tenga la razón.

Rose sonrió ante la molestia de Hux y siguió trabajando en lo suyo mientras Rey llegaba al hangar justo cuando Ben descendía de la nave Lanzadera.

Se acercó a ella y cuando todos los cazas habían abordado tanto el Fulminatrix como los destructores estelares, dio la orden de partir de inmediato a Coruscant.

\- ¿Ben? - Rey estaba confundida y esperanzada.

\- Vamos a ir juntos mi cielo - la tomó de la mano para acercarla - lo pensé bien y no quiero estar sin ti más de lo necesario.

\- ¿Y la flota? - Rey lo abrazó feliz - ¿Quien está a cargo?

\- Por el momento Dameron y Kuruk pero antes de llegar allá tú tomarás el mando.

\- Gracias mi amor, por no dejarme sola.

Ben entrelazó su mano con la de ella y le mostró las alianzas que llevaban desde el día que se habían casado.

\- Mira, siempre juntos, pase lo que pase tú siempre serás mi prioridad Rey.

Se quedaron abrazados con las doncellas y Trudy observando sonrientes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leia recibió el mensaje de Ben y llamó a Maz, un par de horas antes había estado charlando con el Senador Bes y prácticamente ya todo estaba listo, solo tenían que llegar a Coruscant.

Habían hablado con algunos Senadores que no tenían mucho que ver con el senado galáctico y habían aceptado estar presentes para darle su apoyo a Leia sobre todo, los demás se llevarían una sorpresa pues no sabían cuándo llegaban, tenían ya más de dos semanas esperando, la sorpresa sería grande.

Al parecer algunos Senadores seguían siendo tan corruptos como en los tiempos de Palpatine, aunque en medio de todo eso también habían recibido noticias de Lando, buenas noticias pues les había comunicado que los vería en Coruscant con más adeptos a la resistencia.

\- ¿Que pasa princesa?

\- Habrá problemas al llegar a Coruscant.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Al parecer saben de la flota.

\- ¿Quien les avisó?

\- Un soplon del astillero.

La expresión de Maz hizo sonreír a Leia y fueron a buscar al Senador y a algunos de los miembros de la resistencia más cercanos a ella.

\- ¿Ya sabes lo que tiene planeado tu retoño para cuando lleguemos allá?

\- Solo que les tiene preparada una sorpresa.

\- ¿Me pregunto que sorpresa será?

\- Rey.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Rey es la sorpresa.

\- Tu hijo es maquiavélico Leia.

\- Que te puedo decir Maz.

Amabas mujeres se reunieron con los otros miembros de la resistencia y pasaron unos minutos cambiando algunos de los planes que ya tenían.

Los hombres de Ben iban a comandar un pequeño escuadrón que se infiltraria en los controles de mando del planeta para desconectarlos y dejarlos incomunicados, así Rey podría actuar en consecuencia e inhabilitar las tropas arriba, lo escencial de ese plan era evitar un enfrentamiento y muertes innecesarias.

Después de eso Leia fue en busca de Finn, hacía un par de días que lo notaba pensativo y sabía por qué, había esperado que él le dijera lo que pasaba pero al parecer tenía miedo y lo entendía, era difícil aceptar algo así.

Lo encontró leyendo uno de los libros que había sacado Rey de Ahch-to.

\- Finn.

Estaba tan concentrado que la voz de Leia le causó un fuerte sobresalto.

\- ¡General! Yo...lo siento solo estaba...

\- No te disculpes, soy yo quien lo siente, no quise asustarte.

\- Yo...

\- ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme Finn?

\- Bueno es que yo... ¿Usted lo sabe verdad?

\- Si, ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo Finn?

\- He escuchado tantas cosas acerca de los Jedis que no se que pensar.

\- Es verdad que no es una historia linda de contar pero aunque sea difícil de creer tiene su lado bueno.

\- ¿Si?

\- Solo tú puedes decidir tu futuro Finn, piénsalo y cuando decidas que quieres hacer ven a verme.

Leia se fue dejando al chico pensando, la verdad era que no sabía que iba a hacer más allá de ayudar en la última misión, tal vez después de que todo terminara tomaría una decisión.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Un par de días después, horas más, horas menos la primera orden y la resistencia hacían la última parada antes de llegar a Coruscant, Rey abrazaba a Ben con fuerza y este correspondia al abrazo.

\- No estaremos separados mucho tiempo mi cielo, te lo prometo.

\- Cuídate mucho Ben, por favor.

\- Tu también y recuerda quien eres Rey.

\- ¿Quien soy?

\- No solo eres mi esposa, también eres la emperatriz de la primera orden.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cuando me dieron ese título?

\- El día que nos casamos.

\- Pero Ben...

\- Confío en ti mi amor.

\- Líder supremo, todo está listo - Kuruk se acercó a ellos y saludó a Rey con una inclinación - mi Lady.

Rose también se acercó a darle a Ben el dispositivo que le había pedido.

\- Aquí tienes, BB-8 sabrá cómo hacerlo funcionar.

\- Gracias, vamos balón parlanchín, tu vienes conmigo - el droide se acercó y se quedó junto a él.

Poe se acercó a Trudy y la abrazó, ella se recostó en su pecho.

\- Cuídate Poe y cuida de Rey por favor - le pidió en voz baja.

\- Tu también ten cuidado ¿Si? - Trudy asíntio y Poe le dió un beso antes de hablarle al droide en voz baja.

\- Pórtate bien amiguito.

\- Bien, es hora - Ben volteó a ver a Hux y a Poe antes de irse - ya saben, ella es prioridad.

\- Si señor - respondió Hux.

Ben le dió un beso a Rey y se fue con Trudy y Kuruk dejando a Ap'lek y a Ushar con ella.

Rey lo vio subir a su Tie Silencer y salir rápidamente para ir a uno de los destructores. El estómago se le contrajo por un momento pero después recordó que ella era una mujer fuerte y tenía que estar a la altura para defender a su esposo, a su hijo y a Leia, a todos los que amaba, incluidos el par de sombras que la seguian siempre y que le daban golosinas a escondidas, Rose y Trudy con sus consejos y ocurrencias, las doncellas mandonas, también el pelirrojo malhumorado, los miembros de la resistencia y Finn.

Todos ellos formaban parte de su vida y de su familia ahora y tenía que luchar por conservarla. Cuando vio que el destructor dónde iba su esposo y las naves de la resistencia alcanzaban la velocidad luz, ella dió la orden de avanzar también.

\- ¿Hux?

\- Si mi Lady.

\- Vámonos.

Hux ordenó dar el salto y fue con Rey, Rose y Poe al puente, las doncellas y los Caballeros que acompañaban a Rey también iban detrás de ellos, se quedó mirando al rededor suyo y sintio todo vacío a pesar de los que estaba ahí, suspiró y cuadró los hombros y se prometió a si misma estar a la altura del apellido que su esposo le había dado, Rey Solo, la chatarrera de Jakku demostraría de que estaba hecha.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Coruscant.

Cuando algunos de los Senadores estaban por irse otros más estaban llegando y eso frustró los planes de huída, había varias naves llegando a la superficie del planeta y nadie de los que estaban ahí entendía que pasaba hasta que alguien se acercó a preguntar.

\- ¿Por qué están llegando apenas ahora?

\- El líder supremo y la General Organa nos pidieron estar aquí - respondió la senadora de Corellia y otro más de un planeta del borde exterior en el cual el Senado Galáctico no tenía ingerencia alguna también se acercó.

\- Al parecer estamos frente a otra guerra por el control de la galaxia.

\- ¿Otra guerra? ¡Eso no es verdad Senador!

\- ¿Ah no? Pues cualquiera pensaría lo contrario al ver todas esas naves desplegadas allá arriba.

De pronto un silencio pesado se hizo presente como presagiando el desastre y un par de segundos después en el cielo de Coruscant se dejaron ver infinidad de naves pero entre todas ellas destacaban el destructor estelar y detrás de este Fulminatrix flanqueado también de tres destructores estelares más.

\- Bueno señores - dijo la Senadora de Corellia - al parecer el líder supremo no es un hombre fácil de manipular.

Una sensación de frío estremeció a la mayoría de los que estaban ahí, estaban atrapados sin posibilidad de salir hasta que la primera orden lo permitiera.


	56. Rey

Ben observó Coruscant y se puso su casco, hacía ya un tiempo que no lo usaba pero por el momento lo consideró necesario, Trudy también se cubrió parte del rostro pero dejó su cabello a la vista y Kuruk hizo lo mismo.

\- Maestro estamos listos, cuando usted diga.

\- Está bien Kuruk, creo que llegó el momento - Ben suspiró y dió una última instrucción a los tecnicos.

\- A partir de ahora mi esposa está al mando.

\- Si señor - fue la respuesta colectiva.

Satisfecho Ben fue con Kuruk y Trudy al hangar, cada uno subió a su nave y esperaron, el líder supreno tenía que comunicarse con alguien más.

\- ¿General está lista?

\- Cuado tu digas Ben - Leia respondió apresurada a la transmisión de su hijo, sabía lo que le estaba costando separarse de Rey y no quería que las cosas se retrasaran más de lo debido.

\- Bien, vamos.

Ben salió del destructor en su Tie Silencer y enseguida lo siguieron tanto cazas de la primera orden como X-Win de la resistencia y el crucero de su mamá, aunque se sentía solo sin Rey a su lado, podía sentir su vínculo con ella, eso y la alianza en su mano lo tranquilizaban.

Desde el Fulminatrix Rey obsebaba el movimiento, todas las naves siguiendo al Tie Silencer, observó la alianza en su mano también y le envío un pensamiento a su esposo.

\- Te amo Ben.

Él sonrió y le respondió lo mismo antes de poner atención a la superficie del planeta, al parecer la llegada de la flota de destructores había causado conmoción, hizo un gesto de desprecio y se concentró en lo que haría al llegar.

Los Senadores obsevaron como nave tras nave entraban al planeta, algunos hablaban en voz baja entre si, otros guardaron silencio y la Reina de Naboo andaba de un lado a otro nerviosa, retorciendo sus manos, pensaba que tal vez al verla el líder supremo aceptara sus planes y si no ya vería que hacer pero no pensaba irse de Coruscant derrotada, lo que no sabía era que sus planes habían fracasado aún antes de hacerlos.

Cuando estuvieron en tierra Ben esperó a que Leia y el Senador Bes con sus demás acompañantes descendieran de las naves para salir él también del Tie Silencer, la Reina de Naboo al ver al Senador palideció y trató de ocultarse pero no sé lo permitieron.

\- Venga majestad, creo que alguien estará feliz de saludarla después de no haberla visto en semanas.

El Senador de Cantonica prácticamente arrastró a la mujer sin ninguna consideración y siguió a los más ancianos que ya se habían acercado a saludar a los recién llegados.

\- ¡General Organa, Líder Supremo! ¡Que gusto que estén aquí, los esperábamos!

\- Si, hay todo un comité de bienvenida allá arriba - la respuesta sarcástica de Ben puso aún más nerviosos a los ahí presentes pues el casco le distorsionaba la voz haciendo su presencia más tenebrosa.

\- Será mejor dejar las hipocresías a un lado Senador - respondió Leia secamente también - recuerdo que hace años me echaron de aquí sin misericordia - ¿Por qué solicitan mi presencia ahora?

\- General eso fué...un desafortunado error.

\- Si claro, mejor díganos qué hacemos aquí, así nos podremos ir pronto.

\- Si, verá Líder Supremo tal vez la petición que le hicimos estaba un poco... equivocada.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Quiere decir que no querían darme un ultimátum?

\- Bueno...eso también fue...

\- ¿Un error? Parece ser que últimamente cometen muchos errores.

Eider Ptah sentía un frío que le congelaba los huesos, el aspecto del líder supremo era aterrador y al parecer no era fácil de manipular.

\- Será mejor que hagamos una asamblea para tratar de llegar a un acuerdo ¿O usted que dice majestad?

El Senador de Cantonica llamó la atención sobre la asustada mujer y todos voltearon a verla menos Ben que la ignoró, tomó el brazo de Leia y caminó por delante de ella como si no existiera.

Leia iba platicando con la senadora de Corellia y junto a ellos iba el Senador Bes que también comentaba algo con el Senador del planeta del borde exterior.

\- ¿Usted que piensa Líder Supremo?

\- Que quiero salir de aquí cuánto antes Senadora, por cierto gracias por venir.

\- No tienes que darlas muchacho - le respondió en voz baja - me gusta ver perder a los malos.

\- Si - Ben sonrió al pensar en Rey - yo perdí.

\- ¡Ah! Pero esa fue una buena derrota.

Leia había puesto al tanto a su conocida de la historia de Ben y Rey, si bien no eran amigas habían tenido en común a Han y este le había tenido confianza.

\- Tiene razón Senadora.

\- Yo...me siento indispuesta - murmuró Eider Ptah pero el Senador de Cantonica se negó a soltarla.

\- Después tendrá tiempo para descansar majestad, ahora tendra que explicarle al Líder Supremo que la llevó a hacer tal amenaza.

\- Pero...

\- ¡Camine! - le sujetó el brazo con más fuerza - no me obligue a ser más rudo con usted, por su culpa es que estamos en este problema.

El anciano que se había quedado atrás suspiró con pesar, ya no servía de nada recriminar y hacer acusaciones pero entendía la molestia de los demás y esperaba que el Líder Supremo fuera benevolente con todos ellos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mustafar.

\- Te estás arriesgando mucho Anakin.

\- ¡Por la fuerza Obi wan! ¡Deja de aparecerte así!

\- Tu le haces lo mismo a tu nieta.

\- Eso es distinto, ella es muy distraída.

\- ¿No crees que lo que estás haciendo debiste consultarlo con Ben?

\- Es una sorpresa para Rey, con todo lo que está pasando esa niña necesita algo lindo en su vida.

\- ¿Y crees que esto es...?

\- ¿Querías decirme algo Obi o solo veniste a espiar? - Anakin interrumpió a su antiguo maestro antes de que continuara con sus críticas.

\- Este lugar ha cambiado un poco, la energía oscura que hay aquí ya no me oprime.

\- Eres un fantasma Obi, no hay nada que oprimir.

\- ¿Cómo la controlas?

\- ¿Qué?

\- La energía oscura.

\- Fue parte de mi por muchos años, aprendí a controlarla y ahora estoy en paz conmigo mismo.

\- Me impresionas. Por cierto, creo que es hora de que vayas con tu nieta, Ben ya está en Coruscant.

\- Es verdad pero...

\- Yo me quedo aquí si quieres, pero esa niña necesita sentir a su familia cerca y ahora tú eres su familia.

\- Está bien.

\- Anda ve, así tendré oportunidad de saber que secretos guardas aquí.

\- ¡Obi!

\- ¡Oh está bien! No espiare... mucho.

Anakin le dió a su maestro una mirada de reproche y se fué, aunque tenía razón, Rey necesitaba a alguien de su familia cerca y él le había prometido a Ben que estaría con ella.

La encontró viendo al espacio, sumida en sus pensamientos y acariciando su vientre abultado.

\- Ya te sentí abuelo.

\- Ya era hora niña.

\- ¿Que haces aquí?

\- Le prometí a Ben que estaría contigo.

\- ¿Para vigilarme?

\- No, pero admito que no es mala idea, tiendes a hacer locuras cuando estás sola.

\- ¡Abuelo!

\- Lo siento, pero es verdad.

Rey le hizo un gesto con los ojos y Anakin se puso al lado de ella.

\- ¿Que cree que este pasando allá abajo?

\- No tengo idea pero si quieres voy a ver.

Volteó a verlo sorprendida y al ver su mirada pícara se dió cuenta que estaba bromeando y sonrió.

\- Gracias por estar aquí abuelo.

\- Bueno tengo que cuidar a mi bisnieto.

\- Pensé que estaba aquí por mi - reprochó Rey con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¡Oh! No seas quisquillosa, también es por tí. 

Al ver la ceja levantada de Rey Anakin también levantó los hombros y estaba por hablar cuando las doncellas entraron apresuradas.

\- ¡Mi Lady! ¿Está bien? - Isa se interrumpió a media frase al ver a Anakin.

\- Si, no se preocupen, él es el abuelo de mi esposo.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Bueno! 

\- En verdad estoy bien chicas.

\- Entonces vamos por sus alimentos ¡No vuela a desaparecer!

\- No creo que pueda - murmuró Rey por lo bajo - parece que hay ojos vigilandome por todos lados.

\- No sufras, pronto pasará esto y todo volverá a la normalidad.

\- Eso es lo que quiero.

\- ¿Ya pensaste cómo vas a construir tu sable? - preguntó Anakin con los brazos cruzados.

\- No, ni siquiera he buscado las piezas necesarias para eso, aunque...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tal vez mi bàculo sea de utilidad, ya veré más adelante.

Siguieron hablando de trivialidades mientras en el planeta las cosas para el senado galáctico iban nada bien pues Ben, Leia y algunos Senadores que estaban de parte de ellos se enfrentaban a los demás en una acalorada discusión.

\- ¡Un momento! ¡Solo escucho excusas y nadie me explica que es en realidad lo que pasó! - exclamó Ben molesto.

\- Un error, eso es lo que pasó - el anciano Senador no sabía que más decir.

\- He escuchado esa palabra más veces en las dos horas que llevo aquí que en toda mi vida señor.

\- ¿Y que propone Líder Supremo? - cansado, el anciano solo quería terminar con eso.

\- Pensé que estaba aquí por un ultimátum... perdón, por una propuesta de ustedes.

\- Es verdad - secundó Leia a Ben - a mí me llegó el mismo comunicado.

\- Y a mi - el senador de Cantonica no se quedó atrás, aunque no entiendo por qué.

\- Creo que a todos nos llegó lo mismo, pero al parecer solo una mínima parte acudimos.

\- Creo senadora que no todos están dispuestos a enfrentar a la primera orden - Leia que estaba junto a la Senadora de Corellia, tomó la palabra.

\- Además es extraño que hayan hecho esa... propuesta, después de que el emperador fuera derrotado ¿Por qué? - Ben estaba cada vez más molesto.

\- ¿Majestad? - el Senador Bes se dirigió por primera vez a la Reina de Naboo que deseó desaparecer en ese momento - ¿Nos quiere explicar por favor por qué trajo esa propuesta al Senado?

\- Yo...no...tal vez no me expliqué bien pero no era mi intención hacer una amenaza.

Leia se adelantó para responder a las palabras de la Reina por qué Ben parecía más interesado en el diseño arquitectónico del salón de conferencias que en la mujer que se suponía era su "prometida".

\- ¿Cuál era su intención? Es obvio que quiso sacar provecho de la situación... majestad.

\- ¡No es así Princesa Organa!

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no solo propuso una alianza política? Eso era lo más normal.

\- No pensé en eso Princesa, creo que me precipité.

\- ¿Se precipitó a querer aprovecharse de la muerte de Palpatine?

\- ¡No! ¡Solo pensé en el bien de la galaxia!

\- ¿El bien de la galaxia? ¡No me venga con esas por favor, todos en Naboo saben que si familia era fiel seguidora de emperador!

\- ¡No es... verdad!

Eider Ptah veía como sus posibilidades de tener éxito se esfumaban frente a ella.

-¿Está segura majestad? Por qué la información que me dieron dice otra cosa.

\- ¡Yo nunca he sido parte de eso!

La mirada escéptica de Leia hizo sonrojar a la Reina.

\- Creo será mejor posponer está asamblea - el anciano Senador quería evitar un linchamiento público - todos estamos nerviosos.

\- Con todo respeto Senador de aquí no nos vamos hasta que aclarar esto.

\- Líder Supremo, no podemos precipitarnos...

\- ¿Ah no? ¡Por qué eso fue presisamente lo que hicieron al mandarme ese ultimátum!

\- ¿Líder Supremo? - el Senador Bes se acercó a Ben y le habló en voz baja - creo que será mejor dejarlos unas horas con la incertidumbre.

\- Él tiene razón hijo - Leia también trató de calmarlo - además todavía falta pedir el voto de no confianza para la Reina.

\- Es verdad muchacho, ese será su final.

\- Tiene razón Senador Bes, además no quiero estar más tiempo del necesario en el mismo lugar que esa "dama".

La Senadora de Corellia rio disimuladamente mientras Leia y el Senador Bes tomaban la palabra.

Y unos minutos después todos salían de la reunión apresurados y con evidente susto pues Ben había dicho que nadie podía salir del planeta hasta que el obtuviera una respuesta satisfactoria.

Ben también salió apresurado y fue directo a su Tie Silencer después de despedirse de Leia, tenía prisa por ir con Rey para decirle que todo estaba bien pues podía sentir su incertidumbre.

Varios Senadores se acercaron a Leia para proponer que se hiciera una recepción, tenían la esperanza de que el Líder Supremo se tranquilizara un poco y fuera más benevolente con ellos, ella se comprometió a convencer a su hijo para asistir a dicha recepción ideando un plan.

La Senadora de Corellia y el Senador Bes estubieron de ac con los planes de Leia y pusieron todo en marcha.

Eider Ptah al saber eso se alegró pues pensó que era una gran oportunidad para poder acercarse al Líder Supremo y ganarse su simpatía, se fue a sus aposentos haciendo muchos planes.

Mientras Ben llegaba al hangar del Fulminatrix y bajaba apresurado del Tie Silencer para ir dónde Rey, la encontró a mitad del camino y rápidamente la tomó en sus brazos para besarla, Rey se aferró a él, lo había sentido cuando se acercaba y había ido a su encuentro.

\- Mi amor, pensé...

\- Shhhh, no pienses esas cosas mi cielo, ya te dije que tú eres la dueña de mi corazón, de mi ser.

Se besaron de nuevo y las doncellas que habían seguido a Rey al ver que estaba con el Líder Supremo se retiraron para darles espacio, Anakin también había desaparecido al sentir a su nieto cerca.

Ben fue con Rey a una sala vacía y se quedaron ahí disfrutando de ese momento juntos, el bebé volvió a hacer sentir su presencia para alegría de ambos.

Rey estaba sentada en las piernas de Ben cuando Leia los contactó para comunicarle a su hijo los planes para la recepción y aunque al principio este se negó terminó aceptando, pues su madre tenía razón, era el momento perfecto para presentar a Rey como su esposa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Unas horas después Rey no podía creer lo que veía en el espejo, esa mujer del reflejo no era ella, no podía ser ella ¿O si?

\- Se ve hermosa mi Lady - le dijo Tara mientras le rociaba una mínima cantidad de loción.

\- Gracias chicas.

\- El Líder Supremo se va a ir de espaldas cuando la vea.

Rey sonrió y siguió viéndose al espejo, el vestido era hermoso y el diseño ayudaba a ocultar su embarazo aunque eso ya no le importaba pues estaba orgullosa de llevar en su vientre al hijo de Ben y como si lo hubiera llamado con el pensamiento él apareció detrás de ella.

\- Rey... estás...

\- ¿Te gusta?

La mirada de su esposo le decía todo, pero ella quería escucharlo.

\- Cada día me sorprendes más mi amor, decir que estas hermosa es poco, no tengo palabras para describir lo que siento.

Le acarició la mejilla y le dió un beso en la frente.

\- Ben - el susurro de su esposa lo estremeció como siempre pero se resistió y solo la abrazó con todo el amor que sentía por ella.

\- Más tarde amor, te lo prometo, si te beso ahora no saldremos de aquí y nos esperan.

Las mejillas sonrojadas de Rey le dieron el toque final al atuendo pero antes de salir Tara la cubrió con una capa y Ben la llevó con él de la mano hasta la nave Lanzadera dónde ya estaban Poe y trudy esperando, Kuruk se quedaría con Hux y Phasma esperando órdenes y Ap'lek y las doncellas serian quienes escoltarian a Rey.

\- ¿Es necesario esto? - preguntó nerviosa antes de que la nave saliera del crucero.

\- Tranquila mi cielo, yo voy a estar contigo todo el tiempo.

Cuando llegaron al salón de fiestas ya había actividad dentro, Ben fue hacía la entrada con Rey y los demás y antes de entrar le quitó la capa para darsela a Tara.

\- Ya saben que hacer - les dijo a las doncellas.

\- Si señor - respondió Tara y rápidamente ella e Isa se cubrieron el rostro.

\- Estoy muy nerviosa Ben.

Él se detuvo antes de entrar al salón y le levantó el rostro con un dedo.

\- Recuerda que mi Reina eres tú.

Dentro todos esperaban espectantes, unos seguros de haber triunfado en sus planes, otros solo esperando que todo terminara de manera satisfactoria.

Un revuelo en la puerta del salón llamó la atención y todos voltearon a ver quién había llegado, era el Líder Supremo con su séquito de guardias y alguien más.

Una hermosa mujer lo acompañaba, Leia les sonrió y se acercó a decirles una palabras que solo ellos escucharon, los tres Senadores que los habían apoyado también se acercaron a ellos mientras los otros se morían de curiosidad.

Después de presentar a Rey con ellos Ben fue al centro de la sala con ella de la mano, se quitó el casco mostrando por primera vez el rostro ante los que estaban ahí, le dió un beso a su mujer que dejó a muchos con la boca abierta y a la Reina de Naboo pálida y temblorosa.

Varios de los presentes se sorprendieron al ver al hombre ante ellos pues era más joven de lo que habían imaginado y para nada parecía el monstruo que muchos decían.

Los murmullos cesaron cuando la profunda voz de Ben se escuchó por todo el salón.

\- Damas, caballeros, quiero presentales a la Emperatriz de la Primera Orden... y mi esposa - Ben levantó la mano de Rey y le dió un beso en el dedo dónde tenía la alianza de matrimonio.

Un silencio pesado se hizo presente, seguido de la avalancha de murmullos que se escucharon por todo el salón.

Muchos de los presentes se apresuraron a saludar a Rey que se sonrojó al ser el centro de atención pero Ben la acercó a él sujetándola de manera posesiva de la cintura y dándole confianza con una sonrisa llena de amor.

\- Tú puedes mi cielo - le dijo en voz baja.

\- No me dejes sola.

\- Jamás.

Eider Ptah había perdido el habla, y bajo toda la pintura en su rostro empezó a hiperventilar, recibía miradas furtivas de los presentes, muchas era de lastima, otras más de burla mal disimulada pues al llegar a la recepción había alardeado de que posiblemente el Líder Supremo aceptara los planes iniciales.

Nada más alejado de la realidad, él ya estaba casado, cerró los ojos avergonzada y deseó estar muy lejos de ahí. Todas sus ilusiones de gobernar la galaxia habían sido solo eso, ilusiones.

El Líder Supremo nunca le prestó atención ni volteó a dónde ella estaba, esa era la peor humillación que le pudieron haber hecho, él simplemente la ignoró.

Y deseó morir cuando todos los presentes alabaron la belleza y juventud de la Emperatriz, trató de escapar pero uno de sus cómplices la detuvo llamando la atención de otros más que empezaron a recriminarle el apoyo que le habían dado.

Ben al darse cuenta le hizo una seña a Cardo y este procedió a acercarse con un grupo de stormtroopers a dónde estaba la Reina.

\- Acompañeme.

La voz dura del hombre dejó a la mujer estática y este la tuvo que tomar del brazo para hacerla caminar y al pasar por dónde Trudy estaba con Poe se tropezó al ver la mirada de odio que le dió la chica.

Cardo la llevó por los pasillos hasta su habitación y antes de llegar a esta la necia mujer trató de sobornarlo.

\- ¿Podemos hacer un trato? Puede pedirme lo que quiera, solo tiene que ayudarme a salir del planeta.

\- Silencio.

Al entrar a la habitación la doncella que habían puesto al servicio de la Reina al ver al hombre y a los soldados salió corriendo pero en la puerta se encontró con Trudy y Poe que iban llegando pues habían salido del salón detrás de Cardo.

\- Nosotros la vamos a vigilar, tú ve con el Líder Supremo.

Cardo vio con sospecha a su compañera pero Poe lo tranquilizó.

\- Es posible que quiera escapar, así que nos vamos a quedar aquí.

La Reina de Naboo veía como sus posibilidades de escapar se hacían nulas y se dejó caer en un sofá aparentemente derrotada.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mientras en otro punto del Senado arropados por la noche un grupo muy sigiloso se acercaba a la sala de comunicaciónes del planeta, Vicrul acompañado por Lando, Chewie, Finn, BB-8 y otros más iban a poner en marcha la segunda parte del plan de Ben.

Aprovecharon las sombras de la noche y sometieron a los pocos guardias que había ya que casi todos custodiaban el salón de fiestas, no les fue difícil poner en funcionamiento el dispositivo de Rose que funcionó a la perfección.

\- Eres listo amiguito - le dijo Vicrul al droide, después todos salieron tan rápido como entraron dejando a los guardias encerrados en una pequeña habitación, esperaba que cuando despertarán todos estuvieran lejos de ahí, aunque lo dudaba.

\- Ya están todos juntos - dijo Finn al salir de la habitación - despertarán hasta mañana.

\- Bien volvamos a las naves.

Vicrul volvió por dónde habían llegado seguido de los demás y al llegar a puerto espacial fueron a sus naves como si no hubiera pasado nada.

En la fiesta la presentación de Rey como esposa de Ben había sido un éxito, la mayoría de los Senadores trataban de ganarse su simpatía pero la naturaleza reservada de Rey y la posesividad de Ben no ayudaban mucho y tuvieron que conformarse solo con saludarla e intercambiar un par de palabras con ella.

\- General Organa.

\- Senador - Leia saludo al anciano no con muy buen ánimo.

\- Se que es tarde pero le debo una disculpa por lo que pasó hace tantos años.

\- Ya no tiene importancia.

\- Es verdad, ya no tiene caso, pero aún así permítame disculparme.

\- No hay rencor de mi parte Senador, lo que importa es que todo se está arreglando ahora.

\- Si, su hijo es...inteligente, debí saber que alguien capaz de acabar con Snoke y con el mismo Emperador no sería fácil de amedrentar.

\- Aun no entiendo ¿Cómo es que usted se dejó envolver por la ambición de esa mujer?

\- Fue un momento de debilidad del cual me arrepiento.

\- ¿Y ahora que piensa hacer?

\- Mañana le voy a proponer al Líder Supremo una alianza política, que es lo que se debió hacer desde el principio y después voy a anunciar mi retiro, ya estoy viejo para estas cosas, es hora de darle paso a la juventud.

Observó a Ben que no se saparaba para nada de Rey y sonrió con melancolía, una nueva era estaba llegando a la galaxia.


End file.
